Glamorous
by XoxTristinaaaDuhhhxoX
Summary: We had both risen to the top of our careers and were now breaking all kinds of records, one of which was being the youngest, hottest A- List celebrities. Yes we were famous now...but not like we were with my sisters and his brothers. We were both solo. And trying to hide our feelings for each other while in the spotlight.
1. Only For a Moment

**~*Author's Note!*~**

 **Sooo I gonna try to get into this whole "writing my own story" kind of thing. CUZ I'VE BEEN A MEMBER FOR HELLA YEARS AND NEVER WROTE ANYTHING. We'll see how it goes :D This story will be centered on Alvin and Brittany as solo artists..BIG TIME solo artists. I hope you all like this story! I don't really know, but let me know in a review! THAT WOULD MAKE ME SOOO HAPPY! Cuuuz its my first story 3**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own AATC, but if I did...the fourth movie would've came out years ago!**

* * *

~*Glamorous*~

Chapter 1

Only For a Moment

*^,^*

* * *

He gently caressed my sides in a tight embrace as he brought his lips up higher above my neck and gently pressed them against my cheek. I squeezed him tighter not knowing how long the moment was going to last. Like any other time we were like this.

Together. Alone.

Without the constant demand of our presence for the paparazzi. Without the high pitched giggles of female fans screaming for him, begging for his attention and either shouting for me while secretly envying everything about me. Or attraction of the male ones trying to take pictures with him or attempting to creep their hands around me in hopes that I return the favor before getting pulled away by my bodyguards.

I love when we're like this. No interrupting managers banging on our movie trailers, interrupting backstage practices, or calling us at hotel suites trying to make us complete another record to make it precisely for how the record company, I mean *ahem*, the FANS want.

I sighed and returned the embrace, inhaling his deep, exotic manly scent while resting my head on his neck.

The flashing of cameras and people's voices grew louder outside of the walls we were secluded behind. We had just gotten out of the award ceremony and hid around a separated room that was used as a former secreted lounging area for the rich and famous. Alvin was awarded 3 International Music Awards, and I was awarded 1. Though it killed me on the inside bad enough because I worked just as hard as him. But, on the other hand, I was still just as famous as him. We had both risen to the very top and were now breaking all kinds of records, one of which was being the youngest A-List celebrities. Yes, we were famous now...but not like we were with my sisters and his brothers. We were both solo.

It had hurt Jeanette and Eleanor once they had both found out about my decision. At first Miss Miller didn't even want to hear it. I just couldn't stand to be in a girl group anymore. I had so many fresh ideas that I couldn't even take for myself because all of the recognition went to the 'group'. Song ideas went out the window because I had to share the entire song that I wrote with Jeanette and Eleanor. Or even the record company would take credit for it. If I had an outfit idea that I brought to our personal designers, my sisters had to wear my same outfit, but in a different color. Unless we were lucky to have the CEO of Versace or Chanel pay us a visit and surprise us with one of their high quality designer collection gowns. But they hadn't even wanted to do that anymore because 'the design should be worn to look like a million bucks on one girl, not look half priced on three girls.'

But it wasn't just the music either, I wanted to do movies too.

I was constantly being approached by producers and directors from Universal Studios to Disney. Steven Spielberg to James Cameron. All in love with my beauty and way to capture the audience's attention without even trying. But even then I was forced to turn them all down along with world class classic magazines because they didn't want my image to get too big and I, again, had to think of the group.

" _But what will the girl's think?! Everything isn't always about you, Brittany!"_

I nearly scoffed at the memory. But they all knew that was the last straw and I simply wasn't going to let opportunities keep passing me by _._

 _Once I came to my decision, it was at our record company's annual dinner party that they gave to each artist and group each week up until New Years Day. Our group's dinner party was supposed to be the very last week prior, but had to be pushed back due to the weather. Miss Miller had been too sick to attend and the boys had had their feast a few weeks ago. So, while everyone ate, I stated that I had an announcement to make. The whole table grew silent as they waited patiently to hear what was on my mind. I looked the CEOs of the company directly in the eye and stated that I was gonna go start doing things my way. Alone._

 _No one said anything for a while._

 _They all couldn't believe the words that just came out of my mouth. I looked over at Jeanette and almost regretted my words. Her lavender glasses only made her look even more innocent as her violet, almost cerulean eyes looked at me with so much hurt. Eleanor was another story. She glared at me, completely enraged._

" _What the hell makes you so special?!," Eleanor spoke with pure venom in her voice, "You think you're so much better than all of us! It's always Brittany this and Brittany that. It's been this way ever since we started the group!"_

 _Everyone looked around and stared at us in shock. Some people were trying not to laugh as the tension was so thick. The CEOs and music producers didn't know what to do. The waiters and waitresses had slowly stopped pouring water and setting more appetizers down and had begun to do their jobs more slower, trying not to be noticed._

 _I stood up. Nobody was going to try and stop me from saying what was on my mind. I swallowed and tried not to let her words affect me. Sure I was spoiled and loved having my way with everything, but she just didn't understand._

 _I balled my fists and spoke with confidence, "I have plans Eleanor. Dreams way too big for this town and I need to give them a shot," I stared at her with determination, " You just don't unders-"_

" _No, YOU just don't understand", She interrupted, " You want everybody to do what you say and do things how you want them done!" Her elegant bun tied above her head was becoming unraveled with strands falling in front of her face and she let out the anger she had built up for years._

 _I fired back, "I just can't do it anymore. It's like I don't even have my own name! I mean the group isn't even called "Brittany and the Chipettes" , just "The Chipettes" and you both know I do a whole hell of a lot of more work than you both combined!"_

 _Jeanette tried to reach out her arm and calm Eleanor but she swatted it away "See!, Eleanor shot and pointed at her, "There you go again! Me , me , me, thats all we ever hear out of you!"_

" _No! You guys take everything from me, " I roared, " you guys take my songs I write, my outfit ideas, and all of my individuality all for the stupid group."_

" _I HATE this stupid group!", I screamed._

 _Tears brimmed my eyes and nobody knew what to do. Both of us glared at each other with the utmost hate and everybody was afraid to move or speak. I was panting now and began to mutter in a soft voice "I'm leaving." I got up and took my bag and walked out of the building leaving all who attended shocked and stunned._

Ever since that day nobody spoke a word of what happened the next day and I was soon shocked to learn that Alvin was making his own moves as well. On the phone with him the next day, he stated that he had told his record company that he wanted to go solo too and nobody even argued. He never had to explain himself or anything. Simon and Theodore were too shocked and afraid to say something against it because it was evident that everything went to Alvin. The record company was completely in love with him and gave him anything wanted and did whatever he said. Even if it was behind Dave's back.

After the banquet, they led him into the heart of the record company and handed him documents to fill out and he became solo overnight.

All of that stuff is enough to make me want to hate Alvin. All of that recognition went to Alvin. Every song he wrote, what he wanted to do with the group, even the group included his name! Not to mention, he didn't even have his own limousine outside waiting for him.

Because his private helicopter was waiting on the other side of the arena.

I guess I shouldn't even be mad at him, I had a light pink private G6 my manager had purchased for me on my birthday of last year and that's where my limo was taking me to so I couldn't complain.

But the question still remains.

If I hated Alvin this much from his cocky smirk to his stupid attitude, why am I so desperate for his attention? I mean we were rivals and it has been almost a year since we both went solo and we're already the youngest and world-known hotshots, but I just feel so at home when I'm with him. Whenever we find time to hang out and we have to go, I pout because I don't want him to leave. Why do I constantly sneak over into his hotel bedroom so we can cuddle before the sun comes up? Why do I feel like bursting with excitement whenever he lowers his eyes at me, gives me a sexy smirk, looks me up and down and says "What's up, princess?"

I mean, we're best friends...but we're not supposed to be... this way.

What would our friends think?

What would our fans think?

What would our bosses think?

What would People magazine think?

Screaming and cars honking grew louder and I squeezed him tighter and he let out a soft groan. My limousine was outside and accompanied by a bevy of huge bodyguards along with my entourage that included my manager, back up singers, dancers, and few friends. They said to be out there by 11:30pm, it was 11:36pm.

"Alvin…" I breathed into his neck loving how warm his touch always was for me. My arms were wrapped around his neck. Locked and gently breathing softly.

"Hmm?" he replied into our hug while gently stroking my lower back and sides giving me a nice, relaxing feeling. He was leaning into my cheek trying to hear what I had to say.

I couldn't...I didn't want to...but…

"I have to go." I said quietly into his ear. He let out a long deep sigh and I almost felt guilty for telling him. He knows we never get to see each other for as much as we want to. We always have to hide. And sneak. And have little moments like this.

He lifted his head up and looked at me with his ocean cerulean eyes, "You sure?", he said, " you could just come with me." he gave me a cocky smile. I gazed up and met his eyes and nearly wanted to explode with excitement.

His eyes did that to me. I always got so caught up in looking at them that I nearly forget what I'm about to say. I swear on some days they were blue and on others, one would be blue and one would be kind of green. And then when he's sad or mad they tend to get darker, yet when he's happy, they swirl and make a beautiful combination of baby blue and deep dark ocean blues.

I knew I wanted more than anything to go with him. But, not with my life. I have my modeling contract, my movie deals, my album, music videos here and there, magazine cover photos right and left. I mean I'm a star. I'm a pop princess. I can't just high-tail it out of here whenever I feel like it. There's just so many things I need to do which is why I'm so glad Los Angeles has all of these opportunities for me.

It was hard work being 'In'. Nobody had the same level of fame I did.

"Ughh, its like I never get any peace!", I thought.

His chest was so tight in our embrace, almost numbing my breasts. I was quite developed for my age and Alvin seemed to notice which is probably why he was so pressed against me. I almost forgot where we were before I said, " Yes, I'm just so busy. I got these parts in a few movies, a lot of my music videos aren't finished, plus my interviews and not to mention my album", I let out a dramatic sigh, " I'm sorry Alvin, but the time just isn't right."

He looked down at me, "Aww, don't be sad Brit. Maybe when you have some free time we can cuddle again," he smirked emphasizing the word cuddle.

I playfully hit him. "Ugh!, I scoffed, "Dream on!" I was totally lying, I knew I wanted nothing more than to spray one of my sweet smelling soft perfumes on, take off all my clothes, and put on my silk satin nightgowns, throw my long wavy auburn hair up in a bun and make my way over his hotel suite where he'd be waiting with pajama pants and no shirt on in bed smirking at me and beckoning me over with his hand. Then we lay there all warm with my head on top of his chest and my leg wrapped around him gently caressing each other and talk about things we'd never tell anyone in public.

I loved those nights.

"Hey." He said running his hands through my waist length auburn curls looking at me. The limousine honked loud and the fans grew louder. I glanced at my phone and saw that it was 11:42pm. 'Crap', I thought.

"Y-yeah?...", I stammered and slowly looked up at him.

I didn't have time to respond before I was met with his lips pressed softly against mine. I opened my mouth a little wider and let him explore it so he could get a taste of my strawberry shortcake that I feasted on earlier while I experienced his caramel and cinnamon infused kiss. His tongue slowly glided all around making me moan softly in delight while I opened my eyes halfway at him and let him taste me.

This wasn't our first kiss. We, for the last few years, were stealing kisses in the bathroom when nobody was looking, behind the trees when we went to public school, and whenever we had ...times like this with nobody to interrupt us.

The limousine horn honked even louder and he let out an annoyed groan and broke our kiss with a loud smacking noise. I had to leave now, I couldn't keep everyone suspicious. I'm usually only about 5 minutes late, but never like this.

"I'm sorry Alvin, I gotta go", I said sadly, not wanting to leave his embrace. I hated doing this. He smiled and brought me closer to him in a deep embrace and gently kissed me on the cheek again. " Bye princess." he said and gave me one of his signature smirks. Before taking my hand and guiding me toward the back door. My limousine was to my left and his helicopter to our right.

I leaned toward him nervously looking down and the ground and slowly met his eyes, "Um...call me later", I sounded more like I was asking him instead of telling. He started walking toward the exit before nodding, "Yeap ", as he winked and strolled away from me towards where his team was waiting.

I sighed...and glanced at the door where he had just left out of and turned around. Now it was back to this glamourous mess... that was my life.

* * *

 **Soooo? This is the very first chapter I have ever written! EVER!**

 **I hope you all liked it, if you did, drop me a line (review).**

 **That'd be greeeeat!**

 **L-ater!**

 **~XoXTristinaxoX~**


	2. Times Have Changed

**~Author's Note!~**

 **This month I've seen...Jurassic Park, Minions, Inside Out, and Pixels. And only spent 10 bucks altogether XD I think I'm beginning to like writing. :D I have finally found myself a hobbieee! I've been waiting so long for a story like this, but never saw one that really talked about everything that I wanted to see written...Whatever... NOW ON TO CHAPTER 2!**

 **archer300- OMG your my first reviewer! Yaas thank you so much! I didn't know I had it in me! Thank you very much! It's all so new to me...writing! *woot woot***

 **smitty91- I edited all my random 1st/3rd person crap I pulled in the first chapter, thank you for letting me know about it! And thanks for your review! I really loved your words, they really helped brighten my day!**

 **GREENPEACE1990 I lalaloooove Alvin and Brittany too! They are my FAVORITE couple in AATC! That's why I just had to center the story around them!I'm so glad you liked it and I hope you keep reading!**

 **a.r.h.f.20 - Yaass thank you! OMG I love it too I keep reading it over and over again b/c I can't believe I wrote something like that! I'm glad you like it! It means so much to me like you don't even know!**

* * *

~*Glamorous*~

Chapter 2

Times Have Changed

*^,^*

* * *

A sunlit glow cascaded its way through my pink satin curtains and into my bedroom allowing the light to reflect gold hues and blend together in the perfect mix of dawn. My 'Do Not Disturb' pink and white sleep mask had come off during the night which would usually cause me to have a fit, but the calming morning rays were enough to change my mind and give me a shocking, but satisfying change in behavior.

I let out a soft yawn, groaned, raised my hands up and stretched my tense muscles across my silk and cotton sheets and two fluffy pillows softly sighing as I felt a bone snap back into its place. I blinked twice and tried to get my eyes to adjust to the morning sun and rested my hands behind my head closing my eyes breathing in deeply.

I had _never_ been a morning person, but ever since I got this new room, the sun always had of way of making a room just look a little better in the morning.

I don't know any other way to describe my new living arrangements, other than the fact that my room was _huge._ I had never imagined living in a place like this until now. The room was basically big enough to fit a small house, it was extremelyspacious. My ceiling was very high up and complete with a very elegant crystal chandelier . Light pinks, whites, and golds saturated the walls giving it a palace-type theme. A very tall porcelain window was seated on the left and right walls of my bed giving me two balconies and allowed me to see all of Los Angeles on one side and the beautiful clear lake on the other.

Granite glass flooring made the floor a bit cold in the morning, but gave my room just the right touch. Further down was my dream come true: A walk-in closet! Complete with all my best designer gowns, shirts, tanks, skirts, dresses, jewelry, bags, and shoes that money could buy. Then there was my own elegant white and pink master bathroom and a beautiful vanity across the way. An illuminating fireplace that stood in front of two armchairs and a couch.

Everything was remarkably priceless and the whole atmosphere of the room simply screamed elegance and pure luxury. I was living like a princess and I knew it. I wouldn't have had it any other way because I was definitely living it up.

But I knew Miss Miller would.

She never really went for flash flash pizazz kind of luxury that I went for, she was more old-fashioned. Both in lifestyle and in personality. She always told me there was really no point in having such an array of merchandise because it distracted people from who you really were.

Needless to say, I disagreed. I felt that there was no point in having exactly what you wanted out of life and maybe even a little something extra. I knew that I was going to get what I wanted, even if I had to fight for it.

But I never told her that.

* * *

Shortly after the banquet after when I announced that I was going to go solo, Miss Miller had been telling us beforehand that she hadn't been feeling well and that she was dealing with a lot of seizure-like symptoms, which is also why she couldn't attend. " _No big deal", I thought, "This was probably just another one of her stories to find an excuse to stay at home and continue one of her weekend parties with her and her old lady friends."_ Miss Miller had never been fond of dinner parties anyway and said it herself that they were 'dreadfully boring'. I saw it as a way to be the center of attention with all of the business people there to see. Hoping they'd suggest I start to go out and do my own thing.

I had went back to the hotel in Manhattan, New York a few blocks away from where the label had hosted our dinner party that same night that I walked out. I had heard from Jeanette the that she and Eleanor were flying back to California that same night to check on Miss Miller. I thought it was dumb. If she said she didn't want to go, then she didn't want to. Besides, I had to stay out here and permanently terminate myself from 'The Chipettes' so everyone knew how serious I was.

The next day after that, I kept getting calls from Eleanor and Jeanette nonstop while I was on my way to the record label. _"Now what do they want?!", I groaned rolling my eyes at the ceiling of my limo, "they were always so intimidated by me doing my own thing. Plus it was too late for me to schedule some flight now!"_

I got out of the limo in skin tight black jeans, a black tank top with a leather black jacket over it with a silver necklace and my hair in a high ponytail that cascaded to the middle of my back. Sure I looked a little 'grown' for my age, but oh well, that's what sells. I ignored the exaggerated sound my black stiletto heels made and made my way up the elevators and checked into the the Record Label Company.

Upon entering the main doors, I looked around at my lavish surroundings. People from all over the world were here just trying to have a single shot of being signed and getting a glimpse of fame. When a lot of them didn't make it , they would just go back home where they had came from. Some of which included different countries. But, that wasn't my problem. They should know you can't make it if you're gonna be second rate. And who's fault was that?

A tall, handsome African American man dressed in a dark suit with gold attire looked up as I entered and approached me.

"Miss Miller, I presume?", he asked in a deep masculine voice. I don't think I've ever seen him before in all my times I've been at this record label.

"Yes, that's me.", I said confidently knowing that it would be my last time at this company.

"Right this way", he smiled at me and motioned me to follow him towards the next elevator across the room.

I checked my phone and pressed ignore on another call that vibrated through my jeans and strutted up the small fancy staircase following him towards the elevators, earning a few sideways glances from interested, onlooking older men. I casually smirked back at them and waited for the elevator doors to close while he pressed the highest number. We stepped out after hearing the _Ding_ and followed the hallways passed some people who were sitting and waiting next in line to be called.

"Just right through those doors", he said smoothly and pointed to the elegant wooden double doors. "Thank you so much", I replied sweetly turning towards him. I strolled past the people seated and they gave me angry, jealous looks seeing as though they had been waiting all day to get a few words in with the producers and I just casually strolled in without having had to wait on anybody.

 _"Who cares?", I thought, " The producers heard about the event that occurred a couple of nights ago. They were waiting on me."_ I walked up, took a deep breath and pushed open the doors.

"You really need to think about what you're doing", one of the head directors of the label told me as soon as I stepped through the double doors.

Um talk about a rude welcome.

I mean I know this guy was the one who was making the company a lot of money off The Chipettes's success, but geez.

"Not everyone is cut out to be going solo", he continued tossing some documents on the glass table in front of me that I walked up to, "usually people who start off in a group don't end up lasting when they try to do things on their own."

I purposely ignored him and tried to focus my mind somewhere else and looked around. The office attire was breathtaking. Large marble floors with long glass tables and an wide open window with a view of all of Manhattan. The floors were printed in fine black and deep mahogany woods. Golden records were on the wall in plaques and if you listened closely, the speakers were playing some random song I never heard of. Probably some chick who must've just got signed .

" _Good for her." I thought._ But I couldn't think about that now. I didn't have time for any of it. All I could think about was getting my name out of that contract and on to the next one that the record company in LA sent here for me so I could officially start my new life without anything or anyone to hold me back.

' _Come on, come on", I thought, "I need a pen!"_ My head was starting to spin. I looked around frantically for one and grabbed one out of the tiny fancy glass vase almost knocking it off the edge of the table in front of the man.

There was my phone again.

Buzzing and vibrating.

I reached down over my jet black skinny jeans and gave it a couple of sharp pats trying to silent it while trying to drown out the voice of the producer telling me that I was making the biggest mistakes of my life. I could've waited for my attorney to come and read over this contract but I was going to prove I didn't need anybody to do anything for me.

After this day, I was going to go places that The Chipettes could never possibly imagine.

I flipped over each page and made sure my name was getting written down on each available line, quickly scanned over the content satisfied with what I was about to do and wrote my name at the bottom of the last piece of paper.

"Excuse me", a woman who the also one of the heads of the department spoke firmly. I frowned and tried to avoid rolling my eyes. She had tanned skin and wore a beige and cream colored skirt with a matching blazer. Her long necklace went past her small breasts and she wore white glasses with her hair tied in a fancy bun. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she resembled Jeanette. I let out a small annoyed, exaggerated groan and looked up to where she was.

" I just wanted to wish you good luck", she stated simply with a small smile.

I gave her a fake smile and flipped my long ponytail around behind my shoulders. "Well", I said with fake kindness, "I guess it was just time for a change." I picked up all of the papers and made sure they were stacked together properly and handed them in front of the tall man in front of me.

He stood there with his arms folded next to the glass of water he had on his desk looked at me sternly and didn't say a word. I felt my insides grow hot with embarrassment and it felt like a whole hour went past.

After what seemed like forever of having every important contributor to the label watch us stare each other down, he cleared his throat before speaking. "I don't even know why you're even doing this", he said sharply, "Just what is so bad about being in a group? You want the costumes changed? Huh? More bodyguards? You want the limo painted pink? What do we have to do to make you feel more important?!"

Okay I was _not_ expecting that.

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when my phone started buzzing again as if on cue. I was trying to keep this whole "being nice" thing apart of my personality, but this dude's attitude really was starting to get me irritated. My invisible mask was slowly starting to come off. I took a deep breath and put on a fake smile still holding the papers in front of me.

"This isn't just what's best for me", I said with fake kindness, " it's what's best for everybody. I can't go around trying to make everyone happy when I am completely miserable. I've been in this group since I was eight years old and now I want out."

I must've came off too blunt.

"But why though?!", he said raising his voice leaning towards me, "do you really only think about yourself? What about the fans? What are they going to think?"

This isn't how my day was supposed to be going. If he didn't just _take_ the papers already, I was going to scream. My phone just kept vibrating louder and louder and my heart was beating faster and I was losing my composure. I felt sweat drip down the back of my neck. My smile disappeared and my teeth were clenching together.

He let out an annoyed sigh and looked at me with pure disgust, "We're going to lose so much money over this.", and he snatched the papers out of my hand to send to LA shaking his head in disbelief. I was taken back. You could hear a pin drop with how silent the whole room became despite the music playing in the background.

I wasn't having this.

The table shook as I slammed my fists down on the table in rage and glared at the head of the company.

"ENOUGH!", I yelled and pointed directly at him, "I did not come all this way to have you make a fool out of me because you think I can't make decisions by myself!"

Everybody was looking at us now. Great.

First the dinner party and now this.

"Let me make something clear to you! This is my life! _Mine_! Nobody else gets to decide how I choose to run things! Just because you don't agree with whatever the hell I'm doing doesn't mean you have any right to disrespect me! If you have a problem with what I choose to do, then keep it to yourself!"

Without thinking, I grabbed the glass of water from the table and threw it at his face resulting in a look of anger and surprise from him as well as all who saw. Water ran down his face, neck, and shoulders in tiny droplets and on some of the papers as he tried to register all that was just said and done to him.

"You keep your stupid money you worthless son of a bi-", I stopped in mid sentence and growled looking furiously at my phone in my pocket as it started vibrating for the final time. I wasn't thinking straight. _"I have to get out of here", I thought._ I stormed out of the office and slammed the door whipped my phone out of its place and pressed it against my ear without looking at the caller ID.

"WHAT?!", I screamed into the phone earning angry looks from all of those who stood and sat nearby speaking to managers and producers trying to pitifully gain connections to the industry throughout the enormous hallway.

I heard a choked sob at first, then a silent cry in the background followed by somebody wailing. I stopped right in front of the elevator and froze. Nobody ever sounded like that on the phone when they called me.

A sniffing sound was heard and whoever had called was trying to catch their breath before responding.

"H-Hello?", I said nervously. The color was beginning to fade from my face. I tried to pull myself together after the stunt that was pulled in the office.

"Hello?!", I said a little louder this time again. _"What's going on?", I thought, " why wasn't anyone saying anything?!"_

More sniffing sounds. "B-Britt-ney…", the voice said almost silently. I recognized it as Jeanette's voice.

"Jeanette!", I exclaimed, " What's wrong?! What's the matter? Are you okay?!"

"M-Miss...Miller", she tried to say. More crying was heard in the background. People crying hard. Like somebody just got shot along with sirens and horns, The amount of wind coming from the phone confirmed she was outside.

"Miss Miller what?!" I gasped and held my breath, " Miss Miller what?!", I said frantically. Tears welled up in my eyes as I tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Why wasn't she saying anything?

I took a deep breath and swallowed.

"Jeanette." I tried to say but my voice still shook, "look you need to tell me what's wron-"

"..ler...ied", I heard her say I spite of all the noise. She broke into a sob and started cough once. Then twice. I sighed in frustration. Maybe if I try to talk slower, she'll maybe understand. Plus, I don't want her to have to go through the trouble of giving the phone to Eleanor. Even at a time like this I knew I didn't want to hear anything from her.

"Umm..Jean?", I said taking another deep breath, "I'm gonna need you to say that again one more time." I nearly tripped over myself trying to get around the corner trying to find a quiet place to sit down away from watchful, nosy eyes. I had begun to sit down in a nearby seat that was next to another window and was used as waiting seats for those who are due for an audition to see if they could get signed.

She sounded like she was trying to take deep, shaky breath. "Brittany...Miss Miller died."

The phone went cold in my hand.

That was over two years ago. Things were different now. Completely different. I had never told Miss Miller anything about myself or my life, despite how much she pestered me about it...and now I will never be able to. She died the day before New Year's Eve. I did miss her. She was the only family me and sisters really had.

We should've seen it coming though, after all, when we first moved in with her she did remind us of all her pre-existing medical conditions, so we knew it was only a matter of time before we lost her. But in the end, I couldn't change the past.

With Miss Miller dying and no family elsewhere, me and my sisters had become orphans again and were looking to be adopted. The boys and Dave couldn't have even helped us out, because the state wouldn't let them and plus they weren't related to us. But neither was Miss Miller so what's up with that?

I mean whatever. The big problem was the fact that we were teenagers. We were thirteen at the time and we all knew this one very devastating fact: No one ever adopted teenagers. Nobody did. They wanted babies, toddlers, and kids.. They didn't want any bratty attitude teen. But to be honest, I couldn't blame them. There were three of us altogether and we for sure didn't want to be split up from each other. At least that's what I thought.

Even throughout that, there was another cold, hard fact being thrown at our faces...we were all famous. And there's no way we were gonna be thrown into just _anyone's_ home, that doesn't ever happen. That's not even _supposed_ to happen.

Plus, why would I even wanna be stuck in some random stranger's house who was only after our money?! That mess happened in the movies! Hell that was the plot to A Series of Unfortunate Events! And I was not gonna be next!

The state only had one choice and that was to emancipate us. It basically put all three of us into the system as legal adults. It was a lot of expectations to place on us at such a young age, but we weren't completely off the hook. Yeap, we had to have at least one person qualified by the state of California to look after us just to be on the safe side. So it wasn't all that bad. It gave me particularly the independency I so desperately wanted, no NEEDED in my life.

It sounded like a good getup for me, but as long as I had independence, I knew I wasn't the only one. With the freedom to do whatever we wanted to do in life, it eventually got to Eleanor's head in particularly, and she decided that she didn't want to live anywhere near me. At first she didn't want to, but eventually Jeanette told me everything Eleanor told her over the phone when she tried to convince her to stay with us.

" _No! First she ditched us and then she wasn't even by Miller's side when she passed away! You can do whatever you want Jeanette, but do you think I wanna even deal with her after all she's done?!"_

She didn't have to even say another word. If Eleanor didn't want to live with me, then whatever. I didn't freaking need her. The only thing was I hated was to throw Jeanette in the middle of all of it, but at the end of the day, I needed her to stay with me. I didn't want her living with Eleanor because God forbid if I was gonna have them start tagging up against me! I was afraid she might start plotting with her and that was _not_ about to happen. If anyone was gonna have the upper hand, it was gonna be me and I was do whatever it took to make that possible.

So, after careful planning and a ton of persuasion, Jeanette finally agreed to just stay with me. Eleanor lived in an expensive spacious condo by herself and was constantly being checked on by the person who looked in after her. _"I mean good for her", I thought, " I was gonna have the best of the best if my life depended on it."_

After all of that was out of the way, the state moved us into our new mansion on the outskirts of Los Angeles and I wouldn't have had it any other way. Because the layout of the house was almost exactly the way I described my room.

It was _freaking amazing._

* * *

Two grand staircases, another crystal chandelier to match the one in my room, a beautiful array of hallways, a music room, an elegant kitchen, a massive library (for Jeanette of course), an exotic living room with flatscreens and fancy couches and furniture. But, my favorite one of all had to be the large outdoor backyard with a luxurious patio and a beautiful garden right next to our crystal clear pool miles high up giving us only the best view over the city. It was my favorite place where I would go to relax or to write more music.

We lived in the mountains now and it was a wide open vast shapely one with hills and lush green meadows as far as you could see. The only other people who lived around here was the ones that could afford it. Which is not too many, just how I liked it.

Ever since my big decision 2 years ago, times had changed. I was doing everything I wanted to do. I mean I was happy to do it all, but it was still stressful! Right after I decided to do things my way, my life was never the same! At first my modeling agency wanted me posing for all of the latest issues of all of the teen magazines, but my movie deals from Warner Bros, Universal, and Sony Pictures were popping up right and left and when your publicity goes up, so does your fame, so I ended up being qualified for Vogue, Elle and Allure contracts.

I was living the dream and yeah it was everything a girl could want. I love what I do but it was sometimes waaaaaay too much to handle. This was only my second year solo and look at how famous I was already!

I had photo shoots to go to, press interviews to attend, concerts, tours, parties, interviews, movies, TV interviews, award ceremonies, rehearsals, fashion shows, you name it! Not to mention my new album coming out soon. There was no turning back, this is what I wanted.

But it's like nobody knew the price I had to pay and how much work I had to do!

I groaned and opened my eyes and let them drift around my surroundings. It was so much fun being me, but it still was a lot of work. Ugh, maybe I just need another one of those massages.

"Ohhh yeah…", I said out loud, " That's what I need." My stomach made an inward growl and I realized I needed to eat breakfast still.

Ugghh Great. I sat up straight and threw my stuffed bear in front of me toward the edge of the bed. It was a silly habit I picked up after Miss Miller died. Sleeping with stuffed animals.

Oh well, as long as nobody knew. Gosh, I know I was probably no DEFINITELY going to have the busiest day today. Oh what the hell, everyday is a busy day. I threw my hands over my face and groaned inwardly.

I inhaled a familiar scent that was coming out of my room from all the way downstairs making my mouth water and made me feel even hungrier pushing a hunger headache on. It smelled like french toast and blueberry muffins. _"It was probably my private chef again"._ At least I hoped it was because I hated cooking. And begging Jeanette to cook was already a task.

I knew I didn't wanna be late for breakfast but I needed to soak up in the bath first so I hopped out of bed slightly shivering as my feet touched the floor.

Why the heck was the floor always so cold in the morning?!

I stretched again and patted the top of my head with both of my hands, fluffing out my wavy hair and made my way toward the master, I mean *ahem* palace bathroom.

At least that's what I like to call it.

I yawned again when I got in and grabbed a few towels, soaps, bubble baths, and lotions out of my lower bathroom cabinet.

Why the heck do I keep yawning? Gooosh my life!

I brought them near the bathroom and sat them on on of the stool nearby, turned on the water and poured the bubble bath in filling the bathroom with a sweet and yummy smell of hibiscus hawaiian flowers, lemon blossoms, and honey watching the water instantly morph into an array of pink and purple bubbles.

"Aweee...just like me and Jeanette.", I giggled.

Before I could start stripping off my gown, My phone buzzed. I instantly froze. I looked and saw that it was 9:08am.

"Uggghhhh who the heck could possibly want something this early from me?", I said and rolled my eyes, " _Everyone_ knows not to call before 12:00 pm unless it's urgent!" But they do it anyway because apparently everything in my life is urgent.

From the stage costume design to who I want driving my limo. It's no wonder why I'm so stressed.

I walked over to the counter near the sink and picked my phone up.

' **Missed call from Alvin'**

"What the hell does he want?!", I said aloud. I hope it wasn't him trying to have me meet him somewhere because he should friggin' know I don't do dates. What if the media finds out about us hanging out with each other?! They'll never let me live it down!

I mean I wasn't embarrassed of him. He just ...Ughh...the tabloids always made up rumors and lies about us and everyone wanted us to start seeing each other officially!

I mean the guy was a rockstar! He was a worldwide phenomenon and I was the songbird supreme pop princess! It was only natural that we are a match for each other, and not even just according to the media.

If we're seen going on dates or going into the same places together all the time then that's when the gossip starts and the rumors begin! Then the tabloids and the tricky interview questions! Nope, not me! He was not gonna get me that easily.

But...I still wanted to see him.

Someplace by ourselves maybe...alone...where nobody was gonna bother us. No managers, no fans, no siblings, nothing to stop us. Nobody. We could be all alone cuddling...hugging...kissing.

" _Ohhh that kiss."_ It was still fresh on my lips from the previous night. His warm, soft lips against mine while we made out hungry for each others taste. His hands rubbing up and down against me while we were pressed together tightly. My hands all over him...I wasn't about to give up that.

Maybe we could rent out some fancy restaurant and stay til after dark.

Find some private abandoned beach to relax out all day long.

Maybe even fly to some exotic island and just hide away from the world for a while.

We could if get away if we really wanted to, but who was I kidding? Breaks just didn't exist in my life!

I looked over at my bath and noticed the water was almost ready to overflow. _" Shoot, I'll call him back later"_ I ran over with my phone in one hand, leaned over getting my gown slightly wet and turned the knob in its opposite direction, shutting it off and stared at the array of bubbles and the smoky steam emerging from it.

The water looked so relaxing. I sat my phone down on the nearby stool and begin to strip off my gown and my Chanel bracelet I had left on last night.

I looked over at my body in the mirror admiring that I had all my curves in the right places and then turned around and gently eased my way into the bath.

The water hit my skin and soaked me in its warm aroma and sensation of minerals creating an aura of peace and stress relief that I had built up for months.

" Augh, yesss", I sighed "….this is the kind of 'break' I needed." I let my head fall back and engulf my long wavy auburn hair and then raised it back up slowly loving the way the pink and purple bubbles smelled on me.

I rested my arms on the side of the tub and leaned back looking up at the ceiling.

" _Maybe I could give Alvin a chance.", I said thinking, "But, I mean you can't get something for nothing.", I remarked boldly to myself, "You're gonna have to fight for me if you want all of me."_

I guess whatever happens, happens. My life was full of too many surprises anyway. My life was just one big party and I had to be ready for all of it.

* * *

 **That is the friggin longest chapter ever….it is 12:37am right now...and I have work in the morning. *YAWWWWWWWWWN***

 **As I've said before, if you like what you see drop me a line (review)**

 **Remember this is my first story eva! It means sooo much! They make me so happy in my crazy upside down life . I hope you all liked it!**

 **~XoxTristina~**


	3. Mornings Ugh!

**~Author's Note!~**

 **Looks like I'm moving from California to Vegas you guys. Spur of the moment kind of decision but, thats life.**

 **archer300- Yas! Thank you! That mess was 13 pages long! It was well worth it though, I had to explain a looot of stuff. I'm so glad you liked it!**

 **Guest (Kali101)- Awee thank you for taking the time to review! I walked into work reading your comment and it just really made my day! You're so sweet!**

 **MissSteph22- xDDD I love youuu soo much for giving such a detailed review! You gave tremendous advice, thanks so much! Please don't hesitate to give more advice.**

 **I know there is not many of you, but it reeeeallly means a lot that a lot of you guys are willing to click on and read my story! Whether it's 5 or 500, I just love it ;))**

 **Disclaimer: BTW I don't own them munks. Or some songs, awards, videos , and other things you might recognize.**

 **NOW ONTO CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

~*Glamorous*~

Chapter 3

Mornings, Ugh!

*^,^*

* * *

I sat my blow dryer down on the counter and gave my hair a quick fluff running my fingers carefully through each strand. Grabbing my clothes off the top off the counter, I threw on a soft cotton pastel light-pink romper that was was given to me as a gift a month ago. I turned around, grabbed my phone and then walked out of my room. In the hallway, the same smell of blueberry muffins and french toast continued to fill the air making my stomach growl.

I swear I am going to die any minute if I don't get any food! And we all know I am simply not going to cook for myself!

Making my way across the corner and toward the stairs, I spotted a white and purple door that was halfway cracked open.

Hahaa, that's funny.

I never noticed that it almost looked like Boo's door from Monsters Inc.

I tip toed over and slowly peeked in trying not to be noticed, only nosy. I mean who could blame me right? When your door is cracked open, that means you are allowing people to go into your room! That's why I, however, always kept my door _shut_.

I looked in and saw Jeanette was lying across her bed on her back with her head facing me at the end of the bed with her feet towards her pillows. She was reading a...uh...a.. book …. _right?..._ of some sort. 'Mindboggling Reptiles'...'The Way to Enhance Your Mind's Capacity Level'...? Probably some bullcrap that nobody else but her and Simon would like. Her hair wasn't in her usual bun yet, it was sprawled out all over hanging off the edge of the bed, almost touching the ground. She didn't seem to be aware of my presence either.

"Which is juuust what I wanted", I whispered to myself.

Instantly, she put her book down and looked like she was about to get up. I dashed around the side of the door with my heart beating rapidly and my breathing heavy. I didn't wanna move.

I hope she didn't hear me!

I slowly peered around the side of the door and slowly caught a glimpse of her with her glasses in one hand, her book laid open on her stomach and her other hand rubbing her eyes. False alarm false alarm.

"Aughh…", I heard her groan. She shook her head a bit before putting her glasses back on and sighed picking up on of her many boring books before opening it back up, getting back to her page and began reading again.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

Close call!

I slowly eased my way around from behind the door and opened it as quietly and as softly as I could hoping not to make any sudden _squeaks_ or any other sounds. I tiptoed through yet another ice cold floor one step at a time making sure not to make aaaany more sounds.

My feet slowly came in contact with her soft white fluffy carpet she had spread out wide from underneath her bed. Making close contact, I slowly got on my hands and knees and began to creep and crawl towards her awaiting presence careful not to make a noise. I came close enough to where I could hear her soft breathing and paused. She still was unaware of my presence.

My mouth was pressed together in a pathetic attempt to try and hold in a laugh. My cheeks were hurting and becoming red as I tried to imagine what the look on her face was gonna look like. I'm hella mean sometimes.

I rose my head up slowly and leaned toward her still figure.

"BOO!"

A gasp and a shriek was heard.

Her arms went flying up and she rolled over. "Brittany!", Jeanette shrieked in both anger and surprise sitting up on her bed. Her hair was a mess and her lavender glasses were crooked on her face. The book was almost about to fall off the edge of the bed where she threw it. She looked like she'd just seen the scariest scene of her life.

I was on the ground holding my stomach which was giving me a tight sharp pain as I let out all of my laughter.

"Brittany you know I hate that!", she said trying to sound mad with her voice still shaking while fixing her glasses. I didn't feel any remorse, that was the funniest mess I had seen all week.

"You…", I tried to catch my breath panting. "You should've seen your face!", I pointed at her before falling back on the floor cracking up. "I can't br-brea", more laughter was coming out, "I can't breathe", I said in a mist of giggles now laying on my stomach laughing until no sound was coming out.

Jeanette looked over at me with a small smile trying not to laugh while repositioning herself to her previous position laying back down on the bed this time with her head towards the pillows. She had picked up her book and had begun to read again. I tried to get up to sit up but ended up falling back down a few times to catch my breath. I slowly sat up after pulling myself together and walked over to the bed where Jeanette almost died of a heart attack.

Jeanette's such a scardy cat.

I placed my knee on the edge of the bed brought the other one up and began crawling over to her. I placed my leg on one side of her before laying down on top of her and resting my head right beneath her chest wrapping my arms around her torso.

I took a deep breath and let it out, listening to Jeanette's soft breathing. In and out. In and out. I shift my head and looked up towards her.

I took a deep breath and sighed trying to get her attention.

No response. She just kept reading her book.

 _Umm is she ignoring me?_

I took another deep breath and sighed even louder.

No response again.

"Jeanette!", I sat up and shouted at her with a look of anger on my face. I snatched the book out of her hands only to see her smiling letting out the laugh she was trying to hold.

"Ugh! You totally heard me talking and you ignored me anyway?!", I frowned at her with a fake hurtful expression plastered across my face. I threw the book on the other side of the bed and crossed my arms still sitting on top of her.

She was covering her mouth slowly tuning out her brief fest of giggles. "I couldn't help it!", she noted truthfully taking her hands off of her face and running her hands through her dark brown hair. "I had to get you back somehow.", she teased with a small smile.

A few seconds passed.

"Umm..Brit?", she said shyly with her glasses on the bridge of her nose. She had this confused look on her face looking up at me with her book held inches away from her face.

I groaned "Ughh whaaaat?!", I exclaimed looking at her.

"Um what are you doing?", she wondered still looking up at me. I had forgot I was still on top of her . Oh well.

I hunched my body over in a deflated fashion and sighed. "I'm HUNGRY.", I explained to her, "I haven't eaten all morning and I feel like I'm about to DIE!" I rolled off of her and onto my back and groaned loudly.

She slowly leaned over and put her book down on the desk next to her bed and rose up into a sitting position straightening out her pajama shorts and fixing her hair. Her sleeves tended to fall every now and again from her oversized purple sparkly sweater making her appear smaller and tinier.

 _That's a good fashion idea._

"Then lets go downstairs and get something to eat!", she proposed happily, "I'm sure Nina is making us something right now." She started to get up off the bed and motioned me to follow her.

Nina was our nanny and she had been for the last year. Only because we had to fire a couple because they had been just plain suspicious. Asking us leering questions about OUR money and snooping into OUR rooms around the house. Yeah, _no_. They needed to make a hard left at 'Not The One' avenue. Because me and Jean were not the ones to get played by anybody.

Nina was the one who was in charge of checking in on us every now and then. Normally the nannies the state hires for us are simply supposed to look in, talk with us for a bit to see how everything's going, and then leave. But Nina was something else. I thank God for this woman all the time. She would cook for us, give us meaningful advice, shop with us sometimes, and go on the most exotic, fanciest vacations with us . She was really special to us. As much as I tried to deny it, we really needed someone to fill in that parental role for us since Miss Miller passed.

Jeanette was still walking until she checked behind her to see if I was following her and noticed I wasn't. She turned completely around looking over at me. I didn't move. I just looked over at her and didn't budge still sprawled out on her bed.

"Briiit?", she whined with one hand on her hip. She sniffed and adjusted her glasses before questioning again, "Are you coming or not?"

Before I could reply, she started walking really fast over to me. I quickly started to scurry away almost flapping around in a pathetic attempt to escape from her.

Too late.

"Nooo Jeanette! NOO!", I hollered and tried to snatch my arms back. She was too freaking quick. She grabbed me by wrists while I was attempting to kick her and _dragged_ me headfirst off her bed with unimaginable strength. My back hit the floor with a _THUMP_ , despite landing on the white fuzzy rug she had.

"Now come downstairs with me!", she giggled softly covering her mouth with one of her hands as she let out more giggles.

I looked up at her like she was crazy.

"UM, you expect me to go downstairs with you after this?!" I motioned with my hands, throwing them down in front of me with my palms facing up. My hair was sprawled out all around me and it looked like I'd just gotten jumped. Who does she think I am?

Her soft giggles started to fade and she slowly took her hand off her mouth "Are you okay, Brittany?", she asked softly. A giggle or two came out despite it all.

"No! I am not okay! You drug me off of the bed, made me hit the floor, and I've got dirt…dirt. On. My. BUM!" I exclaimed. Sure I wasn't that hurt. But my butt had a cramp in it now and my personality just tended to be overdramatic.

"Okay, okay!", she put her hands out in front of her as if trying to stop me, She took a few deep breaths to catch her breath and was calming down now, " You're right, I'm sorry, okay?! Now can we please go get something to eat, I'm starving." I heard a low gurgling sound and her stomach growled as if on cue causing her to clutch it in response. "See?!", she pleaded, "Lets go now!"

I didn't wanna argue anymore. I got up slowly and lazily, rolling over to my stomach and getting on my knees, pausing for a moment before standing up. I struggled to get on my feet and rubbed my sore bottom as soon as I was able to stand up properly.

"Let's go.", I uttered and walked side by side with her out of the room pulling my hair into a high ponytail allowing it to hit my lower waist.

* * *

Nina was from Hawaii. Yes, Hawaii. Which made me sooo jealous. She had an abnormal amount of long and flowing very straight light brown hair that cascaded down to her curvy waist. Her eyes were a bright light-brownish color, although she occasionally wore colored contacts, but not this morning. She was wearing a short, yellow halter top summer dress that complimented her cream colored skin and went to just above her knees with a pink hibiscus flower on the side of her hair. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Good morning!", Jeanette replied and half walked/ran to give her a hug before walking over to the glass table to sit down.

"Gooooood morning!", I responded cheerfully and hugged her just as tight, only longer. I gave Jeanette a taunting smile and she responded with a pretend hurtful expression. I laughed walking toward the table, sitting in the other chair.

Nina grabbed both of our plates and sat them both down in front of us on the table. My guess was exactly right: French toast and blueberry muffins. The sausage links were added so she had probably just made those.

We didn't even hesitate before digging in indulgently. For females, me and Jeanette were definitely sloppy eaters when we wanted to be.

"Did I make you guys wait too long or what?", Nina laughed tossing her long hair over her shoulder while washing a few plates noticing our insatiable appetites. "I didn't want you guys to start your day off starving! I heard all of that commotion upstairs earlier, I hope nothing was wrong."

We both tried to compose ourselves, but sometimes her food was just that good. Now I understood why men always wanted a woman that could cook! But, knowing me, if you're gonna put a ring on my finger, you're gonna have to get yourself a private chef 'cause B don't cook!

"Well! Jeanette over here!", I said accusingly pointing at her with a piece of sausage, "tried to murderlize me upstairs while I was minding my own business! And before I knew it, I was on the ground gasping for dear life!"

Jeanette had her mouth open the entire time trying to gather everything I just said. "What?!", she gasped and starting laughing. "No I did not!"

"Nina.", I said seriously. "You think this girl is all innocent and mess, but I pr-omise you she is not what she seems. She _attacked_ me and jumped on me when I wasn't looki-"

"Brittany quit it!", Jeanette interrupted, "You are such a drama queen!" She turned to Nina, " She's just mad because I pulled her off the bed and made her come downstairs"

I scoffed chewing on a piece sausage, "She _dragged_ me off the bed." I corrected. I looked over at Nina, "I'm telling you, Nina, Jeanette is one of them silent but deadly types and I am going to WATCH," I paused and looked Jeanette directly in the eye and continued, " myself around her from now on."

Nina started laughing, " Well, I'm sure Jeanette didn't mean to pull you off the bed", she noted pouring us both a glass of juice.

"Jeanette is EVIL! You'll all see it one day, I'm telling you", I warned and went back to my food. That girl was a monster. Those silent ones are the ones you have to watch. Jeanette started to take another bite out of her french toast before looking up at me not saying anything. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat before speaking, "Um, Brit?", she asked softly.

"Yeah?", I replied swallowing. What was she all nervous about? She wasn't nervous when she was pulling me like some animal off the bed. My butt was still sore too.

"I uhh….I wanted to ask you if….Ellie... has called you lately…?" she looked very anxious like she was scared of what I was going to say. She was eating slower than she was in the last few minutes. I mean what kind of question was that.

"No, why? We don't talk ever. Even the one time we both went with her to endorse her and Theodore's plan to open to their own restaurant to the food president people last year she acted like she didn't notice me!" I exclaimed, "Plus, that had taken up the entire day! What would she want with me now?"

She let out a breath and tried again, "Well...her and Theodore's restaurant is almost done being built on the other side of LA and it should be done by next week along with the grand opening." She stopped for a second to look at me.

I nodded at her to continue. "What else?"

"She just um...wanted to know if you were gonna come with me, her, and the boys to have dinner there tonight to be the first to eat there before the public does…" she concluded shakily.

I gave her a look of disbelief.

"Wait a minute...she... as in ELEANOR wanted to call me," I pointed to myself, "and ask if I wanted to come celebrate with all of you? I can't believe that. Those were the exact words out of her mouth?"

"Well she didn't actually bring you up at first...she didn't say anything about you... I did.", she went on, "I asked if she was gonna invite you and she said that you could come if you wanted, but she wasn't gonna force you because she knew how busy you always are."

She was definitely right because I should be getting a call from my manager aaaany moment.

"Ughh,...", I put my arm on the table and held my head, "I am probably gonna have such a long day today though.."

Nina chimed in, "Ohh but that's the best part about it, after your long day, you get to spend an evening wining and dining with your sisters and you friends!"

Were we even able to drink alcohol now that we're emancipated?...I shook the thought away.

I mean I wanted to go and try to make peace with Eleanor, but I'm not going to kiss up to her. Who does she think she is? I could've been there for Miss Miller, but it's not my fault I wasn't!

If they stayed in New York with me, they've wouldn't have been by her side either, they just happened to go back earlier and be in the right place at the right time and that wasn't my fault!

Ughhh….I didn't sign up for this. I mean I could deal with Simon and Theodore, but Alvin was gonna be there too?! I mean it's fine if I'm dealing with Eleanor or Alvin separately, but not in the same place at the same time!

"Sorry Jeanette." I sighed. "I just don't know if I wanna do that. I mean honestly that is a big step and a big part of her life I wanna be apart of, but not if she's gonna disrespect and ignore me once I step foot inside."

Jeanette looked hurt and I almost regretted my actions, but I had to think about myself in this case.

"Ohh come ON, Jeanette!" I complained, "you said she didn't even mention my name on the phone! She probably doesn't even want me to come. She only invited me after you mentioned my name! What's the point in me going if I can't even really enjoy myself and we're just pretending everything is okay when it isn't?!

Jeanette sighed. "I guess you're right." She grabbed her muffin from off of her plate. "I wouldn't want you to go and feel uncomfortable being there...and we wouldn't want it to be like the last dinner party we went to for the label.." , she shrugged and took a bite out of her food.

"Exactly!", I exclaimed and went back to my plate.

I sighed in sheer happiness. I loved getting my way.

"I see you guys aren't over there eating like animals anymore. I was beginning to think something was up and I'd have to call the exterminator.", Nina joked

Jeanette started to chew slower and then took another bite out of her blueberry muffin. "Yeah, we wouldn't want to be eating like Alvin over here.", she remarked eyeing me the entire time. I rolled my eyes in response and groaned.

Nina giggled, "He really likes my cooking too." She sat down two glasses of orange juice on the table in front of us before getting back to the dishes.

"Yeaah who could blame him." I retorted with no emotion and took a bite out of my french toast and picked up my juice along with Jeanette and took a sip.

Who the heck were they kidding? Alvin ate anything! Plus, he never ate it with any regard to how anyone saw him. I mean I'll admit, he has cleaned it up over the years now that he has his own image to uphold. Sometimes I thought he felt more cautious about his image than I felt. Go figure.

I suddenly looked up startled. Nina and Jeanette were both staring at me.

I stopped drinking. "What?!", I looked at both of them unsure of why they were looking at me like they wanted to smile.

"What?", I said again a little louder and sat my glass down. They both looked at me and started laughing.

"Ohh come on, honey!", Nina laughed drying her hands with a paper towel, "I see the way you two look at each other when you think nobody is watching!" She threw it in the trash can and walked over to where we were.

Jeanette chuckled and grabbed a piece of sausage, "Yeah. I mean come on Brittany, you gotta admit you guys have at least some feeling for each other!" She took a bite out of it and continued laughing.

Nina wrapped her arms around my shoulders giving me a hug. "You can't hide your feeling from him forever, even if you just simply don't want the world to know."

I hugged her back and sighed, "Whatever", I smiled and responded playfully and picked up a second piece of french toast.

Nina could always read me like a book. I knew I couldn't keep anything from her because she always had a way of bringing it out of me.

Everyone who is anyone knew that I didn't give Alvin any inkling I liked him in public! When the whole audience was holding their stomachs cracking up over a joke he told on a late night talk show, I was the only one not letting it get to me no matter how much I wanted to laugh. When he was flirting with me or some other girl, or fan as I liked to call them, I wasn't showing any emotion. Period.

The whole table buzzed and we all jumped. I looked over at my phone vibrating and buzzing, playing a harmonious melody from its bedazzled case.

"I bet thats him now." Jeanette taunted at me and started to pick up both of our plates while Nina let go of me to go and help her.

"Oooo I'd put some money on it Jean!", Nina agreed and they both giggled. I picked up my phone and looked at the screen.

' _ **Call From Manager'**_

"Ha! And you'd BOTH lose money!", I sassed showing both of them my phone screen while they went to go wash the dishes. They laughed and resumed walking around the island towards the two sinks.

* * *

I dashed towards the back door and opened it to the large patio. There was a large amount of shade over me where the fancy couches (yes for the backyard) and plasma screen TV was along with a few long outdoor tables. I looked around and made my way toward the garden complete with beautiful colorful daisies, roses, and tulips of all shades. This was my favorite part of our elegant yard because when they complimented the scenery and made it more relaxing. I gazed over at our clear, cool pool and looked up to where the water slides were. _I need to start using those more often._

Another buzz snapped me out of my daze, he was calling for the second time now. I really need to stop doing that!

I pressed the bright green button on the touch screen and brought it to my ear.

"Hellooo?", I sang with a smile into the phone.

"Hellloooo is this Brittany the queen world-famous songbird supreme?" my manager teased back.

"Umm like who else could it be?", I joked stepping through the soft, lush grass and into the flowers while taking my my auburn hair out of its ponytail and letting it flow through the wind. I wrapped my white rubberband around my wrist and continued "Only the best of the best are fortunate enough to be blessed with my phone number, Tony.

Tony laughed for a while before speaking and I felt my heart beam. I loved my manager, he was such an amazing blessing. And what's so great about so great about him is that he always had my back and talked to me like I'm an actual human being and never steered me wrong, plus he gave great advice.

He grew up in the poor parts of New York and worked hard enough to become one of the most well-known and respected actors of his time and retired to manage my career and help me get to the top. Well he had managed a few others in the past... But, that wasn't even the best part about him though, he had _all_ of the connections. CEOs, producers, directors, entrepreneurs, composers, actors, musicians, their managers, you name it. Tony even knew the people who were in charge of the places performances were held at, so I had little to no problem getting booked.

Not like my career wasn't enough, because I had more than enough fame to get what I wanted, but it was always nice to have that niche. _Very nice._

He spoke up again, "How's it going Brittany?", he continued cooly. I could hear the genuine smile in his voice.

He was always happy to hear from me.

And I felt the same about him.

I shook my hair out and looked down at the bright green grass and picked up a yellow tulip and brought it to my nose.

"I'm doing great, just had breakfast and now I'm outside.", I breathed. I eased over a few stepping stones and began to sit down right beside the pool letting my feet slip into the warm water and took in all of my surroundings. The few clouds had separated and allowed the sun to peek through giving me a warm feeling and enlightening the entire yard. The glow of nature was giving the water a shimmery golden hue on top of its optimistic sky blue color.

"I'm glad.", he replied, "I just wanted to fill you in on your schedule for today." he said knowing I wasn't gonna be too pleased of all the things I had to do.

"Aughhhh….do we have tooo?!" I sighed into the phone with a pout on my face and switched it to my other ear while tossing the yellow tulip into the pool watching it start to float away.

"Yeess, honey you signed up for this life and you know there's gonna be important stuff that goes along with it." he told me. I knew he was telling the truth but it's still so stressful. The good thing about it was that he literally went through it, so its not like he doesn't know what I'm talking about.

"Okay, what's it gonna be for today? Interviews? Movie deal? New manager?", I laughed out loud kicking my legs back and forth in the water.

"I mean if you want kid, I could always go and work for someone else.", he advised. I knew he was joking. " Applauding for them at the Grammys, watching them love and lavish at the attention on the red carpet, signing deals for them left and right, your choice", he remarked casually and chuckled lightly

"Nooooo!", I gasped, "Noo I was just playing, I didn't mean it!", I giggled. "Plus, you know I'd get jealous and stuff!" At least that was one part of myself I was honest about. If my manager even joked about wanting to work with someone else…

Chills ran down my spine.

"Hmph. That's what I thought", he laughed and started to joke again. "I mean...if you don't want me around just say the wor-"

"Tony, I'm only kidding _stoooop_!" I interrupted loudly into the phone resting it between my head and shoulder so I could straighten out my romper with both of my hands instead of one . "Just go back to what you were saying…I'll be good" I said softly.

"You sure?" I heard him say. I noticed the sound of a helicopter flying by in the background and wondered where he was.

"I promiseee.." I whined, "I'm sorryy gosh!" I was pouting still.

Tony always brought out this side of me, almost just like a certain somebody in red whose name won't be mentioned.

I felt a cool breeze blow by as Tony started laughing again, "I'm only kidding, babe. You know I'm not going anywhere"

I sighed into the phone, "That's what I thought!" I retorted giving him a taste of his own medicine. "So what's my plan for today?", I exclaimed with more enthusiasm than earlier.

I mean this was my job and I had to love it, my fans needed me, plus I loved all of the attention I got doing all of this.

Tony yawned before responding, " Alright, kid. Well, you already know we need to finish the rest of your music video today for your song "Fantasy" at the carnival today, right?"

I nodded and then realized he couldn't see me. " Yeaap, I know aaall about it." I swung my legs through the water.

"Okay yeah this is really huge because you song is already number 1 on the Billboard charts and we need the video to be finished so it can go with it.", he went on, " The carnival was supposed to go out of town last week, but they agreed to stay a few extra days so you can shoot your video."

I nodded, then remembered again that he couldn't see me. I cleared my voice, "Mhmm. That's it?", I said hopefully knowing that this was only the beginning.

"We're just getting started." Tony replied , " Then we got your Vidal Sassoon hair commercial, plus your magazine cover shoot and your single's photoshoot. And of course you know that outfits need to be changed several times throughout the music video. Plus your makeup and hair for the commercial and magazines."

I had a defeated look upon my face and didn't say anything for a while.

"You still there, kid?", I heard him say.

"Tonyyy…", I moaned, "That's a lot of stuff! Isn't it against the law to overwork a child?!"

"Mm. But you're not a child by law remember?", he theorized and I knew I couldn't say anything back. Yeah, those were the cons that went with emancipation.

"Buuuut…", I hinted at him trying to peer over and see if Jeanette and Nina were still in the kitchen, " what if I like….PASS OUT in the middle of all of the production?", I said smirking to myself.

"Then we'll pour water on you and resuscitate you so you can get back to work.", he finished simply, "You remember what I told you when I first met you?"

I fretted and tried to remember any of his most memorable pieces of information. He had told me so many things...it was hard to remember it all.

"Umm...I have to be as... good as them to get what I want?", I was trying to piece the puzzle together.

" _Twice_ as good.", he corrected, " _Twice_ as good as them, in order to get _half_ of what they have."

I bit my lip as he continued, " That's why I always taught you from the beginning to strive for the top and never accept anything less. You can have anything you want in life as long as you're willing to put in all of the hard work in order to achieve it."

I sighed, "I know, Tony. It's still a lot for me, y'know? I'm still taking it all in." I went on, "I mean, name one person, nobody else deals with this! "

"I know kid, I know.", he reasoned, "Nobody has ever gotten to your level of fame this young or broke this many records doing what you do. I deeply sympathize with that."

I felt better with that. "I know you do. I'll try not to complain as much.", I said not knowing if I was really telling the truth about the complain part. I lived to complain!

"Yeah, I don't know about the complain part.", he confirmed. I laughed lightly and he began to join in.

"I'm serious!", I said giggling.

"Yeah, and I'm the president.", he joked. My mouth was open in shock , but before I could reply, he spoke again," Well, kid I'd hate to let you go, but I gotta get on one of our team's private jets and head out to meet some important figures to talk about your future."

"Oooh sounds fuun.", I responded playfully.

"Yeap.", he said with sarcasm, "Ok, I already got your limo set, so it'll be there in about 45 minutes, so be ready and don't forget about what I said."

"I won't , I promise.", I responded quickly, I had to go get my stuff, "Okay, love you bye!"

"Love you too, kid, bye", he stated before we both hung up the phone.

Phew. Now I for sure couldn't go to that dinner party. I had a full day planned! Plus, Jeanette told me day-of anyway so it was kinda her fault.

I slowly took both of my legs out of the water and got up slowly to stretch and my arms way up high yawning.

 _Looks like this is gonna be a long day._

 **Buzzzzz. Buzzzzz.**

I jumped slightly and looked at my phone.

"Ughhh!" I exclaimed aloud, "Now who could it be?!" I started walking back toward the patio door leaving wet footprints behind from the pool water.

I brought my phone up and looked at my Caller ID and felt the blood rush from my face . My heart froze and my mouth felt dry. I reread the name over again and didn't know whether to feel excited or nervous. I gulped and looked at the screen again. Only one person could make me feel this way with a simple phone call.

I looked at my phone again.

' **Call From Alvin'**

* * *

 **~Author's Note~**

 **Yeah Buddy! SO sorry for the long wait. Life's been full of it lately, but I hope you all enjoy it! Dont hesitate to give me aaaany ideas. And remember if you like what yous see, drop me a line (review)!**

 **~Xox Tristina ~**


	4. First Class Treatment

**~Author's Note!~**

 **Whoopie! Chapter 4 is here! Woot woot! I am EVER so sorry for the long wait. I snuck my way into Vegas sooo with all that comes a whole lot of planning and yeah….SO sorry. Here's a long chapter for you guys just to make it up! 28 pages!**

 **Kali101- Yeah girl, when you space out everything, that really makes people wanna read it more. I haaate stories that aren't properly written and not spaced out correctly, like why the hell would someone post this? Ugh, *falls on floor* They really waste my time not taking writing seriously. :/**

 **OnceUponASlashStory- Thaaaank you, it was REALLY hard. Jkjk xD I just kept writing and writing….and there it was! It's really coming natural to me as well, Im glad you enjoyed it!**

 **SimonxJeanette- Aweee, I didn't mean to make you tear up! xD I'm glad you loved it though, yeah I keep rereading it myself like "Omg! Its soo good!" Well you know fame DOES go to ppl's heads. Yeah girl, that manager is the bomb. Firm but fair, ya know.**

 **Disclaimer: Remember there may be some songs, websites, albums, products, commercials, studios, productions, movies that you MAY recognize, I don't own nun! Not even them munks!**

 **NOW ONTO CHAPTER 4!**

* * *

~*Glamorous*~

Chapter 4

First Class Treatment

*^,^*

* * *

My mind was going crazy. People were all over the place rushing and bustling around the entire studio trying to make sure everything was running along absolutely perfect without any errors. Pictures of me were plastered all over the walls along with the company symbol as I sat and allowed the beauticians to take care of me.

I closed my eyes and tried to recapture all the events I had gone through and completed today. There was just so many that this whole day went by in a complete blur. It feels like it had been weeks ago since I had breakfast this morning with Jeanette and Nina.

" _Everybody! I need you all to FOCUS! Brittany's music video needs to be sent to MTV by no later than TONIGHT so get to it!"_

Yeah, he was right.

On one side, my music video had just been completed and was being sent to MTV and posted onto my Youtube page at this very moment. My Vidal Sassoon hair commercial was currently being viewed by the people over at the headquarters in England. They were looking over it so they could allow their country to see it first on TV, then send it back to the states.

On another side, the people were finishing and editing the magazine photoshoot/ interview that I just recently got finished doing 45 minutes ago, preparing it for me to read before they released it to the world for next months issue.

It was _very loud_ in here with all of the commotion going on because people were constantly rushing and talking loud trying to make everything perfect for me. I had a _full day_ and I was ready to go home.

But I still wasn't finished.

" _Alright let's go everybody, we have the single's last photoshoots that need to be done by tonight. I need you guys to hurry up this is Hollywood every second counts!"_

The loud noises were all enough to make my head spin and make me feel dizzy. I was _tired._ Plus, I felt like I was going to pass out from all of the craziness in this atmosphere. I felt like I was seriously going to explode any second if all these hyper-active tense nervous people hustling and worrying about me didn't just go away!

They were constantly curling and fixing my hair and checking my makeup while fixing my nails all at the same time! Adding curls applying blush. UGH. If they just didn't just shut up already, I was going to fire every last one of them. Literally.

" _Brittney, I need you to stay completely still."_

" _Ms. Miller, please turn your head just a little bit."_

" _Brittney please spit out your gum, we need to re-whiten your teeth"_

"Good.", I thought, "that gum was giving me a headache anyway." You know how when you chew gum too long and you start to get a headache? Yeah, that wasn't helping me out much. Plus my stomach was growling again since I hadn't eaten anything since this morning.

Uggghh, I could just kick myself for not eating lunch.

I spit the gum into the trashcan the lady held up to me and showed her my teeth so she could apply the baking soda and lemon.

I looked over and saw Jeanette reading her book while on her phone. She was laughing like someone just told her a joke. _Probably Simon again._ She reposition the phone to the other side of her head and continued reading while talking on the phone giving the ladies nearby her one finger beckoning them to 'hold on'.

A few females we're sitting around her laughing and talking amongst themselves while preparing some of my photos and waiting for her to finish her phone call. They always enjoyed talking with Jeanette when they weren't attending to my needs.

Even though Jeanette wasn't doing much with her career, she still had plenty of people who adored her which was nice I guess.

Wait a minute...

Soooo why did she even come again? She could read her book and talk to Simon at home! Oh well. I mean I guess it is nice to have someone to talk to after you get done doing all of this crap.

Jeanette couldn't handle this life. Hell, nobody could! I'm barely handling it myself! I couldn't wait to have a vacation!

I sighed out loud as the lady finished with my teeth.

 _Who knows when that'll happen._

I spit the rest of the solution in the trash can and looked over and tried to find my manager in all of this mess, but couldn't. He was probably nearby though, making sure everyone was taking care of business.

I wondered if Jeanette ever planned on doing anything extra as far as her career was concerned though... I mean...I was living life in the fast lane...Eleanor was releasing her and Theodore's new restaurant...she didn't ever do anything but tag along with me occasionally or hang out with Nina.

I wondered if she wanted her own career.

Wait. No. Wrong. Nope! I wasn't about to have any competition against me. What if Jeanette started her own career and became more popular than me?!

I mean Jeanette does have a very beautiful voice and should consider doing something with it...but I just don't want the tabloids trying to pin us against each other. That's why I was glad I didn't have to deal with Eleanor as far as competition was concerned, she was far more comfortable in the food industry.

So it's fine that Jeanette simply stays where she's at.

Despite all of the noise, I heard high heeled footsteps coming towards me very fast clicking against the tile. Before I could turn around, I was being squeezed tight from behind and smelled a familiar cherry blossom scent.

"Ohmygosh Brittany, you have to see this you look absolutely amazin'!", my go-girl Destiny shouted in a sing-songy voice slapping a fresh magazine onto my lap smiling brightly.

Destiny was my go-girl, and she had been for the past year or so. She was blessed with striking tanned skin, very curly brown hair , and bright green eyes. Destiny was like my other sister/BFF. Her job was to basically make sure I get to my limos, meetings, and everything else on time. I also went to her so she could inform Tony or anybody else of anything I needed.

She was also in charge of keeping me company and giving me pep talks right before I went on stage or did an interview or something. Her and Tony were absolutely _fantastic_ at pep talks. She's basically like a BFF I pay to have. Its better than spending all that time trying to find a real best friend. Hell, money was my first friend.

Having a "job" like the one she does actually means that I'm like y'know helping the economy kinda. Providing more jobs and stuff.

I laughed along with her as she maneuvered her way around my beauticians and gave me a real hug and I squeezed her back just as tight. She was wearing silver diamond studded high heels with light purple leggings and a black sparkly T-shirt, but before I could see what was on it, she quickly turned around and pulled up a stool and sat real close to me, yet still allowing my beauticians to work on my hair since they were done with my makeup.

I looked down and picked up the magazine titled "Beauty of the Century" and couldn't be more proud. It was April now and this was supposed to be the first magazine for the May issue. I had on and elegant white-gold Chanel gown and held an extremely sassy, flirtatious look on my face sitting up on an one-armrest couch giving the camera my best side. On the front cover you could also see a bunch of people holding cameras trying to take my picture that they had in the background making it seem like I was in the middle of some paparazzi event indoors.

Destiny brought her arm around me and squeezed me tight again and pointed to all her favorite photos of me.

"Ooh, THAT one is for sure gonna be my Woman Crush Wednesday!", she said with a giggle eyeing me devilishly.

"Ohmygosh stooooop!", I exclaimed slightly pushing her away playfully. "I mean I DO look absolutely A-MAZING!", I burst out and bragged holding the magazine up to all of the beauticians and photographers and editors around me earning smiles and compliments.

I sighed happily and went back to being primped and attended to sitting the magazine on top of my lap closing it. Destiny squealed and took the magazine back and began to read flipping frantically through the pages.

I tried to concentrate so I wouldn't pass out before my photo shoot by closing my eyes but the shiny and sparkly T-shirt Destiny had on caught my attention again. I leaned forward and looked down trying to get a better look at it and saw something vibrant and familiar and on her top. It was some..guy. I felt like I had seen him before.

That's funny. Destiny never went for popular t-shirts that advertised other people. That was against company policy that's for sure. I mean if you worked for someone that was different, then it didn't matter.

I looked more closely not moving too much so the ladies wouldn't mess up doing my hair or nails. There was a guy on the front and he was playing an electric guitar wildly while having neon colored lights shining down on him and his backup guitarists. Female fans held their hands high in the air and cheered him on in adoration.

I sucked in my breath.

"I-is that...", I gasped in shock not wanting to believe it.

Destiny looked over from her magazine knowingly, "I see you guys had quite the conversation today.", she held my phone up to me waving it back and forth smirking.

* * *

 _My heart was beating fast in my chest. I looked through the glass patio door and saw Jeanette and Nina laying on the couches laughing at some popular sitcom._

 _I gulped feeling my hands start to shake as I felt my phone buzz again and display the same screen._

 _ **"Call from Alvin"**_

 _I looked around and saw a nearby patio chair and dashed toward it and picked it up and turned it away from Jeanette and Nina and made it face the pool careful not to drop my phone._

 _I quickly sat down and took a deep breath and pressed the bright green button._

 _"H-hello?...", I whispered nervously into the receiver tugging on a strand of hair._

 _"Soooo I take it you ain't excited to hear from me?", a masculine voice said cockily into the phone._

 _My heart froze with excitement. My mouth was open in shock. I smiled, but still wanted to get back at him._

 _"UM, you're calling me, you need to be happy I even answered the phone!", I corrected, " I don't remember asking you to call."_

 _Alvin chucked slightly before responding, "Uhh, first of all toots, last time I checked those exact words came out of your mouth the last time we had one of our...get-togethers remember?"_

 _I paused and stopped before I could say anything. "That's right.", I thought, "I did ask him to call me before we left the award ceremony."_

 _That night was amazing though... Even if we only had a few minutes to ourselves like every other hidden moment, it was just... perfect. I couldn't wait for it to happen again._

 _"Mmm...sounds like I'm telling the truth babe.", he remarked coolly._

 _Really?! It was still early and I was not in the mood for his arrogance! I felt like I could practically see him smirking at me._

 _"Okay hotshot, I'll give you that one.", I assured laughing lightly._

" _Mhmm…", I heard him yawn slightly before sighing, "So what's up, princess?..You got another busy day planned?"_

 _Gosh its like I want to be angry with his attitude, but he keeps reeling me back in. I mean...his voice just sounded so...sexy in the morning._

 _I felt chills run up my spine and I bit my lip._

" _...Unh huh.", I nooded and remembered he couldn't see me._

 _Gosh, I HAVE to stop doing that!_

 _I cleared my throat before continuing, "I just got off the phone with my manager just now. Music video...magazine...commercials...the usual.", I sighed and leaned back into the phone savoring this deep, manly voice in my ear knowing that this conversation wouldn't be able to last all day like I wanted it to._

" _Maaan girl, you weren't kidding last night were you?", he laughed into the phone._

" _Uh NO! I wasn't! I would never joke about my work.", I confirmed confidently, "What made you think that?" I paused for a second and waited for him to respond._

 _Before he could I raved again, "Why else would I allow you to sneak me somewhere where we could get more...comfortable?", I dropped my voice lower and whispered flirtatiously. I bit on my lip and waited for him to respond, my heart jumping wildly in my chest not believing what I had just said._

" _Oooo Brit, I didn't know you wanted me like that?!", he said smoothly laughing. "I mean if you want you could come over here right no-"_

" _Ohh cut it out!", I argued and tried not to let his words effect me, " You should be lucky I'm not giving my attention to somebody else more important! You know there's plenty of guys out there!"_

" _And you know there's plenty of chicks out there that want a piece of this.", he replied clearly unintimidated, "Face it baby, you know you don't like to see me with anybody else."_

 _I wanted to slap him. Already. Not even 5 minutes into this phone conversation and I was already set to come through the phone and strangle him._

 _He knew I hated it when he talked about the other girls he could possibly have. I hated those sluts! They were crazy and they always were looking me up and down envying me when they thought I wasn't looking._

 _That's why I loved making them upset when me and Alvin would flirt with each other in public. That would cause an immediate uproar. The camera flashes became brighter and more frequent, the crowd got louder, the reporters all redirected their focus on to us asking us personal dating questions…and the females?...Hell the paparazzi wasn't the only ones that would lose their minds._

 _One female even almost tried to come and attack me! That's why I thanked God everyday for those bodyguards. But still I hated how he could start to date anyone of those witches whenever he got good and ready._

 _I frowned and didn't say anything._

" _Oh you're silent now? Come on Brit, you know you loooove me", he taunted at me and my insides felt hot and excited, yet full of rage and ready to blow, " You know you been thinkin' about me aallll morning. that's probably why you didn't even wanna answer the phone the first time."_

" _Oh my GOOSH!", I exclaimed and balled my fists, "No its nooot!"_

 _What IS it about him that he always knows how to push my buttons?_

" _Then why didn't you pick up? I know you wasn't still sleep since you've been going to work a lot earlier lately", he noted and I felt my face begin to turn pink._

" _OOOK SO? I was trying to get ready to take a bath and the water looked like it was going to overflow so I had to run and get to it-"_

" _Buuuuut", he sang into the phone, 'That doesn't mean anything, that didn't stop you from picking the phone up."_

" _Weeelll", I responded in the same sing-songy voice, "In this case it DID. And by that time, you had already hung up the phone before I even noticed the bathtub sooo…"_

 _I heard him laughing on the other end as I continued, "I went to go take care of my needs. And in this case my needs were met through my relaxing bubble bath.", I spat playfully._

" _Ooohhh so its like that, huh?", Alvin chuckled._

 _I giggled again, "So don't be gettin' all mad at nobody its not the end of the world if you don't hear from me…", I paused and went on, "Unless...you missed me that much", I said a little quieter smirking to myself as the tables were now turned in MY favor._

" _Mmmm…I meeean…", he said after a few seconds of not responding._

" _Sooo?", I taunted back at him, " how close did I get?" I was giggling again now. Looks like he didn't have the upper hand after all._

 _He laughed again before responding, "But, I didn't say anything!"_

 _I giggled and twirled another strand of my hair, "Admit it then!", I brought my legs up to my chest and waited for him to say something. I couldn't believe I was having all this luck._

" _Whatever Barbie, I'm not going to answer that.", he said stubbornly. Gosh, he knew he wanted to admit it. And everyone says I'm stubborn!_

 _I sighed dramatically, " UGGH, whatever AL-VIN, but we both know the truth!", I retorted loudly into the phone. I turned around real quick and tried to squint my eyes through the glass patio door and see if Jeanette and Nina could hear me, but they couldn't._

" _The truth about what?", Alvin went on, " That I have such dashing good looks and an amazing personality and that's why you couldn't keep your hands off me last night?"_

 _My face grew bright red and my heart sped up further. My mouth was open wide and I slowly tried to get my words together._

" _Wh-WHAT?!", I screeched into the phone. I couldn't believe what he was saying! Who does he think he is?!_

" _Yeahh that's right Brit", he teased, " So why don't you admit what we BOTH know is the truth", he shot back at me._

" _UGH!", I growled, "I should've never even picked up the phone! I should've known you were gonna pull some of this...this…-"_

" _This what?", he responded confidently._

 _I huffed, "OK FINE OK! I. MISSED. YOU. But only a little bit! Are you happy now?!", my anger slowly began to subside feeling the weight of telling the truth get off my chest and I let out a deep huff and took deep slow breaths waiting for him to respond._

 _GOSH, that little stupid arrogant mother-_

" _I missed you too, Brit.", he said softly._

 _The red in my face slowly began to fade to pink realizing what he just said. I felt like I wanted to go scream to the rest of the world what he had just said. Leaving all of his annoying girl fans wild with jealousy._

" _You...did?", I whispered silently in shock. I couldn't believe he actually said it._

" _Why I gotta lie though?", I could practically see him smiling._

 _I sighed, I didn't want to believe it but.._

" _I guess you're right...I really did miss you. Even if it hasn't been a complete day since I've seen you", I admitted. I didn't want him to know exactly how I felt but I couldn't help it sometimes!_

" _Awww see that wasn't so hard was it?", he gloated into the phone, "Maybe when you have some free time you could come over and help me polish my 3 new fancy trophies."_

" _Nope!", I smirked with pride, "I'll be too busy polishing all of mines!"_

" _Uhh what? 'All of mines'? Last time I checked you only won ONE award last night sooo-"_

" _UMM but what makes you think that was the only award I had ever won?! You ain't the only one with awards, hotshot!", I argued back through the phone, "They didn't name you Voice of The Generation did they?"_

" _Okay whatever Brit. But that still doesn't change the fact that we doesn't get to see each other as often that we'd like", he said to me genuinely._

 _I knew I couldn't argue with him. That's probably why I get so angry with him over the phone! Being apart from him just makes me so…frustrated. But still.._

" _Augh…Alvin I don't know..", I sighed truthfully, "I want to hang out, but...I just don't know when...I'm just so busy.."_

" _Oook.", he remarked casually like it was no big deal, "How bout tonight then?"_

 _Was he crazy?! Didn't I just get through explaining him all that I had to do today? I won't even have enough energy to be trying to hang out!_

" _Wooah Alvin! Do I have to spell it out for you? My music video, my commercial, my magazine photo shoot ring a bell?! I'm barely going to be able to even keep one eye open by the time I'm finished!", I reminded him._

" _Brit-neeey..", he moaned, "yeess girl, I heard you the first time!"_

 _I smiled happily to myself and tried not to get a huge ego after hearing him whine like that because of me, "Weelll, so why do you keep trying to convince me then?!", I asked leaning back in the chair._

" _I'm sayin'...why don't you come with me and the boys to Eleanor and Theo's early restaurant opening tonight?!" I froze and tried to say something before he spoke again, "I already know Jeanette is coming and Ellie's your sister so you gotta come! Plus, I'm gonna be there so you know it'll be fun!"_

 _I bit down on my lip. Was he forreal? Oh but wait a minute...he didn't know I wasn't going! What was he gonna say?!_

 _I paused for a moment._

" _Um…I u-uh…", I couldn't think of a word to say. What was I supposed to tell him?_

" _Wait a minute...,", he started slowly, "Don't tell me you're not going…"_

 _I sat up shocked. Why was everybody trying to pin this on me like it was my responsibility or something?! I mean...me and Eleanor haven't been on good terms for years! Like two years! What did they expect now?!_

" _Brittany.", he started again serious this time, "It's been like..what..a few years now? Don't tell me you guys still aren't talking."_

" _Well, what did you expect?", I responded into the phone, "I have so many things to do today and then you want me to go to her sissy little function all drained and exhausted?!"_

 _He seemed unimpressed, "You still could've made time for her. Y'know...penciled her in. I mean hell Brit I'm supposed to be practicing my lines to my new movie but-"_

" _No! But nothing!", I yelled and stood up, "I didn't even know about the whole arrangement! Nooobody even called me to tell me that she had gotten all the connections and rights to help her and Theo even establish this restaurant! I didn't find out until TODAY!"_

 _He was silent for a moment. "...Really?", he seemed genuinely surprised._

" _No, I didn't ! And its waaay too late to be trying to convince me now!", I said stubbornly._

" _Dang Brit...I thought you guys had put all that stuff behind you.", he added truly bewildered._

" _Well nope! No we didn't!", I noted angrily, "Well, strike that, okay I did. I've tried to speak with her on a few occasions but she just acts like I don't exist! If she wants to play this game then let her because I'm done tap dancing around her. I already told Jeanette no this morning so I'm not going", I finished with a snarl._

 _I sat back down slowly and waited for him to respond._

" _Well Brittany...just...think about it alright?", he offered, "Please? At least for me if not for Eleanor… I mean we never get to see each other and I do be missin' you."_

 _I felt my heart melt and my insides became all hot and bothered again. Did he really mean all that? It was really hard to pass that offer up though.._

 _I sighed softly, "...I miss you too…", I sighed again a little louder, "It's like...I want to go but..I'm just gonna be so tired and I don't know if I'll even have all the energy to put up with the stuff I need to do today...and honestly Alvin if Eleanor tries to pull something stupid, it's really not gonna end well. For her that is. I don't need that kind of drama in my life"_

" _Okay, okay", he sighed. I kinda felt sorry for him because I knew he was trying to understand the whole situation._

" _But can you at least try to make it? Or at least consider it though", he begged, "Because...man Brit...I don't know how much time is gonna pass when we can actually see each other again."_

 _I bit my lip a final time and pondered for a while._

 _He was right._

 _How much longer was it gonna be until we finally have some time for each other? I mean he said it himself, he had another movie that he just got a role in and Lord knows I know how time consuming movies could get. It just didn't seem fair._

 _I leaned forward and rested my head in my other hand, running my fingers through my hair. Gosh, this was gonna be a long hard day, I just know it._

 _I took another long, deep breath before replying, "...I'll...think about it Alvin."_

 _I heard him groan and again I felt guilty. I expected him to fire back and say something rude about me being selfish or inconsiderate._

" _...Alright, Brit.", he sighed. "If it'll help, think about it this way. Who the heck am I gonna joke with if tonight is boring as hell?", he joked._

 _I laughed along with him, "I guess nobody." That made me feel a little better._

 _I spoke again, "But, seriously though Alvin. I'll think about it but I don't know.", I reasoned honestly._

" _Alright princess.", he said smoothly. "Well, lemme let you go since you probably are on your way right now."_

 _Oh snap! The limo! I had totally forgot about it!_

 _I gasped, "Ohmygosh yes I do!", I exclaimed looking at the time, "Alright Alvin, I'll see you later!", I got up frantically and started to push the chair back to the way it was before making a dash for the door._

 _He chuckled again before responding, "Or you'll see me tonight"_

* * *

I couldn't contain myself. I completely forgot about that entire conversation this morning!

"DESTINY!", I screamed loudly and tried unsuccessfully to snatch my phone back from her while many people in the room paused for a second to see if I was okay before going back to what they were doing.

She started cracking up holding the phone even higher watching me reach out in anger trying to grab it from her.

"You weren't supposed to know about that until I told you!", I exclaimed finally giving up trying to get my phone back from her.

"And who told you that you could be walking around wearing a shirt with _him_ on it?! " , I sneered , "You know the rules!"

She looked shocked still holding the phone away from me, "Oh come on Brittany! You know I let the laundry pile up! This is the only thing I could find to wear!"

"Then you shouldn't have came at all!", I declared playfully, "Now give it back! How'd you even find it anyway?!"

She giggled before finally tossing it onto my lap. I struggled to grab it before it slid off of my lap and quickly scanned through my messages and phone conversations.

"I just saw it simply lying around in your dressing room and in order to keep it from falling into the wrong hands, I took it!", she recalled enthusiastically before continuing, "Looks like you guys talked long enough!"

"How would you even have known thaaat?!", I whined looking over at her, "I thought you were supposed to be my BFF!," I commented and playfully smacked her arm.

She laughed it off and shook her head at me, "I just looked at your recent calls and it said ' **Recent: Alvin Seville 21:57'**!", she responded casually shrugging her shoulders.

"Oooo!", I growled playfully smacking her again earning another laugh, "You better not have told anyone!"

She grabbed my magazine and opened it up, "My lips are sealed, girlie.", she noted simply smiling, "Buuut, I do wanna know what you guys were talking about though."

I saw her eyeing me again with the same look on her face grinning.

She's so lucky I can't be mad at her for too long or she would be getting the boot!

With a slight blush on my face I pursed my lips together, "I'm not telling you!", I said defiantly and allowed the beauticians to go back to primping me. They had previously stopped because sooomebody wanted to act like my things were up for grabs today!

Destiny started laughing and repositioned herself so that she was leaning on my chair, "Ok sooo when was the last time you guys actually talked before today?", she wondered, "I can't even remember you telling me about any conversations you guys have had in so long! Do you guys even see each other still?"

I sucked in my breath.

Oh no.

I couldn't tell her that.

The few times that me and Alvin spent together in secret?! I couldn't tell anyone that! Everybody knows that me and Alvin don't like each other with the few occasions that we use to flirt in public. Plus, nobody could know that we hung out in private. Even if it barely ever happened! I couldn't have my career focusing on us together, the tabloids would go nuts!

"Um..I u-uh..", I gulped while seeing another steamed curl cascade down my shoulder and into my lap making me feel more anxious and hot from the curling wand my stylist was using.

I was starting to get nervous.

What was I going to say?

Destiny was my girl and all, but I just couldn't have anybody knowing about me and Alvin. Just think of what it could do to my career! Even if we y'know...did take it a step further and start dating publicly , they wouldn't even be worried about me, only Alvin! And I'd be just known as 'Alvin's girl'. Plus, all of his crazy jealous annoying fans will come after me more than they already do.

Nope! It wasn't gonna happen to me!

Plus, all of my beauticians are around me and started to become a little quieter as if trying to hear me and Destiny's conversation. I mean I kinda wanna tell Destiny, but there's too many people around right now that could possibly hear what we're talking about and I don't want to risk anything. If this conversation were to go past this room…

"Weelll?!", Destiny told me again looking at me with her gorgeous green eyes, "are you gonna tell me?", she asked still grinning at me.

I swallowed and looked at her again. Destiny killed me with how direct she could be sometimes!

I took a deep breath and started to speak, but before I could the noise slowly started to drown out and everybody began to redirect their attention toward the center of the room, slowly stopping what they were doing. Suddenly everyone started to get quiet all of a sudden.

I stopped in my daze and looked around skeptically wondering why everyone randomly stopped and was acting as though I didn't exist. I mean it was annoying having them moan and gripe about me all the time but...

"Umm HELLO? Did you all forget what you we're doing?!", I said aloud earning a few sideways glances that I quickly stopped with a deadly glare.

That's right, they better know who they were messing with.

"Oh no, no miss." , one of my foreign beauticians stated in her Guatemalan accent, " They're about to make an announcement!" she exclaimed and we all and looked toward one of the men in charge of my image.

A tall slightly muscular man in a suit with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes came forward and spoke, "Alright everyone just stop what you doing right now juuust for a second, we just have to tell you something real quick", he motioned toward the other man right next to him.

He was the same African American man I had met when I left my first record company who led me to the main office floor in New York. He started to represent me and help improve my image shortly after I became solo.

He began in his baritone deep voice and spoke with confidence, " Alright, so we just wanted to say that we just got word from England that Brittany's hair commercial was a success and they _cannot_ wait for it to appear on television."

Everybody in the room turned towards me soon began hooting and cheering for me. My beauticians started patting me on the back and people came over one by one to start giving me hugs. Destiny had a super excited and cheery looked on her face and gave me a big cozy hug.

"Yes girl!", she shouted happily, "I'm so happy for you!"

I smiled and hugged them back looking at all of the adoration and giggled, "Thanks everyone.", I sighed happily.

I looked over and saw my manager along with some of the rest of my team which consisted of a lot of grown goodlooking men in suits clapping for me and smiling genuinely.

I felt my heart jump inside of my chest, I was so happy I could not stop smiling!

The other man with the piercing blue eyes spoke again once the applause when down in the gigantic studio, " They also said that they don't just want the commercial to just be shown simply in the USA and England.", he paused and chuckled at the dropped jaws and the appalled faces in the room, "because...-"

The other man spoke after him, " they want the commercial to be shown _worldwide."_

I squealed and covered my hands over my mouth.

"Ohmygosh! ", I said out loud and looked over at my manager.

He laughed and clapped along with everyone in the room. A few people started hooting and shouting for me then more people including Jeanette came over and gave me hugs.

"Congratulations, Brittany!", Jeanette stated proudly and gave me a hug squeezing me. I squeezed her back just as tight.

The blue eyed man spoke again, "That has never happened in history before and they thought it'd be perfect to start this with you, Brittany."

"Congratulations.", both of them said at the same time and began clapping along with everybody else.

Awws we're heard all around me along with happy faces and expressions.

Although a couple of people didn't care at the other side of the room and instead acted like they hadn't heard anything and mean mugged me, but I ignored them. They were probably the ones who held my bags and stuff anyways.

I saw Tony came over and quickly got up off the chair and nearly jumped into his arms gave him a big hug.

Tony was so supportive of me and I loved his hugs. I got them as much as I could. I was welcomed to an exotic scent of firewood and exotic musk as I took him into my arms and sighed deeply and loudly into his torso to make sure he heard me.

He laughed at my reaction before speaking, "Another record broken, kid", he squeezed me again, "I'm really really proud of you."

"Mmm...thank you Tony.", I said softly not wanting to move with my arms still wrapped around him.

Dark brown hair , slight build, tall stature, with Puerto Rican and Cuban descent. I was in loooove!

"You're really going places Brittany.", he encouraged pulling me closer and kissing my hair tenderly, " keep it up and no one will be able to touch you."

I thought it was funny that Tony only called me by my first name when he was dead serious. So, I knew I was doing something right.

I let out a small whine upon feeling him let go of me and pouted up at him.

He chuckled again before reaching over and giving one more quick hug, "You know you can't always get everything you want, kid."

I smiled into the hug, "But, I can tryyy!", I giggled before pulling away.

I turned around and faced all who awaited, listening to them talk over one another about how excited they were about me new broken record.

Ahhh yeah, this is what is was all about.

Some ladies came over and gently grabbed my hands motioning me back to the high chair I was on to finish what they started.

But all they did was simply check my face before nodding at me and giving me a mirror to look at myself in.

I stood shocked as I took the mirror from them. My face was airbrushed clear with very light golden sparkly eyeshadow that made my sky blue eyes stand out. With that came a pinkish nude lipgloss which complimented the pink hue of blush on my cheeks.

I couldn't believe it, I looked almost like a porcelain doll. This photo shoot was gonna be perfect!

I turned the head several angles seeing of my beauticians missed anything and put the mirror down with no complaints.

That's what I loved about makeup, it just gave you a boost compliments and made you look even more beautiful. Unlike some people who just didn't have any good looks then I felt extremely sorry for them.

Destiny looked over at me and grinned kicking her legs back and forth before crossing them. "Weeeelll, we weren't expecting that now were we.", she laughed putting the magazine to the side.

I sighed happily. "Nope, but I'm glad it happened though!"

I noticed my personal designer had just finished speaking to my photographer and was casually making her way towards me.

She smiled and walked toward me giving me a hug and began to speak sweetly, "Alright Brittany dear, are you ready for the photo shoot?"

"Yes, ma'am!", I stated proudly hugging her back but then frowned letting go of her and looking down at the gold and tan sandals I was wearing. I mean they were cute. Gorgeous even. But I was looking for some...heels maybe.

"Uh...actually..", I grimaced and looked up at her, "how about we get some new shoes over here."

She smiled sweetly again. She had such a cute smile.

"I couldn't agree more, darling.", she agreed as she turned around and got everybody's attention.

"Excuse me!", she addressed loud enough so everyone can hear her . Everyone immediately looked up and waited for orders.

 _Just how I liked it._

"If someone isn't busy, would one of you please be a lamb and bring Brittany some new shoes? That's an order.", she spoke with confidence.

She turned around and and winked at me, "They'll be right out.", she turned and walked back over to where the photographer was. They were getting ready for my "Fantasy" photo shoot.

"Good.", I crossed my legs and repositioned myself to face Destiny.

She looked at me confused, "What? You're happy nobody's bothering and harassing you anymore?"

We both laughed at the same time, "Well duh! Its just so annoying, I've been dealing with them tugging and pulling at me all day!", I exclaimed, "Thank God this is the last time!"

A few minutes passed by and I started to feel bored.

I sat up straighter and smoothed out my outfit and turned to Destiny.

"Sooo? How do I look?", I motioned toward my outfit.

I was wearing a light cream colored silk halter top dress that only went up to my knees with a slit in it on one side. I had a thin gold necklace on with a cross and my auburn hair had many, many curls that was halfway pinned up while the rest of my hair cascaded down my back with complimentary white-gold hoop earrings.

Now all I needed was my shoes.

Destiny looked me up and down before nodding, "You look veerrry nice! Yeap, just one more photo shoot and then we can get outta here!"

I mentally whipped the sweat off my brow. It looks like she forgot all about our convo earlier earlier about you-know-who. Thank God.

"I couldn't agree more.", I stated before looking around.

I paused and waited.

Umm...wasn't someone supposed to be getting my shoes already?

I looked around at everybody.

Well, obviously it wasn't my photographer and my personal designer that were supposed to be getting them...and my music video was still being properly edited to be sent to MTV and YouTube...my editor's and everybody else we're discussing my commercial...my magazine was just about done...

Hmm...

I looked over at some of the rude some girls that were still standing around not doing anything. Just standing and gossiping.

Weren't they here for some...internship or something? I knew company would hire some interns to come and get a feel of the entertainment environment to get them equipped if they were looking to make a future out of it. And I know they weren't allowed to be close to any celebrities unless they had completed their training and were looking to land a job taking orders from us.

Something like that.

I looked over and saw an unnatural redheaded chick with her hair in a bun and shades on even though we were indoors dressed all in black. She was laughing, pointing, and joking around at everything trying to get the other intern chicks to be impressed with her I guess. I figured that she wasn't doing anything important.

"Hey you!", I yelled over the noise to the redheaded chick.

But I got no response.

"Umm yoohoo!", I waved over in her direction. She paused and looked over at me as if questioning if I had called her. At first she looked a bit in shock but almost excited that I actually paid her any attention, but quickly broke her expression not wanting to lose the admiration of her posse.

Yeah, not like I had billions of fans she could only dream of.

"Yeah you with the red hair!", I motioned toward her and continued, " Yeah um you don't look busy soo how 'bout you do me a favor and go get me some heels, kay?"

I gave her a fake smile as I was clearly irritated that it had already been a devastatingly long day and all I needed was heels to complete it buuuut apparently I wasn't important to anyone anymore.

She took off her shades at sat them on top of her head and looked at me like she couldn't believe what I said. Her little groupies we're looking at her with the same expression acting like they were too good to be here.

Hell I didn't invite them. But if you wanted to get somewhere in this business, you gotta start somewhere.

She snorted, "You talkin' to me?", she smacked on her green bubblegum I didn't even know she had until now.

Destiny had her mouth open darting her eyes between me and the chicks trying not to laugh. A bunch of people in the room quickly began to refocus their attention to me and her.

From the side I could see my editor looking up from the system along with all those who went on working for my music video, the magazine's correspondents had they're eyebrows raised wondering why I even bothered with this chick, and my photographer, personal designer , even the girls and Jeanette along with the rest were looking over wondering what all the commotion was.

I was amused. This female really thought she was something else. She was in the same group that gave me those stank faces when the announcements were made.

"Mmm, yeah I was. Now be a dear and do what I said. You don't seem to be doing anything else relevant so why don't you make yourself useful?", I smirked and threw one leg over the other and waited.

She scoffed with a slight laugh and narrowed her eyes at me, " Okay, so who said I was born to be just sitting here taking orders? My mixtape is still out online and I should be working in the recording studio _any_ day now.", she positioned her hand on her hip and looked straight at me.

"I'm only here to get this lil' internship done and meet people so my girls could try and make the same kinda moves I'm doing.", she finished with a smirk.

"And?", I fired back, " I don't see you making any money now. Or else you'd be sitting over here, right? Not standing in some corner wishing on what you could be."

They couldn't hold it anymore. I heard crackles and snicker all over from where I was sitting. Jeanette had her hand over her mouth along with the opened jaws of the girls next to her. Everyone working on my pictures were turning red trying to hold in their laughter. My designer and the other photographer who just walked in and caught the fastest part of the conversation had they're eyes raised and looked at the girl as if she was crazy trying to get at me. I wanted to laugh looking over at those in charge of my image along with my manager and the rest we're trying not to spit out they're drinks after what I just said.

Not my problem.

I stared dead at her watching her mouth open slightly trying to register what I just said. There was a tint on her cheeks from the humiliation she was suffering from as everybody was now looking at her. All the 'big people' she so desperately wanted to work with.

Her friends were trying to act as bad as she was my giving me death glares, but too afraid to speak up.

"Clearly your not busy and somebody obviously hired you to do my bidding", my ice blue eyes looked at her with a cruel, unsettling glare.

The red tint on her face almost matched the color in the hair. She looked around quickly noticing every eye on her. All of the people she was trying to impress. There was no place left to hide.

Destiny wasn't even trying to hold me back. Instead she giggled and started acknowledging all the the faces she knew so well who adored her also in the company seeing if they were as shocked as she was as she mouthed ''Ohmygosh!' to them.

The redhead chick stared daggers at me and gulped before responding, "You don't know anything about me! I could easily be sitting over there but-"

"Yeah, but your not", I noted bitterly, "You're _standing_ over there making sassy remarks with you and your nasty looking friends tryna' act like your big deal when you're not."

More gasps and hooting and hollering could he heard across the room. I smirked to myself. This was just too easy.

I saw her trembling. She was clearly embaressed in front of everyone she was trying so badly to impress and I was getting a kick out of it.

I saw her eyes becoming glossy and watery as if she was trying not to cry but I didn't care.

She took a shaky deep breath still not ready to give up. Gosh, what is it with this female, huh? She only kept doing this to herself I mean all I really needed was some shoes come on!

"I don't even know why I even decided to do this crap! If it wasn't for me trying to make it to the top-"

"But, you're not at the top.", I interrupted, "Not then, not now. You think all you have to do in order to make it is show up and stand around?", I crossed my arms before continuing, "Real talent? _Real_ entertainment?...That's something your born with."

The room went silent as I continued, "Because after you get back from doing what I said, there will be only one person that is gonna be sitting in this chair and another walking out of this building fired."

"But I know who it's gonna be and now so do you.", I leaned back in my chair with both arms settled down on the armrests.

More laughter and cackling could be heard as I watched tears drop down out of the redheads eyes. She clearly didn't know what to do and was beaten at her own game.

"Now get to it.", I finished simply.

She slowly grimaced and scowled at me while her friends looked at me in shock while walking her out of the room over to where my dressing room was.

Everybody in this room had they're mouth opened in shock. I looked around and they were all speaking to me all at once not believing what just went down.

I simply smiled nodded trying to acknowledge all of them at once taking the water bottle Destiny handed me and began to take a sip.

She looked at me and started laughing, "Wow girl! I cannot believe you just stood up to her like that! You weren't even intimidated!"

I shrugged my shoulders before putting my water down, "She had it coming to her. Nobody tells me no."

"Clearly.", my editor said from afar. I looked over at him and laughed, "Oh stop you know you would've done the same thing!"

"What?", he remarked looking over at me, "Talked smack to you? No, I think I wanna keep my job."

Everybody in the room hollered with laughter along with myself. My stomach felt like it was going to explode like this morning as I leaned over my chair trying to contain myself.

It wasn't my fault she tried to take a shot at me!

" Yeah, let's hope you don't knock her out when she gets back.", the guy with the piercing blue eyes joked from the other side of where I was sitting.

I giggled, "I'll think about it. But she better watch her mouth just in case."

Over the noise, I voice called out loud again.

 _Alright Brittany, your photo shoot is just about ready! Be over here in 5 minutes no less!_

I groaned very loudly, " I mean I _guesss_!"

More laughter could be heard around the room as I laughed along with them.

What did they expect? I was so ready to go home! I had been working all day!

I looked over and saw the same redheaded girl walking over sadly with a shoe box in her hands slowly with her posse following right behind her.

"Right on time.", Destiny said reading my mind pointing over to where the girl was.

I groaned again for the second time and brought my arms way above my head stretching, "Yeah, now let's get this photo shoot over with "

* * *

 **~* Authors Note!*~**

 **Please forgive me! I had to run away from my toxic family in 3 weeks and escape to Vegas and my car and the rest of my stuff is still out in California so I got a wait on that for a month! AND we won't have wifi until the 14th. :'( waaahhh! I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I actually still had a lot more to go ;) but I figured y'all waited long enough xD I know I hate waiting on updates .**

 **Remember, if you have any respectful complaints, don't hesitate to tell me! Aaaand if you liked what you read, drop me a line (review)**

 **I lalaloooove you guys, I never forgot about you while I was trying to escape my environment, hope you liked it!**

 **~XoxTristinaaaa**


	5. Price of Fame

**~*Authors Note!*~**

 **You'll like this one. It's like...what...31 pages? ~*^.^*~**

 **3 months until Alvin and the Chipmunks 4! Yaaas!**

 **To my lovely reviewers:**

 **a.r.h.f.20- And it's getting longer each time you read it ! XD I'd like to thank you for being so devoted . Yeah, fame has really done a number on her personality, she's so mean . I am soooo sorry, I don't like to be one of those ppl who never update! Or update every 6 months :(. They're convos are really cute, I love em xD SO glad you liked it xD**

 **Jade - Awee, thank you really! I'm so excited you loved it! That really makes me happy! I started writing the second I saw your review! I hope you continue to read, this is my first time writing a story ever!**

 **SimonxJeanette- That diva side is...woo. Lemme tell you, its not easy. Brittany's behavior is the exact opposite of what I'd do in those predicaments, I'm MUCH nicer. This whole Queen Brittany thing is a bit new for me. Thank you soo much for continuing to read, it means more than you'll ever know!**

 **Holy Queen- Nooo problem xD**

 **Disclaimer: Warning thoo! You MAY recognize certain songs, movies, products, places, websites, etc or whatever that you MAY recognize, I don't own em. Or them munks.**

 **NOW READ! Its good for you!**

* * *

~*Glamorous*~

Chapter 5

 _Price of Fame_

 _*^,^*_

* * *

Reaching over toward the crystal thin cylinder, I casually opened the top and reapplied my lip gloss onto my lips. I could still hear all those loud noises outside my room. Gosh, these people couldn't stop worrying about me if their little lives depended on it. Everything is fine geez!

I put the lip gloss down and rubbed my lips together in the vanity to make them shine more and smiled at my reflection.

Another job well done.

"Now I just can't wait to freaking go home.", I said to myself looking in the mirror. Leaning over, I looked at my bedazzled phone and tapped the screen. I saw that it was 6:09pm.

I let out a deep breath and leaned back in my chair. How long was it gonna take until I could leave?! Plus I still haven't ate since this morning and I was dying to get some food!

Hopefully we have SOMETHING at the house. This food thing was enough to drive me nuts. Either I ate too much one day trying to get all my energy together, or I didn't eat enough and my attitude got worse by the second leaving me irritable for the rest of the day. In this case, it was the starvation choice of not eating lunch, much to my dismay.

The chattering outside my dressing room kept getting louder and louder. People were power-walking back and forth making loud, heavy steps. The people were all trying to make everything produced today happen by midnight. I had already done my job and made the magic now it was their turn to make sure my spell was on everyone's screens by morning.

Because this princess's fairytale was never gonna end.

Still, I wondered what all the fuss was about?

Pausing, I sat still and shivered at the chill in the air from my halter-top dress and begun to make out a few noises. Every time I caught a few words someone else would talk loudly and interrupt. I bit my lip slightly and tried again.

 _"-gonna be there on time?!"_

" _I said NOW!"_

 _"...By TONIGHT! How many times do we have to tell you guys?!"_

 _"Are you kidding me?! Brittany can't wear two Chanel gowns in the same month! Call Christian Dior Inc , we haven't had a word from them in a while."_

I giggled at that last one. " I actually didn't mind being able to wear two Chanel gowns in the same month", I stated aloud and rocked from side to side hearing the chair squeak in response.

But it's Hollywood, you know the rules.

Yeah, I knew em' alright. Two years will teach you everything you need to know. As long as you're willing to learn. If not, the rules will be force-fed to you in the heat of the limelight.

Shifting, I turned my chair around to my vanity and stared at the vase full of red roses on the left and then at my reflection. My make-up still looked on point to my satisfaction. Hopefully, I'll remember to take it off before I go to sleep. When I have really pretty makeup on, I never wanna take it off. Not even at night. But, I had to realize what leaving it on could do to your face when you do that.

Do I really want to look old this young and want to have sags and wrinkles this early?! No, not ever! I had really good self confidence so it really didn't matter whether I had makeup on or not. That's probably why so many girls looked up to me so fondly. Confidence is sexy and when they like me, they're parents are gonna like me. That means more fans for me. That's why my concerts ranged from all age groups and genders.

Still, I didn't want wrinkles so I was definitely going to take it off tonight.

I shook away the scary thought and gently touched my face and marveled at my reflection, pondering at my glossy lips and airbrushed features. Feeling a rush of happiness a joy burst through my chest, I fondly remembered the next record I had broken today.

They we're gonna show my hair commercial _worldwide._

It seems like only yesterday I was in the studio recording some of my first hits when the producer called me and told me my first 3 songs I wrote were at number 1 on the Billboard Charts earning me instant Grammy nominations, two of which I won.

I sighed at the memory. It was a slap in the face to all who didn't think I could actually do it alone. And best of all, all the song credit went to me. Only me. Everybody knew I wrote my own songs too.

It was so refreshing to know that I didn't have to share that credit with anyone. Not like when I was in a group with my sisters. Designers we're calling me along with magazine headquarters to sign me up and show my face to the world in style and finally own my own. I smiled to myself, I no longer had to worry about sharing the spotlight either that's for sure.

Hopefully, I can ask someone if any upcoming movie productions would suit me because I couldn't wait to do another movie again either. I had already played an entertainer, a spy, a villain, and not to mention myself. Not in some bio, in a cameo. I grimaced at the thought and remembered how much I didn't want to play a villain at first , but Universal Studios argued that it would beef up my image and I in no way was gonna pass up that.

Well, I wasn't actually the source of all the evil in the movie, I just aided the actual bad guy.

The best part about it was that I had Tony and the rest of directors helping me out so everything went as planned. Plus, Tony had played quite a few villains as well as mafia bosses in his career so he was a magnificent help.

And...when you're a hot villain, it helps get you a little more attention from the cameras.

They also said they wanted me to try voice-over acting. Well... I wasn't that interested in it because it didn't sound like _real_ acting to me.

According to Disney this is where all the money is, and if Disney wanted me to do it then fine by me. Plus, they said it seals you in their database for future movies because they didn't just pick anybody. This is what my career was all about and I just couldn't wait to do more.

Plus, I'm still winning awards each time I attend an award ceremony.

A lot of my fans are constantly putting out tallies online because it was my 8th award show last night that I had won an award for and I haven't broken my record yet. Of course, there are still haters that wanna see me fall indicating that I should ''give somebody else a turn!"

Ugh, screw them.

When you see someone even put in half the amount of effort as I put out in order to get to where I am today, then we'll talk. But until then, I'm going to need them to zip it.

They really think I don't see that crap they post online! Half of them probably couldn't even hit half of the notes I can putting stuff online about how I "can't sing" or "can't act" and crap.

But I have to remember what my manager said.

 _Negativity doesn't deserve a response_.

It sure didn't! That always makes me feel better.

Laughing lightly to myself, I rested my arm on top of the vanity table and rested my head in my hand and sighed. My nails were freshly done and flaunting a rich and heavenly french manicure while the bright lights lit up my face and torso making me look and feel like the star that I am.

Within the mirror, I looked in and took in my surroundings behind me.

The whole room was a cream colored hue that was almost gold, but not quite just to give it that Hollywood atmosphere. Complete with high elegant ceilings, it was very fancy and there was an assortment of go-to outfits to fit any occasion for me to my left, but most outfits; however, were usually brought to me along with shoes and jewelry.

My name was spelled out in giant glittery letters above me in cursive. There were all kind of picture frames on the wall of old Hollywood glamour with a few small high-end tables and chairs around. Only two other people had enough money to purchase a room to own only for them to get ready in this area of Hollywood, or so I've heard.

There were large light bubbles plastered on the top and the edges of my mirror and a white colored mannequin stood tall nearby with an elegant strapless _very_ light pink gown complete with shimmery sparkles, a pearl necklace, a slit on one side, and long white gloves with a diamond ring. It was supposed to be there for inspiration, but I couldn't help but wonder if it was supposed to be worn someplace special.

The glass floors were polished crystal clear with a sandy exquisite marble flooring and the room was quite spacious because of all the helpers and "guests" I needed. Or wanted. There was no difference.

I sighed deeply again. Even though this day was full of hard work and bitter strenuous labor, it was all worth it.

 _Because I still made it to the top._

My smile was instantly turned into a frown as I felt a gurgling, rumbling sound from my stomach. I looked down and pressed on it hearing it release the same grumbling noise.

Where the heck was Jeanette so we could go home?! Or Destiny or my manager or Nina or heck ANYBODY?!

I'm ready to leave!

"UGHH!", I shouted not caring who heard me and threw my hands over my face. I still CANNOT believe I'm not eligible to apply for a license yet EVEN with being emancipated.

According to the law in Cali, they were still against my situation and was unsure if 15 was just tooo young to have a license.

 _Not for long, I was eventually going to have somebody pull some strings._

I'm tired of not being able to leave when I get good and ready!

A vibration knocked me out of my thoughts and rattled the table ringing out a harmonic melody from my phone. I paused. Who could it be now? If it's anyone from my team about my plans for tomorrow, I did not want to hear it. Not after my full day!

Picking my phone up, I didn't recognize the number. It had the LA area code. But that could be anyone. Companies, insurance agents, reporters, interviewers, bums anybody!

But, that's why my number was really kept secret. If people wanted to talk to me, they didn't because they would only be given my manager or my go-girl's number...or SOMEBODY just not mine.

Who the heck could be calling?...

I paused again and thought about who it could be.

Panic started to set in. It couldn't be...was it? I gasped. What if it was Alvin?

Fear rushed across my face. I felt like the room was spinning and I couldn't breathe. I darted my eyes back and forth and from the phone to my reflection and saw an immediate red tint rise and cover my cheeks.

What was I going to say? Was he trying to invite me over? What if he wanted to go out somewhere?

Ugh, but I can't now! I'm not in the mood to go anywhere! This wasn't going to work.

I whimpered. I couldn't hang out with him tonight!

Was he even-?

I gasped and covered my hand over my mouth. How could I forget?!

The restaurant's release party!

I gulped bringing my hand down shakily and thought about it trying to calm myself down. He did say he was going, but why did he all of a sudden think I was gonna find the energy to go out when I was completely pooped?!

The phone had stopped it's ringing and I sat quietly with my finger in my mouth pondering if I was making the right decision. His schedule was _full_ , I already knew that. Trying to plan a day with him seemed impossible! Plus, our schedules are always done ahead of time so if we plan a..'date'...we might as well not schedule it at all because I'll be desperate for it to get here, then more events will pop up on the day we choose and we have to cancel it altogether.

...Like we always do.

Making arrangements with him was like trying to make arrangements to meet the president. Meaning it usually never happened. The worst part about it was before last night...I really don't remember the last time we had been able to be that close with each other.

...Did I really want to go though? He was going to be there. But what if he tried to pull some stunt in public and I ended up getting embarrassed and having to leave? It was like having to deal with the record company fiasco all over again!

Does that make me a bad person? Going to the restaurant release party only to see Alvin, not to really congratulate Theodore and Eleanor on all their hard work?

Not only that. I bit my lip and thought for a second...this will be the first time me and Eleanor will be face to face along with the public in over a year.

I felt my heart leap inside my chest out of fear. Alvin _and_ Eleanor?! I don't need this kind of drama in my life!

Though...I am kinda happy for Eleanor and Theo for finally getting that restaurant she wanted so badly started. So young too. But, I refuse to go in public with her acting like a witch with a capital 'B' to me! I refuse to go and be disrespected and I would hate to do what I had to do with today to Eleanor and be left looking like the bad guy.

I sat quietly and didn't move for a while. The noise behind me still hadn't calmed down yet and I still couldn't wait to go home. If I go to this event tonight who knows when I'll get home?! And I don't even know what my day was going to be looking like tomorrow yet!

This is all Jeanette's fault. If she didn't bother me about Eleanor's party today I wouldn't even be dealing with yet another event in the same day. This is what...the fifth important thing I'll be doing today? That is, if I go!

I frowned and rubbed my forehead feeling a slight headache coming on and wondered if this is how my life was always gonna be. Making ridiculous decisions about whether I should do something for myself or somebody else?!

"Ugh! This is too much, I'm just going to go home! Where is my ride?!", I yelled to nobody in particular. Obviously it was just TOO loud outside for anyone to hear my voice. Guess I just DON'T MATTER to anyone.

Funny how they want me go Ellie's lil function knowing that I'm tired as hell from my day, and still expect me to go.

Nobody ever cares about MY needs!

"Ughh…I really need some water right now", I frowned and threw my head in my hands and dragged them down and groaned careful to not to mess up my make up. Even though I'm not going to go, I still didnt wanna take my makeup off so I sat for a seconds longer and waited. A few minutes passed before I heard a familiar noise coming from my phone again.

My heart stopped and throbbed uncomfortably. I shut my eyes tightly and clenched my teeth before opening them again. That number just wouldn't go away!

I bit my lip and wondered what to do? Should I just let him down nicely? The number flashed again and made the same vibrating noise. Pouting, I picked it up and stared at the screen. _Well, here goes nothing._

I took a deep breath and swiped the green button across the screen and brought the phone to my ear.

"Augh, what do you want _Al-vin?!_ ", I sneered into the phone.

"No, actually.", a young familiar voice clarified," Its Eleanor, Brittany."

I sucked in my breath. My eyes got really wide and my mouth went dry. I gulped and tried to register my thoughts. What did _she_ want? And who was so careless enough to give her my phone number without my permission? Family or not, it was rude.

"How did you even get my number?!", I shot immediately, "I don't remember giving it to you! "

"Who else?!", she told me with the same venom in her voice I can still hear from 2 years ago, "Like we don't both have the same sister!"

I ignored her and didn't respond.

"Its okay.", she remarked in a careless voice, " You don't even have to say anything. I heard that Jean already told you about the thing we had going on tonight anyway."

I swallowed and pulled my stuff together. Who did she think I was? I'm not going to be intimidated by her. She could pull this crap with somebody else but it's not going to be me. Does she know who I am now?

"Yeah, and?", I repositioned my phone to my other ear then furrowed my brows together, "Since I can't even get one simple call and I have to rely on late notices."

She laughed like it didn't matter. Ooh if I could just climb through this phone! Not today. No, it just seemed like everyone wanted my bad side today.

"All these years and you still haven't changed. You can't always expect people to go out of their way for you.", she bitterly stated. Like I haven't heard the same thing from her before.

I was fuming. "You know what? Maybe I should just end this right now!". Clearly she was mistaken if she thought I wasn't gonna retaliate on her B.S.

"Look. Just stop, okay? I didn't call you to argue!", she yelled fiercely, " I only called you to say that the dinner will be at 8pm, but you need to be there at 7:50pm _if_ your gonna come."

"And what made you think I was going to come if I had no idea until this morning?!", I argued. Talk about cheap planning. Jeanette is so responsible for this too. Keeping it from me like that. She knew she found out early and chose to keep it from me. Whether I was gonna go or not they know how busy I am! Did they think I was just gonna figure it out on my own?

I couldn't believe her! Who the heck has a dinner party that late at night anyway?!

She raised her voice, "How should I know, Brittany? Why would I put you on the list if you probably had all kinds of plans today in the first place?"

List?

Did she just say 'list'?

Did she even hear herself?! Regardless of how our relationship has been these last years, I am still family. I could march myself in there and get a front row seat and a free meal if I really wanted to.

"I don't know, why did you? Well maybe had you told me from the get-go, we wouldn't be even dealing with this!", I started to tremble a bit from my rising anger.

"That isn't any of my fault so you have no right to be mad at me!", I continued harshly.

"Well whatever, Brittany! I didn't want to have to come between you and your career that you care oh so deeply about.", she said simply, " I'm only calling because Jeanette asked me to."

I took a deep breath before responding, "Well I -"

"Okay just..just-", she interrupted frantically before sighing loudly. What more did she want? I _know_ she wasn't getting mad at me. Was she really just gonna call me on the phone with a straight face and get mad at me for being upset with her late notice? I bet complete strangers were notified sooner than me.

"Whatever Eleanor. You can fool whoever you want, you probably just missed me anyway.", I taunted turning away from my mirror. I crossed my leg over the other with my phone in one hand and brought my other one towards me to fawn over my lavish new nails.

She sucked in her breath, "Bri-What?!".

That's right. I got you right where I wanted you.

"You know Brittany!...Sometimes, you act _just..-_ ," she paused like she was trying to muster up every ounce of bitterness just to bring me down tonight, "like... _Alvin_. And you don't even realize it. ", she finished in a huff.

"Wait a minute..WHAT?!", I shrieked.

"You know what? If your gonna go just leave there with Jeanette! If you don't wanna come then fine!", she continued. My hand was clenching the phone tightly by now. How long did I have to wait before she hung up? I could just see myself pressing that red button any second now.

I licked my lips before trying again. She was not gonna get away with that last comment about _him_ , "Y-you...I-I...", I paused again and huffed trying to continue again but she responded before I could say anything.

"Just be there on time IF you're coming.", she finished and hung up.

My face grew bright red. I nearly slammed my phone down. Is this how it was going to be there if I even were to attend? This whole "family" thing was sometimes more trouble than what it was worth.

"OHMYGOSH!", I roared, "She is such a-"

 _Knock knock knock_

A voice cleared itself before speaking, "Um...Brittany babe? Are you in there? You okay, hun?!", a flirty, young female voice came through my doors.

Who could that be? I hope they didn't hear me...that would be embarrassing.

I coughed once before answering, "Uhh...", I cleared my throat and pulled myself together, "Y-yeah I am". I smoothed out my dress and took steady breaths. Nobody could know the issues I had with this whole "sister" thing.

I heard whispers and hushed chattering outside the door like there was more than one person outside my dressing room.

"Well...is it okay if we...", they all began at the same time with uncertainty. I didn't blame them for being scared. I had let them in as well as others the few times they asked and they knew it was company policy to not let workers in after we had finished with productions. It's easy to see how pushing a few rules to the side easily lets order become so lax.

"Sure. Come in.", I sighed and took a deep breath looking in the mirror to see the red fade into a pinkish tint on my face. Maybe they'll help me take my mind off things. I touched were the tint was and took another deep breath to calm the verbal terror that went on during the unfortunate altercation.

I still can't believe she compared me to _him._

Seeing myself frown with my brows furrowed together, I quickly fixed my face. People have been telling me that I need to stop walking around like that for fear of people thinking I'm naturally rude.

I tried not to roll my eyes at the thought.

The girls that were working on my photos and waiting for Jeanette earlier were making their way inside my room and immediately started making themselves acquainted with their surroundings. Normally I wouldn't allow people to come in just making themselves comfortable like that. Especially when I was about to leave. But, I guess that could change...for now.

I turned my chair around to face them all. They each began sitting and putting their legs up on the tables or pulling out their phones and chattering. I watched them all silently almost waiting for them to say something about my phone call, but they didn't. Maybe they hadn't heard. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

One girl with jet black long hair to the middle of her back, plump lips, and rocker pink make-up on eyed me with a smile and came over and started running her hands playfully through my hair taking the pin out and fluffing out my auburn curls. I smirked to myself.

I leaned my head back and smiled up at her giggling as she maneuvered her hands through each curl and fluffed them out making them fall down the back of the chair. This girl sure was bold..coming up to me like this and touching my hair at the same time?! Yeah, this was unheard of. But, being pampered was something I always was in the mood for,

"Sooo?", one of the chicks said from a suede cream colored seat. She had short curly brown hair and bright firecracker red lips, "You know everybody can't stop talking about it, right?" She grinned over at me excitedly.

The sensation that came from the girl behind me running her hands through my scalp and my soft curls was almost too intense. She was smiling down at me and giggled slightly knowing that I was enjoying every second.

I leaned back in my chair and redirected my attention to the question. My eyes rose up slightly in anticipation. "Huh? Umm...no. About what? Talking about what?", I tried to put together my words and focus on the lovely scalp massage I was getting.

I moaned in ecstasy and the rocker chick smirked down at me. She was enjoying it too.

Another girl spoke up while fixing my mannequin pulling and tugging on the silk attire gently, "About what happened out there! Everybody keeps talking about it!"

I opened my eyes slightly and yawned, "Oh yeah I know right? That hair commercial is such a big deal to England, but now people all over the world are going to see it." I reached back with one hand and massaged the tense feeling I had in my left shoulder. Ugh, I am due for a massage.

They all started giggling and shaking their heads at me laughing. Another chick had her mouth dropped smiling as she straightened out my outfits.

She spoke up, "Noo girl! About how you fired that redheaded chick and didn't even feel sorry about it!"

I looked at her and raised my eyebrows in realization, "Ohhh!", I began laughing and covered my mouth with both of my hands.

"I totally forgot all about it! Why? Did she leave the room crying?" , I wondered carelessly stretching my legs and arms out. I reached up and ran a hand through the rocker girl's jet black hair lazily.

The girl stopped touching my hair leaned forward and gave me a hug from behind resting her head next to mine and I returned the favor loving the warmth.

"See?", I exclaimed , " I like some people!", I reminded them and waited for them to respond.

"Yeah", the brunette with the curly hair sitting down recalled collectively, "people who could do stuff for you."

I scoffed, "Whatever, you guys should know I take no useless prisoners-", they all looked at me with wide eyes and started cracking up, "Oops! I mean useless WORKERS!"

We all started laughing even louder until the girl that was playing in my hair previously spoke up, "Daaang, why don't you just call us your minions for pete's sake!", she spoke in cute raspy tomboy kind of voice.

"Hmmph. Don't tell me what to do.", I spat playfully. She squeezed me tighter and we all looked toward the door upon hearing it open. I was about to yell upon seeing someone dare walk in without knocking or needing anything, but I looked and saw Jeanette walking in while talking to someone outdoors still.

"Well ladies, as much as you might not believe it, I am trying oh so desperately to become a better person. ", I finished simply. The rocker chick smirked at me again removing her hands from me slowly and leaning up still keeping her arms locked around my neck.

They all started giggling muttering "Ohmygooosh!" and "Wow, Brittany."

I shrugged and reached over to my phone swiping until I found an app to play on.

Still, I could see Jeanette in my peripheral vision talking to somebody while being half in and half out the door.

"I will I will!", she spoke frantically, "Okay!...Yes...Alright bye!", she closed the door and turned around to face us and took a deep breath.

"Hi everyone.", she said took a seat up close next to me. Upon seeing Jeanette come over, the chick behind me went to go sit down near the brunette and soon made herself comfortable. Well, that was good. Maybe so more people wouldn't think it was alright to touch me whenever they felt like it...even if I did enjoy it.

"Hey Jean!", everyone responded excitedly waving at her. She waved back turned her chair towards me while I was on my phone.

She cleared her voice before speaking, "Um..well I guess everyone is still talking about it..."

"About what?", I replied casually not taking my phone off my game. _Just one more pancake to go._ I was going to beat this PancakeMania game if it killed me.

Since, of course, there isn't any other food around here.

A rough grumbling noise from my stomach confirmed my issue at hand. Frowning, I tried to ignore it and went back to my game.

"About you firing that girl an hour ago. You really hurt her feelings, Brittany.", Jeanette told me genuinely.

"Auuugghhh", I growled seeing that the customer on my game didn't give me enough money to unlock the next level. _Now I have to do it all over again._

Not even in the videogames could I cook anything correctly!

"Did you hear me, Brit?", Jeanette spoke again.

"Huhwhat?", I clicked on the same level and begun taking customer's orders, "Uh no Jean, I didn't flirt with no girl an hour ago, you know I don't roll that way."

Girls do love me though, that's a fact.

Jeanette sighed but still managed to crack a small smile over the laughter she had begun to hear behind her upon my last comment. She groaned and began again, "Noo Brittany. The girl you fired, her remember?"

Realization suddenly hit me not as fast as it should have. I didn't have time for this. I scowled upon me messing up another pancake and spoke up, "Jeanette really? Why was everyone so concerned about her anyway, it's not like she was of any relevance to us at the label. Just another commoner, we can get another."

"Aha, right?", one of the girls agreed from afar earning nods of approval and agreements all around.

"See?!", I gloated throwing one hand up not taking my eyes off of my screen, "Even they agree so let's just…", my voice trailed off from either being irritated with this game or from people bothering me about the stupid girl.

"Let's just stop, okay?", my headache and hunger were beginning to take its toll on me and I didn't wanna talk about this anymore, I just wanted to go home.

Jeanette let out a sigh and rubbed her temples, "Do you always have to be so difficult, Brittany? You really hurt her feelings", she stated for the second time, "Think of what it could do to the company."

My face was unmoved by her nonsense, "I'm not being difficult, I just wanna go home.", I spoke with such a bored tone I barely recognized it as my voice.

She sighed again and finally gave up on me.

"So…", she continued again. I felt the heat rising in my chest. If she mentions her one more time…

"Eleanor told me an hour ago that she was gonna try and call you today.", she finished leaning her body toward my vanity resting her head in her hand looking at me through the mirror.

I inclined my head and raised a concerned brow. _Is that who she was on the phone with?_

The phone showed a screen with pancakes flying around in the circle with the main player juggling them indicating that the game was loading. I took it as a moment not to leave behind.

"You had her call me?", it sounded more like I made a statement instead of asked a question.

She turned at me almost offended, "Um yeah, I did! Why wouldn't I?"

My lips were pursed together in a flat, thin frown giving her a that's-not-surprising look. I narrowed my eyes at her before looking back down at my game.

She chuckled slightly at looked at me like I was about to make a joke, like I wasn't already pissed.

"I'm guessing that's a... yes?", she pestered on turning towards me smoothing her hair with one hand while motioning with the other.

My answer was so close to being full of pure sarcasm. I almost wanted to yell out, but contained myself not trying to lose my calm composure having the heated argument with her still embedded in my memory. I then gave a quick fake smile before responding with irritation.

"Yeap. She sure did call.", I rolled my eyes not able to keep up this whole "being nice" thing. I was mad as hell about that conversation and I don't want to go into it after my tough day. Music video, magazine, commercial, photoshoot, and the girl pissing me off? Yeah, once I get out of here, I am in for the night.

She looked hesitant to continue, darting her eyes back and forth from me to the ground.

"Sooo, how'd it g-", she began.

"Horrible.", I finished for her. What, did she think we were gonna go get our nails done now or something?

She looked confused and shocked at the same time. She frowned before starting, "You mean... it was that bad?"

"I honestly don't know why you'd think a conversation like that was going to go as planned.", I retorted before exiting out of my game and placing my phone on the counter of the vanity.

I looked back at her and waited for a response.

"All I told her was to tell you what time to be there if you were gonna come with me…", her voice trailed off before continuing, "She wasn't mean was she?"

Gosh, I hated throwing Jeanette in the middle of all of this crap, but in a way, she brought it upon herself by telling me about our 'sweet' sister Eleanor this morning.

"Well, if you think calling me up with an attitude about the whole event tonight nice and friendly, then yeah! We just had an absolute ball over the phone!", I huffed and crossed my arms.

Jeanette opened her mouth slightly as if to say something and closed it again. She closed her eyes tightly and let out a quick breath through her nose. She slowly tilted her head up and looked me in the eyes. Her eyes looked slightly watery.

Oh no, not this again.

She shook her head slowly as if wondering how everything escalated into this, "You really hurt her, Brit...", she spoke in a whisper not wanting to let the other girls hear.

My patience was wearing thin and I gave her a dumb look and cocked my head to the side referring to the girls behind her that were laughing and gossiping loudly clearly not caring that we could hear every word they were saying.

Wait a minute hold on, what if the door was opened?! I looked over at them with a smug expression. They're over here just blurting out which co-worker they did or didn't like as if it didn't matter to them in the least!

Hmmph, that's why I was always sneaky and discreet with my gossip, but to each its own I guess.

I brought my eyes back to Jeanette and went on, "I hurt her?", I gestured to myself and remarked in disbelief. I wanted to chuck the vase of roses across the room soo bad. If it weren't for those girls in here, I would've done it too with absolutely no shame and had someone bring me more flowers and a bigger vase in its place by my vanity tomorrow. But, I had a rep to keep.

Jeanette looked like she regretted what she just said. She gulped and tried again, "Brittney…", she took a deep breath, "she-...we needed you when Miss Miller died but-"

"But nothing!", I snapped loudly. The girls looked over startled and tried to lower their voices slightly looking at me, then looking away so I didn't get fed up enough to kick them out.

I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Jeanette. Its been 2 years, okay? Two LONG years! I've had enough, okay! She can't keep holding this grudge on me forever!"

Jeanette looked hurt and confused, "Brit, its not only that probably...maybe it could be about how you left _us_ basically."

I paused and looked at her confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She stared at her hands in her lap like she didn't know what to say. I knew she had something to say so I don't know where all this shyness was coming from. Sure it was in her personality, but she wasn't shy about what she had to say, she was shy about how I was going to take it.

All these years have went by and she never really said what was on her mind, but decided now for some reason.

"Y-you…", she sighed and looked up at me, "You left the group, Brittany."

Oh…

Now this was amusing.

 _That's_ what this was all about? Because I left the group two years ago? We're still on that?

I smirked and shook my head, "Jeanette...", I laughed slightly looking down and began slowly looking up at her again, "I'm tired of explaining myself. Really, I am. To you, to the media, to everybody!..."

Her face remained unchanged like she didn't believe me.

I started again without shame," Those were the best years of my life, but...I just...I just had to start doing things on my own. You couldn't possibly think that we were gonna be in this group forever, Jeanette."

My heart rate tried to contain itself upon seeing the unreadable expression from her face knowing there wasn't much she could say back. I searched her eyes for any say on the matter but couldn't reach any conclusion.

"Did you?", I began again.

She took a breath, "Britta-"

"But, did you, though?!", I finished for her loudly motioning toward her with my hand.

I knew it was wrong to shut her down , but this charade had gone on for too long and I was done talking about it. They could continue this little fiasco to anyone else, but it wasn't going to be me.

"Jeanette, I loved the group too but-"

"Brittany.", she insisted quickly clearly not wanting me to interrupt her again. She shut her eyes tightly like pulling every word out was about to be a struggle, "we...we loved it...just like you did.", she looked up at me trying to make me fully understand what she was saying while I narrowed my eyes.

"But…", she sighed deeply, "if we wanted to go solo, we would've never brought it up in front of everybody..Especially without having had ran it by each other to begin with."

My stare was cold. I tilted my head slightly and breathed in about to speak up, but nothing came out. Surely she wasn't trying to defend Eleanor's harsh call insisting that this was all my fault she was acting like this.

She continued again, "Brittany, do you know how... _embarrassing_ it was after you left the party and everyone was laughing at us talking about 'How could we not know?'", her eyes started to water up again.

My throat felt dry. Once again, I tried to get a word in, but nothing came out. I was choking on the truth as it hurled at me unmercifully with no one and nothing to stop it.

She went on, "They were laughing at us because they thought we knew!"

My eyes turned into a glare as she continued.

"We had no idea that you had even made arrangements, we were just as shocked as everybody else. We didn't even know you had been feeling this way!", she said with a sob.

Unfazed as I was, I couldn't even believe that.

"Hmph really? Like you guys would've even cared though! Did it really take that long for you to figure it out?", I snapped and stared daggers at her, "There was so much evidence! I was barely helping out in the studio, we had to _share_ any award that we would win. For crying out loud Jeanette, we didn't have any individuality except for a COLOR."

"We're not mind-readers, Brittany. We didn't know what was going on until you told us...in front of everybody", she added sadly.

I still wasn't about to own up to it. No way I was gonna sit up here and be blamed because I simply told the truth.

"You just don't get it, do you?," she shook her head at me," You didn't have to sit there and listen to everyone tell you 'Oh yeah, we all know that Brittney would run circles around you guys in the industry, let her go she's too good for you guys anyway'"

The heat was rising in my chest through all the hurt and the anger I was feeling. Images flashed everywhere in my mind before I could stop them. Right and left. I blinked rapidly trying to stop them all at once, but I couldn't. The pain just kept coming right along with the guilt in heavy large blows. Before I knew it, I saw everyone's shocked expressions and the choked laughter of disbelief as I stated my plans for the future.

In my mind I then saw..Eleanor's mean and hateful expression and Jeanette's tear stained face along with the shocked expressions of all the big people at my old label. It all came back to me.

Hurtful words...

Cold-hearted stares…

Crying in the back of my limo all the way up to the hotel.

My old life falling apart as I knew it.

...But I wasn't going to sit here and feel sorry about it.

"Its in the past, Jeanette.", I stared dead at her unaffected by her words.

She looked hurt and I saw the same glossy violet eyes staring at me full of sorrow the same way they did the day I quit, but I kept going.

"It's all in the past now, and I can't change that. This is who I am now, so either you accept it or you can move on like I did.", I finished calmly. I was so done. So done. This had gone on far too long and I didn't need anymore stress in my life.

She still didn't answer and looked down into her lap and took a deep breath and sighed like she was giving up after all these years.

I was about to say something else before I heard a light knock at the door.

"Excuse me, Ms. Brittany?! May we come in pleas-"

Loud banging soon erupted.

"Open the door girl! What, is this locked? Oh nevermind!"

A twist and a rattle was heard before the door flew open and Destiny walked in with a few of my beauticians behind her. She waved and blew kisses at the other girls in the room and they giggled at her and waved back.

Destiny then resumed her walk towards me and came over and sat on my lap shamelessly throwing an arm around my neck, then scooting in to make herself more comfortable.

My beauticians and the other girls across the room laughed at Destiny's uncaring behavior, even out the corner of my eye I saw Jeanette crack a tiny smile. Or it must've been my imagination.

I looked up at Destiny with an are-you-serious look. She winked at me basically daring me to say something back to her. I shook my head and rolled my eyes smiling at her, this girl is so crazy I should have fired her too just to get a kick out of it, not like she would've went along with it anyway.

Second female today invading my personal space in the same hour? Yeah some things were going to change around here, clearly these females were forgetting their place.

"You're just too arrogant.", Destiny insisted. Was she reading my mind now? I cocked an eyebrow at her as she laughed at me.

Slowly, I turned over at my beauticians that just walked in. "Was there something you girls needed?", I asked and wrapped my arm around Destiny's waist.

They smiled sweetly at me and one of them spoke up, "Honey, we just came to tell you that we're ready to help you take your makeup off."

I stared at them in horror, "What?! Take it off?", I cried in disbelief.

Everyone in the entire room looked at me wondering what my problem was. Of course I wasn't gonna be telling them that sometimes I wore makeup to sleep and that I thought sometimes it was easier to take it off in the morning anyway, but still.

"Well,", another one spoke up, "Unless you have another place that you have to be..."

"Oh..well…", I muttered looking down, "I guess I don't really..."

I saw Jeanette sink into her seat and tried to ignore her. Destiny saw this and looked at me confused.

"What about the restaurant release party?", Destiny proclaimed.

My eyes immediately got big and I wanted to tackle Destiny right then and there. I saw Jeanette sit up a little straighter looking at me closely. Now I know I saw that clearly.

I covered Destiny's mouth with both of my hands, "No! No no no no NO!", I protested as she struggled trying to pry them away laughing.

Everyone looked up in realization.

"Ohhh!", the girl that was over by the mannequin looked up in realization, " Oh I heard about the release today! It was on 'Inside Hollywood' today!"

The rocker chick was filing her nails and nodded in agreement without looking at her.

The girl straightening my outfits was making her way to a seat by the rocker chick and spoke up, "Yessss, and I saw a couple of the special entrees that were gonna be featured on the Food Channel too!"

Everybody agreed and groaned over not being able to attend.

The brunette with the red lips looked over at me concerned, "You're not going, Brit?"

Every eye in the room was immediately on me, including Jeanette's.

I sucked in my breath and looked at them all preparing what I was about to say.

I licked my lips and began, "Listen guys..." I really wasn't in the mood for this, " I'm only gonna say this once. I had a really long day today and I'm not in the mood for anything else."

They all looked disappointed and I saw Jeanette turn away sadly and take out her phone.

Someone started to speak up, "But...that's your sister."

I shook my head, "No. Stop," I said putting my hand up," I'm not in the mood to argue. So let's just...call it quits, okay?"

Destiny started to bring her hand down to rub my back slowly and I welcomed it. She always understood me.

"If this was about a sister-thing, I shouldn't have found out this morning.", I retorted and stared at Jeanette daring her to look back. Instead, she took another deep breath and sighed.

Nobody knew what to say. Upon seeing the way I looked at Jeanette, the tension grew extremely thick, and soon, quiet.

Destiny slowly stopped rubbing my back and left her hand there.

"You know...", she spoke up, "If you think about it. Like...the thing that sucks is that it'll be really bad for your image if you _don't_ go."

The blood drained from my face and I realized she was right. If I didn't go, the public will throw a huge fit about it and I'll be bombarded with questions for the next following months. Then they'll start rumors about our estranged relationship...that they still know nothing about.

I was running out of time...Jeanette's limo could be here in any minute knowing how much of an earlybird she felt like she had to be. Plus, my beauticians had to either stay here and help me undress or help me get ready for yet another event. Plus, the company would have to pay them overtime.

I gritted my teeth and my face felt hot. This was all just too much and I don't know if I can take all of this pressure. My mind was full of different kinds of crazy emotions and they kept coming back to haunt me every couple of seconds. This can't possibly all happen in one whole night.

My thoughts ran to Eleanor and how we haven't seen each other in what feels like a millennium and only just recently spoke to each other minutes ago. It was a celebration for her and Theodore's hard work finally paying off. It did seem right for me to go and share that once in a lifetime moment with her. She probably won't forgive me ever again if I decided not to go too.

Then there's the media who was in charge of glorifying or destroying my image to the public. When word gets out that I chose not to attend Eleanor's release party, they'll never let me live it down. There will be all kinds of breaking news reports on Hollywood channels as well as social media criticizing my decision and the public will finally know how me and Eleanor have truly felt about each other over the years.

Then there's Alvin.

Do I even need to think about it any further? I wanted to see him...but why did it have to be done in such a public environment? Where everyone could see us together? It's not like we're gonna be able to interact the same way we really wanted to because it won't be a real date.

Well...maybe _he_ would act the way he wanted to act. I won't be letting him know how I..kinda feel about him. Especially not in front of everybody. Even worse, if he got under my skin enough to where I had to leave abruptly, I would be receiving backlash from the media and Eleanor altogether.

My stomach growled heavily and brought me down to an even more depressed mood as I turned away from Destiny. There was going to be food there, that's for sure. If were to go home there was a 50/50 chance Nina would be there to cook me something making me wish I had just gone to the party in the first place.

I can't handle this all at once. My head felt like it was about to burst from all of the decisions in my way keeping me from making a conscious decision for myself.

Nobody knew what to say.

But I did.

"I need some space.", I slowly started to get up motioning Destiny to do the same. I grabbed my phone off the vanity and looked over to where my beauticians were standing. They started to move aside upon seeing me walk over to them.

All eyes were on me as I strolled past them carelessly with my heels clicking loudly. When I got to the door, I turned around slightly and looked at everyone with an unreadable expression. I looked down at the floor and sighed harshly, then I looked back at them quickly, "I'll be back."

Jeanette looked at me with a worried expression, "But,..what about your bodyguards? Won't you get-"

I stomped my foot down, "Dammit, I _said_ I'll be back", I looked at her harshly and closed the door.

* * *

 **~Xoxo~**

 **Ouch.**

 **That one almost came out the screen and socked me! Hell I FELT that one!**

 **However, I am very happy with the way this came out. B's got a loooot of ground to cover as far because of all of these tough decisions that keep popping up right and left. Fame+anxiety+fear+conflict= complete disaster!**

 **I'm just glad its not me xDD**

 **Remember, if you like what you see drop me a line!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it !**

 **XoxTristinaaa!**


	6. What I Wanted

**~Author's Excuse!~**

 **IM SOOORR-YYYYYY! *dodges items thrown***

 **I totally have no excuse either! Because I stay inside all day long :D Like a supervisah! (Like a Boss) I have been watching Black Butler nonstop lately so that's probably why this chapter is late.**

 **Did I mention I fainted and had to go to the hospital?! AND THEY DIDN'T EVEN FIND ANYTHING WRONG !**

 **NinetyKidz4Life- Thaaaaank you girl! I'm very glad you enjoyed it! I hope you continue to love the story as much as I do. If someone doesn't have a passion for writing...I mean...why write y'know?**

 **Alvin'sBaby80- Thanks, alot! What did you like about it? I hope you continue to read! I really adore getting new readers xD :DD I've been reading your work since I first came to this archive so it means a lot!**

 **a.r.h.f.20- Aweee, no you're a sweetheart! :D Girl i LOVE seeing you virtual face when you review! Don't even worry about it! I completely adore how you're so dedicated and that you honestly review so religiously! Thank you again! I beg you to continue, I just love it! Ellie and B…? I can't say...you'll just have to find out ;)**

 **Now….please enjoy. While I go fix the bruises from the items thrown.**

 **~~~~~~XoxTristina~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

~*Glamorous*~

Chapter 6

What I Wanted

*^,^*

* * *

With a loud _SLAM_ , I turned around from the door in a huff, my lips pressed into a fierce frown with my eyes shut tightly. I looked down at the ground and sighed aggressively. I was fumed.

This was way too much for one night.

First my overwhelmingly busy day, then firing that girl, Eleanor calling me on some bull, then Jeanette bringing it up again along with with the possibility of seeing Eleanor _and_ Alvin in the same night.

That same pain in my shoulders and head was arising like it always did whenever I was under extreme stress. I wasn't thinking straight. At this rate, this night is never going to be over.

I brought my hands up and covered my face feeling it grow extremely hot from all of these burdens coming out of nowhere. My face was burning and I _knew_ I felt a migraine coming on.. I glanced up and looked around quickly. I couldn't hear any noises coming from anywhere around me, I heard some chattering, but not as loud as they were before.

Quick...I had to be quick. If I wasn't in my room. Everyone was probably waiting for me to get back to the main lounge room to discuss anything and everything that went on today. From all of my accomplishments today to the award ceremony last night or God knows what else.

No matter what, I couldn't be seen without any bodyguards too often, those were the rules. Especially considering how young I am.

Carefully, I made my way in a fast-like pace through the hallways of the elegant studio production agency mentally cursing the way my heels clicked loudly against the tile flooring which could lead anyone into hearing me. Someone was sure to find me if I wasn't careful. I made it to the end of one of the walls and flattened my body against it, then I peeked around the corner to see if there was anyone I might run into .

Two women were standing around amongst the slight noise and talking indiscreetly about who knows what. One of them had black shades on top of her head and short red hair instantly reminding me of the chick I fired earlier. The other had on a blue business dress with a clipboard was in her arm.

I couldn't let them see me. I took a deep breath and cursed silently before I heard some masculine voices in the distance sounding like they were coming up from behind me. I trembled and turned around fast and looked in faint horror as I saw some men dressed elegantly in suits walking my way, yet still deep in conversation with each other. They hadn't noticed me yet.

Shoot! I didn't want to run ahead because they were going to hear the sound of my footsteps running and I'd be questioned and returned to my bodyguards.

I groaned. This wasn't going to work. At this rate, I wouldn't even know what to tell them! And I would _not_ be escorted back to my beautifying room under any circumstances. Especially not this one.

Time was definately short. I didn't have time to make any second guesses. I'll go that way then, the ladies shouldn't bother me that much. Yes. Okay. That's it, they were always easy to fool. I could easily trick and con the guys behind me, but I was in no mood to flirt.

I swallowed.

 _Here we go._

I maneuvered and creeped around the corner and power-walked toward the direction of the two women conversing while breathing fast and hard. This night was irritating me all ready and all I wanted was some peace and quiet, but I always had to end up doing things the hard way because of somebody else.

Ugh!

I took another deep breath and held it as I walked fast to the other end of the hall when one of the ladies looked over at me and quickly gained the attention of her friend who then stared excitedly at me along with her.

 _Okay Brittney, its time to use those acting skills._

My mouth curved down and poked out into a small pout as I slowed down and I looked at the ladies almost nervously like I was unsure of my next move. They began to take note and instantly turned their faces into worry.

The lady with the short hair gasped and reached out to put her hand on my shoulder, "Ohmygosh, honey is wrong, are you okay?", she looked me straight in the eyes.

"I-I..", I began and stuttered, "I just…", I looked down and choked out a fake sob.

 _Come on, come ON Brittney, you have to think of something! Something of a lie that is also the truth….Wait..what? Oh what am I saying?!_

"This...whole day has been full of..complete chaos", I explained slowly, "and I can't remember the last time I had a break from it all and…"

They looked at me worriedly and the other woman with the clipboard gave me a look of pure sympathy, "Ohh Brittany dear.", she leaned and took me in her arms giving me a warm hug and took a deep breath before responding, "I knew something was up. All these people in your face all the time. Events popping up right and left, it seems like you can never catch a break."

I smiled to myself seeing as this plan was going better than I thought before changing my face as she let go so they wouldn't let on to the fact that I was totally faking.

Almost immediately, her friend took me into her arms and squeezed me tight. I almost gasped at my lack of air at first, but slowly allowed the warmth to wash over me and returned the hug.

"You're just stressed out, hun. Its okay. Not everybody can do this fame thing.", she reasoned while rubbing my back rocking me slightly.

I furrowed my brows together and tried to make my face turn a little red to make them think I was crying. I hope I was doing good. My anger from earlier should be enough to get the point across my face anyway. She started to let me go before I spoke up again, "Its just…,", I tried to think of some excuse to get away quicker. I didn't know if those men were still behind me either.

"I just kinda want a little space y'know…", I finished looking up at them with fake sadness, "Today has just been a long day and-

"Oh no, its fine, honey!," the clipboard lady remarked, "Don't even worry about it, its good that you saying something about it."

This was just too easy. I couldn't believe I was having so much luck.

The lady with the shades spoke, "Yes, please don't be sorry about trying to tell us, hun. Just let us go and tell your manager-

"NO!", I objected instantly.

My eyes got big and I wanted to kick myself for letting that get out. They both looked at me appalled and worried like they weren't sure what to do.

I began again under a shaky breath, "No...um...I..I just rather handle this alone. That's all.", I gave a small smile hoping they wouldn't think less of me after my outburst. Geez I was starting to sound just like Jeanette!

They both looked at each other again and then redirected their attention back to me.

"I'll be fine, really. I just...um..need some space.", I wasn't sure how believable my smile was but I hoped they believed me enough to let me go.

I turned around hurriedly and expected to see the two guys that were behind me earlier but they were nowhere to be found. I could tell the ladies wanted to believe me but were unsure of what to say or do considering how nervous I seemed and was.

"Umm..I -I should go.", I squeaked in a hushed tone and squeezed myself around them and began my fast walk towards anywhere I thought would bring me peace. The feeling of not knowing how much time I could buy alone was really killing me and I didn't want any of the girls from back in my room to come out and try and find me.

I didn't even look back around to see if the ladies were still staring at me, I just knew I had to get away. Far away. I picked up my pace and made my way around another corner, then another.

 _Come oooon….There has to be someplace I can go to find some peace!_

Halls.

Halls…

More halls…

Ugggh! No wonder they always had my bodyguards escort me everywhere. Its practically a maze in here! I was coming up to a set of mahogany wooden double doors, but I wouldn't think to go in there. The double doors were usually in a space like that for a reason. Meetings, conferences, important stuff like that, and they were locked for sure.

Just keep walking, just keep walking….I'll find some place to go. My heels kept clicking their way through the tile and my legs were starting to ache. I think it's time I pay someone to start carrying me. This walking mess is clearly for other people.

I made my way past the doors and continued to make my way further down when I heard something. I stopped suddenly.

What was that noise?

Oh no. It couldn't be.

A rushed chatter of voices started to appear all around me. Was I hallucinating? I felt a throb in my throat and quickly gulped. That didn't sound good. That could only mean one thing.

People were getting closer

And I didn't have anywhere to hide.

What the-GOSH! I looked behind me and heard footsteps along with the jumbled sound of loud voices and laughter creating a mix of busy professionals probably about to plan a night out. I turned back around, I wasn't hallucinating, everyone was headed this way.

Shoot, I was trapped! There was absolutely no place else to go. Everyone was coming this way and before I know it, I'll be escorted back to my bodyguards or to my dressing room. My body was shaking and my breaths were coming out in ragged gasps. I glanced around cautiously in both directions. At this rate, there was nowhere to go but…

The double doors...

Unless...they were locked.

I looked at them hesitatingly and wondered if I should just stay here and be taken back. My perplexed thoughts drifted back and forth like my steps. Then I'd have to think of an excuse as to why I'm here in the first place! Obviously there was nothing around here important that I needed so I couldn't lie.

If I didn't do anything and got taken back, the girls and Jeanette were probably still in there and if I go back they'll either continue to convince me to go, or be too scared to even try. And with my latest outburst, if I don't get a minute to myself, I was going to blow up for a second time.

There was no more time to think, I had nowhere else to go and I had to try. But, if they were locked….

I shook the thought away, I had to stay positive so I took a step back and made a dash for the doors and almost lost my step. The floor squeaked loudly and I almost tripped forgetting I was in heels. Reaching over, I gripped one of the wall tables near me and dashed towards the doors. My only way out.

Don't be locked. Don't be locked. Don't be locked.

The golden handles were in my reach and were getting closer and closer and I soon felt one of the cold handles in my hand. I took a deep breath and pulled on the handle and didn't get a response.

Oh...my...gosh…are you serious?!

No. no no no no no. This can't be happening. Why wasn't it?-

I yanked on the left door handle and it swung back harshly. The door hit my leg and sent a harsh pain through my ankle and the side of my leg.

I cursed silently and reached downwards to rub the pain away from my leg. Then my eyes got big and I stood there for half a second unmoving trying to register what happened.

The door opened.

 _The door opened!_

The voices and chattering around me grew louder and snapped me out of my daze. Footsteps and clicking grew louder from each side and I casted a glance behind me and then squeezed through the doors. Before I could take a look around, I turned around sharply and grabbed the door handle as it was about to slam and let it ease and close quietly before it made any noise.

I stayed there unmoving and faced the door silently and listened through the wooden exterior. I gulped and tried to steady my breaths and tried to listen harder despite my harsh breathing and my heart beating loud in my chest.

The voices came closer and closer until I heard them directly in front of the door. I almost panicked thinking that they might've heard me rushing in here and would come in to see what all the commotion was.

Sooner or later in what felt like an hour, the voices trailed off and became more distant. I let out the breath I didn't know I had.

I groaned and turned around and planted my back against the door and hung my head low. I was tired.

Gosh...all this for some peace and quiet!

"Augh!", I shouted out loud despite my wish to keep my presence anonymous. My eyes rolled and threw my hands over my head and groaned a second time. I dragged my hands down and looked upon my surroundings. My mouth dropped slightly.

I took a glance around and surveyed the entire room. This was a _room?_

There was a series of half-circle suede cream color couches. That were in the middle of the room with a few glass rectangular tables that had buckets of ice with champagne in them along with a giant plasma TV.

The floor was laid out in expensive tile with carpet mixed in and elegant artistic wall portraits of deceased legendary musicians and instruments. To the right, there was a giant bar area with an open array of alcoholic beverages and bar stools with another flat-screen TV.

But what really took my breath away was the view in front of me.

Past the sitting area and the bar was no wall, the 'wall' that was supposed to be there was instead a giant window that stretched on from the far left of the room to the right, where the room ended. And on the massive window held a door that led to a balcony outdoors with an entire view of Los Angeles, the lights glimmering giving the room an enchanted aura.

Aaaand why haven't I seen this room before? I almost couldn't control myself.

"Wow.", I remarked aloud. Now that's the kind of place that would give me the kind of peace and quiet I need. Plus, the room was extremely dim and there wasn't anyone in here and it was going to stay that way.

I thrusted forward and swerved my way around the vast territory and wandered past the arrangements of plants on glass tables and walked down the tiny three steps of stairs to get to the suede couches. I patted the smooth cream colored material and strolled past the plasma and made my way to the glass door.

I placed one of my hands on it, turned the knob and pushed on it a little and welcomed the cool outdoor spring air to my body. My hair immediately became unraveled from the night breeze, my auburn almost golden stands were blown past my back along with my dress.

 _Finally._

* * *

The night was young and the air relaxed me. The chilled air upon me made my headache slowly start to disappear and I welcomed it. I raised my arms up high and stretched sighing happily and fixed my gaze on all of LA.

The night sky was a mixture of dark lavender and with a hint of pink indicating that the sun was setting. In front of me was a cluster of tall black skyscrapers and seemed to touch the sky, each one had a series of lights highlighting the building from the individual rooms seen on the inside of them. Looking out, I could also see a vast variety of palm trees along with smaller buildings lit up from the inside.

"Ahhh…", I sighed and crossed my arms, resting them on the railing leaning forward to look out on the city. The city of 'Lost Angels', huh? I laughed to myself. All these people here just trying to make it big at a chance at stardom. All of them wanting the same thing.

Money, Fame, and Power.

And to laugh at those who didn't think they could do it all by themselves. I smirked and shook my head thinking about that girl and what I said to her earlier.

" _You think all you have to do in order to make it is show up and stand around?"_

I mean, did she?!

I worked _hard_ to get to where I am today and never settled for less. Who cares about a person or two who didn't reach my pedestal, not everyone was cut out for this.

Not that I wanted to share my throne either.

I looked out on the night sky searching for stars. Ughh, I guess since the sky still is a dark purple color since it was only around 6pm there won't be any stars yet. Pity, Alvin always loved looking out at the stars.

"...!", I had to stop myself. What?! I'm thinking about him again?!

I hung my head in shame. That's right...this is the reason why I came out here in the first place. It wasn't just clearing my head about the possibility of seeing Eleanor tonight, it was about the possibility of seeing Alvin there too. I gazed out on the night sky again and looked up, it was getting late and I was in no mood to be around another huge group of people.

"UGHH, why is everything so complicated?!", I shouted to all of Los Angeles.

"Why is what so complicated?", a voice answered and knocked me out of my trace.

Fear jolted me up and shot through my body. Crap, I was caught! I jerked my head around and looked to see who was there. Right behind me, I saw my manager emerging from the shadows closing the glass door behind him. I let out a breath in relief. At least I wasn't in trouble, "W-what are y-you doing here?...", my voice sounded so shaky. What's the matter with me, it was just him! Thank God it wasn't anyone else.

"I could ask you the same question, kid.", he gave me a look of disbelief and walked over towards me.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your dressing room?", he casually walked closer until he was right next to me.

I turned around and refaced the city night not knowing what to say. I flattened my lips into a tight frown and didn't say anything.

He laughed lightly before addressing the question that was on my mind, " I was in the backroom near the bar trying to locate the kind of wine we we're all going to toast to tonight at one of LA's latest upscale areas."

I gave a small smile, " Aaaand I didn't get an invite?!"

He leaned closely moving a strand of hair behind my ear and whispered, " _Real_ Adults only, hun."

Before I could laugh, I sighed deeply feeling his hand resting on my back.

"And besides Brittany, don't you have somewhere important to be tonight?", he rub his hand in slow circles giving me a warm comforting feeling. "You can't stay out here working on your tan forever.", he joked referring to the dark pink-ish glow of nightfall over LA and I tried not to laugh.

"Ughh! Ohmygosh no! Let's _not_ talk about that alright!", I exclaimed throwing my head in my hands. There he goes using my first name again too. Now he's being serious so I know I had to say something to explain myself.

"Wait a minute, I don't get it. What's the matter?", he questioned.

"N-Nothing.", I lied. I tried to look away slightly. But I knew he wasn't having that.

"Hey. Look at me.", He reached over and took my chin and tilted it up so I could face him.

"You don't have to lie to me Brittany. I've told you this over and over again just tell me the truth. ", he reasoned gently, "I know it had to be something big for you to come all this way to be alone now verses you calling a limo and just heading home."

My lips poked out into a small pout and I knew he was right. He slowly let go of my chin and waited for me to say something.

I looked down sadly. Here I was trying to avoid being trapped physically earlier, and now it backfired, and I was now trapped emotionally. Breathing in deeply, I let out a huge breath to pull myself together. There was really nowhere else to go now.

"I...", I began but before I could, a slight howl of the wind was heard and the cool wind blew against me giving me a slight chill. I cringed.

He must've took notice because he gazed at me and opened his arms.

I took in his gaze and nearly crashed myself into his soothing, warm torso. I hugged his body against mine and rested my head just under his shoulder. He rubbed my back slowly again and I tried to muster up my words together.

We were silent for a while. Nothing but the light from the light from the city of stardom illuminating our presence.

"What's wrong? You don't wanna go?", he asked gently. He seemed truly concerned.

With a deep sigh, I hesitantly began to get my words out, "I got a call from my sister today.", I confessed and squeezed him tighter and buried my head into his chest almost not wanting an answer.

"Mm. That's it?", he asked and looked down at me.

I shifted my head downwards and huffed, " No. She had some...words to say that I didn't appreciate.", I gritted my teeth together. The ''conversation" flashed before my mind making my anger rise over.

He didn't answer for awhile and continued to hold me, "...I'm guessing it didn't end well?", he clarified casually. I scoffed loudly trying to make him feel at least a LITTLE like how I felt.

"No!", I barked and looked up at him," It didn't! I can't stand her stupid-"

Tony shot me a warning look, beckoning me to stop while I was ahead.

I huffed and tried to hide my gulp. I turned my head slightly and stared at the ground with a frown, "Ugh, you _know_ what I mean, Tony.", I didn't want to look back up at him.

"No kid, I knew what you meant", I could still feel his look staring down at me," I just need you to not refer to your sister like that." I slowly turned my shoulders up back at him. Being as though I am naturally defiant, I still didn't want to look him in the eyes. I hated being scolded.

Even if I knew he was right.

"Its just..ugh", I grimaced and hesitated to get even a few words out after being totally reprimanded, " Its just I know she wants to go to her st-", I bit my lip before saying the word 'stupid' again."

"I know she wants me to go to her party but...", I looked up at him unsure of how to finish.

He looked like he wanted to laugh , " That's what you're worried about? The party?"

"The party that is going to be TONIGHT!", I specified still holding him getting all up in his face.

"Oookay, so what's the problem?", he looked confused, "That's where you wanna go, we could just let the limo take you there. What makes this so different than any other event?"

"Nooo, its not that its the fact that she didn't tell me until this morning!", I screeched.

"Ohh, well the-

"And not only that!", I expressed and gripped him tighter, "She called me earlier and said that people just 'can't be going out of their way' for me, like are you serious?! If being someone's sister is so important, why couldn't I be notified ahead of time?!"

He opened his mouth again before I cut him off a second time.

"Jeanette knew ahead of time!", I held one finger up to him trying to make my point, " _And_ they both chose to keep it from me, then they get mad because I have plans!", I argued.

Tony raised an eyebrow like he almost wanted to laugh, "You don't have anymore plans right now." I gave him an 'are-you-serious' look, "Come on, really? Like you didn't call me this morning with a laundry list of duty-filled obligations?!"

"You're lucky I didn't ask you to end world hunger while I was at it.", he joked and I playfully hit him.

"Tony, I'm serious! Eleanor pulls this crap on me knowing that I had a lot of stuff planned today which would leave me feeling exhausted and 'invites' me to her restaurant release knowing that if I choose not to come, the media will destroy me."

He looked amused, "And how do you think she knew about all the stuff that you had planned out for today? I don't remember telling her any of it."

"Who do you think? Jeanette probably told her!", I huffed, "And I know they've been keeping more secrets behind my back than this one!"

He chuckled lightly before rubbing my back and continuing, "Okay babe, I think your just over exaggerating a little bit. Nobody knew about anything you had planned toda-

"Jeanette woke up early this morning at _3am_ and checked to make sure I was asleep.", I began while Tony gave me a look of astonishment trying not to laugh as I cut him off, "Then she dressed all in black and hitched a ride on a helicopter and broke into the studio headquarters and squeezed her skinny self through the security system, BROKE IN, and used her glasses to scan the material about my day, sashayed back home, told Eleanor about it, and was in her room right on time for breakfast.", I finished confidently.

My face was filled with triumph as I held Tony and began to search his face for any fault with my fabulous story. He shook his head in astonishment.

"Kid..,", he shook his head laughing," You are quite the storyteller." I looked at him like I didn't just hear what he said, "Ex-cuse me?! That's exactly how it happened!" He rubbed his forehead still chuckling, " I'm still mad at the fact that you used the word ' _sashayed_ ' "

My eyes rose in surprise, "That's what she did! She sashayed her way home and that's why nobody had a chance to catch her!"

"Listen to me, "He fixed his gaze on me, "Your sister…", I looked at him eagerly waiting for him to agree, "...is quite the klutz.", my face fell. He continued, " I'm pretty sure if that story was in any way _true_ that she wouldn't have gotten far. Especially not with her…'magical scanning' glasses.", he pointed out.

I wasn't even going to argue, I was serious now, "The bottom line is that they are hiding stuff and using it against me. How can they expect me to show up with a smile on my face when it seems like they're plotting against me?!"

"If I can't even trust them to give me details ahead of time with _my_ busy life, then how can I trust them with anything else?! Complete strangers knew before me, Tony. And they want to talk about _family_?!", I exclaimed.

My manager's face was unreadable. He lowered his eyes at me and sighed, "Well, I thought you guys would've been over this by now." My migraine was beginning to increase. Seriously, is everyone going to be asking me the same question?!

"Tony, I'm just sick of this crap.", I stated tiredly looking at him, "This day was full of it, Eleanor calling me, that chick today..."

"Okay, while we're on it what _was_ up with you and that redhead today?", he asked looking straight at me. I brought my gaze down and then back up at him. Shouldn't have even said that because I know I didn't want to hear anybody else's mouth over my decision. "Well. What would you have thought of doing if you were in that same situation.", I brought my gaze up towards him half daring him to say something contrary.

"Regardless of what I would've did, you can't simply fire any and everyone all of the time. That's the 3rd this year.", he pointed out sharing my look.

I rolled my eyes and looked anywhere else but his face, "She had to go. All I did was ask her to bring me some shoes and she wanted to get all smart".

I surveyed his face for an answer. When I didn't get one, I pressed forward again, "I mean really Tony, if she wasn't doing anything important that had to do with me, then why was she in there?! Unless she was on the same level as you and all the other guys, she had no business just standing around observing the place!"

I smiled up at him cutely and after a few seconds he did the same. I giggled, I knew he couldn't stay mad at me. Especially not when I stroked his ego. I wrapped my arms around his neck and waited, "Sooo?", I pressed on giggling again. He sighed and laughed shaking his head at me, "You are really something else."

I laughed with him and took a deep breath and spoke again, "That's 'cause-

" _But_ , you are forgetting that all of this firing you're doing is bad for your publicity.", he was serious now. I pouted and didn't say anything.

"Plus, if you keep it up, nobody will want to really want to work with you.", he finished. Shoot, I thought that would for sure take his mind off of it.

"Or it'll let them know that if they are going to be working for the best of the best, then they need to measure up or there'll be consequences.", I smirked.

He studied me intently, "To be successful...you have to be surrounded be people who also want you to succeed. Otherwise, you'll just be trying to do everything on your own and it'll backfire in your face."

I looked away defiantly, "If you say so."

"I do.", he confirmed.

I understood what he was saying, but I wasn't going to admit it. Like this would actually be in the news tomorrow about some nobody that got fired. It was scary though sometimes, the way my manager could predict the future sometimes. Sometimes he gave better advice than my publicists and knew more about the media than they probably did.

He rubbed my lower back gently and I felt warmth rush through me and my heart instantly fluttered. Ughh, was this my weakness or something? I blushed and didn't look at him.

"Hey", he nudged me gently.

"Hmm?", I brought my head up a little still trying to sound mean. I didn't want to look at him and to have him see my blush.

"So, what are you going to do about the whole sister event tonight?", he asked and all the blood drained from my face. Well, at least I didn't have to worry about him seeing me blush anymore.

"Who said I was going?", I grunted and refused to look at him.

"Well, it has been two years.", he pestered me probably hoping to gain a different answer.

"And?!", I shot back being purposely disrespectful. I knew I was crossing the line, but he can get mad me later, I wasn't in the mood.

" _And_.", he gave me the same look from earlier warning me to check my tone, "..I think it's time you try and patch things up before it's too late because family _is_ everything."

I snorted at his comment, raised my eyebrow and looked at him in disbelief.

He frowned in disapproval, "Hey. _Mija_ , don't be like that."

A helicopter almost snapped me out of my trance. I stole a look and saw one in the distance hovering over LA. Turning away, I pouted again and glanced up at him waiting for him to say something. He took one hand off of my waist and stroked my cheek lovingly with his thumb, "Your sister loves you. and you know you love her too."

He kept his thumb there for a second and then brought it back down. I brought my gaze down and fell silent, "Tonyyy…", I groaned. I didn't like where this was heading.

"Maybe its about time that you guys begin to make up.", he suggested noticing my hesitation. My eyes nearly popped out of my head and I scowled up at him.

"Umm for what?!", I made no attempt to hide my disgust, "Not after the phone incident today! She really called me with the biggest attitude on the face of the Earth and on top of that, she said she only called because _Jeanette_ has asked her to, can you believe that?!"

Tony sighed and continued still, "You can't let these small problems come between you guys. Do you really plan on being mad at her for the rest of your life?", he brought his hand up again and this time ran them through my auburn curls softly.

I relaxed in his touch, mentally scolding myself. These little forms of affection were really starting to bug me with how effective they were. It was seriously hard to stay mad when he did stuff like this. It almost reminded me of…

No, I wasn't going to think about _him._ It'll only leave me in a worse mood than I was already in.

"Kid, one day you guys are gonna really need each other.", he told me, "If you think about it, when are you going to get an opportunity like this to be with her and talk things through."

"But that's the thing!", I exclaimed, "We won't be able to do this one on one because it will be in public with everyone completely surrounding us, there'll be no room to talk."

 _Not like she has any._

"Even then," he continued despite my ongoing complaint, "Maybe she's just still upset over the incident that happened previously. Maybe she wishes you all could still be together again like the good days."

"Its been _two years_ , Tony. She needs to get. over. it." I emphasized each word and stared him down. Just what did he know about what was going on with us?! I'm just really tired of everybody today I swear. All this talking was making me tired by the second, I really just needed to go home.

"So, I'm guessing you still don't plan on going?", he asked as if he already knew my answer. He looked down and examined my face bringing his hand back down to my waist. I stared into his eyes trying to ignore his sculpted features and how drastically young he looked for his age.

"This isn't just about you, hun. This is also a really big moment in her life. Think about it. You would want her and Jeanette to be at any of your events whether you actually tell us or not."

"You're sisters are the only family you have now.", he finished.

I snapped out of it.

"No. I'm not going and I do not want to see her.", I confirmed and assured him confidently. Though it seemed like I was trying to assure myself more than him.

"Y'know hun, when you sign up for this life, the absolute worst thing you can do is have fame and not be able to share it with anyone.", he reminded me.

"Yeah, I guess", I said looking anywhere but at him

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Well kid, I'm not gonna tell you what you should or shouldn't do, you need to learn how to make your own decisions.", he told me and I let my guard down happily, "But, no matter what, you can always come to me about anything, okay?"

I nodded eagerly, I didn't want to talk about anything else.

He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me tighter and I hesitated a bit before I squeezing him back just as tight realizing how much a needed a hug. He kissed me softly on the forehead before speaking up again.

"I'm not gonna tell you what to do, but just think about what I said, okay?", he gently stated hugging me.

I remained silent.

"DId you hear me?", he asked raising his head up looking at me.

I sighed into his shoulder and struggled to get a pitch in my voice. I cleared my throat, "I guess."

"You guess?", he asked.

I didn't really want to talk anymore.

I relaxed into his torso with an extremely dull look on my face. I was hungry and I was tired. Nobody else in the world could possibly even _attempt_ to grasp the way I felt.

" I don't know", I went on without much feeling in my voice, " Its just...the day is almost over and I'm left with all these stupid decisions." My eyes ran over the concrete ground and scanned the area with the same enthusiasm that was on my face.

"I know, I know kid. This life is hard, but you can't let minor setbacks like this keep you down. But, whatever decision you make, you'll have my full support.", he squeezed me one more time before letting go.

I sighed softly letting go of him and we both stared off into the sky towards all of the skyscrapers and the illuminated night sky. It still had an eerie dark pink, almost burgundy glow and now two more helicopters were seen cascading across the night sky. In the distance, I began to take out two giant spotlights waving rhythmically back and forth across in the distance in toward the sky, usually indicating awards ceremonies.

That's funny, there shouldn't be one two days in a row. Especially not since the International Music Awards were in fact last night.

"I have a feeling those spotlights are where your sister's restaurant's party is being held.", he noted reading my mind for a second time.

"Hmmph.", I snapped crossing my arms.

"You sure you're gonna be alright?", he asked again and I turned an eye to him.

I sighed, "Yeah, I think I'll be okay, just can you…", I asked but tried not to sound needy, "..can you like walk me back to my dressing room. I still barely know how I even got here," I finished sheepishly.

He chuckled before wrapping his arm around my shoulder and leading me away.

* * *

My heels clicked on the floor loudly and floor as I walked through the halls leaving an echo tracing after me. I had my arm grazed around my managers waist as he led me back towards my main dressing room.

Like I love my manager and all, but the whole 'family is love, family is life' mess was really starting to bug me. Sometimes family is the one that will turn on you quicker than anyone else, that's for sure. Still though…

I glanced up at him as he talked on his phone and looked at his Rolex GMT watch every couple of seconds while making sure we were going the right way.

I stole a quick glance at his watch wondering exactly how much money my manager really had in the bank. I raised my brows in surprise realizing that I almost forgot how much he was actually worth. The last watch he told me bought was over 25 grand and he told me it was on of the "cheapest".

I wonder if he still had that yacht that he STILL hasn't took me on yet.

Still, I couldn't help but think back to what he had said earlier. He was only saying it because of what happened to him to make him retire from acting years ago.

...But I'd rather not go into it.

I let out a huff as he lead me around another hallway. My heart was thumping loudly in my chest and I almost dreaded going into my dressing room. I sighed looking behind me to see if anyone was following us and turned around sharply and regaining my trance.

He must've noticed my worry because he gave me a look through his phone call and instantly rubbed my right shoulder that he had his arm draped around.

I leaned into him pressing more firmly into his side carrying my steps down the hall.

A hard feeling had erupted in my chest from earlier. I tried to ignore it, but it kept making itself known with each step closer I got to my dressing room. The guilt from my answer earlier was slowly was trying to consume me, but I purposely ignored it. Nobody was going to change my mind.

I mean what did he or anybody else know about how rude Eleanor had been these last few years! Its not just me! I just wanted to start doing things on my own according to me and everybody is still seeing me as the bad person just because I wanted to go home! I had _thee_ longest day and now I probably won't be home until late and its all because of her!

Nooobody ever thought about what I wanted.

I swear if I even go to her sissy little event, she was gonna give me hell the entire night and somebody was gonna get hit and it was _not_ gonna be me. Like seriously!

Tony 's laughter through the phone erupted me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him and my heart softened. No matter what, I knew I couldn't stay mad at him. After all, he wasn't forcing me to do anything I didn't want to do and that's what I admired out of him.

But still as if dealing with Eleanor's attitude wasn't enough...

Alvin _was_ going to be there.

I bit my lip in frustration as we made our way across another corner. I could kind of tell where we were now, that meant my dressing room was coming up.

I thought back to our earlier phone conversation from this morning. I could still smell his manly cologne from last night...his arms wrapped around me..all that flirting... _and_ he said HE missed me. I didn't get opportunities like this all too often.

But even if I was gonna see him, I couldn't let anybody else know that know we had SOME feelings for each other. The tabloids would go absolutely nuts!

I blushed thinking about our conversation that we had earlier...maybe if I'm lucky we could find some place sneak away to just to like last night.

My cheeks were pink and I lowered my head trying to hide my smile. Just thinking about it, my mind traced back to his hands wrapped around my waist caressing me slowly...my arms wrapped around his neck...his lips on mines...

My cheeks we're feeling tight and puckered as I tried not to let any giggles out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him narrow his eyes down at me while on the phone. He muttered a ''hold on" before returning his attention to me.

"Uhh, what are you over here smilin' about?", he nudged me a little pulling me closer.

Clearly trying to hide my smile wasn't going to work because he caught me and was now trying to make me look at him but that just wasn't gonna happen.

"What?", he pulled me closer with one hand smiling while holding his phone in the other, "What." I was laughing hysterically now struggling trying to jokingly get away from him, "Ohmygosh _stooooop!",_ I complained _,_ "Its _nothing!"_

"It doesn't seem like that.", he taunted still pulling on me, "You're over here grinning like something's funny, what is it?"

I covered my mouth trying not to laugh and struggled to turn away from him. He looked at me smirking, "Okay, let me find out what it is and I promise I'm not going to let it go."

I giggled, "Okay! So?! See if I care!", I laughed as I was stuck against his side with my arm around his waist once more, lowering my head again a huge blush on my face. At least I knew there was one on my face NOW for sure!

He chuckled and tugged on a strand of my hair earning a growl from me, "Whatever you say, kid." He went back to his conversation mentioning me to whoever he was talking to. I turned to look at him with a disapproving look clearly plastered across my face and he 'pretended' not to notice.

I rolled my eyes and focused on the path in front of us, my heels still leaving loud clicking noises.

If that's what I get for simply _thinking_ about Alvin...then...

I quickly felt a rush of emotions take over my chest and my insides became extremely hot all over again. I could only imagine what seeing him in person would do.

I let out the breath and tried to hopelessly to control my facial expressions. I don't care what Alvin says, that's exactly why I just couldn't 'show up' tonight. It would never end well. If Eleanor brought me that kind of stress just by being on the phone with her...and Alvin brought me those kind of feelings just by thinking about him.

I shivered. There were pros AND cons to going to going this stupid event if I actually did go.

Eleanor's crazy self prompting me to be in a bad mood, Alvin's suspicious flirty hot behavior tempting me all night...

My stomach growled abruptly out of nowhere and I clutched it tightly.

...the fact that I hadn't eaten since this morning also came to mind. Plus everyone's who is anyone knew that Theo and my sister could throw it down in the kitchen real quick. Their cooking was what gotten them to where they were today.

Not only that, but my image was on the line too. For the last couple of years, people hadn't known that me and my sister's lived apart. Me not going to this event could let them know that me and Eleanor were estranged and I'd be seen as the bad guy.

The pound in my head grew tighter and I clenched my teeth at my newly arrived headache while touching my forehead. I let out a sharp breath. This was too much. At this rate I should just friggin' clone myself and have somebody go for me ugh!

I looked over seeing Tony hang up the phone and place it into his pocket, "Hey, Tony?", I muttered.

"Yeah kid?", He looked over at me squeezing me closer to him. Wow, he was definitely pretty forgiving considering how I majorly talked back to him earlier.

Not like I cared though, I'd do it again. He knew I was his _favorite_ client.

"Sooo...", I began quizzically trying to ignore the growl in my stomach , " When did that new lounge room get there exactly?" He looked almost puzzled, " You mean you haven't ever been in there before?"

"Like no!", I looked at him with the same shocked expression, "What made you think that?!"

"Well..the fact that you found it on your own without any help for one", he smirked at me. I playfully rolled my eyes at him.

" _Stooop!"_ , I shrieked, "I'm serious! I've never seen that room before, where did it come from?"

Before he could respond, I saw two familiar men in suits walking toward us talking amongst themselves. I recognized them as the two men that almost caught me outside my dressing room from earlier. Thank God they didn't recognize me.

They got closer to us and soon caught our attention as they came near. They nodded at us waved simultaneously and we returned the favor.

Afterwards, he turned his attention back to me and spoke again, "The room was being remodeled for a while in order to be our newly refurbished lounge room. Thats why its been closed off for while so nobody could get into it."

"So congratulations on being one of the first to see it.", he finished with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Why you gotta say it like that?", I blurted out as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Well...being as though you snuck in…", he started and then stopped and motioned in front of me. I looked at him confused and stopped in my tracks the same as he did. I looked up and couldn't be more surprised as we were right in front of my dressing room door.

I gazed at the large pink shiny star on the door with my name spelled out in large glittery letters. Wow...here already..

I heard him clear his throat right next to me and I turned to look at him in question.

"Yeess?", I sang waited for his response.

"Remember what I told you earlier. Alright?", he stated looking at me intently.

"Yeah, yeah, I know already.", I rolled my eyes clearly not in the mood for more 'family talk'. I mean what did these people want from me?! I couldn't keep everybody happy! I HAD to put myself first.

He pulled me into a brief hug bringing his hand up toward my ear pushing my hair back back before whispering, "And you better quit getting smart with me."

I instantly started giggling uncontrollably covering my mouth with my hand. I heard him chuckle before pulling away. He took a step around me beginning to walk off before speaking again, "Just let me know what you plan to do so I can get your limo here."

"Yeah, I will!", I replied happily despite wanting this conversation to end still. He smiled before taking out his phone to answer another call waving at me before leaving off to meet some other important people probably.

I looked over at my dressing room door and pondered all my thoughts. Extremely loud laughter and talking could be heard from inside. My stomach growled again and I gave it a quick, sharp pat trying to make it stop. No matter what, I thought back to my recent decision...I mean really…

 _Was I really making the right choice?_

I shook my head and breathed out sharply. No. Being selfish on your own behalf is something everybody should be equipped with. Especially if I wasn't stepping on someone to get what I want.

But, sometimes even that was extremely necessary.

I reached toward the knob and jiggled it open. A tiny and indiscreet squeak was heard as the door wheeled around to its opposite side. I walked in and almost wanted to step back out. Everyone was still here and quickly stopped their conversations to begin staring at me with unreadable faces.

Ex-cuse me?! It was _just_ a jungle in here and now they wanna get all silent on me?!

"Umm...hi?!", I spoke aloud trying to break the tension in the atmosphere. Geez, they all looked like somebody died in here. I scanned the room observing everyone.

The girls were all huddled up together in the chairs near some of my tables, one was sitting on top of the table. Destiny and Jeanette were still sitting over by vanity looking over at me.

"Hey, Brittany.", they all replied at the same time still staring at me silently. I closed the door behind me and took another step forward. Okay this was enough for one night.

I looked at all of them liked they were crazy, "Umm hello?! Can you guys say something?! I'm not a ghost!", I yelled loudly. Some of them jumped up at my recent outburst now paying very close attention. Now that was more like it.

"Ohmygosh, where have you been?!", the brunette with the curly hair said looking at me.

"Yeah, we were beginning to think we'd have to send out a search warrant.", another one added and started laughing along with everyone else.

Destiny laughed with them and when the noise started to drown out she spoke, "We..uh...hoped we weren't bothering you by suggesting you to go to your sister's food party...thingy", she finished pathetically. Everyone including Jeanette stared at her with a dumb look on their faces earning a laugh from me.

"What?!", she looked offended.

Everyone burst out laughing shaking their heads at her.

"Whatever!", she continued before looking at me, "Its just uhh...you could really have a lot of fun tonight if you do go...Y'know? Let loose a little? Not everybody gets invited to those things."

I pondered for a second sighing before answering, "Well..."

I looked over at Jeanette who was still hunched over with her head in her hand on the counter staring away from me sadly. I instantly felt a rush of emotions released inside me. I tried to bottle it up but there was no stopping it.

I furrowed my brows together and looked at her confused. Mostly at my feelings. As much as I didn't wanna go...for the life of me, I just couldn't stand to see her upset like that. I already had one sister not talking to me I didn't need another. I felt my manager's words come back to me in faint horror. Thoughts flooded my head.

Maybe the whole event about congratulating Eleanor and Theodore on their hard work wasn't really what Jeanette griping about as it was just seeing us all together again as...what's that word... _family._

Ew...

I rubbed my forehead and groaned to myself. Gosh...I mean.

I tried to get my words together and gulped before I spoke, "I suppose...this dinner party is only for... one night...", I hinted at everyone earning looks of surprise coming my way.

Jeanette still remained unmoved. Guess I had to try harder. More so to convince myself. I can't believe I'm doing this.

"I guess it would be nice, y'know...all of us being all together again...and stuff.", I brought my hand down and continued trying to get SOME form of reaction out of her.

Everyone's eyes were still glued to me waiting for me to confirm what they we're already thinking. Jeanette though was still in the same position like I didn't just give her ammunition to what she wanted to hear.

My thought drifted back to all the things I would be subjected to tonight. Eleanor's attitude...possible arguments...publicity...my image... _Alvin!_

I shook the thought away and stomped my heel harshly, I was through playing games. This whole "being nice" was too much.

"Jeanette do you hear me?!", I screamed at her, " I _said_ I'll go!"

She turned towards me with a look of disbelief and pure found shock. Everyone's shrieking and gasps of excitement could be heard all around the room. Jeanette got up and dashed towards me grabbing me and pulling me into an enormous bear hug.

Her eyes had become watery and she squeezed the life out of me.

"Ohh Brittany, you don't know how much this means to me.", she expressed deeply to me.

My face was unreadable but I slowly began to hear and feel the warmth of her words as they sank into my spirit. I hugged her back just as tight. I knew there was something else I had to do.

"Yeah...", I cleared my throat before responding, "Jeanette...um...I wanted to say I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier too. I didn't mean it, I was just-"

"Upset.", she finished for me, "I know, I know.", she looked at me and smiled. Once again, my heart just seemed to burst with joy seeing her happy.

"Ohhh girl, you are going to have so,much fun!", Destiny excitedly said bouncing slightly in her seat clapping excitedly.

"Yes!", Jeanette agreed with the same level of excitement, "now let's get you dressed!"

I looked puzzled, "Dressed?! I'm already dressed!", I finished happily. Everyone giggled at my last statement. I didn't get what was so funny.

Jeanette looked over at me, " Oh come on, Brit! Anybody would know you love being pampered. That's a fact. Besides, I still have to get ready too! Eleanor's event starts soon and we have to be there on time! "

I raised my eyebrows...well. I knew I couldn't argue with that.

Destiny got up and stretched, "Alright, lemme go get your beauticians real quick!"

"Uhh girl no.", the girl with the short brown curly hair shook her head, "Why don't we help get Brittany ready?"

"Yeah!", everyone said simultaneously and nodded in agreement. I looked at them for a second before breaking out in a grin, "That...actually doesn't sound so bad."

"Mhm, and I could do your hair.", the rocker chick who barely said anything spoke up.

We all looked over at her in shock.

"Since when do you ever speak?!", one the girls said.

"I'm not getting my beautician license for nothing.", she shrugged and flipped her jet black hair over her shoulder. One girl ran over to all my outfits, "Brittany you have to promise to let me borrow some of these clothes after we get done with you!" I smiled at her, "Well, its almost 7pm so if we're gonna make this work, we have to be quick."

"Do you guys really think we'll be able to get both of you ready in time for the party?", Destiny leered her head at us almost doubting the whole situation.

I shook my head laughing. "Only one way to find out."

* * *

 **~Author's Note~**

 **Once again I am SO sorry for this almost month late chapter!**

 **Y'know what's funny though? This is the 6th chapter and chapters 2-6 have been only ONE DAY in Brittany's world. Isn't that funny? Like these things are all happening in the course of one day! And I won't be finished with this day for her any time soon.**

 **Dang.**

 **But, I will be getting started on the next chapter immediately...cuz I've seen you guys checking on it all devoted and mess, I appreciate it! And remember if you like what you have read PLEASEEE don't hesitate to drop me a line (Review!), constructive criticism is always helpful as I do not have any writing experience.**

 **L-ater!**

 **~~~XoxTristinaaaaa!~~~**


	7. One For the Money

**~**** **Author's Note** **!**~**

 **Yeaaah BUDDY! I'm late as hell again! D: Sooo Sorry! I hate for it to take so long, but I like to make my chapters long! What if I took forever to update and left y'all with a measly short chapter ?! XD I haaaate when other ppl do that! This is 36 pages!**

 **a.r.h.f.20 - YOU'RE LIKE MY ONLY REVIEWER I LOVE YOU! Girrrrl stawwp! Black Butler is the ish! I mean I gueessss I'll get permission next time ;)) Yas B's guilt kicked in like a boss! The Ellie meeting with….Alvin there? You want that..?..Girrrrrl I do what I want! Jkjk xDD Awee….you're so nice like for seriously...this is my first time writing and you are so dedicated to the story, it means the world xD You're the only review I got :')**

 **Disclaimer thoo: Remember there may be some songs, websites, albums, products, commercials, studios, productions, movies that you MAY recognize, I don't own nun!**

 **AND Happy Anniversary(Birthday) to meee! You guys get a chapter on my birthday! xDD! I'll be staying indoors all day anyway. #Scorpio #Introvert**

 **Now...please continue..**

* * *

~*Glamorous*~

Chapter 7

One For the Money

*^,^*

* * *

"Come on, Brittany!", Jeanette called from up ahead upon seeing me still down the hall behind her.

I hopped on one leg while leaning over to my side and fixing the heel on my other foot, "Okay Jean, almost r-ready!", I finally got it hooked the way I wanted and strutted up to catch up with her.

She smiled as I slowed down and met her in the middle of the hall. She shook her head at me and laughed lightly, " Well, took you long enough!". I pursed my lips at her remark. Jeanette was rude, I didn't care what anyone had to say. She rolled her eyes and held her hand out. I looked at her dead in the face before she flashed me an impatient gesture. I giggled and wrapped my hand around hers and proceeded toward the nearest exit.

We walked hand and hand, the sound of our heels clicking on the polished granite flooring before she broke the silence shortly after. She paused and looked me over. "So, you think you can handle tonight?", she asked softly giving my hand a slight squeeze. I took a noticeable deep breath and tried not to look at her.

"I can only hope so.", I made eye contact with the shiny light golden elevator down the hall coming into view and started walking a little slower. The elevator immediately became fuzzy before me when I was met with a series of overwhelming emotions causing me to stumble slightly.

Jeanette stopped and fixed her gaze at me. She looked concerned at my newly anguished form. I felt beads of sweat form over my forehead and I took a shaky breath thinking of how Eleanor will treat me when I get there. Will she try to make a fool out of me?! My heart leaped inside of my chest when a flash of red streaked past my face instantly. I touched my forehead. I felt like I was seeing double and I touched my chest feeling my heart pound uncontrollably.

I gulped and Jeanette reached over on instinct and grabbed me into a hug. I tried to register all that was happening. I slowly wrapped my arms around her unsurely. She took my hint and held me tighter. I sure was beginning to feel grateful for all of these unexpected hugs I've been getting today...I never knew how much I needed them until now.

"It'll be okay Brit,", she reassured to me with hope in her voice, "It's only for one night." She rubbed my shoulders, "Yeah..", I nodded trying to calm myself, "One night...right…I'll guess I'll be okay then." Even then I wasn't so sure of myself.

I let go hurriedly and staggered back trying to pull myself together fluffing out my silky waist-length auburn curls. Quickly, I let out a fast breath and looked to the elevator, then back at Jeanette quickly, "You ready to go?", I tried to say but it ended up coming out like I was trying to force the words out.

Maybe I was.

Or was I?

I wasn't sure. Everything was happening so fast and it felt like the room was spinning.

Jeanette gave me an impassive look. Her violet orbs blazing into my soul, "Brittany...whatever you're worried about…", she went on gently trying to reason with me, " Honestly, its probably not even going to happen like you think it is."

A lightbulb lit up in my head. Wait a minute...that's it!

What if...What if Alvin doesn't even show up?! Then I'd be doing all this worrying for nothing! Then I'll be cheating myself out of trying to have a potentially good time. For all I know he could be going out with some floozy chick right now!

My spirits plummeted down a bit...at least I hope he wasn't gonna be doing anything like that…

But, if he doesn't show up then I would only have to deal with Eleanor and her bull...but that's okay. Not like I was gonna talk that much to her anyway. I wasn't going there for him or Eleanor anyway….

Right?

I was only going there for the food because I haven't eaten anything and because I wanted to please Jeanette. Yeah, that's it. _That's_ why I was going. This wasn't about them, it was about me. Plus, I knewI wasn't afraid of Eleanor! I don't know who she thought she was if she thought she was gonna scare me!

I was making a big deal out of nothing. There was nothing to worry about. Thank goodness Jeanette was such a support when I needed her.

I let out a deep breath and looked at her intently, "You know what?..", I told her, " You're right, Jean. Maybe I am just overreacting." I brought my hand up and gently massaged my scalp. I wonder if there was a way to give that rocker chick some sort of job for giving me some of those whenever I asked. Since I had that kind of money to pay for people to do tedious jobs for me

That's how Destiny got her job anyway. Just being a BFF and taking my orders all the time so I 'hired' her. That's what fame does for you, it gives you the power to do that. Plus, everybody on my team absolutely loves her so even if I didn't like her, everyone would be mad if I ever fired her, but that won't be happening sooo...

Jeanette laughed and patted her elegant messy bun which was put together secured with a shiny silver clip on top of her head, " Obviously. I bet you he honestly won't even show up.", she concluded. I stared at her in horror. My eyes got wide and my mouth dropped upon hearing the audacity she had left in her.

I gasped and took a step back stopping my foot, "What?! Who! Who are you even talking about?!", I covered my hand over my mouth.

She giggled and covered her mouth with both her hands, "Ohmygosh…", she let a few more giggles out, " I'm only fooling!" I rolled my eyes, this was getting to be too much. I take that back, Jeanette was only a support to me when it suited her.

I knew _who_ she was talking about but I was going to pretend like I didn't. Her and Nina's jokes were getting to be too much, I was gonna have to put an end to them ASAP. I stared daggers at her before grabbing her hand sharply without question and pulling her sharply leaving her giggling at my abrupt reaction.

Pfft. She really thought she was funny sometimes. I didn't have time for this. I propelled myself forward pulling Jeanette with me still laughing trying to cover her mouth with her other hand to hide her giggles. We soon skidded to a stop in front of the shiny, light golden elevator and I started jamming my finger repeatedly into the circular button without mercy.

We had to get this stupid party over with or I was gonna explode and it was _not_ gonna be pretty.

"Brittany calm down!", Jeanette protested still giggling nonetheless. She let out a few more while reaching out and pulling my hand back beckoning me to stop. I did and put my arm down looking up at the light above the elevator watching it move discreetly toward the number of the floor we were on.

I crossed my arms and looked over at her, "You better hope this night is good Jeanette", I warned at her, "I don't want to be responsible for getting blood all over Theodore's tables tonight."

She scoffed playfully before crossing her arms and rocking back and forth on her heels. For a klutz, she sure seemed to be on her game with heels lately. "So we'll leave early then.", she nodded simply and shrugged.

 _Ding!_

The noise snapped us out of our conversation and we both looked at each other before trailing into the tiny rectangular room before turning around and facing the door still opened wide for anyone else to come in. Not like we wanted them to, most likely everyone in the company was still outside waiting for us.

She turned to me and ran her hand through the side of her soft brunette colored hair before pulling a strand of one of her curls behind her ear. She folded her arms together politely in front of her before clearing her throat and bringing her attention to me.

I raised a brow at her and then fixed my gaze forward towards the door that was still opened and wondered why weren't going anywhere. A lightbulb went off in my head and I rolled my eyes at my slowness groaning. I leaned forward and took a step pressing the button on the wall that would bring us all the way to the bottom of the building.

I stepped back into my original position rocking back and forth copying Jeanette's previous behavior. Jeanette looked me over before looking down and away quickly, then turned back toward me.

She smiled before speaking, " Eleanor..um…", she paused upon seeing the elevator door close and start to maneuver its way down causing us to clutch the railing. I cocked an eyebrow at her a second time at her waiting for a response. That was clearly not a name that I wanted to hear.

"Eleanor told me that a lot of her and Theo's recipes were going to be based off of the foods she cooked with Miss Miller.", she told me thoughtfully. I couldn't help but shrug again. Did she want me to jump for joy or something? What was that supposed to mean?

"As long as I don't get my plate and there's poison secretly in it.", I muttered and crossed my arms together. I earned a smug look of disapproval from her. "Come on now, Brittany. You know how Ellie is."

I smirked. Who does she think she is? I knew how Eleanor was, she would probably try to pull some kind of 'harmless' prank on me at the dinner table and then claim it was an accident. She's had her share of jokes before, she was almost as bad as Alvin sometimes.

And I wanted to kill her for even suggesting that I acted like him.

Jeanette sighed before putting her hand on my shoulder, "Its not like the poison will be enough kill you."

My mouth dropped like an anchor "JEANETTE!", I yelled at her. She started cracking up up laughing uncontrollably. Just who did she think she was?! Was that supposed to be funny? I stared daggers at her, "You are the _meanest, coldest_ -

"I'm just kidding!", she exclaimed, "Take it easy!"

I paused and stared at her dead in the face, "Jeanette I swear if I die tonight and you had something to do with it…", I balled my fist glaring at her as my voice trailed off.

"You'll be fine I promise!", she made no attempt to hide her smile, "Just calm down, you'll have me with you, Brittany. Trust me on that at least, I've got your back."

"It's my front that I'm worried about.", I stepped back upon feeling the elevator pull up and stop before letting out another _Ding!_ and allowing the doors to slide open. I stole a glance at her before continuing, " And that means you had better be watching out for all of me too! My whole body, you got it?!"

She chuckled half-heartedly while shaking her head at my outburst, " Sure, Brit.", she laughed as she took my hand and stepped lightly out the elevator.

* * *

We headed into a small elegant hallway, the floor complete with sandy granite tile with a combination of tans and white cream colored wallpaper that had fashionable wall lamps igniting the hallways. We paced down the path and headed towards the direction where the main room was located.

Upon entering we both stopped and looked around. There was a large set of tan cream colored suede couches once again followed by a series of glass tables with exotic plants plastered along the side of this master-sized room. The ceiling was extremely high up almost touching the sky it seemed and had a few brightly lit chandeliers. Many plasmas and waiting areas were sectioned out to separate the applicants from those who were already famous enough to have studio time.

This was also complete wide front desk area to our right with a couple of girls standing nearby at the counter talking amongst themselves.

 _Oh no. This place was supposed to be empty. They were going to see us!_

I stepped back on instinct and pulled her into a stop, "Jeanette!", I whispered fiercely. She looked at me confused wondering why I made her stop walking and cocked her head to the side. She brought her brows together, " Huh?.." She looked dumbfounded.

"Don't-Don't.. _Come on!_ ", I tugged her hand backwards trying to pull her away before the girls could see us. I gritted my teeth together upon seeing her still look confused at my reaction. Like did she not get it? I was not in the mood for anybody, especially not any fans.

I had already worked myself up on the possibility that Alvin might show up tonight, I did not want to spoil my last bit of energy on this.

I made eye contact and nudged my headed pointing over the other side of her shoulder urging her to feel the tension coming out of me. I saw her instead turn around unsure in a hurried manner before returning to me with an unreadable expression. Clearly my want to leave hadn't struck her the same way.

"Brittany.", she uttered softly, " Wait, do you know them or something?" I slapped a hand to my forehead and looked at her with the dumbest expression possible. Seriously?! I licked my lips and my throat was starting to become dry, " Come on, Jeanette! We don't have time!", I retorted impatiently with my voice coming out hoarsely and pulled on her arm to take a step back.

"There has to be another way out of here!", I huffed out sharply bringing her with me.

Jeanette all but managed to turn around awkwardly with me pulling her in the opposite direction. She turned to look at the girls while taking a step back and undoubtedly managed to stumble and trip against the tile before catching herself quickly before falling over.

The noise caught up to the girls fast. I immediately saw them both whip their heads around at all of the huddled noise coming from where we were standing. Wow, just wow. So much for all that game Jeanette originally had. Guess she's not as good as I thought she was with heels because now those girls had spotted us.

Their eyes grew with shock and disbelief upon seeing us and they looked like they almost wanted to cry. They squeezed their eyes tight for a second or two before opening them again. They looked like they were trying to get a word out but couldn't. It seemed to move in slow motion as we watched them start covering their mouths with their hands and tapping each other in their sides while mouthing the words 'Ohmygosh' like they couldn't believe who they were seeing.

 _Shoot! They saw us!_ Jeanette seemed to notice the frustration on my face and even then she smiled. Augh, she never seemed to understand when it was simply time to be left alone. Was that too much to ask?! I didn't care if she had all the time in the world to be social and talk to fans, I didn't!

I gave Jeanette an irritated expression, a fire burning in my eyes from my impatience, "Come _on_ Jeanette…!", I pleaded with her tiredly, " I'm trying to get this day over with and don't have time for this."

She half smiled and turned to them and gave them an awkward wave, "H-hey ladies...uhh", she turn towards me and gave me a nervous glance. I growled and stomped my foot down, "Jeanette no!", I whispered through gritted teeth.

One of the females had begun shaking uncontrollably and bouncing up and down while covering her mouth, "Ohmygosh, its...its…!"

"THE CHIPETTES!", the two of them squealed simultaneously and started power walking towards us.

Great. Here we go.

Just when I thought we were gonna get out of here with no interruptions, Jeanette has to slow things down by being nice. This was exactly why I needed a couple of bodyguards near me at all times. To tell people when they need to leave me alone. Of course, I'd say it myself buuut, I had an image to keep up with and telling too many people to back off is not good for publicity.

They were already getting closer and there was nowhere to run. Now we basically had to sit here and deal with them talk about how much they loved us and had seen all of my movies and had all of our old songs and albums still downloaded.

Or my personal favorite... 'When are The Chipette's getting back together?!'

Then after the questions they would want some silly stupid autograph right before they pulled out their phones holding us up to take a picture of us with them so they could post it all online.

I mean I wasn't stupid. My fans were the only reason I was here today and I loved them to death like I loved my MAC concealer, but I was still the same as everyone else and needed my space. When everybody is constantly in your space 24/7 wanting a piece of your time, believe me it gets annoying.

My lips curled into a frown and I balled my fists together. I swear if she didn't think of a way to get rid of them, I was going to scream. Like when is the torment end? I just couldn't avoid these issues, it was like trouble seemed to follow me wherever I go. I needed a vacation, if this night is just gonna keep getting worse, I'm calling a jet and leaving to Tahiti tonight!

Jeanette hesitated momentarily before taking my hand and squeezing it tightly giving me a smile of assurance. I didn't know what she was so assured of because now the two girls were almost in front of us. One of them had their sandy brown hair in a bun and looked about fourteen along with her friend who had black hair in two long pigtails that went down to her stomach.

I frowned, it was obvious Jeanette didn't have a plan because they were already here reaching out to us before putting their hands over their mouths again in shock. I sighed inwardly. Maybe I could just grin and bear it for a few seconds before faking and saying that we have to leave so we could go see some dying aunt.

I wanted to tell them to back off and leave us alone, but I guess that would have to wait for another time. After all, I had an image to keep up.

I let go of Jeanette's hand and ran my fingers through my hair smoothing it out before returning my focus to the two now hysterically excited females. I sighed inwardly. Y'know what? As much as I wanted to be alone, I couldn't lie, I loved being the center of attention.

They stopped right in front of us and didn't move. The one with her hair in a bun sniffed back her tears of joy, "I- I...y-you...I just can't believe it's you!", she finished as her and her friend both broke down in tears.

Jeanette smiled and sighed happily. Probably seeing as though after all these years, she's still relevant to some. Great for her I guess. On the bright side though, all this attention was making me feel as important as I already was.

Jeanette amplified her gaze at me with a satisfied smile, I casually smirked at her and nodded. Instantly, we both took each of the girls in our arms and gave them each a tight hug earning squeals of joy from them. The girl hugging Jeanette, however, kept her gaze on me the entire time.

Nothing new there.

The one with the pigtails bounced up and down with joy, " Ohmygosh Brittany, I'm so excited I got to meet you!" she grinned with glee, "How are you?!"

"Yeah!", the girl with the bun agreed with the same enthusiasm, "Are you doing okay?! We just heard your song on the radio earlier! The one song...its umm..its called uhh-

" _Fantasy!"_ , the girl with the pigtails finished for her, "I already even have it on my phone as my ringtone and everything!"

Maybe this wasn't as bad as I was making it sound. Its not like they were trying to steal my jewelry or act like their trying to be my friend but then start giving me sugar coated insults and being passively aggressive.

 _Brittany, is that all of your real hair?_

 _Your breasts seem a lot more bigger than most girls your age...You've probably had some work done huh?_

 _You've probably been with a lot of guys already haven't you?_

Where did they get off asking me those types of questions?! Ughh, jealous females these days. All day! They just didn't know when to stop.

"You are like super super gorgeous!", the girl with the bun squealed. "Like seriously.", her friend agreed, "It's not even funny, no wonder you have all of those modeling contracts." I smirked and flipped my hair back, 'Well, looks aren't that easy to come by."

Glad my paranoia was slowly starting to go away right now because I had EXTREME anxiety when I had to deal with fans sometimes. They just did not know when to stop sometimes I swear. Everybody wants this life but...ugh...it was NOT all it was cracked up to be sometimes. Not worth the price I had to pay.

Jeanette giggled before continuing, " So do you ladies come here ofte-

"I heard the music video comes out soon too!", the pigtail girl interrupted like she didn't hear her, "When was was it supposed to be on the internet?" Her friend's eyes lit up in surprise as Jeanette swallowed her breath and spoke up , " Ooh ooh! Yeah! Um, the company sent out a message saying it was gonna be on sometime tonight or tomorrow..right?!"

"Midnight if we're lucky.", I flipped my auburn curls again and let it cascade down my backside, " I try to bring something new to my fans every time." Jeanette took a steady breath out the corner of my eye and attempted to speak up for a second time, "U-um so where are you girls fro-"

"Can we get a picture with you, Brittany?!", they amplified her voice and beamed at the same time. I raised both of my eyebrows in surprise. Wow, these girls were..something else, that's for sure. Very direct. Whatever, I'm used to it.

But, maybe hopefully the picture that they post tomorrow will go viral and help the media ignore any bad things they might hear about me firing anyone tonight.

The girl with the pigtails spoke up, "Please Brittany?! You only get to experience moments like this once in a lifetime…", she held out her phone and waved it at me. I started to smile. Without turning to her, I uttered a short, "Hold on.", to Jeanette before taking the girl's phone.

I took a step towards them before swiping the touchscreen and clicking on the camera. I stopped after and paused turning around looking at Jeanette, "Hey Jeanette?!", I smiled casually and her eyes lit up instantly, "Y-yeah Brittany?", she replied shyly yet still sounded like she was trying to get some tone in her voice.

"You wanna be in it too?", I asked simply. Clearly I didn't want to be a bad person and have leave her out of the photo. I wasn't that kind of person all the time at least. She nodded shyly and inched across the floor to where we were.

When I turned around though, the girls kind of had a smug look on their faces like they weren't to happy on the fact that she was now joining the picture. Did they not want her to be in the picture? Well, it was too late now. They'll be alright. We needed to hurry leave anyway.

I gave the phone back to the girl and we all crammed our heads into the picture while the girl with the pigtails brought her phone in the air. She aimed the camera at us, "Ready?!", she asked as I noticed she was angling the camera more so to me and her friend rather than Jeanette who was on the end. I couldn't tell if Jeanette seemed to notice before a _Flash!_ went off.

She brought it down and shared a squeal with her friend looking at it, "Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, it looks great!"

The girl with the bun brought her attention to me and put her hand over her chest swallowing before speaking, "Brittany...you don't know how much this moment means to us."

Before I could respond, a hand shamelessly caressed their way down my auburn curls, before I went off I looked over to see the girl with the pigtails softly touching my hair. People have really been getting a little too personal with me today. Needless to say, I still held my breath and tried not to let it affect me because I still needed the fans support. They are the only thing that keeps me as popular as I am today.

She pulled me into a hug along with her friend each holding me very tightly rocking me back and forth. Instantly, I felt warmth wash over me, "Thank you soo much, Brittany!", the girl with the bun said rocking me tears still in her eyes.

The pigtail girl shared her smile, "Really! I cannot wait to to tell everyone at school that I got to meet you in person!", she squealed excitedly bouncing me up and down. I laughed lightly before looking over at Jeanette.

She held one of her arms and her head was tilted downwards. She was rocking back and forth again. What was her problem? The girls looked towards each other and muttered something discreet before shrugging and going over to where she was and gave her a fast hug that she very timidly returned.

Ooookay. Did I miss something? Whatever we needed to go.

Right after, the girl with the bun returned around with her eyes lit up, " So when does your album come out?!"

I let out a small laugh before letting it slowly die out as I looked at Jeanette. She looked down and away like she was uncomfortable to be there. She seemed to quickly crawl back into her own personal shell.

What was her deal? Was she really gonna be upset over the rest of the night? Was she upset because she missed making music? Nobody was stopping her. Why is she upset anyway? It was her idea to even talk to them in the first place!

A gave them a quick smile, "Yeah yeah... It'll be out soon.", I stole a glance at Jeanette who didn't seem to be affected by the conversation, "Sooo ladies I don't mean to cut this conversation short, but I really gotta go like now. We're gonna be late . " I cursed silently at myself for saying it kind of rudely but I didn't care. The fans always did what I said.

But to be honest... I didn't care for them one way or another. Even if fans were the reason why I was here.

"Well ladies, like I said it was nice meeting you but Hollywood is calling!", I flashed them a perfect smile despite seeing the disappointment in their face and they instantly perked up. Before they could say anything else I took Jeanette's hand and walked away from the girls towards the door.

"Okay bye, Brittany!", they both waved excitedly and we cascaded out the door.

* * *

A cool, crisp rush of wind kissed my face as me and Jeanette walked through the double doors and made our way outdoors. The chill of the air was shockingly relaxing and had a slight touch of warmth to it. Jeanette and I walked out with our arms linked together instead of hand and hand savoring each others warmth. We were also immediately welcomed into a _brightly_ lit spacious exotic patio area complete with several small garden patches with a sweet aroma of florally scents. There was a close set of two flights of outdoor staircases that led us lower to where a large gathering of people were waiting down below us, all of them in a mix of loud, boisterous conversations.

Jeanette however didn't seem to notice as she was looking down at the ground, she seemed withdrawn and detached. I stomped my foot down, "Jeanette!", I exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh…", she seemed spaced out, "Sorry Britt.", she sniffed lightly before sighing. I pursed my lips together and snorted. Why was she acting like this? I pressed against her arm and squeezed her a little trying to get her attention. What was going on?

"Umm...Jeanette?", I nudged her a little again, " Um...you okay or something?" She took a second before turning over to me. She gave a nervous laugh before responding, "Everything is fine, Brit." I was unconvinced. She wasn't acting like this earlier before when we were upstairs. I wonder what made her change so suddenly. Honestly, it was kinda creepy.

I sighed in annoyance. As heartless as I could be, I guess I could develop some sympathy for the time being for the sake of seeing her try and smile at least. I wanted her to enjoy this night as much as I was trying to. I sighed inwardly. Why did I always have to be the better person? Gosh!

I made no hesitation and began, "Jeanette, come on! Tell me what's wrong?!", I searched her her face for some kind of answer, " Did I like say something? Like…" I glanced off upon hearing some crickets chirp in the distance before redirected my attention back to her.

No matter what, I couldn't have her be moping around for the rest of the night. Not just for her sake, for mine too! I needed someone to have my back this night and that means they need to be feeling their best. If anything I have more reason to be moping around considering what I was going to be dealing with tonight!

She was not going to be walking around here sad and stuff. Not after I just freakin' agreed to come after I just had the longest day imaginable, she was not going to just bail out on me.

I looked and saw her swallow before she nodded as if giving herself permission to speak, "I just that...I…", she sighed as her voice trailed off, " Sometimes it hurts Brittany…" I gave her a confused look as I reeled back and looked straight at her. I wasn't good at any head games so I needed her to speak up.

"What hurts, Jeanette?", I asked and tried not to harvest any annoyance in my voice. I fell silent again as I waited on her to speak. She blinked a few times and regained her composure. She shook her head like she didn't want to answer. Uhh nope! I was definitely going to seize this moment.

"Just…", she began unsurely, " I guess I'm used to it, y'know?" The wind howled and sent a shiver up my spine. I felt a chill of the fresh spring air hit my legs and goosebumps trickling down my thighs. Despite the rush of the breeze draining all the color in my cheeks, I still needed answers.

"What are you so used to, Jeanette? Fans?", I laughed to myself, " What. We've been dealing with fans for...how many years now? I know you have to be used to it by now." This was unbelievable. I know she wasn't going to let a two measly fans get under her skin today. Honestly, they weren't even as annoying as some of the others were. I could practically hear them screaming my name right now.

I rolled my eyes and waited for Jeanette to continue. She looked like she was trying to avoid eye contact but managed to pull herself together, " I guess I should just get over it right now I guess…", she chuckled to herself, " Being in your shadow and all."

Excuse me? Was this some sort of joke?

I squinted my eyes together, " Jeanette, what is that supposed to mean?"

She flinched back almost like someone had just hit her in the face, "It's...I'm just used to it. I should've known that by now that...y'know…", she looked at me with a sad smile, "...that nobody ever really notices me."

"What are you talking about Jeanette?", I asked trying not to let the cool air affect me. I heard a few laughs in the distance from below but purposely ignored them, "Are you talking about the females? They were equally as excited to see you, don't even trip!"

"No, they weren't.", she firmly stated and I almost took a step back, " Every time I tried to get a word out, they'd interrupt me just to get to you. They didn't even want me in their picture... All they cared about was you."

I glanced at her confused. Well, why was she finally saying something about this now? Why didn't she say this back then? The light from the outdoor massive patio from the studio illuminating her face highlighting her natural tan, "But, that's nothing new, right? That was how it's always been right, I mean how long have you even been y'know...feeling this way?"

She sniffed and swallowed before continuing. She still wasn't looking at me though. My frown turned into a grimace, "Jeanette…", I groaned. She straightened up and turned to me, "I guess, shortly after we became famous." I tried not to roll my eyes and sighed harshly. I didn't have time for this.

"Brittany, it's fine. I'm used to it by now. Its always been that way. People still just see me as the geeky klutz. I just have to learn to deal with it.", she finished switch a hint of sadness consuming her voice, "Nobody ever really noticed me back when we were still in a group."

I paused. I truly didn't know what to say. I caught something in my throat and opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. Instead, my voice felt dry like I needed air. I coughed before responding, "Well Jeanette, I mean if this is how you felt for the longest, then don't you think I actually was doing something good by agreeing to quit?! Now you actually have chance to go solo. Or do whatever you want to do on your own!" She didn't respond, she looked as though she was deep in thought.

"In a way, I did us all a favor if you think about it.", I felt superior with that last remark. That was a perfectly good excuse as to why I left The Chipettes. Eleanor couldn't have possibly started her own restaurant with Theo if it wasn't for me. In a way, I actually helped us all. All except for...

I immediately stopped when I saw her face. She sighed and shook her head almost unnoticeably. No. No no no no no. Not this again. "Jeanette!", I took my arm off her hers pulled on her hand. She still kept her gaze to the ground. I wasn't having this. I pulled her close, "Come on, Jeanette look at me."

She returned my gaze almost immediately. I surveyed her entire face. Her gorgeous tanned features enlightened by the hue of the patio lights. Her violet eyes gazed into mine between the rim of her glasses and she held a tiny cute pout on her face. Only she probably didn't mean to do it, but she still looked cute when she was upset.

Okay, I'll stop. I'll admit , it was hard not to notice Jeanette's beauty, she was really like one of those hot nerds. Honestly, that's a look I'll never be able to pull off. I still was holding her hand before I spoke, " Hey, Jeanette. I know these last two years have been tough for you, but…", I paused to look at her to see if she was listening. I licked my lips trying to piece my words together, " Things _are_ different now, but on the bright side, look at us now. We're finally able to do bigger and better things with our careers."

She looked at me me blankly before responding and took a breath through her nose, " You and Eleanor are doing things.", she stated full of melancholy. Her hand was still wrapped around mines, holding it lightly. Like she was only doing it to please me. I wasn't giving up,

"No, Jeanette. Wait a minute, no I mean yes. Yes me and Eleanor are doing big things right now, but it doesn't only have to be that way. You could be doing something too.", I saw her steady breathing and continued, " Things...Things aren't just going to fall in your lap, Jeanette. If you want something, you do have to go out there and get it."

She brought her brows together and looked away from me, " I…" I took a breath and waited for her reply, she looked deep in thought, conflicted with her own emotions. I balanced myself steadily on my heels, my feet were beginning to hurt from standing in the same place for so long. I tapped my heels lightly on the ground trying to relieve some of the tension.

"Jeanette. If you want to be noticed and you want to be popular just say something!", I exclaimed, "We have all the connections you could ever ask for, I'm sure anyone at the studio will help you." This is what she wanted, right? To sing again. I hear her singing around the house, her voice harmonizing throughout the hallways. She wasn't fooling anybody.

"But, that's the thing.", she answered slowly, " I'd love to start a singing career, but…"

I looked at her and tried to brace myself for what was coming, " Buuuut?", I sang out waiting on her reply. I hope it wasn't something that had to do with me. She looked back up and me, "Everyone has always been more interested in you, Brittany. I just...don't feel like I can compete sometimes. Sometimes looking at you and all of you accomplishments makes me a little...jealous."

She hesitated to make eye contact with me, like she was ashamed to admit her insecurities throughout the years. When she saw my face she must've regretted her words because her face soon turned into shock and worry, "Ohh Brittany, like….no please don't think I'm mad at you or anything its just…", she struggled to get her words together, " It gets to be hard sometimes."

"When you're in a famous family and no one seems to notice you, it just makes you think that something's...I don't know..wrong with you.", she finished trying not to pay to much attention to the chattering down below us.

I took a deep breath. It was hard to gather any sympathy for her situation because I've honestly never been through it. She was right, everyone was always more interested in me. Now that I realized it, I guess I never much paid attention to them when we were in the group.

I guess was too busy signing autographs and taking pictures with fans. I thought Jeanette and Eleanor took a step back simply because they weren't too comfortable with fan interaction. I searched Jeanette's eyes trying to see if I could understand her a little better. Now that I saw things more clearly from her point of view, I instead saw the girl that was caught up living in everyone's shadow. I knew Jeanette had a voice that she wanted to share with the world, but she didn't know how to get it out.

Or she didn't think anyone would listen.

My heart ached for her spirit. I never thought about that before. I guess I was so caught up in my own career that I didn't even take the time to wonder about what Jeanette wanted to do with hers. I figured she would end up figuring it out on her own, so I just got back to work and focused on what I wanted to.

I couldn't take it anymore, I slowly ran my fingers up her arm and brought her into a hug. We stayed like that for a second before I broke away with my arms still wrapped around her, "Jeanette-

"Its like I know I can't just expect it to happen but,-

" _Jeanette!"_ , I exclaimed, "Yes, I know, stuff can't just fall into your lap all the time. I know it sure didn't happen to me. Everything I have right now, I worked for it. Everything. But, if you want to find out something to do with your career, maybe ask somebody or me...we'll help you figure something out."

I secretly hoped she didn't want to turn singing into a mainstream kind of thing. I meant what I said earlier, I didn't want any musical competition. It was hard enough doing all of this kind of stuff on my own. I sang, danced, and I acted. I was a triple threat and nobody was going to take that away from me.

Yeah, we should help find Jeanette something to do, because I know how timid she could be instead of direct and assertive as I was. But, she had to remember, we could do some stuff for her, but nobody could do everything for her. You have to build your own career.

She slowly started to look up at me as I continued, "I mean Jeanette you're not invisible. Remember those girls that were in the dressing room with all of us that helped work on my magazine and my single's photos? They absolutely loved you!", I watched her facial expression turn into a genuine smile, " I saw how much they couldn't wait for you to get off the phone. And really, I'm sure their attention is much more important than two prissy freshmen."

She finally started laughing before she pulled me into a hug, rocking me slowly, " People do like you Jeanette. Everyone who's anyone does. You're like really smart, really talented, and really pretty. Don't think you have to do anything now.", I squeezed her a little tighter. The chill of the air was suppressed, unaffecting us.

"Maybe take the time you have right now just to think about all the possible career choices and when you're ready, you'll be able to make the decision for you, not just for publicity, y'know?", I finished confidently.

She sighed happily, "Thank you, Brittany. That really helped a lot. I'll look into it.", she slowly started to let go before linking her arm into mine, "But, I can't worry about that now, we have a party to get to now."

Even then I smiled, but I felt like someone dropped a stone into my stomach. I'm glad she wasn't upset anymore, but the party didn't sound like such a good idea now. I looked up at the now purplish tint of the dark starry Los Angeles night sky and wondered if I was making the right decision. One wrong move, one slip up...and the night could go frightfully wrong.

Was I ready for this?

"-ittany?.."

"Brittany!", a soft spoken feminine voice knocked me out of my train of thought.

I rocked back and caught her gaze, "H-huh?! Yeah?"

She softened her gaze and looked at me with genuine concern, " I was asking you if you're ready to go?"

I looked down and thought of everything that could've happen tonight. This was Eleanor's night yes...but...

I thought back to our previous phone conversation earlier. She didn't even sound even remotely happy to hear from me, I can only imagine how 'excited' she'll be to actually _see_ me when it comes down to it. Especially if Jeanette was the one that put her up to calling me in the first place. Surely, I didn't want to her to concoct some evil scheme towards trying to embarrass me at the dinner table likes she _thinks_ I did to her two years ago.

My mind ran over to my next problem..

There was a 50/50 chance Alvin will show up tonight. That means I have one shot to go there and primarily put on a fake smile to everyone and act like everything's totally fine. But, if Alvin shows up then...God knows I won't be able to fake as much. Then it'll only be one of the hardest things I've ever done in my life. But really!

What _was_ it with Alvin that made me feel this way towards him?! It's not like we've been sworn enemies forever, we were best friends too! We've always been that way. Until he decided he wanted us to bring things a little further in our 'relationship'. It was like I couldn't tell him no because he knew I wanted him...Just as bad.

I wanted to tell somebody close to me about our relationship, but I couldn't tell my manager or Nina. Who knows what they'll think of me. They knew we were rivals and best friends like everybody who knew us personally did, but the public only knew we were rivals. But still…

Nobody really knew how close we could actually get sometimes. Like really close.

I mean...it wasn't my fault he started wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck that one day we were all at the studio discussing our album collaboration when Dave and the producers weren't looking. I wanted him to stop but...it felt.. _so good._ The way he was kissing me...touching me. So against my will I guess that's why I allowed him to sneak me away so suddenly where we sloppily made out around the corner hidden behind a wall until one of the music composers came by and pulled us apart and gave us a lecture on how kids our age need to 'control ourselves' or we could end up in trouble.

Thank goodness for Alvin's way to talk himself out of any troubling situation by convincing the man on how he had dirt on him and how he had been messing around on his wife for the longest time with a fellow lady at the label and had paid for her get an abortion. I wanted to believe he was lying, but I couldn't take that risk. Either way, the look of pure shock on the man's face was priceless as he couldn't help but fail to register how Alvin knew so much about his personal life. He had promised to leave us alone after that.

I still don't know to this day how Alvin was able to pull that off even though he said something about 'overhearing them two go at it' in one of the studios after business hours. My stomach turned at the disturbing image that was now brought to my attention years later. For all I knew I hoped we didn't ever record in whatever studio they were doing _that_ in.

Still don't know how he knew about that abortion though.

That wasn't even the only time we had an...encounter like that. He would constantly pull me into the bathrooms when I came over when nobody was looking and proceed to run his hands inside my nightgown and up my thighs when we were 'supposed' to be getting ready for bed.

As much I wanted him to quit it, I just didn't have the heart to tell him to stop. Even when he would turn me around after getting tired of my mild tantrums and have my back against his warm newly muscular torso while caressing my stomach whispering naughty lustful things in my ear...I just...That's why I wanted to see him. No..

That's why I _needed_ to see him.

This is what it had turned into and I didn't want it to stop.

A silent breeze crept up and gently blew past my face almost waking me up out of my trance. A yawn soon followed after, but it didn't belong to me. Jeanette was checking her phone scrolling through before putting it away and turning towards me, "You ready?", she asked me followed by another yawn.

"Y-yeah", the warm feeling arose in my stomach upon thinking about my many _moments_ with Alvin left me standing in a trance filling my mind with every shade of red you could imagine. I coughed once. Twice. I covered my mouth with my arm before I stepped down along with Jeanette making our way down the steps towards the crowd of people from the label where they stood chattering away awaiting their rides.

She leaned into my ear and gave my arm a squeeze as we carried our steps downwards, "It'll all be over soon."

"Hmmph. For my sake, I hope that's true.", I couldn't hide the feeling in my chest. It was a mixture of my hostility and animosity towards Eleanor with a combination of anxiety and excitement towards the probability of seeing Alvin. This all was enough to cause my heart to stand still just thinking of the events that could happen tonight.

The chattering of the people got louder as we got closer to the bottom of the wide outdoor stairway and it was beginning to get harder and harder for me to manage to keep myself awake. My eyebrows were scrunched together making me probably look like I had a serious attitude right now, which I did.

I had a reason for it though! Did somebody else have their Billboard number 1 hit single's music video get done today? Did another person have a magazine photoshoot plus interview scheduled today? Was Eleanor's hair commercial being filmed today? Nope! All she had to worry about was making sure she invited enough guests to her party that didn't include me!

"Could you imagine that if I didn't even find out about the whole restaurant thingy tonight, the image would be going up in absolute flames by tomorrow?!", I exclaimed at Jeanette who was flicking something off of her nails. She paused and let out a small, "Hm?", probably acting as though she couldn't hear me.

I took a loud deep sigh and paused to see if she was gonna look my way. She casually turned to me, "Huh?". I looked at her dumbfounded. What the? Ohmygosh. "Never mind Jeanette!", I replied.

"Oh, okay.", she casually uttered and went back to looking at her nails. My mouth dropped and I started on her again, " Jeanette, hello?! My career! If I hadn't come tonight...!" I promptly reminded her. I swear sometimes waiting on Jeanette to 'get' something was like waiting for paint to dry.

"Ohh yeah, that's why I wanted you to come!", she said promptly and I tried to ignore the fact that I found out and on late notice, " I needed someone to be my date anyway."

My heart immediately fluttered, on second thought my anger towards being notified later began to decrease. "Awee, Jeanette!" I saw her blush and bring her head down nervously, a pink tint across her face.

I made a devilish smirk at her, "Maybe if you're lucky, Simon can take my place once we get there." She gasped and whipped her head to the left to face me, " _Brittany!"_ A red blush imprinted right on her face. She gasped at me and I couldn't help but laugh on instinct.

I cracked up laughing at her reaction, "Well that's what you get from playing around with your jokes earlier!"

"About who? _Alvin?!",_ she sneered at me. Before I could say something back to her the stairs stopped and we were walking on solid ground. I turned around slowly and looked at the studio from where we were standing. It was a tall black skyscraper that was slightly illuminated with a golden hue from the bottom that lit the building up halfway from below.

Wow...here already.

" _Brittany girrrl!"_

I whipped my head around fast and saw Destiny right in front of me flashing me a perfect pearly white smile waving along with everyone else around her. There was a big crowd of at least fifty plus people down here waiting for their limos to arrive unless they were riding in something else.

Everyone here always went home in style, whether it was helicopters, private jets, SUV limos, nobody left in a ride that was worth less than they were. We were standing in a wide paved opening where many rides could show up all at once.

I was met with a series of people greeting me and Jeanette happily all at once as we slowly walked towards them. All of the women around us happily waved at us while the men did that 'head nod' thing that guys do. I caught eye contact with a few of them standing nearby smoking and winked at them. They raised their eyebrows and smirked at me..

I knew I was playing with fire flirting with all these grown men, but I couldn't help it. There was just something about tall older men dressed in suits. I smiled to myself, I was getting all hot just thinking about it.

Instantly, I recognized a few of my music mixers, composers, and producers out here as well. "Hey superstar.", one of the producers said wrapping one arm around me. I inhaled an expensive manly scent while eagerly returning the favor to him and few other people around me.

"Hey everyone.", I greeted warmly. I loved this. Being the center of attention after getting all dolled up was one of my favorite things. I couldn't ask for anything better. Everyone was clearly looking me up and down and I was completely basking in all the attention.

A few people casually asked me about my day with the single and everything that went on since this morning. I yawned and answered them all the best way I could. We discussed the magazine and soon got into the commercial I shot today with the contract that guaranteed me to get an unlimited supply of their shampoo and conditioner for the a whole year.

"I think that'll be my favorite part about the whole thing.", I smirked and everyone chuckled at my statement, "The free part is always the best part." I went on to tell them how exhausted I was, "I swear you guys can probably see the bags under my eyes right now!"

One of the women who was in charge of everyone's image at the label laughed, "We actually didn't want to say anything." I started laughing along with everyone else again, "Stooop! I hope not!" I felt Jeanette squeeze my hand a little tighter, I turned to her and saw her smiling and did the same.

Another one of the assistant producers looked over at me, "Well, as exhausting your day was today, at the rate you're going nobody will be able to top you." My hair brushed past my shoulder with the help of the wind, "You got that right. That's what makes all this worth it."

We all began chatting for a while while the conversation shifted from my single, to the label and the artists they were trying to sign, to the International Music Awards last night. Sooner or later, Destiny slowly made her way towards me before whispering, "So you excited for tonight?"

"Girl…", I sighed running my hand slowly over my head and through my hair, "I'm so over it and the party hasn't even started yet." I tried to avoid the thought, but I was starting to get a little upset that Destiny wasn't going. I knew she could if she wasn't busy tonight, but she stays busy doing the crap me or Tony tells her to do.

"Do you think I made the right choice?", I asked honestly. She placed her hand on her chin, brought her perfectly arched brows together and brought her lips into a cute pout. She always did that when she was thinking, "Umm..well have you thought about what kind of food you'll be missing out if you don't go?"

I threw my head back and groaned to myself, "Ugghhh, don't even talk about food right now, my stomach has been growling for hours!" She giggled and smoothed out her top, "Well, it'll take your mind off of only going there just for your image!"

"Um, who are you and what have you done with my best friend?!", I fired at her, "Last time I checked image was everything!" She nodded right as the words came out of my mouth, "Oh wait that's right. Yeah, I wouldn't want to work with anyone who wasn't popular."

"Pfft, like this _'job'_ will even be offered elsewhere!", I sassed at her without hesitation.

"Hey, you never know!", she argued back in defense smiling nonetheless, "Besides if this party is about your sister and your boo, going for the food will at least help you take your mind off of them."

"My _what_?!", I sneered at her. She scoffed at me and laughed, "You know who I'm talking about.", she pulled on her shirt downwards from side to side motioning to my horror who exactly she was talking about.

I tried not to look at the shirt with all the screaming fans and the electric guitar highlighting _his_ frame, "Dooon't Destiny!", I brought my voice lower trying not to let anyone hear me. I knew they were too wrapped up in their own conversations to hear me but still!

"Girl, you know you can't lie to me!", she smiled and laughed at my reaction. She really thought she was funny, " I know you guys have feelings for each other", she finished with a smirk.

"I have no idea what your talking about.", I said simply throwing my hand on my hip, "Keep guessing, Destiny." My face wasn't serious for long, she remained unmoved still looking at me smirking.

I gave a frustrated gesture and she returned the same motion fast, "Come on, Brittany! You haven't opened up to me in a while! What, are you guys not talking anymore?!"

I suddenly felt guilty. That's right. I haven't really told her about me and Alvin like I used to. Plus, she's always telling me about everything that goes on in her life. I sighed I had to be honest with her, "I don't know...I can't help but feel paranoid sometimes, Des. It's hard work not knowing if something you say was going to be a tabloid tomorrow."

"Then you're gonna have to trust me, girl! You know nobody has your back like I do", she told me genuinely. I sighed and felt my spirit calm down a little bit. "Have I ever gave you a reason not to trust me?", she asked genuinely.

I sighed, if I was honest with myself, that made me feel a little better Destiny may be a jokester from time to time, but she was still one of the most trustworthy people I knew. And I didn't know many.

"No, I guess not.", I smiled a little. I let go of Jeanette's hand and pulled her into a tight hug. What was this?...Errr… Hug number seven tonight?! Well, its cold out here, so that means this one was necessary beyond a reasonable doubt. That familiar cherry blossom scent consumed me from her light brown hair and I instantly felt sorry for my actions. I guess my manager was right about what he said earlier. I couldn't ask for this life and not share it with anyone. I had to have at least someone I could trust.

"I'm sorry, Destiny.", the words came out before I could stop them. _Wait a minute. Did I just say that?!_

"Did _you_ just say that?", she pulled away with her arms still wrapped around me, "You apologizing?! How'd those words taste coming out of your mouth?, she started laughing. I smirked with my arms still around her waist, "Like poison. Don't get used to it."

She laughed lightly, "You don't have to apologize, girl! Just fill me in when you get a minute! Its not like I have any friends!" I saw another distinct helicopter fly by before I directed my attention to her, "Yeah I believe it."

"What-ever!", she shrieked before we pulled away and laughed. Everybody still seemed to be carrying on in their conversations as we looked around. Before I could find anything to say, I heard Destiny clear her throat.

"Hey, um if it makes you feel any better, how about I ride with you and Jeanette to the event?", she explained calmly while leaning down to fix her heel. Excitement rose within me, "Ohmygosh, like really?!", I asked and couldn't contain my myself. I looked at her for any uncertainty and found none.

"Naw, girl. I mean yeah I got stuff to do, but it'll be great for you to fill me in on the way there. I'll just have the driver take me home like always when I sneak into limos I don't belong in!", she leaned back up and crossed her arms smiling.

I instantly was reminded of all the times she had snuck into other limos she wasn't supposed to be on, depending on which entourage she wanted to be around, sometimes throwing the schedule off course.

"Ohhh yeah, we all know you're notorious for that.", I assured, "But, seriously though, you wouldn't mind?!" She looked at me as if I just suggested we should go ice skating in space, "Uhhh no, I wouldn't mind! When was the last time we had some bestie time?!"

I thought for a second, "Nope...nope you're right. It hasn't happened for a while." Plus, I could get my point across better with Destiny anyway. "Wow.", I looked at her confused before she continued, "First, you tell me you're sorry and now I'm 'right'?!"

"Ohmygosh, shut uuup!", I exclaimed at her, "You always say crap like that!" Destiny laughed at my reaction, "Dang this night must have you messed up!" I playfully rolled my eyes at her before returning to the conversations.

Jeanette had instantly warmed up to everybody and was already making pleasant conversation with everyone. She casually ran her fingers through the side of her long, soft brunette hair almost flirtatiously. She probably wouldn't have thought it came off that way, but I can tell by the way everyone was looking at her that they were sure interested.

That goes to show you when you treat someone right, they really became the best person they could be. At least she wasn't moping around anymore.

Destiny looked like she was about to answer Jeanette's latest statement but quickly turned to me looking me up and down, "Wow, you guys look hella good tonight." she made no attempt to hide how impressed she was.

Everybody turned their attention towards us and nodded at us in agreement. One woman casually blew smoke away from her cigarette, "Yes, keep it up because whatever you guys are doing is definitely working." I tilted my head to the side and gazed down at Jeanette. Honestly, I didn't notice it much now, but me and Jeanette actually really did look dressed to kill.

Jeanette was wearing a very chic dark blue silky, lacy dress that stopped shortly above her knees with trendy silver colored three inch heels. She also had a pair of diamond studded earrings that complemented her elegantly sloppy bun. Her dress revealed her some of her back and she wore a dangly silver necklace that hung just above her chest while the rest of the necklace hung loosely reaching down to the middle of her backside.

I; however, was wearing a sexy tight long-sleeved jet black dress that also stopped at my lower thighs, showed a bit of cleavage, and hugged all my curves in the right places. My legs looked slightly faded black from the pantyhose I had on making it seem as though I was wearing see-through black tights. I had on a pair of exclusive three inch black open-toed Michael Kors heels complete with a silver necklace engraved with the word 'Royalty' on it with matching silver hoop earrings.

This for sure was going to leave a certain someone drooling by the time the night was over. He was crazy if he thought he was going to be leaving me feeling nervous all night if he even shows up. Like I'd let him!

"Yeap", I agreed with the lady smoking in front of us, "We sure are." Everyone else that was there with us nodded and whistled in agreement before turning back to their own conversations. Destiny turned to me and laughed, "Yeah, I'm sure you guys will even have your limo driver drooling."

"On second thought", Jeanette said with a yawn, "We might just tell the driver to take us home, I don't think I'll even be able to stay awake for the main course tonight." Everybody instantly perked up and cracked up laughing at her remark. I managed to let out a giggle, sometimes Jeanette was funny without meaning to be.

"Ooo, I'm soo jealous that you guys are going to Eleanor's restaurant!", another very pretty girl who looked about sixteen near Destiny complained. I think she was one of the company's interns as well, I wasn't sure. "I bet the line getting in is going to be miles long for weeks!"

A bunch of words of approval were suddenly heard and everyone was quick to agree that getting into this five star event was the equivalent of trying to gain a Grammy nomination. I soon felt a little bad for even thinking about turning this whole thing down. It probably cost a few grand to get good reservations for the opening.

I squinted my eyes peering down the street seeing a large Hummer limo come forward. A few people caught where my attention was before I heard someone call out, "A ride's here!". I knew it wasn't me and Jeanette's, we only used Hummer or SUV limos when there was going to be a bunch of us going somewhere.

Eight or nine people started giving each other hugs and waving 'Bye' before the massive limousine pulled up. The driver instantly got out of his seat and made his way around to the door and everyone started piling to their seats waving us away.

"Where are they going again?" I asked as I waved back at them.

"Some of us are going home I think, and the rest of us are going to one of the upscale areas in LA the company rented out for us tonight for fun.", another pretty lady stated while waving bye others in the limo.

"Ohhh…". I had nearly forgot about what Tony had told me earlier.

Another rush of wind blew by causing some of the ladies as well as Jeanette to push their dresses down. Thank God I decided to wear these pantyhose so it did a little something to this chilled night air. Plus, my dress was skin tight, so I didn't have to worry as much.

As the limo started pulling away, one of the grown bachelor looking men shook his head in amazement at both me and Jeanette. We both looked at him concerned before he spoke, "Woo, I hate to see all the phone numbers and guys you two are going to be shooing away tonight." Everyone around us started laughing in agreement.

Jeanette blushed and brought her head down but I could still see that she was trying not to let out any giggles but was failing to do so.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want both of your boyfriends to have to fight anybody.". Destiny said with a smirk. Me and Jeanette both instantly dropped our mouths low and everyone suddenly and became instantly inflamed by the newfound gossip. My heart started vibrating uncontrollably and I knew Jeanette was feeling the same way.

"Ohh, you guys are both dating someone?!" a fellow music composer stated before the people around could say anything. Not like they needed to considering that he already said it for them! Like I loved my team but they loved to intrude in places they were not allowed!

Like if I had a dollar for-

"So who is it?!", one of the music producers asked intently while chuckling at our reactions. I took a small step back and gulped. " We know Jeanette is all up on Simon's lap, but what about you, B?"

I had my mouth open and couldn't attempt to hide my smile while Jeanette's face turned bright pink and she covered her mouth trying to hide her tiny laugh, but I knew she was as embarrassed as I was.

"Um, nobody! Nobody any of you need to know about!", I exclaimed at them all, but I knew I was lying. But, I guess I was telling the truth too because we both weren't dating anyone. At least I didn't think Jeanette was going out with Simon…

Everyone shook their heads and gave impressions as if they didn't believe me. "I'm telling the truth!", I tried to sound angry but my tone didn't come across as aggressively as I wanted it to and everyone started to laugh even louder. I pursed my lips together and tried to frown, but it clearly wasn't working.

"Ugh! You're all in denial!", I raved at all of them. My blood was boiling, but my heart instantly started fluttering at who they exactly were referring to. There was probably a pink tint on my face that matched Jeanette's.

"We could say the same thing for you, girl!", Destiny shot back playfully and everyone hollered with laughter again. I pursed my lips together and couldn't think of anything to say. "I know who it is, Brittany!", she pressed forward.

"UM, you don't know anything!", I argued back playfully and reeled back with a smile still on my face that I couldn't hide. She giggled, " I know who you're excited to see tonight!"

Everyone around me looked shocked and excited at the same time. Jeanette still had her hand over her mouth and was trying to not laugh. I saw a giant spotlight wave back and forth in the distance in the sky again instantly reminding of what I was getting myself into tonight if those lights were really from the restaurant's opening.

I hoped to God there weren't a lot of people there tonight. Hopefully, it won't be a paparazzi event either. I know Eleanor never really went for that kind of thing. She never much liked it.

"Um wrong!", I proclaimed even with all of the embarrassment in the world, I was not going to talk about _him._

"Who is it, Brittany?!", Destiny taunted again. I swear I was going to strangle her. The next time she comes over my house, she was going to be in a world of pain. I'm totally never gonna forget this. Just wait until she gets another boyfriend!

"Is it _Alvin_?!", she snickered and I wanted to fight her. Destiny had the most audacity that I had ever seen out of anybody I had ever met! I heard everyone start playfully taunting me and I knew my face was probably bright red right now. I threw my head back and brought both of my hands up to rub my temples groaning.

"Ohmygoooosh!", I groaned out loud earning laughs out of everyone, 'We are _not_ dating!" Destiny came over and wrapped her arms around my neck playfully, "Ohh Brit, I'm just playing, you know I love joking with you!" I instantly wrapped my arms around her waist and we rocked back and forth for a while.

I smelled that familiar cherry blossom scent within her hair and I hate to say it, but my anger towards her was slowly started to diminish. I slowly began to relax in her embrace. I inhaled her natural scent briefly before leaning into her, " I freaking hate you.", I tried to sound convincing, but it instead came out softly.

"Whatever, you love me.", she taunted again. I swear she was gonna tease me all night. How everyone on my team still loves her is beyond me.

"Alvin, shoot man he is very popular though", one of the composers admitted nodding, " We honestly wouldn't blame you for going for him.", he winked at me as I let Destiny go. I tried unsuccessfully not to smile back at him, but it wasn't working.

"What?!", another important figure in the company stated, "Dude, he's a rockstar! I'd wouldn't be surprised if they did start dating." Everyone instantly agreed mentioning things about him and I felt my cheeks turn red. I didn't want everyone talking about me and him so openly ughh!

"How many awards did he win last night? Three?", somebody said aloud.

" _Daaaamn."_ , a few men responded, " I don't blame you Brittany.", one lady told me, "You guys were made for each other, all those awards you guys have. That's probably why the public won't leave you guys alone."

"And that's why Destiny shouldn't have even wore that shirt tonight?!", I shot at her.

"Who me?!", she looked down at her shirt, "Oh yeah.", she said dumbly causing everyone to chuckle all around us. "You guys know I forget the company rules! Maybe I just wanted to wear it to make Brittany upset."

"Clearly.", I scoffed. I saw flashing lights in the distance turning into the distance. An exquisite jet black chauffeured limousine soon made its way down the lane toward us and slowed down before it made a stop right in front us. Everybody stepped back looking around wondering who's ride it was.

"Looks like its time to go.", Jeanette smiled and took my hand beckoning me toward the driver who had got out of his seat and was now opening the back door for us. Destiny turned to me and squealed before excitedly half-running toward the limo.

"Wait a minute, she's going too?!", one of the producers said aloud before blowing smoke out into the air cause everybody to laugh. Destiny turned around and stuck her tongue out at him and kept going almost skipping to the limousine despite having heels on .

I looked at the sky and took a deep breath.

 _This was going to be a long night._

* * *

 **Author's Note!**

 **Yeap, I know its my birthday, BUT I decided to give you guys a chapter! I need to be getting you guys these chapters earlier, I don't like these "Ima wait a month" things I've been doing.**

 **Waaaaaaay too long to be waiting! I will be sooner!**

 **I love you guys soooo much and please if you've liked what you've read, drop me a line(review)! I seriously appreciate any comments, questions, concerns etc.**

 **Anyway, lalalooove you guys! Please tell me what you think!**

 **~~~~XoxTristinaaaa! ~~~**


	8. Two For the Show

**Author's Note!**

 **I'm not yet 21...but this red wine….I'm in loooove. THAT was my inspiration as I wrote this chapter. Wrote this chapter kinda out of it…..hope it made sense. 39 pages though, even longerrrr. Yas!**

 **Did you check out my new user name?**

 **Kali101- You'll just have to read and see! Oh wow, you forgot! Hahaha! Don't worry, there will definitely be some Alvittany, I won't let ya down. #Trust. Yeah, this is my first story, and I'm very new to this. I've realized I don't 'write' like everyone else. So my apologies for taking so long with it. However, you have my deep regards to keeping up. I'm a tension builder b/c I want you to keep coming back (and its working :D) Aaand if I'm not mistaken, you want more….romance? Mkay.**

 **MissSteph22- THANK YOU SOOO SOO MUCH for the compliments! I don't much care for HollyWeird stuff in real life, but for some strange reason, I chose to write about it b/c NOBODY ELSE DOES! The hell? Yeah, they're on that FWB crap. A & B. And I lalaloove Jeanette, that shy nature! Eleanor and Brit? Girl...who knows. They might...they might not. *snickers* I don't have a family so portraying the connection is a bit tough for meh :,( And I thank you for your endless compliments, and you're long reviews! *wink, wink***

 **LoveCaptainSwanChipmunks- You are the best, i love you sooo much. I had no idea you were Brazilian either (I stalked.) That means you're the 3rd Brazilian I know XDD Aside from my 2 other friends. I updated exactly one day earlier so THERE! Don't say I wasn't thinking about yall! I didn't take another month. Nov 10th- Dec 9th , see?! But, still I hope you looove it! Love u lots!**

 **Guest- YAAAASSS, LIKE WHO ELSE!? She don't want none!**

* * *

~*Glamorous*~

Chapter 8

Two For the Show

*^,^*

* * *

I hunched myself over in my seat clutching my stomach tightly. I could not breath at all, the only sound escaping my lips was the sound of frequent wheezing and muffled giggles. My eyes were squeezed shut and I felt the rush of endorphins consume my spirit.

"And THEN I heard that there was going to be an extra section on the menu where there is going to be an exquisite Cajun part and-

"Alright Destiny!", Jeanette and I exclaimed at the same time. She started laughing along with us before falling on her side clutching her stomach against the cream colored leather seats. Jeez this girl was so crazy! She just went on and on about the food that was gonna be there nonstop!

Though, I'd be lying if I said that it wouldn't be one of my absolute favorite part of the whole night.

"Its just that I'm so excited! You cannot tell me you're not excited. I'm not even gonna be there and I'm excited.", she scanned our faces for any doubt. Jeanette adjusted herself in her seat before responding, " We are Destiny, but still..", she chuckled again before responding, " Maybe you can just order take-out when the grand opening is finished." Destiny scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully, "Psh, do you know how long the wait is going to be for that? I'll be lucky if I'd be able to land a handful of enchiladas by then."

We all erupted into laughter as the limo made its way down some of the most worldwide well-known streets of Los Angeles. Inside of our limousine, the interior was laced with a bunch of light browns, tans, golds, and creams. The ceiling inside held a series of lovely patterns that were laced with the exotic colors and held an opening of the starry night sky. The wide windows around us gave us a tremendous view of the jet black skyscrapers with tiny specks of gold indicated the lit up rooms on the inside slowly drifting past us as the limo made its way onto the highway.

There was a fancy arrangement of wine glasses and ice on small counters scattered around us. Different clusters of lights were ablazed around the wine glasses as well as the beverages in the chilled ice capacity. Nonalcoholic, though. Not like I wanted alcohol or anything!

Whatever. I know I'm not like that, it's not like I'm gonna ask or anything!

Destiny chuckled before smoothing out her shirt and leaning over to reach for her fancy glass to take a sip out of her drink, "We gotta come back though", she swallowed and set her glass back down, "All three of us, when the rush dies down. I need to try some of that steak and lobster like now."

"That actually doesn't sound so bad.", I told her in agreement while playing with the expensive deluxe radio set next to me switching to a oldschool 90s love song . You know what I'm talking about. The ones that never get old.

Jeanette swiped through her phone and crossed one leg over the other, "I just remember her telling me that she was going to make sure that Miss Miller's famous lasagna was going to be on the menu." I raised my eyebrows and nodded, "I'm just probably gonna get whatever you get, Jean."

I turned around and looked out the window behind me getting on my knees to get a better look. I was trying to be careful as to not to let the bottom of my heels scuff the leather seats. The tall black buildings were slowly coming into view before passing away from me.

 _Buzz!_

I snapped my head back and looked at my seat where the vibration jolted through my knees. "You okay, Britt?", Destiny eyed me intently while pouring herself another drink and bringing the glass to her lips. I turned and saw Jeanette giving me a confused look as well. "Y-yeah…", I glanced down at the seat. It was my phone.

My chest felt tight. For my sake I hoped and prayed it was Eleanor calling to cancel the entire thing. I don't even want to hear her voice, but if it was for that reason then I won't mind. I very shakily reached out to my bedazzled phone and swiped my screen only to see a brand new text message from Nina.

My chest immediately loosened up and I let out a breath in relief. I clicked on the message and brought it to my attention.

' _Hey beautiful! I'm so happy you decided to go to the grand opening! Have a good time for me! Can't wait to hear all about it! Xoxo'_

I plastered a smile across my face andher back a quick reply. _Phew. That was a close one._ For a second I thought it was-

"So…", I jolted up and turned around sharply to see Jeanette peeking out the window behind her, " If I'm correct, as soon as we get off this freeway, we should be almost there." I pressed my lips into a tight grimace. That's not what I wanted to hear at all. I almost hoped she was wrong. Was I ready for this? I was never one to back down from any challenge.

I can do this. I can _do_ this.

What if I can't do this?

"Then that sounds like a problem, don't you think?", a voice echoed across from me. What the-? I recognized it as belonging to Destiny. Did she really...no. What was she talking about? A look of pure horror was sketched into my face along with my spirit. I gulped and took a shaky breath, "W-what are you talking about?!", I asked her and almost instantly regretted it nearly not wanting to know the answer.

"Well..", she began making herself more comfortable spreading her body across the sofa-like seat, " You guys are almost there so that means you get to have the bomb time at this grand opening with the best food all of LA has to offer while I just go home like a loser and plan to interview these new set of bodyguards for you tomorrow!", she groaned with disgust throwing herself down dramatically. I wrinkled my nose at her and studied her, "I don't remember asking you to do that." She scoffed and rolled her eyes, ' _Tony's_ orders."

At that, me and Jeanette instantly cracked up laughing. I tried to catch my breath after a few more giggles, " Tough luck, girl." She looked like she was trying not to roll her eyes again before reaching over for her drink again, "Clearly.", she replied repeating my comment from earlier when we were outside the studio.

I repositioned myself to face the window behind me. I became entranced with the numerous tall black buildings slowly coming into the distance on the illuminated highway. Another limousine slowly came into view almost as if it was trying to catch up with us. If I didn't know any better, I would say they were headed the same way.

Or maybe I was reading too much into this. Thank God the windows were tinted so they couldn't see me looking out the window. I would try and peek in and see who it was but I knew I was gonna run into a similar problem because their windows were tinted black as well. Guess that was a good thing though, they can't see me and I can't see them.

For all I know, I hope this event wasn't going to be a public event. Like a red carpet kind of thing. It was just a restaurant opening after all, it wasn't like this was the VMAs or a movie premiere or something. There wasn't gonna be any media coverage for sure.

 _Riiing! Riiing!_

I jumped up shot back around my face full of fear. _Now who was it?!_ When I looked up, I soon saw Destiny make a weird face at me. A harmonic sound was coming from the leather seat again. I patted my side next to me and felt my phone, I looked down at it, but it didn't have any light beeping indicating a message or a call. I was confused.

Out of the side of my eye, I saw Jeanette raise her phone to her, "Oh! Look its…", her voice trailed off and she started blushing unable to speak.

My heartbeat started to diminish and I put on a devilish smile, "Who? Go on, finish that sentence, Jeanette.", I smirked and caught Destiny's eye. She snickered and started grinning like crazy, "Yeah Jean. Tell us who it is!", she was laughing and now Jeanette was covering her mouth trying to contain herself. Her cheeks were now highlighted red while she was trying to hide back a smile.

After a few more muffled giggles she brought her hand down while still having her cheeks red and a small smile on her face. She took a slow but steady breath and brought her phone up to her ear, "H-hi Alvin." My eyes bugged out of my skull and my mouth dropped like a rock. I didn't even have time time to look at Destiny for her reaction.

" _Whaaaat?!"_

Instantly, my chest became tight. Was she really on the phone with him? What was he calling her for? And for what?! Why?! There's nothing for them to talk about and she shouldn't be talking to him anyway! I couldn't control myself, I jumped up and half-tackled Jeanette while beginning to try and rapidly snatch her phone out of her hand.

"Give it here!", I barked at her trying to take it out of her hands. She shrieked and starting laughing nonetheless, she honestly did not understand how serious I was about this. What did they have planned together?! They weren't even supposed to be talking! Did you see me on the phone with Simon? No! Because if I was, she'd be pissed!

"Give it here right now, Jeanette!", I shouted at her while her and Destiny stayed laughing and Jeanette kept holding her phone far far away from me while trying to push me back with her other hand, "B-Brittney!", she was laughing at my reaction.

Again with not taking me seriously! No, I wanted to know what they were trying to talk about! If he wasn't showing up then I needed to know because then that means that I have been nervous all day for nothing!

"Sss-...", she sounded like she was trying to speak but couldn't get a word out. Her cheeks her flushed pink. I didn't see what was so funny. She needed to quit playing and _give me this phone!_

She took a deep breath and let out a few more giggles still trying to pry me away from being on, "Br-Brittney! I-It's _Simooon_!". All the blood completely drained from my face and I reeled back almost immediately. Shock ran all through my system.

S-Simon?...

My sweat dropped and I was floored. A flash of embarrassment crossed me and my face said it all, "Oh…", I began, " So it's not..-

" _No!",_ Jeanette and Destiny exclaimed and started cracking up uncontrollably. Jeanette slowly brought the phone back up to her ear with a light giggle muttering something about me that I couldn't hear before nodding to herself, "Yeah, sorry Simon I was just joking, sorry about that.", she explained almost quietly, "Mhmm...she tried to tackle me because she thought I was really on the phone with him.", she started laughing lightly again after stealing a glance at me.

I stared daggers at her with a grimace on my face and she proceeded to snicker while I tried to make my embarrassment not visible on my face anymore.

Destiny was still spread out on her back with her head thrown back laughing like she just heard one of the best jokes ever. I didn't get what was so funny! It's not my fault that Jeanette didn't know who she was messing with! Apparently, she forgot who I was and how I got when _that_ name was mentioned.

I gave Destiny an evil look and waited as the limo slowly made a couple of slight turns and before I could lose my balance, I leaned forward and threw myself on top of her causing her to shriek and burst out laughing as I playfully hit her over and over again while she tried to fend me off.

"H-hey! Brit-ney! S-stoop!", she squealed and doubled over in laughter. " That should teach you to quit laughing at me you witch! You know better!", I shot at her bitterly but she knew I was joking. I reached down for her stomach and began to squeeze and tickle her ferociously earning more shouts and squeals of laughter.

"O-kaay! Okay!", she wiggled and tried to push me away but was failing to do so, " I'm sorryyy!". After a few more tickles, I got off of her and leaned back into the leather sofa breathing deeply and crossing my arms together. She had one hand on her stomach and was trying to get her breathing together letting out a few giggles every now and then. Hmmph, she better be glad that's all she got for laughing at me.

A few loud wheezing sounds were heard from her before she tried speaking again, " You need to freaking calm down, B! Can't even take a joke!", she started laughing again while Jeanette stole a glance at us and struggled not to let any laughing out. "Serves you right then.", I barked while fluffling out my curls.

Ugh, forget them. I did not have time for this. I turned away and caught sight of one of the martini glasses and scooped some ice into it while grabbing a drink out of the ice capacity. I twisted it open before gracefully pouring it, setting it down and bringing my glass to my lips. I felt a tap on my back and knew it was Destiny but purposefully ignored her.

"Brittany!", she exclaimed at me but I purposely ignored them. They were getting on my nerves and I wasn't giving them any time of day. Not with all the crap I had to deal with tonight. I continued to sip my drink before I felt a sharp poke in my back, I knew it was her heel. I said nothing and placed my drink back down on the counter.

Instantly, I felt some shuffling before two arms were wrapped around my stomach and pulling me back sharply. "Ack!", I screamed soon feeling my back against Destiny's chest. "Come on, let's talk we're almost there!", she told me eagerly grabbing both of my arms trying to usher me around. I pressed my lips together and slowly followed her commands. "Talk about what?!", I said loudly.

"Shh!", she whispered fiercely and pointed over to Jeanette who was still on the phone with Simon. "Oops, oh yeah I forgot." She gave me a dumb look before scooting me closer to her. "Okay so you were forreal earlier, right? About Alvin?", she began in descreet. I took a deep breath and sighed rubbing my forehead, " Pretty much. We've been talking a lot lately."

"But, what about hanging out together?", she went on, "Do you guys ever see each other in private or anything. You know how it'll get if the media ever sees you guys even being in the same room together." I was unsure if I wanted to let that piece of information out. I didn't want her to think any less of me. Things with him and me could get a little steamy if you know what I mean. "Not really", I lied hoping she wouldn't be able to tell.

She had an unreadable expression on her face. I sighed again and fessed up, " Okay okay, we've had little moments together, but nothing too major. I wouldn't want him getting the wrong idea."

She nodded, "Or the media for that matter. Word gets out and they could instantly turn you into just another one of those fast girls that Alvin probably messes with." There was that strange feeling again. I pray that he wasn't 'seeing' anyone else for my sake. I was nobody's rebound chick and I do not get played by anyone. I'm the one who's in charge of the game.

"Its just he..", I sighed harshly and thought for a second, " I don't even know.." She looked at me kind of squinting her eyes like she was trying to read me while resting her arm on top of the seat with her hand on her head, "Like...do you want to be with him? Or…", her voice trailed off and I sucked in my breath. "No!", I exclaimed, " I mean. Wait. Destiny...He…", I sighed inwardly. "He would what?", she asked and we both began to feel our bodies lean into the seat as the limo made its way off of the freeway turning out of the highway.

I gulped. That meant we were getting closer to the restaurant. "Do you think like...he'd cheat or something?", she beckoned looking at me with genuine concern. "He'd just play too many games. He's childish sometimes. There were some times where he could be sweet and sensitive and show me parts of him that nobody else knows about him...but…"

"Maybe do you think you could give him a chance? Maybe test the waters with him?", she gave me a small smile and I wasn't doing a good job of returning one. Because I didn't want to. " I just think-no I _know_ he's the type to be playin' games and I'm not the one.", my voice was rising higher. She didn't seem fazed.

She merely shrugged her shoulders, "Don't knock him til' you try him." I was taken back and opened my mouth to say something and nothing but a silent breath of air came out.

I flash of light shined it's way across the limo inside and soon made its way out. Instanty, me and Destiny turned to look out the window as we noticed the limo was also driving a bit slower. She instantly peered her head up and gave a tiny gesture of excitement. I was confused but still nonetheless looked up to what she was looking at and caught sight of a sunroof.

Umm okay. What was so great about that? It was dark outside anyway. Still, she shot up and put her hands on the roof of the limousine and slid it open and poked her head out from it trying to see exactly where we were I bet.

A gasp was heard from above and then I heard her speak, "Oooh! Ohmygoshh!". Jeanette muttered the next part of her sentence to Simon before furrowing her brows together at Destiny looking just as confused as I was.

She said a few more words before positioning her phone between her head and shoulder while scooting herself away from the corner and toward the middle of the seat and taking Destiny's hand. Destiny looked down briefly before redirecting her attention back to whatever it was she was excited at.

She should've been more happy that Jeanette was more concerned about her not falling while the car was moving especially in heels.

My heartbeat felt like a sharp pounding in my chest and looked out the window. I tried to press my face almost but not too close to the window so as to not mess my makeup up trying to see where we were. I could see much because of the tint but there were a lot of lights shining back and forth from up ahead.

"We must be getting closer.", I stated blandly and didn't want to believe myself. It was almost as if the reality of my decision was finally kicking in and I was beginning to know what I was up against. I sucked in a breath and balled my fist and shutting my eyes tightly while tears of frustration threatened to fall.

Who was I fooling? I knew I couldn't handle this. After all these years of being tough and I felt like I was finally reaching my breaking point. All these people were going to be here and I felt like I was going to make a total fool of myself.

These people were just here for a good time and I should be too, but I can't help but feel like I was going to be left out. It was obvious that everyone had reconnected and had been in touch while I was busy making millions. What business did I actually have here?

But at the same time that couldn't be true because everyone was out doing something. Even if Jeanette was just going with me, I knew we all we're out doing our own thing. The others may have talked, but I knew when me and Alvin decided to go solo, the rest of us took charge of our lives as well.

We all didn't even get to see each other as often, not even for the holidays. I'm sure they all have maybe talked here and there, but I knew that none of us really had the time to see each other in person.

I should've just went home. That's a place that I at least know I'm welcome in. And Eleanor?...I mean why should I have to be the one to make up?! She is just as guilty as I am for holding a grudge and making no effort to contact me! She didn't care how I felt if I came, I wasn't even invited. We haven't been close in years…

 _Years…_

Did I even want us to be close again? We did have a lot of great times together...But, that was then.

And this is now.

She's so pathetic, she's either gonna give me attitude or give me the silent treatment and she probably didn't want anything to do with me. If she wanted things that way then fine. I never had to beg and I wasn't going to start anytime soon.

Forget what my manager or Jeanette or what anyone else had to say, I wasn't going to apologize unless she did it first. She's the one who blew this all out of proportion. I gave her this opportunity! I _gave_ her this restaurant! If it wasn't for me lighting the match she wouldn't have the foundation that her restaurant is standing on today, it wouldn't exist!

So there. And if she wanted to pop off then I was gonna go there too. No questions asked.

The limo pulled up slowly and made its way into a gentle stop. The faint noise of a crowd from up ahead was increasing due to the sunroof being opened. I knew that meant we were getting closer. I tried to drown out the roar of it all resting against the seat and letting the smooth music drown out my troubles.

After a second or two I shot a look at Destiny. I didn't want to but I had to ask her, "What does it look like out there?", I asked her as she still had a firm grip on Jeanette's hand because as crazy as she was, I knew she didn't want to fall. She giddily bounced up and down as if she wasn't even in heels, "It's amazing! There's a bunch more limos in front of us but it looks like we're going to be up there eventually. The reporters are greeting the guests so that's probably why its moving slow."

"Reporters?!", I bugged my eyes out and looked up at Destiny in horror. I know that is not what she just said. How can there be reporters there, I thought this was gonna be a private event! Jeanette didn't seem to notice my frustration still on the phone. I groaned in annoyance. Things are already getting from bad to worse and there was nothing I could seem to control.

Eleanor never really went for that kind of thing anyway so why was she all for it today?! For all I know, it could turn into a whole news special and they could possibly bring the cameras inside for the whole occasion and film the whole event.

"Ugggh, this is so stupid!", I groaned inwardly throwing my head in my hands and dragging them down my face. "Noo, its awesome come and see!", Destiny gleamed still out the window now waving at people from the top of the sunroof. I pouted with my head in my hands and stared into nowhere, I knew I was gonna have a rotten time. All this and the paparazzi, now it looks like a red carpet event with reporters I couldn't possibly avoid.

"This night cannot get any worse.", I said to nobody in particular.

 _Buzz!_

I jolted up stunned and looked at my phone. My temples felt like somebody had lit them on fire and I felt like my mind was spinning. My phone was not my friend today, now who did I have to deal with?! Everybody was like out to get me today. Still, I took my phone and swiped my screen and I instantly regretted it.

' _Word on the street is that you agreed to show up. You better be ready to handle me tonight.' - Alvin_

I felt my face turn beet red and my cheeks were getting hot. My insides felt all tingly from my chest all the way down to my stomach. Was he serious? What, like did he have something like planned specifically for me? I didn't know whether to be excited or nervous about it. Is it okay to say if I was feeling both?

He knew how I got when I was around him. But, I didn't want to give him the benefit of the doubt, so I didn't text back. I knew I didn't have feelings for him. Regardless of what anyone says and I would never feel like he had total control over me, I can handle myself and I could handle him.

Destiny let go of Jeanette's hand and leaned down and hopped back into her seat right next to me, her curly hair slightly frizzed from the chill of the outdoor air. Instantly, she flinched from the cold air that was making its way inside and quickly jumped back up and slid the sunroof closed before sitting back down.

She turned to me grinning, "Are you excited?!", she grabbed me and squeezed me real tight but I had my hands lazily draped around her and I guess she kind of noticed because she let go and looked at me seriously noticing how withdrawn I was.

"What's up?", she asked seriously, "You're face is kind of like..pinkish...kind of like..", she instantly gasped and smiled like she could read my mind. I was worried and you could see it all over my face probably. "He texted you didn't he! Didn't he!" I sucked in my breath and gulped, "I-I uh..umm…-

"Yeah, he did, huh", she nodded agreeing with herself, " I can see it all over your face. So what did he say?" I frowned and paused for a second, " Apparently…", I began pausing for a second time as the limo inched forward in line and then came into another stop. The lights outside were getting brighter and they came shining into the limo and soon fading back out.

The crowd appeared to be getting closer as the booming noise pierced the tinted windows. I took another deep breath, " He said I needed to be ready for whatever plans he has 'in store'... ", I made bunny finger gestures with my hands, "...for me tonight when I see him." I rolled my eyes trying to act like it wasn't any trouble, but I knew I had every reason to feel both excited and tense.

She opened her mouth in shock and began to giggle, " Okay sooo like….what are you gonna do about that..?", she whispered flirtatiously with her voice getting lower while tickling me. She leaned in making kissy faces landing a few on my face and cheeks. I laughed and playfully trying to pushed her away, " Wellll?", she giggled wrapping her arms around me.

"Nooo…", I moaned and sighed against her. She chuckled and pushed her hair back before letting go of me, "Look baby girl, all you have to do is tease tease tease. And he will be wrapped around your finger." I cocked an eyebrow at her and crossed my arms, "And how do you know?"

"Because I do it all the time with guys I like and it works _every single time._ ", she smirked at me. "Come on, Destiny!", I was trying not to laugh but I knew she was right, " You know I don't want to come off as some common hoe!"

She laughed, " Brittany, it's not hoeing! You just show him what he wants and then let him know he can't have it." I leaned into the soft seat and stretched raising my hands over my head, "You say it like it's that simple.", I yawned and crossed one leg over the other, " I wanted him to break his neck trying to get a good look at me."

"Ahaa!", she reached over for her drink, " Girl you know it'll drive him crazy.", she took a sip of her drink, " He loves that body." I laughed and picked my drink up, " That's actually something we can both agree on.", we both toasted our glasses together and burst into laughter.

 _Screeecch!_

We both paused and fell silent along with Jeanette who was now just getting off of the phone. We all looked around confused. What was that noise? We heard a scratchy noise all of a sudden that sounded something almost like static on a TV. It was coming from the speakers tuning out the music that was playing.

" _Hello Ladies.",_ we instantly recognized the voice as our driver through the speakersand relaxed into our seats, " _I just wanted to let you know that we are getting closer to the restaurant's grand opening so I'll be out shortly to let you guys out."_

"Okaaay!", all of us shouted back at our driver through the partition and me and Destiny casually sipped more of our drinks. She placed her back down onto the tiny counter while I did the opposite and tilted my head back getting every last drop.

Jeanette was laughing from the other seat, " Okay, Brittany thirsty much?" I dropped my head back down licking my lips and setting my glass aside. " I'm gonna need more than a drink to keep me sane tonight."

My heart was thumping loud and racing. The truth was that anything could happen tonight. _Anything._ This was undoubtedly one of the most hardest things I ever had to do and if things didn't go well over tonight, I was never gonna do something like this for the hope of reconciliation. I was supposed to be at home right now warm in bed or taking another nice relaxing bath. But I can't now, because I'm here.

"You okay, Brit?", I overheard Jeanette say reeling me back from my thoughts, "You seem kind of out of it." The noises from outside were increasing noticeably and I was dreading meeting with the reporters. We were gonna have to make run for it.

"Umm yeah, I'm fine.", she looked as though she didn't believe me frowning instantly. " I told you before, Brittany, I've got your back. We're gonna have a great time tonight, you'll see.", she looked as if she was full of optimistic beliefs but I knew it was because she was delusional of how much crap I had to deal with tonight. All she had to worry about was what she was going to eat. There was much more in store for me and I had to go through. Plus the reporters!

"Maybe when we get back home, we could like take a late night swim if you're not too tired.", she remarked with a smile, "You know, when our pool is set to night mode and have the neon lights come on with all the colors inside the pool."

Destiny dropped her mouth open, "Ohmygosh no way! Does the pool and the waterslides have that effect too? I would totally come over tonight if I wasn't so busy!" Jeanette nodded in agreement and grinned, "Yeap! Nina got it as a surprise for me and Brittany when we got back from our quick weekend getaway in Costa Rica a few months ago."

Destiny rolled her eyes and crossed her arms together, "Oh yeah, and I guess you guys forgot my invite in the mail?", she smiled and me and Jeanette both giggled as the limousine drove further up and I forgot about my problems for a short time. I was beginning to see the cameras and the lights were extremely brighter than they were before. I had to tell Jeanette about the reporters before I forgot.

"You know we're all gonna go somewhere nice soon when we all get a minute.", Jeanette smiled in agreement. "You know how all work and no play makes Brittany a stress ball from hell.", I didn't have time to laugh along with Jeanette and Destiny because after the reporter got done talking to the next round of people, it was going to be our turn to get out. "Um, Jeanette?!", I interrupted fixing my eyes on her. "What? Oh sorry, but still Brittany you know how you get when you're stressed."

"Yeah!", Destiny agreed holding her stomach laughing, " Its almost as bad as you get when you don't get your beauty sleep.", they cracked up laughing all over again and I was beginning to lose it. "Jeanette!", I exclaimed gritting my teeth together. Another screeching sound was soon heard as the music slowly died down for a second time.

' _Ahem.',_ a voice spoke.

' _Attention ladies, we are just now pulling up Theodore and Eleanor's new restaurant ''Eccentric Taste" tonight, its been a pleasure driving you ladies.'_

Jeanette and Destiny both shared eager excited looks while I gave them a fake smile. I knew I wasn't happy. That was an interesting name for a restaurant though, I wonder how they came up with it.

' _And that obviously doesn't include you Destiny. Since you're being dropped off after.'_

Her and Jeanette started laughing uncontrollably because our driver usually doesn't get mouthy like that. My paranoia was starting to kicking in. It wasn't _that_ funny. There was much bigger things that I wasn't even fully mentally prepared for! There was no time to laugh!

" _Jeanette._ ", I barked again bringing her back to my previous conversation from earlier, " The reporters?!" She looked slightly confused, "Um yeah, what about them? I think they're the ones from _News!Flash!_ , they're here to televise the whole event.", she paused for a second trying to figure me out from the desperate expression on my face, " Didn't I tell you about the media coming? I know Eleanor was first against it but-

"Oh!", Destiny spoke up getting all excited and bouncing, "Brittany doesn't...like..", her voice trailed off. "Wait...who was it again, Brittany? The reporters?"

" I can't be near them!", I told her, " I didn't know they were gonna be here! They're gonna try and get the latest scoop out of me and I don't know what I'm gonna say!" _There gonna ask how close me and my sisters are and how proud we are of her. If I don't give a good answer, they were gonna find out me and Eleanor haven't seen or heard from each other in a long time. And that was gonna spark controversy._

 _And I was not gonna lose my career and have everybody hate me over something as stupid as this._

"Its only about the restaurant though, right?", even then Jeanette seemed unsure of herself, " They're not even going to...like…-"

I didn't have time for this. The limo was pulling forward again, " They're gonna ask Jeanette.", I began trying to mask the desperation coming out of my voice. She needed to see how seriously this was for me.

Forget about Eleanor for a while, this was serious! "They use events like this to trick you into thinking they were only interested in your thoughts over the whole thing but then they start getting real personal."

"But Brittany-

"You wouldn't want them to start asking about you and Simon, would you?", Destiny smirked and Jeanette instantly had realization written all over her face. Destiny was my girl I swear she always had my back and understood me. Plus she always knew what to say and Jeanette could now see where I was coming from.

"Obviously, we're here trying to have a good time and we don't want them to mess it up before we even get inside.", I declared just in case Jeanette tried to retaliate and make a change of plans. I knew tag teaming her with Destiny was wrong but I didn't care right now. "Just avoid them.", Destiny told us, "There's a bunch of people there so they'll easily be distracted and they're not standing that close to the limo anyway."

Looking out the window where we were, I took sight of the reporters and it was true they weren't exactly in front of us, they were a little further down greeting people as they came forward. "Yeah.", my chest was becoming a little bit lighter and I turned back around, " That sounds good."

Still, Jeanette looked like she was kind of upset, "Brittany, but what if Eleanor is watching this tomorrow and doesn't see us on the news talking about it?" I rolled my eyes at her, "Jeanette really? We're here, right?! That should be enough for her, we can't make everyone happy all the time, sometimes we had to think about ourselves."

She didn't comment, instead she looked like she wanted to say something like before but was choosing not to. I groaned hastily, "Obviously Jeanette, it's just the reporters, do you really think that's gonna get Eleanor upset, we're already here!"

She sighed and looked out the window behind us, " I guess you're right." You bet I am. I patted my auburn curls and ran my fingers through my scalp pulling out my compact and instantly checked my makeup, "How do I look?", I asked no one in particular.

Destiny took me in and smiled, "Like a million bucks." I grinned and pulled Destiny into a hug and squeezed her tight. "Knock em' dead, girl.", she squealed as Jeanette got up and pushed her body onto us joining the hug and we all held each other giggling.

 _SLAM!_

We heard the door from the other side of the partition where the driver was sitting indicating that we was making his way around to come and let us out. Me and Jeanette took deep breaths at the same time, hers more noticeable than mines.

After all this time, it was finally going to happen. I let go as Jeanette and Destiny still stayed locked in a hug rocking slightly, Destiny leaned in and pecked Jeanette on the cheek while she returned the favor, "Eat lots of food for me, Jean!"

She wheeled around to me and stared at what seemed like my lower neck for a while. I looked at her confused for a second, "...What?!" She reached forward and grabbed on my boobs with both hands squeezing and making them bounce up and down.

I got a weird feeling in my chest and started pushing her hands back, "Destiny! Stooop!", she giggled before pulling me into a hug, " It's not my fault they're so freaking huge! No wonder Alvin likes you so much." I rolled my eyes not wanting to believe it. That better not be the only reason he liked me.

She kissed me on the cheek, "Okay I love you guys , have fun and try the shrimp for me!"

"I'll be sure to eat for two: me and you, Destiny.", Jeanette replied with a giggle and Destiny moved to the other side of the limo and stretched her legs out grinning and bouncing while we saw the driver make his way to our door.

"When we get out, we'll fake and do the usual smile and wave", Jeanette explained while I listened eagerly. Good, now she was coming off of her guilt trip and seeing the big picture "...Then we can make our way left through the crowd of people and look for Eleanor before any of the reporters can see us." I nodded slowly.

This was going to be tough. How exactly were we going to slip through unnoticed judging by how well known we were? Even walking through the streets of LA or airports was a hassle because there was literally a swarm of people trying to simply get a glimpse of me. Jeanette became nearly equally as well-known but only by mere association. I guess we would just have to find out.

Everything was beginning to move in slow motion. The driver was probably making his way towards us at normal speed, but I saw him instead moving at a slow and steady pace. None of this seemed real. Were we all really about to meet altogether for the first time in….how long? It just didn't seem right. It didn't seem like it would ever get to this.

If someone told me that in a few years, I'd be solo along with the boys and we were separated doing our own thing never really having time to hang out altogether unless it was a huge moment like this, I'd say to the hell with that. Like seriously? This is how we all 'hang out' now?! At grand openings? None of this seemed right. I was beginning to see how this was no ordinary grand opening celebration, it was the anniversary of a well overdue reunion.

I never thought it would all come down to this.

 _Three…_

"We're going to have so much fun!", Jeanette squealed towards me clapping her hands happily slightly copying Destiny's previous bouncy behavior. The driver was standing in front of the door now with his hand on the handle preparing to open it.

The breath was coming out of my mouth slowly. In and out. My heart was thumping loudly. The noise was deafening and the lights were blinding. I breathed in. It was exhilarating.

 _Two…_

"You ready, Brittany?!", Jeanette amplified her gaze at me, her tanned features gleaming and her violet eyes begging me to share her excitement with her. I knew I wanted to, but the thrill of a five star event was getting to me. The thrill of it all was unexplainable. There was excitement, and there was fear. Along with tension. I breathed out again.

 _One…._

A voice boomed through the limousine doors , "And here they are…." A loud eruption of cheers roared as the door flew open and a blinding light and instant camera flashes met us like a roaring flame. It was finally time.

* * *

I couldn't take my eyes off of it. Theo's and Eleanor's restaurant...it was _gorgeous_. It was a large and massive building that was lit up with an array of golds and tans illuminating its entire presence like a royal monument. It was complete with a large fountain right in the center where an angel statue was pouring down water and letting it cascade down the fountain.

At the top center, the words ' _Eccentric Taste'_ were written in cursive and the entire restaurant had a series of large, wide, and elegant windows with a few balconies that held arrangements of flowers along with the spacious front patio we were on along with exotic palm trees adding elegant atmosphere to the area.

It was one of the greatest building establishments I had like ever seen... I was actually glad that I came. Before I could make sense of anything else, a set of cameras flashed loud and bright in my eyes and it was time to get on the move. The reporters were already seeing the next group of people off from up head and I bet they were going to try and get our attention and see if we'll make our way towards them.

 _Flash!_

 _Flash!_

The rush of the media was almost too much. Lights flashed and bounced off the cameras and onto us while people were constantly being pushed back by paid bodyguards in order to keep the commotion together.

Why were all of these people here?! They couldn't have all gotten invites. Maybe they were just here to see who actually got to show up because from what I could see, there was a crowd up ahead toward the entrance that was waiting to go inside.

I sensed Jeanette near me somewhere, but seem to find her over the buzz of the ongoing screams and grabbing I was getting from people. My paranoia was starting to kick in, I hope she didn't forget about our plan. Instantly, I felt Jeanette's hand grab mine and yanked me left fast and hard through the crowd right before the reporters could turn to see who had exited the limo.

Throughout it all, I scanned the blur of the crowd for a flash of red and maybe a cap, but was instead met with the flash of a camera blinding me for a second. Blinking hurriedly, I went with my instincts and simply let my heels carry me away wherever Jeanette was trying to take me.

"Jeanette I hope you know your way around this place!", I told her over the roar of the people screaming and shouting talking loudly over each other. There were cameras everywhere pointing at us indicating that we were indeed the main attraction.

She glanced at me grinning eagerly nearly tripping over herself getting me up the small staircase ignoring all of the shouts and hollers of people calling my name over and over again. I know it was rude to ignore everyone talking but I just couldn't deal with reporters. Not today.

People were constantly grabbing my arms along with Jeanette trying to pull on us and ask us questions and desperately reach out in a pathetic attempt to touch us. I wish I had my own bodyguards here and in on our plan to swat them away for us.

" _Brittanyyy! Over here!"_

" _Ohmygosh, its really them!"_

This should've been a private event. I don't even know why all of these commoners are here, could they have possibly even afforded reservations?! Jeanette and I swiped left and then dashed right. We were bumping and running into people all over the place.

"Do you see any of the reporters?!", I asked frantically trying to dodge more bodies and peer my head over everyone and see if any of the media were in sight.

 _Flash! Flash!_

A bunch of gasps were heard along with people smiling in astonishment upon seeing me for the first time in person. There were actually quite a few well-known people that I was beginning to recognize over the holler of the crowd.

"Jeanette!", I yelled at her trying to get her attention for a second time. These heels were beginning to kill me, ugh I should've just went and got a massage instead of coming to begin with! All this running was just too much.

We ran up another small flight of stairs before slowing down and walking slowly trying to ignore everyone's shocked reactions and impressed expressions as they took a good look at the both of us for the first time. People were whispering to each other and trying to wave their phones at us seeing if they could get a picture with us, but I pretended to ignore them.

Jeanette and I were each looking all around us while panting and taking deep breaths. "Do you think we lost them?", she asked hesitantly still trying to give a half-hearted smile and wave to those who were excited to see us. I very sheepishly did the same not wanting to be here any longer.

"There's the entrance!", I looked from afar and caught sight of the wide entrance that was blocked with a set of guards. "Ohh…", Jeanette sighed and her voice deflated like a balloon. She held a small disgusted grimace, "Ugh...I guess we can't get inside yet, Brit."

" _Brittany! Brittany I love you!"_

" _Over here you guys...you guys?!"_

" _Jeanette, you're so gorgeous!"_

"Jeanette, we have to go somewhere else, we'll never be able to deal with the press. Where's Theo and the rest?!", I scolded myself for rhyming unconsciously, I hated when I did that. But when I was writing a hit, it didn't happen that fast. I glanced around frantically but I couldn't see much with the loud, bright lights.

"I don't know. The boys should already be here.", she led me up more as we hid and ducked behind some more people dropping our heads and then peering over to see if the coast was clear, " Do you see them?"

My stomach was doing flips and another camera flashed in my face. This was a little much. Above I saw a clear set of four white-gold stars on the top of the sign and could see that the restaurant was clearly two stories high.

Another flash knocked me out of my daze. Gosh, we couldn't even get a minute because the flashes wouldn't stop, they were going nonstop flickering and halfway blinding us. We ducked over another set of bodies up towards the main entrance, I could tell we were getting closer. I could see the guards and the whole crowd of people didn't appear to be getting shorter.

Ugh, this would be so much easier if Alvin wasn't coming.

Or maybe he won't come! Maybe I could hope and pray really hard and poof. He'll realize that he had much better things to do than be here and he should be telling his driver to make a U-turn now.

 _Okay...that calmed me down a bit._

Me and Jeanette looked around but right when we turned around, we saw and immediately recognized some big top well-known chefs and food judges from the culinary channels. This is actually something that I'm not actually ashamed of, but I actually do not mind watching the food channels, even though I don't cook, they were actually fun to watch.

Plus, it was cool to know that people could still become so popular and famous just by being interested in food. Clearly, Eleanor was on the dang near on the same level of fame as I was. Not as popular as me, but on the right track. She won't be getting more popular than me though, that's for sure.

Before we knew it. "Crap.", both me and Jeanette said at the same time. A few well-known people made eye-contact with us and we making their way towards us.

We looked at each other desperately before redirecting our attention back at a few of the people giving them our best smile even though we'd rather be anywhere else. Sooner or later, half of the crowd caught sight of us and followed.

Yeah, the _perks_ of being famous while trying to get around anonymously wasn't exactly going as planned.

They all greeted us along with other people giving us hugs and asking about us and Eleanor. We very hesitantly tried to respond accordingly, but out of the corner of my eye, I spotted camera people moving in all sorts of directions.

While half of the crowd caught eye of Jeanette , the majority had their eyes on me. "So you're _the_ pop diva Brittany ?!", one of them asked and I forced myself to smile and pushed my hair back trying to to hide my flattery. " Hottest thing in the industry, huh?", another one stated and everyone all around begin talking to me all at once.

I straightened up and tried to ignore the fear built within my soul and tried to respond as confidently as I could to the crowd while I answered their questions and tried to remain as polite as possible.

How Jeanette was able to do this, I'll never know. I grabbed Jeanette's hand sharply and gave her an impatient gesture with a fake smile, "Um, Jean?!...", I tilted my head and pointed with my eyes the opposite direction.

She nodded and continued to smile at the big TV stars and fellow famous people with the business owners and other guests who now weren't hiding the fact that we were really wanting to get to know us. Its not everyday that we just appeared out in the open.

Where were my bodyguards when I needed them?! Had this been a private event, this wouldn't have happened! But, I didn't have time to deal with it right now. I cut them all off in mid sentence, "Sorry guys, we'll have to catch up with you later! See you inside!", I finished all in one breath before leading Jeanette away from all of them.

I knew it was rude, but I didn't care right now. I pushed my way through the crowd, I did not have time for fans and my head was throbbing. I was beginning to regret this. The wind was getting to me and the chill of the air wasn't helping. The cold air was making my cheeks extremely cold and I couldn't wait to get inside.

I was pushing and bumping into people not even having time to see their hateful or shocked expressions. Jeanette was breathing hard again along with me, "Now we just have to try and find where Ellie is." Something wasn't right, I felt like we weren't going the wrong way. We were getting closer to the front of the place but I felt like something was off. Like someone was coming. Maybe it was my paranoia again.

Jeanette was starting to slow down and turned around to see if anyone was coming after us or looking at us suspiciously, "We should be getting closer, the guards will probably let us in if we a-

"...from Pop News standing outside waiting for Eleanor's sisters to show up and _heeeere they are_!", a news reporter announced out of nowhere gesturing towards us and instantly the camera flashes grew brighter and brighter as they were directed towards us.

I felt like I wanted to die, are you serious?! Where did they come from. I whipped my head to the side to see Jeanette with the same facial expression as me.

Chills ran up my spine as a camera was planted nearly two feet away from me and Jean along with a happy go lucky male reporter who was grinning like he just won the lottery. He knew he had the scoop of a lifetime just by catching me and Jeanette off guard right out of nowhere.

And there was nowhere to run.

"I guess it'll just be best to get it over with, Brit.", Jeanette stood upright and told me through gritted teeth shyly waving at the cameras. _Crap, what was I going to say? I knew something like this was going to happen!_

I straightened up and gulped trying to pull some thoughts and words together, but every time I got something in my head another flash knocked me out of my daze.

"So, Brittany and Jeanette…," the male reporter shoved the microphone in our faces before we could say anything, " You and your sisters must be very close I should say." We both looked at each other and Jeanette instantly nodded and gulped indicating that she would take over the questions.

"Oh yeah, Yeah. W-we are extremely close, we talk all the time..", Jeanette gave me a fake smile that I eagerly returned for the sake of the cameras, " Yeah um…-

" So are you two excited to be apart of your sister's success? I mean this restaurant deal wasn't supposed to be established for quite some time and there's no way that it came over night.", he went on ignoring the camera flashing all around him like it wasn't the least bit bothering him. The heavy, intense sound of the people didn't even seem to bother him either as it was bothering us.

I cleared my voice and waited for Jeanette to say something. She looked down and around struggling to get the words out so I attempted a light chuckle before responding, "We are...very excited about her success and we are grateful to be apart of it."

"But, what about Eleanor?", he pressed on urgently still not hiding his smile and pressing the microphone even more closer to our faces, "We've heard from an inside source that you and her don't exactly talk that much anymore. What do you have to say to that?!" I caught my breath in my throat and my eyes nearly popped out of my soul. "Wh-what are you talking abou-

 _Flash!_

I blinked rapidly. _Oh no! They're gonna get a shot of that and put it in tomorrow's headlines!_ There was no stopping it, he knew what he was doing and it was working. I wanted to curse Jeanette for even assuming that reporters had our best interest, they were only out to get us. Uggghh I should've just stayed home! How were we supposed to leave, we were cornered now!

"We...uhh…", I began

"So is that true? Are you guys not talking?!", he went onwards clearly liking the response I was giving him but I couldn't let him get any more shots of me like that, at this rate, I was gonna be on the tabloids tomorrow! The microphone was pressed up into my face even further, "I-I u-uhh-

"Attention everyone!", a voice announced from afar, " _Eccentric Taste_ is now open to the public!" My insides instantly felt relieved and the reporter's faced looked pissed off as he now knew that his precious plan has failed. With a new bursting rush of entitlement, I casually took Jeanette's hand and led us towards the main entrance along with the rest of the crowd.

 _Hmmph, that's what he gets for messing with us. I did not have time for that._

I shook and pulled myself together as we pushed past more people and strolled up to the main entrance. People poured into the doorways and it took us a second before we were able to get in.

"Are you excited?", Jeanette asked me as I tried to forget the situation that just happened earlier. I really hoped one of those shots wouldn't be on tomorrow's magazine covers.

We inched ourselves closer and closer to the entrance and I wiped the sweat off my brow, "Let's just get this over with.", I flipped my hair over and felt it hit my waist trying to ignore the flirtatious eyes and starstruck looks from the people all around me.

Yeah note to Brittany, never go somewhere else without bodyguards, it was clear agony.

* * *

Right when we got in, I very hesitantly glanced at Jeanette wondering how we were all going to sit? She took notice, "We are all going to be sitting at the same table so we need to wait for the boys to get here and then someone will lead us to our table." I looked around. If this restaurant already didn't scream elegance, then I didn't know what did.

Golds, tans, and black everywhere. The host room was enormous and still scarcely had enough space for the entire crowd. There was a long front desk almost like the ones that are in the hotels with over ten or more hosts separating groups and leading them to tables. From what I could see, the halls led into what seemed like a giant ballroom. .

There were an exquisite decor that consisted of many fancy decorated tables with a large stage I could see from afar. Probably for musicians and space for everyone to dance. I could see a series of fancy crystal chandeliers just like the one in my room, only this time there were many, brightly illuminating the main room. There were only three in here and the ceiling was very tall above us and there were wall lamps also made out of crystal and pearl.

Jeanette shared my fascination. Even though there were many people around us, it seemed like it was just the two of us marveling at how far we've all came. Smiling at Jeanette, I saw that her eyes were slightly damp. She sniffed, " You guys…", she glanced at the ground to wipe away a tear with a smile, " I'm just so happy for you guys for doing so well...Ms. Miller would be so proud…", she voice trailed off and her smile diminished a bit, "...proud of you guys."

"No, Jeanette.", I cut her off and pulled her into an embrace, " Ms. Miller would've been proud of all of us. You're gonna get your time soon enough." She didn't say much for a second. All of a sudden, she pulled me tighter, "Thank you, Brittany.", she whispered softly.

"And don't I get a hug too?", a voice creeped up behind us.

We both jumped up in surprise and looked to see who it was. All dressed up in a black blazer, black slacks with a formal dark blue shirt was Simon looking as handsome as ever. " _Simon?!",_ me and Jeanette exclaimed at the same time pulling him into a hug. I let go and we each shared an individual hug and I noticed Jeanette lingered on Simon a little longer than usual, no surprise there. She was undeniably excited and I could see it all over her face with her cheeks tinted pink.

I never was one to admit it out loud, but Simon really had grown into his features. He was definitely handsome as ever and it looked like he knew it. His glasses were even a more updated jet black type that I recognized as a designer brand. He was dressed to the nines and after all these years, all the love him and Jeanette had for each other was still written all over their faces.

They pulled away still smiling and Simon took us in, " Wow...you both look too stunning." We thanked him and nodded grinning from ear to ear. "Simon, it's really great to see you, honestly like I haven't seen you in forever!"

I folded my hands politely in front of me similar to Jeanette from earlier. Maybe it was Simon's demeanor that made her like this. Just like a certain someone who makes me wanna burn this entire city down. I quickly turned around trying to peek if he was here yet when I saw no sign I let out a deep breath.

"Yeah, it's been a minute.", he chuckled lightly, " Fortunately, Jeanette has told me about all the things you've been accomplishing over the years. We're really proud of you." I blushed slightly taking in the compliment, " Thank you, really. It means a lot. "

" So what do you guys think of this place right?!", Simon asked looking from side to side around the host room and into the enormous main room in amazement. " Yes, its unbelievable…", Jeanette admitted and sighed happily, " I just can't wait to eat." We all burst out laughing and I couldn't help but agree, " That'll probably be the best part of the night!"

"Everything's going to be fantastic.", Jeanette giggled as we saw the many fancy dressed hosts and hostesses escort people to their seats and tables. I felt butterflies in my stomach. My stomach shook and I took another well needed breath. I needed to calm down and relax. Everything was going to be fine.

Right?

" I had no idea that this many people were going to be invited.", Simon admitted and I eagerly nodded, "Uhh, yeah! It seems like all of Los Angeles got invited!" He chuckled before responding, "I think most of these people were invited and others were the ones that helped Theo and Eleanor when they were just discovering their talents."

"Ah. So they're not fans.", I confirmed to myself and put one hand on my hip looking up at him. "Not in the least. Unless they're all fancy dressed homeless people.", he snickered and Jeanette playfully hit him, "Hey, that's not nice!" We all laughed while the hosts led groups and groups of people in and out of the room. It was still pretty loud in here and many people held their phones up trying to record or take pictures of the place.

Jeanette peered down one of the long hallways before turning back to us, "I think that's where the bathrooms are. I'm going to go and then I'll be right back!" Me and Simon casually nodded before turning back to each other as she scurried down a separate hall.

Once she had disappeared from our sight, he leaned into me and whispered, " Is it bad to say that the food is what honestly led me here tonight?" I felt like a giant lead balloon was released from my spirit and I instantly relaxed, "Honestly that's what made me change my mind!", I replied and we both cracked up laughing clutching our stomachs.

" No, no. I really wanted to come, I just got caught up at the studio." "Oh!", I looked up in realization trying to ignore the pain of standing in heels for so long after running earlier, " You're making an album?", I asked and he shook his head firmly.

"Ah, no. Jeanette didn't tell you?", he seemed genuinely surprised. I looked dumbfounded and crossed my arms, " Told me what?"

He smiled at me warmly, " I'm a movie director's apprentice." At that my mouth dropped in both happiness and surprise, " Simon!", I pulled him into the brief hug and squeezed him, " When did you decide to become one?! That's awesome!" he chuckled again rocking me slightly before we both pulled away.

" I guess I've always been drawn to the whole 'behind-the-scenes' aspects of the movie industry, so I decided to pursue it." You could practically see the stars in my eyes right now. This meant my connections to the movie industry was definitely increasing. "Which movie production agency do you belong to?", I asked pulling question my auburn curls over my shoulder and tilting my head in question.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm working and studying with Spielberg, Burton, and a few others.", Excitement was written all over my face and I shook my head in amazement as he continued, " I already completed a few college courses now I'm just doing everything hands-on. They actually let me work on the movies with them, too actually. I should be finished with my work soon though, then I'll be a certified director or producer."

… _!_

" _Okaaay, okaaay!_ ", I almost laughed at myself. I was seriously sounding like a chick trying to get a part in a movie, "Simon I am very impressed. I'm so excited for you! I seriously thought you we're going to become some boring old professor."

He ran his hand through his hair and rolled his eyes jokingly, " Funny, that's what both Theo and the other one said." I choked on a laugh, " I like that term. 'The other one.' ", I crossed my arms back together and managed to let out a few giggles. " I figured as much, that's why I chose my words _carefully_.", he crossed his arms and gave me a small wink.

I shook my head with a smile. Yes, Simon had definitely grown over the years. He always had that silent confidence and gentlemanly behavior about him. Had I took advantage of this years ago, I'm not gonna lie, he could've been mine. But, I didn't usually go for nerds! I was into bad boys.

He was always there to hear me rant on my…'boy issues'. Hey, hot nerds turned me on, though! I know we could've made it work too, or maybe it was my ego that forbid it. But at the end of the day, I couldn't imagine seeing the pain and anguish on my sister's face. So it's best that we simply stayed where we were were. With the silent acknowledgement and respect for another.

I wanted to ask him about his relationship with Alvin these past few years. Had they grown closer, had they grown apart? I wasn't sure. Maybe it was best if I kept my mouth shut. I knew I didn't want him to return the question.

"So, looks like I wasn't invited to you guys little heart to heart?", a voice called out and I peered over Simon to see Dave dressed up all in formal black attire casually walking towards us.

"Dave?!", I shrieked and threw my arms around him. His embrace was warm and he was equally as happy to see me. He pulled away before taking me in, "Wow Brittany, I really can't believe it's you! You're really grown up now."

I stepped back blushing slightly. A few tiny discreet specs of gray here and there but Dave still had his jet black hair and his refined mannerisms. He ruffled Simon's hair and earned a playful punch in return.

" I told you I'd be at the front, Dave.", Simon told him with a smile before smoothing out his hair where Dave had messed with it. "Yeah well judging by the size of this place, the back is equally as big as the front."

I almost froze as that simple phrase brought back a very suppressed memory where Alvin made that same reference towards me after jumping around his house singing the...What was it?... "Big Butts and I Cannot Lie" song?! I groaned to myself. I thought I had forgotten all about that.

" So, Brittany.", Dave began, " It seems like you have just strolled straight up to the top of the industry in a couple of years, how does it feel?" I laughed to myself, " If I didn't know any better, I'd say you sound like those crappy reporters I just got done with from outside."

At that, him and Simon both laughed and I joined in. "Oh I wasn't trying to!", he explained and I giggled again, " I'm just kidding, it feels great! Maybe you could do both of us a favor and make sure your son keeps from being my rival."

His laughter died down and he looked serious all of a sudden, "Oh I would if I could. I haven't been Alvin's manager since he decided to go solo.", Dave reluctantly admitted.

You could practically feel the shock erupting off of my features. Dave wasn't Alvin's manager anymore? And he hasn't been in how long?! This…'family reunion' though was getting to be more twisted than ever.

First, Simon was on his way to directing movies and now Dave hasn't been around to manage Alvin?! Then who was? I couldn't believe Dave had even _allowed_ that. Not with how protective he could be sometimes. If he was even that way anymore.

"Wow.", I couldn't help but say out loud, " I had no idea." Dave almost looked like he didn't want to talk about it but dove in anyway, " Yeah well...Alvin's growing up y'know...It's time I let him make his own decisions and he wanted to do things his way so…", he ended his explanation with a shrug, "Kids have to be free to make their own decisions."

Simon noticed my expression, "I know, I never thought I'd hear it from him either." Dave shrugged again with a smile that looked almost sad. I could tell it was hard for him, I knew how much he loved the boys and seeing them grow up was beginning to take his toll.

"You're growing up though, Dave!" I laughed trying to lighten the mood, " Anyone could see that you look younger by letting the boys do their own thing and keeping them out of your hair." At that he managed to smile along with Simon, "I guess I can't argue with that." I smirked to myself, see I wasn't always the wicked witch of the west. I do good things too!

"Speaking of which, did you come here by yourself?", Dave asked, "How come I don't see-

"I'm right here!", Jeanette exclaimed over the shout of the people from all around us. She scooted around others and managed to crash Dave into a hug before laughing it all off. " Don't knock Dave down, Jean. You'll be as rambunctious as Alvin is after one too many energy drinks." Dave chuckled and turned to us all, " So are you two dating yet?"

" No.", I lied. Everyone looked toward me and started laughing. I was confused.

"What?!"

"He was talking about me and Jeanette.", Simon answered smirking at me and I was noticeably embarrassed yet again tonight.

I frowned and hoped and prayed inwardly my face wasn't red again, " Well, my apologies then, I guess I got a little mixed up." I tried to calm my heart down and give it a break. First the limo situation and now this?! How could one guy possibly get me feeling this way all day?! I just don't get it!

Jeanette blushed and looked down slightly shaking her head 'no' to Dave as Simon spoke up, "We are only friends, Dave. _Just_ friends." Dave and him started chuckling, " I just like to make sure I'm on top of everything, Si. I just like to be informed, that's all."

Phew, close call.

"On second thought, where is Alvin exactly?", Dave asked looking at his watch checking the time while Simon pulled out his phone to do the same, "Well, you know how late Alvin is." Jeanette nodded and took Simon's arm leaning into him, "Or how LA traffic is.", she added.

The host room had nearly cleared up and the last round of people were being escorted to their tables. I had a smug expression on my face and began to smooth out my hair. "He just texted me.", Simon alerted us and we all perked up wanting to hear, "He said something came up, if he gets done, he'll come."

 _Or not._

"Well, well, well….what do we have here?", yet another male voice called from nearby us. I raised my eyebrows in surprise upon seeing who it was.

Eleanor and Theodore were linked together arm in arm walking towards us together. I'll admit, they looked really good tonight. She had on a long, halter-top dark green dress that went down to her ankles and her hair went down just past her chest in medium length curls and waves. Theodore mimicked Simon's black blazer and slacks and instead had on a formal green dress shirt.

I gnawed on my bottom lip. Can the pound in my chest be any louder?! Theodore reached out and hugged us everyone while Eleanor did the same. When he got to me, he squeezed me real tight, "I'm so glad you could make it!" I sighed in his embrace, even though me and Eleanor had our issues, he still had no problem associating with me. That was an intense relief, but then again Theodore was never one to simply not like someone because somebody else didn't.

"Yeess! Me too! You guys know I wouldn't miss out on the food event of a lifetime.", everyone started laughing while Eleanor stayed silent, almost noticeably trying to avoid eye contact. She honestly didn't even attempt to hug me.

Hmph, really? All this and she was still going to stay silent. I tried to keep my gaze on her while the others greeted each other excitedly but all she did was try to basically ignore me. Unh, unh. No I wasn't going to have this. All that I went through today and no acknowledgement?

"Um, hey Eleanor?!", I greeted above everyone's chatter seeing that the host room was clear and we were the last group. She turned and gave me a very small, noticeably fake smile and muttered a small, "Hey.", like she didn't know me or even wanted to.

I raised my brows in surprise. Okay. Whatever. Y'know what? I don't care! I'm still going to have a good time while she keeps her attitude. Two years and this is what I get? She needs to get over it!

By that time, one of the male hosts came over and notified us, that our table was ready. Good, by the way I was seeing it the night had only begun but I couldn't wait for it to be over.

* * *

As if I didn't say it already, I had to say it again. The interior of this place...the layout? The place did not seem real. The golds, creams, browns?! The place screamed elegance. From the crystal chandeliers scattered around the place to the way the layout curved and made such an exquisite and cozy scene.

There were was giant, large cylinders that hung down from the ceilings and touched the ground giving the place a royal touch. I looked around and the second story of tables seemed to tell the same story. Everyone all around us seemed to share the fascination and Theodore and Eleanor seemed to be humbly soaking it up from everyone around us, if that was even possible to be so gracious when you literally owned all of this.

"Ouch!", I shrieked upon bumping into a chair. I stopped and looked up to see that this was our table. Right in the center of the whole room. Where everyone could see us. I gasped in shock but when I turned around, I didn't see any cameras in here so it appeared like I didn't have anything to worry about. Well, let's just see how that goes.

At the table, Dave seated himself on the end while Theo and Eleanor stood up and went to the giant stage. I took notice that the two empty seats on the other side were their seats. Simon sat next to their seats, while Jeanette sat on the edge with me on the other side next to her. That could only mean...the blood rushed from my face at the empty seat next to me. I swallowed as I sat down.

That could only mean one thing…

Second turned into minutes while Theodore and Eleanor took turns going back in forth on the microphone talking about how they both got started with the idea of making their dream come true. Who would've thought that the name ' _Eccentric Taste'_ came from the E and T of their first initials?

I tried not to but I couldn't help but bit my lip in the middle of their speech, was he coming or not?! I couldn't stay this worried forever! I breathed and tried to relax.

"...and that's why we wanted to thank you all so much for making the time to come. All of you may have had other things to do, but it means the world that you are here to share this moment with us today. We hope you all enjoy everything here tonight.", Eleanor finished. I couldn't help but think that previous comment was about me. Yes I had better things to do, like being asleep!

" And we hope you aren't only enjoying it because there is no fee tonight." Theodore finished while the whole room hollered with laughter. Finally, she and Theo both took a small bow while everyone applauded them as they returned to our table.

" I am so proud of you guys.", Dave said shaking his head in astonishment, "Really, I am." Theodore seemed to really soak up Dave's approval along with Eleanor grinning from ear to ear and everyone at the table sent their regards including myself.

Still, Eleanor acted as though I wasn't even here. I rolled my eyes. Who cares, as long as Alvin's not here, I was free to loosen up.

"So, looks like there's really a full house here, huh?", I said to no one in particular but still kept my focus on Eleanor seeing if she would reply. "Yeah!", Theo agreed looking around with a smile, "I mean nobody knew that the food here on this night only was gonna be free, but it was worth the surprise."

Simon nodded and laughed, " That would've meant we would have the entire city in here tonight." Everybody laughed and agreed as a band of musicians casually made their way onto the stage. I blinked and looked at Eleanor, but she casually ignored me.

I cocked my eyebrow at Jeanette and she got the message nodding and cleared her throat loudly enough for Eleanor to hear. Eleanor shyly looked over at Jeanette and pressed her lips into a frown and glanced at me, " Yeah, that's why we knew we needed to have a second floor, for the rest."

"Will more people come tonight?", I asked even seeing as though every seat was filled on both floors all around us, " I don't know.", she blankly responded. I was very tempted to roll my eyes but I calmly took a breather and tried to ignore her sharp answers. "It was too bad Linda couldn't make it tonight.", she spoke over the chatter of everyone in the room.

"Who?", I asked, but she rolled her eyes.

" Oh, you probably haven't met her.", Theodore stated giving me a warm smile, " She's Ellie's guardian." Dave took notice, " I actually ran into her today while I went with Simon on our way to Fox Studios today, she said she had to housekeep for another rich family's kids tonight while the parents go out of town."

At that, Eleanor nodded, " Yeah, it was last minute too and nannies are more needed to little kids than to teens." I instantly thought to Nina. Come to think of it, I never much heard about any other families she was in charge of. She was always here when we needed her.

The conversation seemed to be going towards everyone and right past me because I couldn't ignore the nervous feeling that was ignited inside me. The seat next to me was _empty._ And nobody seemed to care! That means if he shows up, he was going to be right...here!

I groaned rubbing my head. Everyone continued to catch up on current interests and future plans, along with the International Music Awards last night. I tried to make small talk, but I couldn't help but feel so...out of it. I felt away from the conversation because I couldn't hear much of anything except the sound of my own heartbeat.

"...Brittany…..time…", I heard a voice say. I furrowed my brows together and looked up, "H-huh?", I asked nervously gulping hoping nobody could see the pressure on my face. Eleanor instantly perked up, " I _said_ I know Alvin is always late, I'm surprised you're actually hear on time."

I could see the apprehensible fear imprinted on Jeanette's face as she instantly saw me cock my brow up. The whole table got a little quieter despite the noise of everyone else all around us. Just _who_ did she think she was talking to? Is that how she wants to play it?

"Yeah, looks like tonight seems like a perfect place for us all to have a... 'first'", I replied sarcastically still glaring at her deadly with a fire in my chest. I shrugged arrogantly, " Your restaurant, my arrival...First time for everyone.", I shot back, my brow still raised. I swear if she was gonna think she could go there with me, she has the wrong one.

Seriously? All that silence and now she wants to grow a pair?!

"Well, you can't honestly get mad at me for being shocked. I honestly don't remember you ever being an early bird.", she replied as if I didn't faze her and flipped her hair back.

The record company event flashed through my face as I slowly begun to get up, " Why don't you let me remind you, you prissy looking…-

 _Gasp!_

Many gasps were heard all around us as I saw Theo put a hand on Ellie to calm her down. I slowly sat back down and wondered why all eyes in the room were staring behind me toward the host room and the main entrance.

Everybody seemed focused on something. The females diagonally across from us looked like they had stars in their eyes and every guy around us both younger and older looked extremely impressed.

I was confused, I cautiously looked from side to side wondering why everyone's attention seemed to be focused elsewhere, but nobody at my table seemed to notice as Dave, Simon, Jeanette, Theo, and Eleanor were all deep back into their conversations laughing and talking nonetheless. Was I the only one seeing this?

"Wait...how come…?", I asked myself. What was going on? It was almost as if someone…

I felt a presence around me. Soon everyone at the tables all around slowly began to get louder and louder as they turned more towards me and the scent of a husky manly cologne elapsed around me filled with amber wood and exotic musk.

The presence instantly turned me on. Before I could turn around to see who it was, a cocky voice whispered right behind me near my ear confirming one of my deepest desires and one of my worst nightmares.

" _You miss me?",_ Alvin asked.

* * *

 **~**Author's Note!**~**

 **Well, he's finally here! In person! And he will continue ta be. #Trust I wanna thank you guys for being sooo PATIENT!**

 **SEE! I told you guys I'd update earlier! Last time, it was Nov 10th, my birthday, now its like uhh...Dec 9th, see?! *Flips hair* And you guys thought I'd let you down! Hell nah! 1 day earlier! Man I have a headache right now and I haven't eaten, I was actually going to be done with this next week, but I calmly typed out the last 10 pages today! Aaaaand now I'm finished! Hope yall lalaloooooved it!**

 **PLEASE do not hesitate to tell me what ya'll think. AND if you like what you've read, drop me a line (review). PLEEEASE, I love em'!**

 **XoxTristinaDuhhhh!xoX**


	9. Who's the Boss

**~Author's Note! (#)~**

 **K. First. Of. All. Few Things.**

 **I'M SO HAPPY YOU ALL LOVED THE ENDING! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE PART TOO!**

 **Um, why are most of y'all followers/reviewers BRAZILIAN?! I have like 2 friends already that are Brazilian and now y'all?! Its like you guys are _flocking_ to me. You hear me, _flocking_ (and I love it) _._ Like what did I do?! Y'all like us Americans I swear unlike them other nations. (Who could blame em) I love ya'll tho.**

 **8 reviews…?! I really wanna cry ya'll...like forreal.**

 **My life's dream is to go to South America ;D**

 **MissSteph22- Simonette is your thing? They're like my second fav couple. They cute. Dave probably wants them together, he doesn't see them as a threat, yknow. Like the other 2. ;D For dating? They may...they may not...Brittany DID say she thought Simon was cute. Maybe Alvin might get on her nerves on day and..I mean what?! Nevermind! XD thank you for waiting patiently for...** _ **his**_ **presence. The limo scene? Comic effect, dearie. B is a little bipolar and selfish when she wants everything to herself . Kinda like how she wants Jean to have a career...but never one that's better than hers. Yesss….the restaurant? Mm….think of the Cheesecake Factory for that one...my inspiration. Yeah, I couldn't picture Theo like that...for any reason, he's a sweetie….And Ellie? I'm not saying they will make up….I'm not saying they won't...its a bet. I thank you for your endless patience, it means the world!**

 **LoveCaptainSwanChipmunks- You. Finna. Kill me . "Call the police and the fireman"?! I was ctfu ! Everyone was hype about the end thooo. I'm so glad you had a good experience with that chapter! B don't play no games though! Nobody talks to her boo! I almost wanted to cut it short because I had so much to write about and I wanted to end it early, but looks like me continuing was well worth it! I'm so happy you were willing to wait, it means the world, love ya, and keep the endless compliments going! *siigghh* I love them 3333**

 **Guest (The Brazilian one)- Thaaank you, Ana! I'm so glad my cliffhanger got you hooked! Please stay involved, I'm doing my very best to keep things good for you! And as far as your question is concerned, its whatever fits it best for you, use your imagination, that's what I'm doing 33 Your review meant the world!**

 **Jennyicyblue- Yas girrrrrrl! You already know! I'm so glad you took the time to read and you actually got this far! I was afraid chapter 2 and 6 was puttin' people to sleep! I'm so glad you love it, your support means everything! Get it girl!**

 **Alvinthechipmunk- Yes it is 3**

 **REDSPAZZ(#)- Of COURSE I got your review! Thank you sooooo much, I'm so glad you love it! Yes, I adore long stories. That's what inspired me honestly, there was an** _ **extremely**_ **long story I read on the AATC fanfic and it just took me away. I loved it so much, the author invested a hell of a lot of time and everyone was hooked. I'm so glad you enjoy this, and uh….I have no idea how long this story will actually be. I'm just going with the flow like a waterbender. And you're not annoying me, honest! Your review makes me happy! Please continue I grinned like crazy when I saw it!**

 **PippElulu- THANK YOU GIRRRRL! Don't you just love when the story is so good that you gotta thank the author?! xD I do that! Girl she's a diva. She can't stop, won't stop *Miley Cyrus voice* (ew). She's like Kuzco from 'The Emperor's New Groove'. xD LOVE U TOO KEEP READING!**

 **xxdonnaxx - Girl thank you sooooooooooo much! I'm glad it kept you hooked! I hope you stay devoted, please continue!**

 **Disclaimer: You might recognize some songs, shows, magazines, products, etc. I don't own anything!**

 **BTW, I'm so grateful for you all waiting** _ **six months**_ **to see Alvin, no really I am! ;DD**

* * *

~*Glamorous*~

Chapter 9

Who's the Boss

*^,^*

* * *

My body felt numb and my lips were trembling heavily without any pauses in between, the engulfing wave of euphoria washed over me like a tidal wave going and going. From my head to my chest, an icy hot presence made its home within my now hyper sensitive spirit plummeting my body temperature out of control in a series of sinuous directions.

Air.

That's all that came out of me. But when I tried to breathe back in, I couldn't. It was like a deep, profound rush of feelings had crashed into myself with me powerless to stop it. Creating a rush of dynamic emotions and feelings of sensation I couldn't even begin to describe. It was exhilarating. Should I let him know I'm happy to see him? Should I play hard to get? What should I even say?

But making me wait like this? I didn't even have the words for what I even wanted to call him. Words too vile for such an area like this. For one, the only thing I had to actually thank him for was the fact that his arrival was the only thing that stopped me from hurling Eleanor across the room and ruining my image.

An echo of his voice traced his way back into my head as my brain consciously repeated what he just said to me in all of his arrogance and passionate desire.

" _You miss me?"_

I was at a loss of words and at same time...I was turned on beyond compare. Was he really _here_ right now?

There was a fire inside of my chest. A massive explosion of fire and burning desire. Half of me wanted to curse him for keeping me waiting this long, while the rest of me wanted to pull him away from everyone so I could have my way with him in someplace secluded.

I couldn't hear anything but the thunderous beating in my chest and the rush of flowing thoughts. My spine felt all tingly as well as the feeling in the back of my neck. My breathing kept coming out in ragged breaths.

 _Inhale..._

H-He really came.

The piercing sound of the entire room was increasing as everyone who was anyone began chattering away pointing and gawking at him while pulling out their phones trying to take pictures. Gosh...even if it was a faraway photo, they would really do anything for him, even if it was bad picture...I couldn't blame them though.

There was an actual _rock star_ in the building.

Everyone's eyes were _lit up_. They could not contain their joy. The females were shrieking while the men in the room tried calling out to him all at once. It was indescribable. His presence was intoxicating.

People knew for sure that they weren't allowed anywhere near us though, that would leave them in huge trouble for disrupting our evening and they would immediately be kicked out. The others who held some sort of class wouldn't dream of even being remotely starstruck of another celebrity. No matter how much they wanted to show it.

But he wasn't just _any_ celebrity so the room went into an uproar.

My ear was still tingling where his breath had just left it's imaginary mark as I tried to make note of everything that was going on. I didn't even want to look at him. I bet he was going to see the vivid streak of red imprinted across my face. But…

 _Exhale..._

I tilted my head up to look at him only to see him stroll around to the other side of the table to give Eleanor a hug. She held him tightly with a huge smile on her face, "I'm so glad you could make it!", she squealed in excitement slightly bouncing.

He smirked and squeezed her back before letting his fingers linger on her before pulling away. I tried not to act like that touch didn't have any meaning to it but I couldn't help wanting to feel like snatching Eleanor and destroying whatever audacity she had left in her.

I hope she wasn't going to act like I simply forgot about the fight she just started two seconds ago! She had better be glad he was here to stop me from raising all kind of hell in this place, I don't care if this was her restaurant! Before I knew it, she pulled him back upon seeing my face and whispered something in his ear and then glancing at me before redirecting her attention right back to him.

I froze watching this interaction take place. He raised his eyes at her glancing at me. Confused, I casually raised a brow at both of them. He turned away to look at her again before nodding and they both let out a few chuckles. I was red in the face and my heart rate increased drastically.

 _Was this some sort of sick joke? What the hell was so funny?!_

The daggers in my eyes were burning hot, a fire igniting my soul at their little 'innocent' interaction. Poking fun at me? And for what? With all the connections I had, I could end them. I fixed my burning gaze on Eleanor as she sat back down and she giggled to herself at one of her antics and her smile suddenly faded when she saw my face. I glared at her with the utmost hate and she scowled at me.

She looked me up and down and I shook my head at her slowly, my lips pressed into a frown. She looked offended as she blinked and reeled back and shooting me a look cocking her brow at me, "What?!", she sneered with her lip curled up.

I pursed my lips together and narrowed my eyes at her. She knew what she was doing and I was going to find out what that little sassy snide conversation was about if it was the last thing I did. She waved her hand dismissively at me before turning away, " Whatever, Brittany."

"Okay, bye." I shot back arrogantly and flipped my hair around my shoulder. I shook her away, I didn't have time for this. So I redirected my attention elsewhere, to places more important.

Alvin leaned over and side hugged Theodore who stood up slightly to do the same, "Glad you finally found the time to make it.", Theo chuckled. " Yeah, I knew I penciled it in somewhere", Alvin responded in a husky baritone and I tried not to let the butterflies in my stomach be known upon hearing his seductive tone.

I sighed lovingly then cursed myself mentally for it.

Just thinking about his voice made me feel so good inside. From the way his voice sounded early in the morning, to the way the deep suppressed moan that pitched from the back of his throat would come out when we were kissing made my body ache just thinking about it.

As I snapped back into reality, eyes everywhere were raised as the people who were near our table laughed like he had just told the best joke ever to Theodore. I was still sitting as still as a rock. It was like my body wasn't responding properly.

His whole demeanor had some type of intense control over me. I gulped and tried to pull and piece my thoughts together, my vision was blurry. Suddenly, I felt like some silly preteen that just won some contest to be invited to this place and was seeing him for the first time. I felt like a stranger in my own body.

A body that he was completely in charge of.

This wasn't supposed to be happening, I was supposed to be the one making him feel like this! What is going on? It's like I was stuck, no frozen! Like the next move could possibly be the wrong one.

Plus, everyone was watching.

He then went over and fist bumped Simon while cocking his brow smiling as Simon returned the favor and gave him a hug. I bit my lip and hesitated. This night had only begun and I literally felt the sweat drip down the back of my neck. My body was completely helpless and vulnerable and I didn't know how to get my control back.

I gulped and gnawed on my lip scanning him up and down watching and tracing over his every move.

He was looking extra fine tonight too.

He was dressed all in black in heavy similarity to his brothers. The only difference was the dark red dress shirt he had underneath that matched his red cap. His hair was done to nail the messy 'rocker' look which made the outfit look like a combination of something formal and casual. His dress shirt had a few buttons undone showing some of his chest that clearly defined all of his muscles from his toned body from dedicated workouts.

Clearly he knew as well as I did that when you had an image to keep up with, you needed to be hot enough to keep it. Even if you're not actually doing any work, you could still get paid by simply looking good. His face was the one thing that really said it all.

He was confident and he knew it.

He could make any deal he wanted, spend as much money as he wanted, and get any girl he wanted. He clearly had it all and wasn't afraid to show it off and he wasn't even an adult yet, heck none of us were.

That's what happened when you were the Alpha Male, every guy wanted to be you and every girl wanted to be with you. The thought of it all made my blood boil even though I was in the same boat as him. I was one of the, if not _thee_ most, popular and talented artists and actresses out there that I practically had a category of my own that nobody had been able to keep up with. Nobody but…

….

My chest was tight, he was getting closer to me. I bit my lip, I had the sudden urge to really reach out and touch him. I cursed silently. _Maybe if all these people weren't here to witness my hidden desires..._ Oh what was I saying?! Was that the real only reason that I came? Before I could shake the thought away, he caught my eye again.

He made his way over and wrapped his arms around Jeanette who returned the hug generously pulling him to her in a warm embrace with a light pink tint surrounding her cheeks. I sucked in my breath as he reeled back and slowly, but steadily made eye contact with me. His royal blue orbs pierced on and locked into mines as he stood up straight and walked over to me with a taunting look that said it all.

My jaw felt numb and my entire body cringed as I felt the whole room stare. Apart of me wanted to run far, far away, but I knew it was too late for all of that. He casually stepped towards me and I blinked slowly so as to not let my panic get to me, but kept a straight face so as he wouldn't think I was losing myself over him.

Even though I was.

I held in a breath and tried to look at him unintimidated, but his unrelenting stare made things clear. He was on a mission and wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted.

He drifted towards me and leaned forward with the whole room peering at us talking louder and louder letting the restaurant turn into what felt like a concert hall.

The thing was, it didn't even seem like it was bothering him, like it only made him more confident. The rate at which my chest was thumping could easily be calculated as being louder than this entire room altogether.

There was a hesitation in me momentarily as he took me in looking me up and down quietly. In what seemed like slow motion, he undressed me with his eyes drifting the cerulean ocean colored orbs from my face gradually down my legs which were crossed one over another to my jet black heels where he paused for half a second and he half smirked and nodded to himself slowly.

"Mm, you got all prettied' up for me tonight?", he licked his lips slowly and turned to face me. He perked up his head in an upward nod beckoning me to answer.

As much as I wanted to soak up the feeling in my chest from his taunting behavior, I couldn't let him off that easy. Even if he was the only one who knew how to make me feel this way. I'm not one of his fans.

"Um, no. I'm not here to see you so take a seat.", I confirmed and casually fluffed out my soft and silky auburn curls before tossing them over my shoulder and letting them fall back down and hit my waist. " I get dolled up for myself, thanks.", I gave him my fakest (and cutest) smile showing him that I was clearly unintimidated by him.

He could get in this game if he wanted to, but I was the one holding all the cards.

I kept my gaze on him but he didn't budge. He watched me intently with the same glint in his eyes unmoving. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to get me to crack under his pressure, but I wasn't going to, I could beat him.

Then after was seemed like hours, but was only a few excruciating long seconds, he raised his eyebrows slowly. Then his face calmly and steadily curved into a smile that made me want to make a break for it and run.

His presence was captivating, pulling me in deeper until I was completely hooked. Seconds passed and crept up making time go by ever so slowly, I didn't even want to look at the others in the room and at the table who more than likely had their stare fixed on us. I was shaking inwardly, and my heart was quivering…

Because he still held the same unintimidated smile on his face.

But I couldn't break my stare. It took every ounce of strength for me not to break my concentration. And then, without notice, he calmly drifted over past and behind me running his hand over the side of my neck and through my curls lazily.

A series of chills shot up and down my spine before he took his seat right next to me while the noise started to die down and everybody sat back down but the chatter still continued nonetheless.

I sighed heavily now that _that_ was over and prayed for the feeling to come back in my body from our little innocent heart to heart. Closing my eyes, I hoped for a miracle that I would be able to make it home without making a total fool of myself.

My heart fluttered and increased thoroughly through every second I convinced myself over and over again that he was sitting right next to me. I haven't been this close to him since last night.

His cologne was leaving an intoxicating aura that circled around me and I couldn't help but breath it in deeply and sigh to myself letting my guard drop. I allowed the scent to linger on me for a while longer. Just one more second. Then I could forget this ever happened.

Just this one feature about him made me want to fall in love with him over and over again.

" I know you hear me, Barbie."

I stopped and froze. His deep, sultry voice knocked me out of my trace and destroyed all aspects of the moment I was so enwrapped with. To my horror, he had his arm propped up on the back of his chair facing me.

I swallowed and turned to him with the clear nervousness plastered across my face and body. His striking features were captivating and I almost lost my breath and couldn't help but trace my eyes down his slender neck to part of his exposed chest where an expensive chain hung.

There was no stopping myself, the jet black colors mixed in with red made him look so intimidating and mysterious. And _bad._ I scanned lower and further down taking in all that he had to offer and running my eyes slowly back up eyeing his exposed chest feeling a pool of emotions inside me as my mouth began to water.

"Mhmm. You like what you see?", I heard him say and my chest hardened and throbbed. A flood of embarrassment hit me like a truck. "W-wha huh?, I bit my lip and cursed to myself. He chuckled and started again, " You heard me."

I fumbled and stumbled all over trying to find the words to say. But no matter which way I tried to arrange my words, the pattern still would come out as some pathetic excuse. Upon seeing his taunting face, I pushed all of my brief intoxicated infatuation of him deep down and snarled at him, " Y'know, I don't know who you thought you were, but you are not God's gift to all women! I wasn't even-

"You weren't even what?", he returned at me just as strong and I flinched back but he leaned forward inches away from my face, "Checking me out? You and I both that's a lie."

"Bite me.", I snapped back confidently.

" Y'know, If you want babe, I could just kiss you right now in front of everyone.", he taunted me with his eyes staring directly at me unmoving leaning back into his chair. My eyes watched him in shock, fear plastered clear across my face.

 _He wouldn't._

"Then everyone will know what we've been up to all this time." My mouth dropped. I tried to speak but closed my mouth entirely before opening it again with the same motions. I probably looked like some sort of fish, " Wh-Wha…you can't-

"So I _suggest_ you quit trying to play hard to get, toots. I could also end up telling everyone who you really came here for.", he taunted at me with his unrelenting stare almost begging me to say something to contradict what he just said.

I pressed my lips together so sharply, he had to be playing! He could not stoop to that level, kissing me in front of everybody here?! My image would be ruined! Well, not necessarily ruined, but then I'll be known as another one of the famous who had turned into one of his admirers!

The focus won't be on me anymore because I'd just be _his_ girl and it'll be all how I'm helping _his_ career. Everything would just be about him! They'll want us to do songs, movies, everything together! Then, the next thing would be the public will try to start drama and the pressure would probably get to us and break us up. The jealous females, the questions, the hate, I just I can't! He can't!

I probably looked dumbfounded because I was. But I couldn't think of anything to say, so I was just silent. I closed my mouth fuming altogether at the audacity he had saying that to me! Was he serious? He wasn't the only reason I came...was he?

Now that I started to think about it...I did tell Jeanette I didn't want to go when we had breakfast...that is until Alvin called me this morning…

But...wait no! He must be out of his mind to think I would come here only for the sake of seeing him here! It's not like we'd be having any fun together anyway. It's just like Destiny said, my image was on the line here and if I didn't show up, the results could be terrifying and hey I was hungry too! But did he need to know all that? No...he wouldn't even believe that.

After seconds of no response from me he laughed, "Aww see, good girl. You better not forget about what I said either. I could make everyone in the room have the scoop of a lifetime tonight, or you could just play along... _nicely..._.", he leaned forward getting close to my face, "...like you did last night.", he finished and my eyes rose up in shock.

I was flushed, there were shades of pink all around my face. My insides felt tingly all around at the mentioning of last night, but I felt irritated by the fact that he literally had me powerless in the palm of his hand.

I groaned seeing him turn around casually to Dave before nodding, " What's up, pops?", with a cheeky grin before playfully punching him like he didn't just give me the threat of a lifetime. Dave casually smiled painfully and greeted Alvin while rubbing his now sore shoulder.

Everybody at the table seemed ready to be back into their own conversation except for me. I turned away from him and wanted to throw my head in my hands.

 _Ughhh...how could I let everything spiral out of control like this?_

If this was what the 'good life' was all about, then I was beginning to wonder why I had really signed up for it.

* * *

Alvin was immediately going on and on about his day discussing his upcoming movie along with the movie script for the sequel that he had received today while everyone eagerly listened to his flamboyant storytelling.

The feeling in my chest and on the back of my neck at the area where his hands casually touched and ran through my auburn locks were still burning as if his hand was still there. Taunting me. Playing with me.

The feeling in my body had begun to cool down, but my heart was still beating steadily at the excitement mixed in with the shock and fear on his words. Not to mention the control he demonstrated without even really touching me.

And my mind...ohmygosh...it was running around in random streaks...how was I going to handle tonight if this was the way he was going to act?!

Only...was it really the way he was acting? Or did he really have the power to..?

No. No. Unh Unh, there was no way. No _boy_ on this Earth was capable of leaving me weak in the knees, that had to be true! Just who does he think he is?! Every teenage girl and woman out there may be ridiculously in love with him but I wasn't.

 _I wasn't_.

Then why did I have a hard time believing myself? I tell myself that all the time, but I never believe me.

I pouted and scooted up my chair rested my head in one hand and tried to hear the last of the conversation trying to feel like I was not out of place, but the conversation seemed to be going in all directions as time went on.

All the emotions just came colliding into me, I needed to get my mind off it. I begin to look around and take in the scenery trying to ignore everything that just happened. The golds and tans made the room so cozy and relaxing, yet elegant and poised.

Tilting my head back slightly, I tried to relax and let my head feel immediate release from the jazz music playing on stage. The heavenly sound from the band soothed my pounding headache as I tried to drown out the noise from Alvin's story.

Suddenly, I felt a slight kick on my heel from under table knocking me out of my trance and I heard someone clear their throat. I blinked rapidly and twisted to my right to see Jeanette.

"You alright?", she asked sweetly. She had her hands folded together to rest her head on top of her chin. I sighed, "Yeah, I am. Just a little tired.", I lied. She giggled, "Well I am too, but there probably wasn't any food at the house anyway." I laughed along with her because there probably wasn't really. We were gonna have to get Nina to go grocery shopping again soon.

"...yeah me and Eleanor almost thought we weren't going to have the contracts and legal rights until next year because of our ages.", Theo stated while everyone nodded. Jeanette giggled, " Well thank goodness you got it out of the way now, it was hard to even gain the legal rights along the property rights to begin with."

I sensed a presence of eyes lingering on me and purposely tried to ignore it. I tried and prayed that it was my imagination, but I could practically feel Alvin in my peripheral vision, I didn't know if he was looking at me or not and did not want to find out.

Out of the blue, I heard a light chuckle that I knew belonged to him. I cringed and took a deep breath trying to push the fear away that creeped up into me. " Keep ignoring me, B. Remember what I told you."

I wanted to laugh out loud. Seriously, he had to be joking. This had to be a joke. Come on, really?! I had a complete look of disbelief and whipped my head around to stare daggers at him, "Really Alvin?!", I lowered my voice and whispered sharply trying not to let anyone notice us bickering, " You didn't even say anything!"

He didn't respond, instead he ran his hand unapologetically through his messy hair and made a 'come hither' motion with his tongue winking at me. My mouth dropped as a pink tint spread across my face and my hands shook.

I struggled to get my thoughts together. Frantically, I started to say something and then I felt like I was suddenly naked in the middle of this whole room.

"Y-you...you..-", I began getting ready to give him a mouthful. He raised his brows up again giving me that same unrelenting unintimidated smile. I stopped short.

You know what, I wasn't going to do it. I turned forward and acted as though he didn't exist and tried to ignore his previous threat, feeling the heat rise up in my cheeks.

I hope he wasn't serious.

" I'm actually surprised you guys actually got this property to build your restaurant on.", Dave mentioned at the height of the conversation, " It was good because that way the building could be done on time."

"Yeah I heard that they were supposed to be building some mini mall here instead, but apparently Theo and his sources outbid everyone.", Simon recited giving Theodore and impressed nod.

Theodore smiled at the compliment, "I'm glad, we wanted to get it done as soon as we could. We were almost afraid it wasn't going to happen by the trouble some of the business people were giving us."

Eleanor cleared her voice and pushed her blonde hair behind her shoulder straightening herself up, " Yeah, apparently my age was the issue that they weren't too fond of. Me and Theo's.

Despite me being on my own so young apparently, the emancipation didn't seem like enough to them because they, personally, still saw us as just kids."

The whole table hummed in a split between sadness and mild animosity toward the business people we had never met. That was harsh. Because I knew that some people had tried to treat me like that too, but I always found a way to turn their decisions around real quick.

"Heh.", Alvin spoke up straightening up a bit. I felt some of the animosity I had get transferred to him for his 'innocent' flirting, " That's when you gotta show em' who's boss, E." He stole a glance at me and back to Eleanor just as quick, " That's the only way _some_ people ever learn."

" You can say that again.", Eleanor smirked and laughed along with everyone at the table. " Especially if they don't understand that it wasn't _my_ fault that I became emancipated in the first place. Or that I had to move out and be on my own like this." I stopped short and paused to see if I had heard that correctly.

The whole table appeared to be deep within laughter while I took a brief moment of realization. Call me whatever you want, but it _seemed_ like she was blaming me for everything that had occurred after the death of Miss Miller.

And frankly, I don't remember telling her she couldn't stay with us, that was her move. Unless she lied to those people.

There was no trace of a smile on my face because I wasn't having this. " I actually don't see what's so funny." All of the laughter had begun to die down as everyone exchanged confused and worried glances. She slowly but steadily diminished her smile and rightfully so. I didn't know what tricks she had up her sleeve, but I had to deal with her now, I'll deal with Alvin later.

"What are you talking about?", she stammered blinking back in attentiveness, " Don't be such a sour puss, Britt we were just-

"I know.", I answered as she fell silent, " Trying to embarrass me at the table. Listen, I don't care what you claim your intentions are, but let's not deal with them now. I'm trying to have a good time too, okay?"

" I wasn't eve-

" _Just stop.",_ I threw my hands up in defense, " Let's just not, okay? Not tonight." She rolled her eyes and everyone tried to look around or act like they weren't listening. I didn't even have time to see Alvin's expression or anyone else for that matter. She was being childish and she was a fool if she thought I was the one.

The conversation picked up slowly, and then gradually increased through time and Eleanor hadn't said anything else passively about me. Instead, the conversation seemed more relaxed as the tension was finally cut much to my satisfaction.

I breathed a sigh of relief and welcomed the release within my body.

Everybody thinks I'm a diva but I swear nine times out of ten they're the ones that bring it out. And _this_ , whatever she wanted to call it it wasn't over, I was going to deal with her when I get good and ready because this all needed to stop. Today.

Jeanette suddenly reached out over Simon tapping her fingers on the table close to where Eleanor was. Eleanor looked over and squinted her eyes confused as Jeanette whispered something to her. Seconds passed and I saw Eleanor begin to look over at me so I quickly found something else to look at trying to basically play dumb like I was clueless.

I caught sight at another table laughing and looking like they were having a good time and tried to act like I was interested in them. Out of my peripheral vision, I could make sight of them still, so I leaned forward trying to listen.

"...to stop it Eleanor….No I'm serious…", I heard Jeanette say in a noticeable, but discreet voice. I snapped my head forward, but then thought back to myself and ran my hand through my hair turning away again. Were they talking about me?!

" Jeanette, I'm fine! I'm not doing anything wrong it's just...ugh…", Eleanor's voice trailed off, " I'm trying to but she...she…", she let out a dramatic sigh, "You remember what I told you, don't you!". Oh wow, now I was listening intently.

I closed my eyes and tried to drown out the noise and place my full attention on their conversation since it sounded like it was clearly about me. Jeanette had leaned back from what I could tell, but still kept her focus on Eleanor, "Ellie, she's not even doing anything to you! Can you please not do this, _tonight_?! It's not worth it!"

I had to smile to myself, Jeanette wasn't lying when she said she had my back. I really had nothing to worry about with her. I stretched out loud raising my arms up feeling a few joints snap back into place and sighed out loud bringing my attention back to the table.

Eleanor was leaning into Theodore with a noticeable pout on her face while Jeanette was muttering a few words to Simon who seemed a little thrown off by the whole encounter. He glanced up at me and on instinct I shrugged my shoulders at him as if I didn't know what was going on and he returned the gesture smiling.

I smiled and reached over taking Jeanette's hand squeezing it lightly mouthing the words 'Thank You' and she looked puzzled before snapping into realization and nodding and giggling returning the gesture.

She leaned into me and lowered her voice, " I just couldn't bear for her to act like that especially on a night like this, you were right to call her out on it." Now that's what I liked, everything going along just the way I wanted it.

Even if the night wasn't totally about me, the odds still needed to run in my favor. " Um, duh! You see how nice I'm trying to be. I'm just sorry you have to play referee all the time,".

She shrugged and laughed lightly her voice having the vibrant, colorful harmony sounding similar to soft china bells and I basked in its aura. Jeanette was a good person, and for that I was thankful.

No matter what, everyone had better be glad about the good night's sleep I sacrificed to be here. Regardless about how Eleanor felt, I didn't _have_ to be here and didn't come here to deal with her snobby attitude. Even then, I shook the thoughts away. I had bigger things to worry about.

Minutes passed and before I knew it, a fancy dressed waitress dressed all in black made her way to what looked like our table. I began to see a bunch of people dressed all in black start making their way towards each individual table.

"Ugh yes finally, I need a drink.", I said to nobody in particular. "Nonalcoholic I hope for all of you.", Dave remarked coolly before receiving an are-you-serious look from all of us at the table.

"We wouldn't plan on it, Dave.", Theo laughed and wrapped his arm around Eleanor who smiled at the newfound comfort and still wasn't giving me the time of day. Not after our 'little' dispute earlier. Psh, pathetic.

She's lucky that I didn't come across this table and attack her like something straight out of Animal Planet.

"Yeah.", Simon agreed fixing his collar, " Plus, if we wanted some we'd make sure to only drink it in the house." We all burst out laughing at his comment while Dave attempted to glare at Simon but was still managing to crack a tiny smile at him shortly after.

But before Dave could speak up, Alvin did, " He's only kidding, Dave. Relax.", Dave gave him a look before shaking his head while Alvin rolled his eyes and blew out a breath of annoyance.

Simon chuckled upon witnessing Dave's face as Dave began to defend himself, "Well, you all better be, I don't need to be dealing with a bunch of drunk teenagers, not with my age.", Dave retorted still serious. We all rolled our eyes playfully, Dave was always going to be Dave.

Alvin leaned into me and lowered his voice discreetly, "I think you'd be the only one that really needed a drink, sitting here all hot and bothered because of me."

I scowled and tried not to look at him, yet I could still see him smiling upon seeing the stupid blush I had on my face from his comment. Gosh, it's like he'll never give me a break!

I leaned back into my chair as the waitress got closer but then stopped shortly to make a few comments to a fellow coworker. I saw the whole table resume back to their conversations mostly being led by Eleanor who was discussing how the grand opening is actually next week, but they wanted today to be the tester.

I turned slowly and whispered fiercely, " I'm not hot and bothered by anyone, _Alvin_. Maybe you're talking too much about yourself again."

He chuckled before eyeing me intensely, " Not today, babe."

The waitress soon made her way over to our table. She looked about 18 and had dark brown eyes and a small nose piercing. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a simple bun bouncing up and down as she got closer to us.

She looked plain. No matter how much she tried to pull herself together for tonight. Well whatever, her loss, not mine.

Upon hearing her footsteps, Eleanor and Theodore turned and grinned at her as she did the same, stopping in front of our table. With a flip if her hair, Eleanor eagerly introduced her as ''Kelly".

She then proceed to go on about how they met and how Theo offered her a job here while she went to college so she can take care if her one year old son and blah blah blah.

"Ugh, whatever who cares?!", I groaned inwardly to myself. Who cares?! Can we eat already? Something?! I needed a drink, I wasn't here to hear her backstory. I leaned back in my chair and pouted glancing to see if everyone was feeling the same way, instead I heard a light chuckle next to me.

I furrowed my brows together and looked to see Alvin leaned back in his chair with one eyebrow cocked while biting his lip slyly.

An unwelcome feeling began to arise in my chest when I realized where he was looking...it couldn't be. Was he...checking her out? I scowled at him, but he pretended not to notice. My mouth dropped as I turned to look at this floozy brunette who really didn't have anything appealing about her. A nose piercing, was she serious?

That was gonna leave like some kinda hole in her face and that's supposed to be a fashion statement?! Clearly she wasn't named 'Beauty of the Century' now was she?! What could he possibly see in her, I mean she _has_ a kid! There can't be anything more unattractive than that.

"...yeah, my son has been has real blessing to me, he's really the reason I breathe.", she went on making me cringe rolling my eyes. Like really? ' The reason you breathed' ? I did not come here to hear your life story!

I glanced at Alvin again who was now licking his lips slowly nodding as she spoke. I frowned and felt a deep sense of dread upon realizing that she was making eye contact him the entire time rocking from side to side.

This could not be happening.

Was he seriously….he could not be interested in other girls. Like, he wasn't allowed to be! What about all the things we did? What about all the chemistry we had, he just couldn't...could he?

I cleared my voice, " Al-vin?!", I whispered harshly as the waitress greeted Jeanette and Simon while answering a question Dave was asking about her schooling. " _Yes,_ baby?", he answered slowly glancing at me for a second making my heart nearly explode with desire before redirecting his attention back to the baby mama.

My mouth went dry while I tried to calm myself down, he knew not to do that. He knew not to call me by those kinds of names because he knew what it'll do to me. He's trying to get me wrapped around his finger so I won't be be distracted by his flirting. If he knew this made me upset then why does he do it? Time after time?! I know we weren't together-

But that's just it, wasn't it...we're not together so I didn't have any honest right to be mad at him. But if I can't get mad, then he shouldn't be pursuing this friends with benefit situation. Still, I can't help how I feel about him. When he starts looking at other girls this way it just makes me want to...just…

I whipped my head around to glare at him again. Anger was boiling within me and I felt like I was gonna explode any second. The baby mama...waitress…"Kelly" was completely starstruck over him and smiling flirtatiously at Alvin earning a sexy grin in approval.

They were for real right now? Flirting at the table? Where did they get off-

"Sooo...Kelly was it?", Alvin started. My eyes were beginning to see red, now he was talking to the slut?! Clearly that's what she was getting pregnant all young like a little whore. But maybe that was the thing...maybe he only was interest in her because of how easy she was.

But even if that was true, I sure hope he didn't think I was easy, because I'm not, I could take all this away from him just as easy.

Even then he continued, " So how long you plan on working here?", he leaned forward towards the table resting his arms on it beckoning her to answer. I swallowed using every last ounce of my strength not to scowl and roll my eyes at him. Simon chuckled at Alvin's behavior while Jeanette did the same and giggled.

Was I the only sane person sane person here?! Could they not see this? I glared at the waitress who now looked like she could barely contain herself from the joy at being not only responsible for six of the most well-known Hollywood Class A celebrities, but the fact that the most worldwide renowned rockstars of all time was giving her his undivided attention.

The reality of it all was finally starting to kick in.

But did she really think she had a chance with him? She knew as well as I did that she didn't! I crossed my arms and pursed my lips together not saying anything.

" As long as I can, really. Theodore said I can really move up if I work hard enough." Theo nodded in agreement while she giggled running her hand through her bangs and taking a glance at me. But I didn't crack a smile.

She awkwardly turned back to Alvin as he spoke to her, " You sure you wanna just be a waitress, a girl as pretty as you should be in something like…", he shrugged and sat up leaning back again resting his arm on the back of his chair, " ..I don't know movies or something."

" _Alvin…_ ", Dave warned at him, but he didn't seem phased. Alvin didn't even look at Dave because his eyes were still fixed on the Ms. Teen Mom 3. It was clear as day that Dave had the bare minimum of authority over him because by the way Alvin pretty much ignored him, Dave might as well should've been invisible.

All the while, Simon and Jeanette shared a laugh all while Eleanor covered her mouth trying not to giggle and Theo shook his head smiling. Were me and Dave the only ones that could see past his conniving ways?

Were they all smiling because they knew he was joking, or...

"Don't you think so?", Alvin insisted his voice taking on a deep baritone with a gleam in his eye. His indigo orbs trailed up and down her body licking his lips again erupting a flame in my spirit.

When I turned to look at her, her face was in an immediate blush and her words were becoming mixed and stumbled, " Ohh...umm...I don't know. I've always wanted to be an actress though….", her voice begin to become noticeably lower, " Maybe when I'm not busy do you think you could help me?"

He nodded slowly trailing his eyes down and back up bringing his eyes back to hers, " I think I can." Was he even hearing himself?! He cleared his throat and spoke again, " I mean I don't usually say this to just anyone.

Many girls are actually down for this type of stuff, but you're the only one I actually see any real potential in. " I had a lump in my throat, but I couldn't even say anything. It was like….like…

You know what? NO! I wasn't gonna have this!

"UM!"

Me and Eleanor stopped and looked at each other seeing as though we interrupted them at the same time. I started breathing heavily. We also caught sight of Dave who looked like he was ready to speak up as well, but was beginning to straighten up seeing that we beat him to the punch.

I opened my mouth and then closed it again and gulped. Eleanor then swallowed before making a genuine but nervous smile trying to break the tension. "U-um, how about we just start on the drinks for now um Kelly.", she finished sheepishly straightening out the top of her dress.

She gave Kelly a brief glare followed by a fake half-hearted smile to issue a warning. Kelly had trouble maintaining eye contact and very sheepishly started to pull out her notepad and a pen.

Thank God for that. I glanced at Theodore who appeared to be embarrassed at what just went on while Jeanette had her hand close to her mouth like she had just got done covering it.

Simon's eyes darted from the waitress to Alvin to me and back to Eleanor trying to figure out what just happened. Dave's face held a frown clearly disapproving of Alvin's shameless flirting.

Alvin wasn't even bothered. Still, he stayed leaning back into his seat while eyeing the waitress with a clear smirk on his face unfazed by what just happened. Did he not see anything wrong with flirting at the dinner table?!

I was glad that Eleanor had interrupted that witch at the same time as me. Lord only knows how I would've felt if I was the only one that said something. Then I wouldn't be able to hide the hate I felt for that waitress which everyone would clearly describe as jealousy.

As if she possessed anything that I'd actually be jealous of. There was the fact that Dave was ready to raise hell too, but he didn't manage to say anything in time, so I would've ended up feeling stupid.

"Oh um yes, sorry.", the Kelly baby mama girl stated finally pulling out her notepad and pen and began flipping through the pages, " What can I start you guys off with?" We all gave her our drink requests and she jotted them down quickly trying to act all professional now that she was called out on her rudeness.

Ugh, like did she not see the fact that we were the ones dressed up for this event while she had on her tacky waitress outfit? She needed to stick to taking orders since that's obviously what she does best aside from opening her legs!

Maybe I was being too harsh but whatever. I unraveled my arms and bit my lip trying not to explode from the anger I felt this very second. Why did he just do that? And in front of everyone at the table?

I know I didn't own him, but...I kinda felt like I did. What right did he have flirting with other girls?...But, what could I have expected out of him? He was a hotshot, a rockstar, and he got what he wanted. Just like it never stopped me when I wanted to flirt with any guys I found attractive.

But still! I never took it this far, or made any inklings to him about the guys I got! I ran my fingers across my chest touching my 'Royalty' necklace. I didn't want to look at him, not now.

Everyone at the table resumed talking in a seemingly awkward manner before slightly picking it up to keep things flowing. I'm not so sure that girl would be keeping her job after this, but what did I know.

"Alvin.", Dave warned in a threatening tone, but Alvin had took out his phone and was scanning and scrolling through it bluntly ignoring him. I froze, I knew Alvin was disrespectful and unruly at times, but never knew him to be this _defiant_. I watched him quizzically and waited for an answer.

Nothing came.

" Alvin.", Dave interjected a second time, throwing chills up my back and through my chest. I didn't like this, I never did. Whenever they did something like this, it made me feel awkward. Like when any parent disciplines their kid around you, you feel uncomfortable.

" _Whaat?"_ , Alvin raised his voice and half of us at the table froze. I never felt like I wanted to disappear so badly. What had gotten into him? Had the fame thing gone through his head or something since he went solo?

I didn't even know how to react, and I didn't even want to look at Dave. After a few seconds covering up from brief humiliation, Dave sat up a little straighter and cleared his voice, " You know what. So cut it out right now _._ ", he finished firmly. Alvin scowled and rolled his eyes going back to his phone.

Instantly I thought back to what Dave said earlier about Alvin. How Dave wasn't his manager anymore. I knew Alvin was very direct and headstrong about what he wanted just like myself, but I never thought he would go that far to telling Dave that.

Whatever the case was, I knew the encounter hadn't been pretty. No matter what, I _knew_ they had fought about it intensely. There was no way Dave would allow that, not without a fight.

Was it me or...why were they being so cold to each other? They greeted each other just fine but it had to be more than plain father son issues. I was going to figure it out one way or another.

* * *

My thoughts ran back to the waitress encounter and I released a long, ragged sigh cursing myself for even bring it back to my attention. I hoped my distress would trace by unnoticeably. Maybe I was overreacting. He wasn't actually asking her out...or was he?

He was just talking about movies. But then again, Alvin was also an actor, but actors don't get other actor's into movies unless they were directing too. It would make more sense if Simon was the one convincing her! And Alvin was just talking about her appearance, he hadn't actually seen her acting!

So he was flirting! Irregardless of how he made it look, I can't believe he was being so stupid! He knew exactly what we had, was he just trying to throw it away?! I know we're not together but-

Instantly, I felt the cool breath and the deep, exotic musk of manly cologne consume me once more. I tried to focus on something else, anything that would keep my mind off of it. The crystal chandeliers, the conversation at the table, something!

Then it hit me again, the cologne had the scent of a grown, well-established man. I knew it was expensive too. It almost felt like he was leaning his whole body against mine, or maybe I was imagining it.

A hand brushed its way over my thigh _very_ slowly almost making me moan in surprise and wrapped its fingers around my now shaky hand and squeezed. Before could muster up a breath, I heard a voice in my ear, " You better behave, Brittany and quit getting all jealous at the dinner table, you know I was just joking."

He gave me gave me a sharp swat on my exposed thigh making a light tapping noise causing me jump in surprise. Without any remorse, he leaned back in his chair to his original position casting an eye at me smirking slyly .

For a moment I was frozen, those brief gestures in what seemed like affection and discipline made half of me wanting to scream at him in annoyance and curse him for ever trying to 'tame' me. Even then, I couldn't even control the backflips my heart was doing in my chest from letting him have so much control over me in this whole situation.

Then another part of me wanted to melt. The idea of him dominating me made part of me angry, but another part of me found it _sexy._

I bit my lip and he raised a brow asking me indirectly for an answer. I gave him one of my many pouts trying not to let the others at the table notice, but they were too deep talking about the International Music Awards last night.

I remained silent waiting on him to say something. Even then he still has that...that _smirk_ on his face!

He just didn't wanna get it did he! Alvin lowered his eyes at me and drank me in, he took a deep breath, "What's wrong?", he mouthed silently with his lips not taking his gaze away with his arm across the back of his chair half turned to me unfazed still .

I growled, my stomach reeked with fury and we were in public so I was in no position to cause a scene. Eleanor was different, on the other hand, but seriously? Now he wanted to play dumb?!

I looked around hesitantly making sure the conversation wasn't dieing down, making sure nobody was paying attention to us. I pressed my lips together tightly, " You _know_ what's wrong!", I whispered sharply glaring at him full of rage.

He cocked his head to the side arrogantly, " Aww, what's the matter princess?" I frowned and bit my tongue not saying anything trying to ignore the fire in my stomach from his cocky attitude.

"You jealous?", he taunted and I immediately froze. The noise in the room seemed to fade out as I felt like we were the only ones in the room. " _What_?!", I shrieked gritting my teeth together. Quickly, I turned my face toward the ground, praying to God he would not see my reaction as I ran my hands over my face.

"Well? If its about that girl, don't worry about it. ", he pestered reaching out and tugging on a strand of my auburn curls pulling and tugging it lightly. " I see you got all prettied up for me tonight, don't act like I didn't notice you 'cause you know I did."

Taking a deep breath to compose myself and sat up straight, I turned to look back up at him. All of who he was, I desperately reminded myself; handsome and arrogantly attractive on the outside but shockingly genuine and deep within.

In a moment of pride, I swatted my hair out of his hand but it only made him continue of smile at me unafraid. "Ugh! Don't _embarrass_ me Alvin!", I sneered over at him still trying to keep my voice lowered so nobody could hear us, " Let's just drop it , it's whatever!"

His features held no sign of uncertainty, instead he was quite the opposite, "Mmm, it's okay Brittany", he fixed his collar not taking his eyes off me, " Tonight you can have _all_ my attention."

My jaw tightened, and caused me to shrink back in intimate awareness. My body felt warm and puzzling on the inside. There he goes again, teasing me. But, I should be happy, right? The attention is not on that girl anymore.

The endorphins in my brain rose up to meet my desire and washed away all of my potential stress and anger I had been feeling since I got to the table. I thought my stress was beginning to take over me, but I wiped it away with a smile, " Hmph, that's what the hell I thought, rockstar. I expected to be treated like the queen that I am."

I took notice of everyone at the table starting to face the opposite direction where Theodore and Eleanor were pointing to. They were pointing to the extra arrays and separate sections where the buffet would be opening up next week.

" _Ohhh.",_ Alvin said out loud all of a sudden and my breath was stolen from me and replaced with fear as some people from around the other tables fixed their heads up at him, " You mean like this?" Out of nowhere, he pulled me face toward him attempting to kiss me.

 _No!_

Fear shot through my spine and without thinking a freaked while my body took over complete control as if I was under attack, "Ack!", I practically threw my hands over my face in a desperate attempt to cover up my pride and my image and before I knew it.

Nothing came.

I opened my eyes and glanced around frantically slowly brought my hands down and stopped short. Because he was sitting back in his seat with his arm back across the chair grinning at me.

My face was felt like it was on fire and was starting to match the hue of his stupid cap. I was shaking and my breathing didn't seem like it was doing any better, I still was in deep shock and I grimaced as the others turned back around towards the table clearly unaware of what had just went on.

That little sneak! He knew to do that when they were turned around so they wouldn't notice! But, that didn't change the fact that others at the tables around us has caught sight of what just happened!

He alway did crap like this and managed to get away with it! From going solo years ago to having the group in his name and getting away with flirting with that tacky waitress! Gosh, when was he going to learn?!

I was breathing hard, I wanted to strangle him! Does he know what could've happened if…

"...That's really them right?...I think they do go out."

"….yeah I saw in _Celebrity Gossip_... I think they go with each other…"

I heard some giggling. Was that...people laughing?

I shot my head around and gasped in horror. There were some older and younger people in the Food Industry as well as a few commoners that were unknown tag-alongs trying to gain some significance by being here.

A few girls locked eyes with me and started to cover their mouths as their eyes widened in pure shock. They casted their starstruck gazes over at me and started to become full of surprise and joy. Figures, they were seeing me for the first time.

I ignored the hushed whispers and frequent waving towards my direction and gave my concern to two girls that caught eye contact with me and smiled mischievously, " So is it true?", one of them asked bluntly, " Ya'll go together or what?

My mind felt fuzzy and my body got that numb feeling all over again. There were always fans everywhere I went that were completely starstruck and in love with me, but then there were the others. The ones that were seemingly unintimidated and would stop at nothing to sabotage everything I got going on for me right now.

I swallowed with a frown on my face pursing my lips together, " What's it to you?", I sneered.

According to my manager, the rules were you had to be nice to fans. Every fan. Lest they go out and blast your name to the public. I, on the other hand, didn't play by those rules. Anybody who wanted a piece of me would get checked real quick.

She looked taken back, but still had a hint of a smile on her face, instantly reminding me of the girl I fired earlier today. I knew what she was doing. Trying to show off in front of her friends. If I knew anything about girls like that, is that a little dominance goes a long way.

One of her silly friends leaned over and muttered excitedly, " I am so glad you slept with that entrepreneur and managed to get us tickets so close to their table", she grinned excitedly and I failed to hold back my disgust.

Ew, really? She did not just say that shamelessly like that was something to brag about. Yeah, I worked hard to get to where I am today and there's no problem cheating a little bit to get what you want, but I would never go that far. That's like me sleeping with my manager trying to get ahead. I'm no whore.

"I just wanna know!", she continued striking me out of my daze while straightening out her white dress which I couldn't help but think was a horrible idea to wear to somewhere where food could spill all over you, " You guys were just playing just now! Plus, I need to know if he's single because if he is, then I needed to give him my number by tonight."

At that remark, Alvin wheeled around on instinct and their eyes lit up eagerly and the whole table took sight of his attention and fixed their gaze on him grinning, unable to sit still.

The girls near her started waving and reaching out to him mouthing 'I love you' over and over again earning a sexy smirk and a flirtatious nod from him.

My blood was boiling. Having caught both of our attention, everyone at the table and some of the tables nearby started waving and talking over themselves full of exhilaration.

" Slide me your digits when we get up outta here, babe.", he remarked smoothly and as soon as he did that, it was like a bomb was set off and shrieking and cooing began to erupt as the female immediately covered her mouth with both of her hands looking like she was about to cry.

The females around sitting next to her were speaking a form of gibberish talking over each other trying to convince Alvin to do the same for them. I scoffed full of disgust and twisted back around to everybody at our table who were all now looking at me all puzzled, but I ignored them.

Alvin had turned back around slowly and was shaking his head slowly smiling at his latest antics, but I didn't want to look at him. How could he be so arrogant and inconsiderate of my needs! If I did anything near what he did, he would throw a fit! I squinted my eyes shut and turned away.

He began to speak up at the table muttering a few words and then stopping himself in mid sentence upon seeing the pout my face. He then inched forward closer to my face and whispered seductively, " You mad?"

 _Inhale..._

A white hot rage embedded itself inside me and I swear I wanted to scream. I didn't know how much more I could possibly take tonight. Out of anger and in an attempt to redeem myself, I twisted around and caught his eye with a fire blazed in mine, " Alvin you can't just-

"Shut uuuupp _,_ you know you _loooove_ me.", he gave me a sexy grin and dared me to say something back, but I couldn't. I mustered up a breath in my throat and pushed and pushed, but nothing ever came out. I stopped.

This game he had me playing...a game that I had been playing with him for years...how was it that I always knew he was cheating and I still would let him win?

 _Exhale..._

What made him have the audacity to get away with so many things in one night?! He was always taking a mile whenever he was given an inch! Gosh, I just...I ugh! I stuttered and tried to hide my embarrassment from the others at the table who were still deep into their own conversations, " Alvin you...just-

" So!", Eleanor announced over everyone taking me by surprise, " Did you guys all like the layout of the restaurant? We wanted to stray away from the color green soo…", she finished with uncertainty. Everyone pitched in and gave their own two cents complementing the outcome.

I breathed a sigh of relief, I had to just deal with Alvin later. The public eye just made everything so much more complicated.

Dave interjected, " I really like the type of colors you guys chose, it makes the whole place look a bit more spiffy."

Theodore choked on a laugh before straightening out his bowtie and throwing his arm back around Eleanor's shoulder, " Really, Dave? 'Spiffy' ", he gave him a cheeky grin. We all begun to crack up laughing across the table, I had to admit that was actually funny. Who still said that?

Dave looked slightly offended but then tried to make up for it, " Well, you know like ' _spiffy'_. Like elegant, poised, you all know what I'm talking about, right?", Dave looked as though he was trying to prove he still 'had it' and we all couldn't help but continue to laugh and shake our head at him nonetheless.

"Well, what would you guys say about it then?, he objected as he surveyed our faces for an answer.

"Well.", Simon began, " For one, we knew what you meant, but your vocabulary is a tad out of style.", he finished while all of us hollered once again and clutched our stomachs laughing uncontrollably. Jeanette held on to her blush trying to hide her smile. She playfully tapped Simon on his shoulder while he shared her smile.

She knew as well as I did that Simon had jokes. I'm really surprised they weren't a couple yet, but maybe they were. Maybe that's why Jeanette was equally as afraid to face the reporters as I was.

Maybe she and Simon knew something I didn't know about. Either way, I'll be getting her to fess up sooner or later.

" Well Simon...I hate to be the bearer of bad news, wasn't it only recently that you had begun to take a certain interest in style?", Dave declared sat back in a mocking sassy manner and we gasped and stared wide eyed at Dave mustering up a laugh that blasted out of everyone's mouths and steadily increased.

This was too rich, even Simon started to join in before speaking up again, " Dave, are you really gonna go there with me tonight?", he laughed and professed while we all held on to our seats and tried not to fall out of them due to uncontrollable howling. " You had better be glad I took interest in it, if it wasn't for me, you would've showed up looking like the Great Depression."

We all could not control our laughter at this point. I was going to die, on this cold floor, all because I was trying to hold back a laugh that came out nonetheless.

From what I could see, Jeanette's cheeks were bright red giggling uncontrollably with one hand over her mouth laughing and sighing repeatedly with her eyes glazed with welled up tears of laughter. Theodore had one hand over his eyes with his elbow on the table laughing and wheezing nonstop struggling to catch his breath.

I made sight of Eleanor who had her head down on the table covering her face and could equally be described as repeating the same behavior as everyone else. Alvin was leaned all the way back in his seat throwing his head back with one hand gripped on to his cap laughing while the other was raised up in front of his mouth almost touching it with a tint of red on his cheeks.

I was never one to say it out loud, but…

Alvin actually looked really gorgeous this way…

His neck was arched exposing the tanned muscles on his jaw outlining his neck and torso where a part of his chest was exposed defining his toned body. He had become this beautiful laughing and sighing creature. He had the most beautiful smile...and just like that, I felt all my anger leave me for a while.

Dave rolled his eyes, "Are you all saying that I'm old?". Alvin straightened up and ran his hand lazily through his messy hair, " Well we're not gonna tell you anything you don't already know, old man."

We all flew into another laughing spree clapping and almost crying at Dave's face. We knew it was mean, but Dave was just really fun to mess with and Alvin was the king of setting him off.

Dave shook his head at all of us, " You know. You guys act like you're going to be this age forever, you're going to be in for a shock when you get to be my age." We all chuckled and laughed again with our faces red with laughter.

It was fun playing with Dave, he seemed so unaware sometimes. Eleanor straightened out the top of her dress and sat up straighter, " Well…anyway as I was saying.", she said upon catching her breath, " I hope you guys like everything that's here tonight, we had so many things we wanted everyone to get a chance to try."

"Ohhh that was gold.", Theodore remarked snapping everybody back into the previous conversation setting off a brief chuckle off in everyone as we all got our breathing back together.

Simon ran his hand lazily through his hair, " I just didn't want Dave thinking that he was going to say something like that and get away with it."

Dave chuckled, " Alright, Simon, I'll let you slide with that one."

I looked at Eleanor and attempted to acknowledge her last statement, "Well, that should be good considering that I heard that some of the specials will be some of Miss Miller's.", I spoke up in hopes of being the bigger person.

I had heard from Jeanette a few things about this place so I thought I might mention them in hopes that she would at least be interested that I was knowledgeable of her accomplishments.

" Yeah, they will.", she answered blandly not looking at me. I pressed my lips together tightly and took a deep noticeable breath. I swear I was two seconds from calling up a limo and high-tailing it up out of here.

All of her disrespect was completely uncalled for. I haven't said anything rude to her since I got in here and she was asking for it, she really was.

"Wait a minute Ellie, I have a question.", Jeanette pressed forward. Eleanor almost instantly shot over to Jeanette and smiled sweetly at her, " Yeah, Jean?" I wanted to scream, this was almost too good to be true.

Did I not just give her a full blown compliment for her to blow it back in my face? Oh, that's it. I was done. I'm just gonna worry about myself for tonight, forget about a reconciliation, I wasn't having this.

" Like aren't we supposed to have menus or something?", Jeanette asked full of concern. All of us at the table suddenly snapped into realization. Where were our menus? Theodore immediately chimed in thoughtfully, " Oh, yeah I forgot about that!"

I looked at him puzzled, " You guys forgot to make menus?", I rested my arms on the table and waited for an answer. " Hmph, I hope not.", I heard Alvin say next to me. That was funny, a few seconds and I hardly remembered he was here.

"Oh no, no. We have menus.", Eleanor stated to all of us, " We said it in our announcement that we instead are going to be bringing out many different entrees to our table almost like a buffet. So you guys can try the specials all at once."

Everybody agreed wholeheartedly and nodded in agreement. Well almost everybody. That sounded okay, but I kinda wanted to see what they had in mind on the menu, but I guess this will be kinda good so I could tell Destiny about it all. That or she'd kill me.

"What do you mean you hardly remembered I was here?", I heard a voice say. A voice that was right next to me I should add. I stiffened up and tried to register what was just said. Wait a minute, did I end up saying that out loud?!

 _Oh no, not this again._ I cursed to myself upon being so stupid as to allow my thoughts to unintentionally come out of my mouth. I squinted right and left praying that nobody was listening. Then I half-turned to him with my eyes narrowed in a confused manner and brought him my attention.

" Don't act like you forgot what I said earlier.", he smirked daring me to do something about it. I bit my lip and balled my fists to clench the bottom of my dress in nervousness and frustration, " All it takes is _one_ kiss tonight. _One._ Then everybody will have tomorrow's headlines before the press does."

My stomach was doing flips and I felt sick. I could not allow him to sabotage everything I worked so HARD for ! Why was he doing this?! He acted fine this morning but…

But that's just it.

The public. Crowds. An audience. That's what fuels his ego, that's what always does. He was doing this to establish his control, boost his ego. It was so he could remind me...about what he told me when we first started…'seeing' each other.

" _Don't forget who's boss, Brittany."_ , he finished and raised his eyes with the same mischievous smile he had earlier. I pressed my lips together with the hint of a smile and his expression matched mine. I didn't want to, but he knew I liked that. _That_ kind of stuff.

The kind of power he had over me. It made me feel like I was _his_ , even though we weren't really together. Our attraction was indefinite. It was always going to be there. Sly as he is though, I knew I couldn't let him have all the fun. He knows I finish whatever he starts.

" So Alvin.", Theo states from across the table and Alvin half turned to him with raised brow and gave him an upward nod, " Y'know I wanted to ask you something, y'know if you're not too busy with your girl over there."

I clenched my jaw and pursed my lips at Theo and he grinned mischievously. We had been at this for years and he had always said that stuff mostly when he was in the same room as me and Alvin. Mostly because I did the same thing when me and Eleanor we're on good terms.

Alvin straightened himself out in his seat to face Theo, "Naw, me and Barbie here were just discussing our wedding plans.", he replied before winking at me. I rolled my eyes and brought my attention back to the table where everybody snickered and giggled at his statement but I ignored them.

"So, I heard they just got done with your movie _Crash Fusion._ When is the premier for it, we could use some free tickets.", Theodore laughed and cuddled closer to Eleanor. " I was speaking to the director about it awhile ago actually.", Simon added, " He said it was already going up for a few awards already. I think ' _Best Sound '_ was one of them."

Alvin perked up as he always did when the attention was on him. I tried not to roll my eyes for a second time. Alvin cleared his voice, " Yeah uh...I think one of the others was a ' _Best Picture'_ nomination. So you already know I'm hyped up about it."

Jeanette giggled and patted her bun straightening out a few loose strands, " What exactly is the movie about, Alvin ?" Simon rolled his eyes in a joking manner and groaned, " Augh, Jeanette didn't I already tell you that?"

Everybody cracked up at Simon's remark while Jeanette looked playfully offended with her hand raised and turned upward in confusion laughing. " What are you talking about Simon?!", she looked honestly confused despite her laughing.

Simon rolled his eyes again, "I tell you about it all the time, what do you mean ''you don't know' ? I told you I was working on parts of it with the director!"

" Ah, Jean you're so slow sometimes.", Eleanor remarked and everybody hosted and hollered even louder. Jeanette face was turning red as she smiled and Dave interjected at this point, " Jeanette I do recall Simon telling you about it on several occasions." Jeanette waved us all off and blushed, " Oh whatever you guys."

Alvin ran his hand through some of his messy stands, " That's okay, Jeanette.", he laughed and continued, " You're not the only one that probably doesn't know what it's about." He narrowed his eyes at me and glanced back at her.

" Hey, what?!", I objected sitting up straighter, " I do know what it's about! You're like a spy right?"

He snickered and everyone at the table groaned and laughed at me and Jeanette overall. " Well what _is_ it about then?!", I asked trying to ignore my faint embarrassment. " Well, my dear fiancé…", Alvin began and at that everyone chucked at his remark while I frowned, " I'll have you know the movie is about guns and racing."

I sighed heavily, " Okay well-

"And.", Alvin interrupted leaning back in his chair throwing his arm across it again, " It had better get that ' _Best Picture '_ award or I'll have to sweet talk whoever is in charge."

" Alvin." , Dave started up again in warning as Alvin rolled his eyes and brought his eyes over to him with clear defiance, " _Yes,_ Dave?". The whole table was growing silent again by the second. If there was a black hole in the ground, I'd gladly sink through it right now.

" You know you're not supposed to do that.", Dave warned for a second time. " Calm down, it was just a joke, _dad_. ", Alvin said blandly not taking his eyes off of him. " Well, it isn't very funny.", Dave confirmed acting like Alvin's mock sarcasm didn't hurt him. Alvin rolled his eyes and shrugged muttering a ' whatever ' before returning his attention back to Jeanette telling her more about the movie.

Now that I thought about it, maybe the tension between the both of them was probably more than Alvin just growing up. Dave didn't seem to be bothered with Theodore or Simon's behavior. But, on the other hand, they were never a real problem to Dave. Maybe it was the fact that Dave started them as a singing group and he missed it.

 _Maybe it was the fact that Dave wasn't Alvin's manager anymore._

I don't care when it was gonna happen, but I was gonna find out the reason behind this. I knew they had their issues. But they we're acting like sworn enemies now.

" Honestly Dave, I hate to say it but I kinda agree with your… 'other' child", Simon remarked earning a smug look from Alvin who smiled at his joke, " We might have to sweet talk the management if we wanna get the award. Heck, I worked on that movie too, it wasn't easy."

We all burst out laughing at his remark and Dave's expression. He looked like he couldn't believe what Simon had just said. Agreeing with Alvin?!

My cheeks were beginning to hurt from all this laughing tonight. I was actually happy they were though. With all the stress in my life and everything I had to get done today, it had been a minute since I was able to laugh like this.

"You'll come with us right, Jeanette?", Simon narrowed his eyes at Jeanette smiling who blushed and rolled her eyes at him. " Don't go bringing my sister into this, Simon!", Eleanor argued playfully, but I only felt increased animosity. I hate how when you don't like someone and then everything they do starts to annoy you so bad, it's just ugh so frustrating!

" Yes.", Dave commented fixing his sleeve on his blazer, " We don't want her picking up on you guy's bad habits." On that, Jeanette giggled, " Don't worry, Dave. I can handle myself."

The music in the background from the stage gradually altered to a more upbeat smooth jazz attire changing the mood of the room completely. It almost felt like we were in New Orleans. Maybe Destiny, Jeanette, and I could vacation there I don't know, I'll ask Jeanette when we get home and we go for a late night swim like she mentioned in the limo.

Eleanor got up suddenly stating that she was going to the front real quick to mention something to one of the head managers of the restaurant about capers...customers...something whatever. My chest dropped much to my satisfaction seeing her leave the table for however many minutes she was gonna be gone.

My moment was short lived because as soon as she left, that tacky baby mama waitress was making her way towards the table with our drinks on a silver platter. The feeling in my chest was back again as I saw her very briefly make eye contact with Alvin and blushing.

My blood was boiling again. She better hurry up and get this over with. I felt like a loaded gun ready to spew insults any minute now. She wasn't getting any tips from me either.

Everybody at the table looked eager to see her, or maybe more eager to get their drinks considering that it had taken forever. Like seriously, did it really take this long to send some drinks over?! She called out each drink and handed it off to the appropriate person while I watched her like prey. Carefully analyzing where her eyes were going.

When she called out my drink, I didn't say anything, I just reached out and tried not to cringe as her fingers grazed mines and sat my pink lemonade down carefully, she refused to make eye contact with me like a coward.

As she called out the last one, she soon met Alvin's eyes and my body heated up as she gave him his drink slowly while Alvin eyed her with a smirk. She brought her hand back and fixed her hair flirtatiously and winked at him.

It was like somebody stabbed me with a knife and twisted it. Who does she think she is?! I growled as I stared at the light pink liquid as it swirled around in my glass surrounded by many different ice cubes nearly matching its color and wanted to scream. I had thought that the pink liquid would take my mind off him and keep it on me since pink _was_ my color after all.

But the more I stared at the red cherry at the top of my glass, the more I thought of Alvin. The pink lemonade may have taken over the whole glass but the cherry always came out on top. I didn't even want to touch my drink anymore. All that alone combined with their heated interaction made me want to strangle him.

" So Al?", Theodore spoke up as everyone sipped their drinks, " I heard they're already in the process of making a sequel to the movie in Japan I think." Simon brought his brows together confused trying to recall a memory, " Yeah, I think they're gonna call it _Tokyo Rush_ I think. ' _Crash Fusion: Tokyo Rush'._ That's what the director told me the other day."

" Yeap! They already sent me the script. I read some of it this morning and uh…", Alvin leaned forward facing Theodore , " I think they want you to make a cameo, bro." Me and Jeanette glanced at each other and nodded in agreement, " Yeah Theo, that's should be great for you!", Jeanette told him before sipping more of her drink.

" Are you thinking about giving it a shot?", Dave smiled over at him beckoning him to answer. Theodore looked stunned with all the added attention and Alvin's mischievous smirk wasn't making it any better.

Theodore sheepishly pulled on his collar, " Oh no guys, I really don't know about that. I mean I'm real busy with the restaurant I just...woo...that's uhh…a lot."

Simon looked appalled, " You should really do it, Theodore! It could really be your first movie!" Jeanette smiled and fixed her heel from under the table, " Yeah, and you'll have both of your brothers with you, it could be just like old times!"

"Yeah…", Alvin agreed, " It could be just like old times. Right, B?", he finished smack me on my leg. I flinched and jumped slapping him the arm, " Quit! ", I sneered at him not caring who heard, " Maybe if you weren't such a biter on me going solo, it _would_ be like old times."

Everybody chucked at the table, "I heard that, Brittany.", Theodore agreed raising up his glass and I did the same and toasted it to him giggling. When I turned to Alvin I almost wanted to go run and hide, he smiled at me evilly before turning away and my heart took a couple of steps back. I knew something was wrong and just like that...

Almost suddenly, I stopped and paused.

I felt something warm graze it's way onto my thigh.

It gently maneuvered its way all the way down to my knee and all the way back up. Was that...was he….he couldn't be...that was him touching me.

Alvin's hand was firm and warm as it gently slid down and back up the top of my leg very slowly. I bit my lip and tried not to moan as I slightly turned toward him. He was still acting like he was focused on the conversation at the table.

He briefly glanced at me smirking before looking away and brought his fingers on the tip of my dress gently tugging on it. I shot my hand out and gripped his.

" No.", I muttered through my teeth. Jeanette looked and turned toward me confused and I almost screamed but swallowed my fear. I sheepishly smiled at her while she gave me a one in return still with a confused look on her face before turning away. I brought my attention back to Alvin, " Not here.", I muttered but he ignored me.

"Shhh…", he scolded me in a hushed tone, " Remember what I told you about that kiss." I felt all traces of my existence wash away as the blood drained from my face. He couldn't be. He was blackmailing me! I wanted to shout and scream at him for even thinking this was in any way okay! I pouted at him as he still smirked at me and I turned away slowly .

Could I even be mad at him...I mean...I could get mad at what he was doing to me but I _liked_ it.

I hated myself for letting him have so much control over me like this, but… the way my thighs were shaking as the same rate of my chest combined with the excitement of nobody knowing what we were doing under the table...I gradually allowed him to lift up my dress exposing the chill of the air to my now exposed thigh.

My heart was caught in my throat as I gripped the edge of my seat and softly moaned careful not to let anyone hear me as he ran his hand up slowly and stroked me tenderly. Gently gripping and tugging on me as he caressed me, I bit my lip careful trying not to let out another moan, " Alvin…", I whimpered and sighed feeling the warmth trail all over my body, " You can't."

" I can. And I will.", he responded unintimidated. He stroked and stroked running up and down the length of my thigh. I had to do something. I couldn't just let him treat me like this. He grazed his fingers back and forth before replacing them with his palm rubbing and stroking over and over again. "Mmm…", I moaned again cursing myself for letting it get this far. I just couldnt let him get away with this.

"UM!"

I spoke too loudly. Now everyone, including Alvin was looking at me, only he had the glint of a smile on his face. Very sheepishly, I had to think of something. I did not want to be on the news tomorrow.

I cleared my voice, " I..uhh...I'm gonna go to the bathroom.", everyone looked relieved before nodding at me, though confused. I bet they were noticing the red in my face, I hope they didn't think I was constipated or anything! Carefully, I pulled my dress back down and straightened it out avoiding all contact with Alvin. " Be right back.", I muttered.

" You better be.", Alvin responded turning to me earning a confused look from Dave. I took slow steady breaths pushing my chair back in and making my way behind me and down the hall. I ignored the flirtatious winks and waves from everyone who suddenly gave me their undivided attention.

If they thought I was rude and wanted to tell the public about it, then whatever. I had to get a minute to myself or I was going to scream.

 _Bathroom...Bathroom...where is the bathroom?!_

"Oh!", I glanced down the hall to my right. It was the same one Jeanette went down earlier when we first got here. I hurriedly made my way through the hall going past the array of fancy pictures and exquisite wall lights until I found a ladies room sign. I pushed open the door and hurried in stopping and looking around.

The bathroom was a cream color with All kinds of gold and bright lights. It was extremely clean and had a long mirror with many different baskets with napkins and gum with mints and state of the arc high technical dryers and sinks.

I breathed a huge sigh of relief and threw myself on the wall catching my breath. I gripped my chest and touched my shaking thigh. How could he be so careless?! What if somebody saw?! "Ugh…", I groaned to myself, " But he was so _in charge_...and I liked that."

I took another huge breathed and paused in my steps as I heard a laugh followed by a giggle.

 _Nooo...was somebody in here too?!_

I took a couple of steps forward trying not to allow my heels make too much noise. I looked left and right but nobody was there. They were in the stall. I listened closely feeling nothing but the sound of my heart beat from the high I just came off of.

"... Brittany…..yeah…."

My hand instantly went to cover my mouth. My eyes bugged out and my breath was caught in my throat. I didn't take a step. The shock was too evident. Was that some fan in the bathroom talking about me?!

This is too petty. Like for what ? It was probably that girl in the white dress. Look, if she wanted to come in here and talk crap and not be about it she could come out here and say it to my face, I'm right here!

"...Yeah girl. I'll let you go, I think Everybody is at the table so I'll text you tonight..."

I walked casually over to the sink and crossed my arms and waited. She's gonna deal with me right now, I did not have time for this. I heard the toilet flush and a couple of shuffling before I heard the door start to unlock. I braced myself for anything.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and a flash of blonde caught my attention. My breath was caught in my throat and the white dress that I was supposed to see was instead a deep green. There was no escaping it, because before I could leave, a pair of green eyes met mine and white hot anger flashed through me as I gasped in shock.

"Eleanor?!"

"Brittany?!"

* * *

 **Tristina!**

 **Jkjk. Didja like it?! Was it nasty? Too nasty?! Be honest! I wanted to make up to y'all b/c you ain't seen Alvin since last year ( xD) I hope you really enjoyed this, I worked HARD on this! And Alvin is here to stay, don't even mention it. XD**

 **Notice!**

 **Guys, Mr. Wifi is down so I'm typing ALL this from my phone ugh! I am gonna try to get it back up soon, or hit up Starbucks and use theirs. Y'all will get another chapter #Trust I love you guys sooooooooooooooooo much! 8 reviews?! Yas!**

 **REMEMBER, if you like what you read, drop me a line (review)! I love your reviews, my life is so hard right now. Nothing's going right and your reviews are such a blessing, they make me so happy!**

 **Xox#TristinaaaaxoX ahaaaa !**


	10. Dont Pull the Trigger

**~*Author's Note!*~**

 ***Greets all of you in a long glittery dress holding flower bouquet***

 **Every. Single. Review from all 18 (OMG 18, we are growin' people!) of you guys (and my ghost readers I love you guys too) just... *cries trying not to mess up make-up* I love you all so much, you have no idea...** **I just love all of my fangirlies…and boys...y'know.. if they're here. #Shoutout**

 **Can I just give the biggest thanks to LOVESWANCAPTAINCHIPMUNKS for leaving the longest review EVER and PIPPELULU who told the chick to tell her 50 million siblings to come review my story?! That string of reviews had me nearly in tears! *flips hair*….I have so many fangirls now…. *smirks* and I hope y'all had fun in** _ **France.**_ **Don't ask how I know *looks at PippELulu*.**

 **But guess what. Thank you for all the support from when I told you guys I was having a rough time! And that bill...I prayed and it like….vanished! For now at least. Lets hope it stays that way.**

 **But my 'mother' (read egg doner) did destroy my car and take everything I had and lied about it. So, good luck with me getting to work :/ I'll be fine, pray for me if you will :DD But remember, I don't own nothin', so please enjoy!**

 ***squeals and tosses flowers into crowd of reviewers***

* * *

 **My fangirlies!**

 **FireAndFury796** **\- I'd like to thank you dearly for your comment, it came at just the right time. You blew me away with your words, it just made my day. I try so hard, I'm glad you noticed and thank you so much for taking the time to read, I hope you lalaloooove this chapter xDD You are so kind :D Lalalooove youuuu! * kisses all over your face***

 **MistyZshi** **\- Girl you had me rollin'! Best AATC on the net!? GTFO, nooo I'm just…'unleashing my imagination' as FF says to do. Wow,** _ **twice**_ **?! No way, you know I've been reading some of my previous chapters and I'm like wow….this actually** _ **is**_ **a great read xD That must be some good friend...Lucy... Really helped get the word out! Hug her for me! Or get her something from France!**

 **Aerial Myth** **\- I don't...I can't even BEGIN to tell you how happy I was when I saw those reviews! I thought you meant like you had like two other siblings. I. Was. In. For. A. Shock. I was so happy, they all came back to back, I was like :O :DD Me niether! That's why I wrote it! I** _ **think**_ **they are human…(Yeah, they are. Or half n half) Awee, don't cry, you aren't the only one! And thank you for your kindness, I love kindness ;))**

 **Eden Blessing** **\- I have a lot of fangirls now ;) The pleasure is all ours, miss. I'm literally grinning like crazy reading your review xD I know look at all this dramaaaaa! That's why it says romance/ drama yaass! S &J...aren't they cuuuuute?! I just love them. Thaaaank you girl :) Your love and support enlightened me like you'll never know.**

 **Princess of Oneshots** **\- I DID. I DID JUST LEAVE IT THERE! You will soo manage, I promissseee, patience my dear patienceee. Thaaank you girlie, you're words are so appreciated like you'll never know :)) I just loved it :D**

 **White Lava Pearl** **\- I DONT EVEN KNOW! I waited years for somebody, or just anybody to write a story like this and only 2 people came close, but never continued it. SO. I took it upon myself to give you guys what I never got *squeals* I knew this was a good idea :DD Thank you for your support :))**

 **Hot Chips Are Love** **\- The middle to end was written on mobile (which was a LOT), so thank you for noticing and appreciating it! By the way, mobile data costs MONEYY! Ughhh! Ohh and you are welcome, don't you hate reading a messy story? And yes, this day isn't even close to over yet! Thaaank you, dearie :))**

 **Blue-Blood Imagination X** **\- Omgeeee you're very welcome! Noooo I'm happy you're happy! CAPS ARE AWESOME! You are like sooo sweet and soo nice like ohmygosh, THAAAAANK YOUUUU! LOVE YOUUUU!**

 **Ivory Code** **\- I will be honest, what is often done by a guy is extremely misinterpreted and overreacted through the eyes of a female. They tend to give meaning to meaningless touches and/or looks from men. Alvin hasn't said yet what his true nature is. It's almost like trying to figure B out. You can't.**

 **Thanks for noticing S &J, I was hoping someone would! Jean's possibilities are endless with the media. she may write books, or do movies w/ Simon and Alvin. Who. Knows. Noooo, I love youuuuu, and thank you for being here :))**

 **PippElulu** **\- EEEEEEEKK, are you EXCITED?! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! I updated! Me, nobody else, me! MEEE! Now read before I come through this screen and MAKE you! And thank you for your love and encouragement again, it felt amazing. LOVE YOU LOTS *kisses all over your face* (AGAIN)**

 **Alvin'sBaby80** **\- Thank you, I hope you like it xD**

 **REDDSPAZZ** **\- Happy belated February birthday! I'm soooo sorry, I thought you already knew! I update once a month! I'm so sorry, your birthday was like 5 days later, I was like "Uhh….". I hope you had a great day though! I know cliffhangers are what can keep people coming back haha ! I do what I can, I'm glad you could come home late with something special to end your day with :) And remember you DON'T bore me! I LOVE seeing you write comments! I loved seeing your encouragement btw...it made me so...very..happy..:))**

 **LoveCaptainSwanChipmunks** **\- ~ You're so uhhhmazin' you shine like the starrrrrs, you're sooo amaziiinggg, the beauuuuty you areeeee!`~( That's an actual song that reminds me of you and its called 'Amazing' by Janelle!) GO LISTEN TO IT! Thank you so-o-o-o-o MUCHO, your really are special, you're words lifted me UP, I love youuuuu *sniff sniff* And I totally can't compete with your story, I swear I'm deleting this! So you can shiiiiiine!**

 **Ana Luza** **\- Yup Yup girrrrrrrlll! I got you! You are so sweet and nice and I love your enthusiasm! You're really a blessing and a motivation to me! Stay with it, pleeeaseeee!**

 **Guest** **\- Thank you sweets! xD *Muaaaaahhh!***

 **MissSteph22** **\- They are all mean. They may get better! XD Fame just really messes up people, y'know?! And B is pretty bipolar to me. I know Brittany isn't a cold hearted ***** all the time, she just tends to be a little possessive, just like Alvin is possessive over her. I heard you were interested in the family aspect though, sooo I thought I might as well make em' meet!**

 **Jeannie** **\- Ahahahaaaa! Girl I'm not a feminist either! #AntiFeminist Your comment had me rollin'! Yeah B should, she really should kick his a**, but she looooves him! Maybe I should make you a character to give her a pep talk for her sake! XD That should do her some good! XD**

 **Destiny's Heroine** **\- Woo babe, girl your imagination had me like….! Well that's not how I had imagined it would go! But, that...I mean...woooah. That is quite an imagination. Uptown Funk** _ **is**_ **my jam though. " This hit, that ice cold, Michelle Pfeiffer that white gold!" *dances* Like girl yas. And I can't thank you enough for taking time out of your day to respond so full of empathy and love for this story. I can't thank you enough, your words really made me really feel better :DD**

 **Disclaimer: You may see crap you recognize. Yeah its mine. Just kidding, no it isn't, I don't own the Chipmunks/Ettes!**

 **~** XoxTristinaaaDuhhhxoX **~**

* * *

 **~*Glamorous*~**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Don't Pull the Trigger**

* * *

You could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

I wished I hadn't even came in here. What I had gotten into could be described as one of my biggest nightmares of the year, and it was coming true in the most unfortunate of ways. I couldn't even begin to describe it. Whatever was going to go down in here right now already deserved an Oscar for Best Picture.

Because what was about to go on in here I knew would be no short of a masterpiece.

The rocky mixture of genuine shock combined with the solid foundation of true realization was enough to make me stumble back. Pain shot through my lower back regrettably racing upwards into my spine from the icy tile counter behind me. Cursing inwardly, I hesitantly pulled myself together trying to ignore the sting in my back. Luckily, my shock altogether was overriding the feeling for me.

Grimacing, I looked at her, and she met my gaze. Eleanor didn't say anything. She looked like a kid caught red handed because she knew she was in for it. For a minute we didn't say anything we just stared, the breath was caught in both of our throats. There was nothing to do but wait. I knew I wasn't going to talk first. So was she gonna take one for the team?

Eleanor had her face raised and taken back in pure shock and confusion, her phone was gripped tight in her hand. Her cheeks were slightly pink and her eyes were wide. I could definitely tell she wasn't so sure about what to do. It was clear that she had no idea I was going to be in here or what she was going to say and I had to say the feeling was honestly mutual. Neither of us knew what we had gotten ourselves into. All it took was one word, one action, one moment of weakness.

It all could go down in this bathroom.

Whether it was blood...tears….I wasn't sure if I wanted to find out.

Not like I wanted to measure my strength against Eleanor, no matter what this wasn't going to get physical unless she asked for it. I don't think a calm resolution was even possible or even what I wanted, but someone had to do something. She knew as well as I did that she had something to say, and even if she said didn't, she was lying, because I had the truth right in front of me.

She came in here for a reason and she came in here to say something about me. Getting on my case what _that_ important that she had to come all way into the bathroom to talk to someone else about me?! Well now she could say it, right here and right now!

 _Creeeeaaaakk._

The faint cry from the expensive mahogany wooden door from when I first entered was creaking back very slowly making me forget how quickly I had came in here. The door hadn't even shut yet. Its creepy existence made the brightly lit room suddenly ghostly almost like something evil was lurking all around. The scariest part about all of this was, was that there was nowhere left to run, the realization of that alone made me want to faint. I was getting colder...and Eleanor's eyes were unreadable to the point of no return and her gaze was hardened and sent shivers throughout my entire body.

I had wanted to hope that is was only just my imagination, that we couldn't possibly be here right now finally having the meeting that we both secretly prayed for, yet would never honestly want to happen. Instead we were both in our own separate areas of the world. That she was really here hosting her restaurant _pre-opening_ , since the actual opening was really next week. She was at the table hosting the 500 guests that had came here... Yeah, that's it.

Meanwhile, I was in my own very personal world where nothing else mattered but me sitting in my chauffeured limousine on my way to my lovely exquisite mansion ordering late night take out waiting for Jeanette to get home so we could share our the latest gossip along with our late night swim. There, so be it.

I closed my eyes tightly, and opened them just as swiftly, but that only made it worse.

Eleanor was _still_ standing right in front of me. And now the once cozy, brightly lit room appeared like it was closing in on every side and I wondered if I was ever going to see daylight again. The room was so quiet, the faint drips of the leaky faucet crashed down onto the tile of the drain somewhere nearby, there was like an eerie presence in the room, one that didn't belong to any of us.

There was several, one for sure was the spirit of fear, another was tension. Worry, definitely. The footsteps of sadness had entered as well and they all made their appearances and presence known within the confines of this room. It seemed as if the lights grew dimmer, while there was one in my peripheral flickering out in a rage at the other side of the room.

Or was it just my imagination.

Did I even have to question it? I didn't want to close my eyes again in fear of the terror I had just witnessed previously at how ghostly this room had begun to if I was really honest with myself, there _was_ an actual green eyed monster in front of me.

I know we both brought those presences into this room whether we liked it or not. And if we wanted them to go away, we were going to have to deal with them here and now in order to defeat them, or they would become even stronger and follow us even after we leave.

Eleanor's cruel, green orbs met mines and moved in anticipation. I gulped. Wait, no, not me. Not today. I wasn't going to stand here scared of her. All of the fear I was starting to feel was just my mind slipping, none of this was _real,_ was it? I made sight of the wall to my left and watched it for a split second. Seconds felt like they were beginning to turn into minutes and I felt whispers all around me and slowly but surely, the wall began to crawl towards me.

My stomach dropped and I took a step to the side away from it, whipping my head around in a cold sweat towards the floor in front of me pausing and gulping. Immediately, the same fear rushed to meet my face as I felt the floor repeating the same pattern moving up towards me. I gasped to myself and gripped the counters behind me and rose up to meet Eleanor's eyes who peered at me confused at my most recent behavior. I frowned and looked her dead in the face, if there was something I knew for a fact, is that I wasn't afraid of her.

So why were my hands shaking and why was my heartbeat continuing to escalate with each breathtaking second. I wasn't sure how to react, but I did have something I wanted to know…

"Who were you talking to?!", I shrieked out, my voice slightly cracking before I could hold myself back.

I tried to find my logic in this whole mess, but I just couldn't! I know it wasn't any of my business, but she _was_ talking about me! I heard her say my name and I had every right to know who she thought she was, because if she was going to gossip about me and get away with this…

Did I need to spell it out for her?! I already had a run in with a reporter outside! Does she have any idea what could happen if this stuff gets out to the public?! How could she be so careless?! The person on the phone could easily be friends with a-a tabloid person or a reporter or...

" Wha- what are you talking about? You...you followed me in here?" Eleanor flinched and took a step back, then snapped out of it leaning forward. Her wide and once vibrant green eyes appeared as though they were fading to grey as she narrowed her stare at me pressing them forward with intent to harm.

" No, don't play dumb and ignore me, answer the question! ", I shot back attempting to stand up straighter almost stumbling like I didn't just walk into the most dangerous war zone of the year. Questions raced rapidly across my mind and I didn't even have time to see if they were making sense or not, I had so many things I wanted to say and at the rate of my heartbeat, they were just coming out just as fast ignoring my requests.

My conscience wasn't even strong enough to hold them back as I fired bullets at her shamelessly, " What has been _with_ you all night?! First y-you deliberately ignore me at table a-a-and then you-

" Brittany..." Eleanor interrupted throwing her hands up and beginning to take a step toward the hall that would lead to the exit still facing me, "..seriously here?! If you wanna talk, this is not the place, can't you see I have a restaurant to run?"

I was dumbfounded and my throat felt dry, in a second I growled and stomped my heel down out of desperation and frustration ignoring again the pain that was increasing slightly through my lower backside. She raised her eyebrows at me giving me an are-you-serious look like I was a joke. Only then did I feel the animosity grow inside of me.

The spirit of tension had steadily begun to increase and my worry escaladed. If we did not handle this now, things would erupt. This war has gone on too long and I was sick of dealing with it, I needed to find out why she's been acting the same for all these years.

 _Enough was enough!_

" No Eleanor! We have to deal with this now!" I couldn't back down now. I wanted answers. I had a right- no I DESERVED to know the truth. She sighed in annoyance throwing her hands down to slap down at her sides, "What? Why here? Why now, can't this wait?" Eleanor began to take another step turning around towards the main hallway waving me off and I took a deep breath, " Brittany, this has to wait. I wanna talk too but-

" _No, Eleanor._ ", I stated firmly letting out the air I had been holding. I watched her stop and spin back around slowly and prepare herself to make one more claim, "Gosh Brittany, this is a _bathroom!_ ", she squealed out trying to make her own sense of the situation. But I didn't care, I didn't have time for it, and I took another step forward taking my hands off the counter behind me and swallowed trying to ignore my shaky hands not having something to grip onto.

" You know as well as I do that we're never going to get another moment like this. We both know that even if I tried to contact you, or you tried to contact me, we would both lie and say we had plans."

Eleanor stopped and opened her mouth keeping her gaze on me before closing it again and frowned. Then she narrowed her eyes at the ground for a second. I almost thought she wasn't about to answer, she looked so deep in thought. I was breathing rapidly now inwardly trying to stop and calm myself down. The bathroom seems like it was fading away past me, I stepped back again and gripped the counter behind me firmly to confirm my reality with both my hands, still fixing my gaze on her.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Eleanor shook her head with her attention still directed at the ground as if disagreeing with it. Gradually, she slowly rose her head up and met my eyes.

Almost immediately, my pink lemonade from earlier felt like it was doing the exact opposite of what I wanted. My insides churned and I gripped my stomach tightly with one hand not breaking my stare from Eleanor. There was a lump of something in my throat trying to make a way out but I swallowed it down. With it, I carried a breath up high and higher slowly and shakily until my whole body pulsed with fullness.

 _Breathe i-_

"Or the real thing is…", Eleanor began taking a step forward, "...is that we both wouldn't contact each other at all for any explanations or answers.", she finished for me and stared into my bright blue orbs, " And we'd carry it like this forever pretending that nothing is wrong."

I tried not to let the guilt slip in, but it entered regardless and it carried me on until my spirit felt like it had to let the pain come out directly, and it wouldn't stop bothering me until I did. I attempted a light nod swallowing again. Even then, that was trying for me. Her truth was crashing into all of my existence tracing away all aspects of denial and exposing what was real and waiting to come out. I had to say, this was not how I thought this was all going to feel like.

My insides tickled and I released my other hand from off the counter and brought it behind me to my lower back and rubbed gently trying to ease the pain from earlier. Licking my lips, I could still feel and taste the fruit punch flavored lip gloss I used over from earlier, then pursing my lips together, I lifted my chin up to Eleanor in an upward nod agreeing with her statement a second time.

Eleanor looked me up and down before turning slightly and stepping back moving the lush, silk flowing deep green garment of her dress aside careful to not step over her herself and leaned back against the wall. She crossed her arms and fixed her gaze at me, "Talk.", she said simply.

I could easily sense the presence of tension and worry getting closer and even then still all I wanted was to get to the bottom of this and get the hell out of here as soon as possible. I tried not to scowl and hurl insults at her, but swallowed and tried to regain my composure. I stood up straighter and stared straight at her, "All I want to know is why."

She snorted and shook her head at me, "Why what?"

"You!", I couldn't hold back anymore, my composure was running thin and I had very little patience for today, " What is going on with you?! All night, you have just had this...this _stank_ attitude with me and I haven't done a damn thing to you! All night you've been making me look like a total fool and acting like a total witch!"

"Okay, Brittany, I think you're just being overly dramatic again, because I'm really not even doing anything to you!", she leaned forward and peered at me relentlessly, " You honestly think I would go that far to be-

"To be holding a grudge!", I finished powerfully throwing my hand on my hip ignoring the churning in my stomach grimacing altogether. She chuckled still with her arms folded, " A grudge? Hm...and where did you get this fancy made assumption from because uh, I forgot." I growled and gave an exasperated sigh, " You think I'm playing, don't you?! You think I really came all this way to deal with a grudge from you? Is that how petty you are? Is _that_ who you really are?"

Eleanor just scoffed and shook her head with the utmost arrogance with her arms still crossed, " Um, actually-

"No you ARE holding a grudge, Eleanor. What you need to do is learn how to forgive and forget!", I snarled at her crossing my arms together mimicking her behavior, " Let me get something straight because I don't care if this _is_ your restaurant, whatever you have that's against me needs to stop. Today. I'm sick of this shit! All of it! You're being extra moody and-"

"Oh PLEASE!", she spoke loudly and I fell silent, my face flushed against her sudden outburst, " You actually have the nerve to believe that you're so innocent, really?! I'm being selfish and moody?!", she questioned pointing to herself. " You are the most selfish, prissiest female I've ever seen, I mean really? Getting mad at Alvin for talking to Kelly?!" I froze at the mention of both of their names being used in the same exact sentence. My palms went cold and my blood boiled simultaneously. My eyes were wide and I took a step back. W-wait...she wasn't, she didn't know, right? I mean...was it, was I that obvious?

The presence of fear rose and darkness towered me, I felt my angry spirit drop,"But, I didn't even say anything!", I cursed at myself inwardly and struggled to maintain eye contact. That didn't sound good, because now I sounded guilty. She wasn't supposed to know how I felt, but really was it that obvious?! Its not like I actually said anything at the table to her!

"You had your eyes on her the entire time looking like you were ready to kill her!", Eleanor shouted pointed an angry finger at me, " She didn't even do anything to you, but you stayed having the most annoyance with her!" I huffed and crossed my arms tighter standing up taller. Without looking at her, I closed my eyes and faced the other way, "You don't know anything.", I mumbled defiantly, " She was-

"She has a baby, Brittany, a baby!", Eleanor explained with a heavy rush of emotions towering and looming over her entire being, " Yeah she got pregnant young, but so what?! She was kicked out because her mom wouldn't let her stay and now this job is all she has! But you're too selfish to understand that!"

At this rate I couldn't control myself, the tension was now rising above the worry and fear in front of us. At the mention of that waitress flirting with Alvin and Eleanor talking about her baby was enough to make me gag. I blinked back tears and uncrossed my arms glaring at Eleanor harshly.

The fact that whoever that child was and wherever it was...the fact that it actually had a mother working hard for it and the fact that I actually had no mother to come home to and the fact that I would never see mines again, much less know who my biological one was had hit me harder than I ever thought imaginable. I choked on a sob and sniffed, " Maybe I was just jealous Eleanor, alright?! Maybe I just was, is that a crime?!"

"Exactly! You're always jealous! Alvin doesn't belong to you, how could you even think that, you guys aren't dating!", Eleanor wasn't backing down and I could see the veins throbbing in her neck, her arms were still crossed and I gulped and swallowed the lump in my throat. " All you do is think about yourself! Why should I even begin to give you the time of day when you are the same selfish, spoiled, rotte-

"Eleanor stop it! Just stop it! _Please_!" I shrieked uncontrollably and threw my hand up to wiped my face where the tears were already falling smearing them carelessly across my face. She looked shocked and confused, her eyes were squinted and she peered out me cautiously. " That's not what I'm talking about!", I screamed and stomped I couldn't control the pulsating tears erupting from my eyes and welling up together and I remained staring at her in a heated huff rubbing them away.

She had her mouth open ajar very shocked and displeased with my latest outburst, " Then what _is_ it, Brittany?!", she raised her brow and shot out every word very firmly, " What you want me to feel _sorry_ for you?", she stepped forward to me and raised her voice loudly furrowing her brows at me, " Huh? Like you're the victim in all of this?!"

" _Just shut up!",_ I hollered over her raising my voice as loud as I could not caring who could hear if anyone just so happened to be outside, " Maybe I was jealous of the fact that whoever her kid was, that child had a mother that cared about him and was still _alive,_ Eleanor! Did you ever think about that?! No, you didn't, so just-just…" I stopped. That looming presence over me.

Sadness….tension...they were both towering over us and I shamefully admitted to myself that I didn't have enough strength to make them go away and disappear. I closed my eyes tightly and felt another few stray tear gently cascade down my face. I didn't even want to look at myself right now. I knew my makeup was smeared and was most likely ruined and my cheeks felt red and puffy.

I expected an uproar from Eleanor the minute I started screaming at her, instead her leafy green eyes softened for a second for she drew herself back and took a step back in faint realization. At that moment, I knew without a doubt, she missed her too. Even though Miss Miller's death was two years ago, it still felt like it was only yesterday we were all arranging her obituary. At that moment I knew, if I couldn't figure out what all of the problems were, I knew where most of them were about. I had to put an end to one of the flames before I took out the whole fire.

" I know you probably think I didn't care about Miss Miller when she died, but I did, Eleanor! She was the only mother I- _we_ ever had and of course I miss her just as much and you and Jeanette do!", I explained with my voice shaky and my heart very heavy with extreme sorrow. I threw one hand over my forehead and leaned back on the counter.

My forehead and temples were pulsing and I had a raging headache coming on from the light I kept seeing in my peripheral vision that kept flickering in anger, " I wasn't there, I know. I just was so wrapped up in getting those papers done, I couldn't think of anything else and I- I…"

Her face was still emotionless and hard to read. Still, I felt like I was explaining and defending more to myself than I was to Eleanor. I let out a dramatic sigh taking my hand off my head and rubbed the nape of my neck. Apologizing was so...awkward for me. I just didn't feel right. I shouldn't even have to apologize over this, its not my fault I wasn't there.

I huffed out another sigh, " It's not my fault I wasn't there, Eleanor." When I tilted my head up to scan Eleanor's face, and from what I saw shocked me.

Her orbs were flooded with tears and she sniffed harshly and crossed her arms again looking away from me. Immediately, I felt my heart break over and over again and once more, I felt my selfishness get the best of me. I sighed deeply full of regret trying to push the feeling back down, " Wait no, that's not what I-

"Then who's fault is it?!", she sneered, her voice full of sobs and shakiness. Her curls were now start to become slightly wet with her tears and she brushed them across her shoulders to lay across her back. She looked angry and full of sadness and I couldn't help but feeling like dying a thousand times over again.

This was her night, and I was totally ruining it for her. Now I had wished I had changed my mind, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

 _I really just wish I could just disappear right now._

Now when we get out of here, everyone is going to want to know why we're both upset.

I had to shake the thought away, I couldn't focus on that now. Now we were both upset and...and...if I thought Alvin was being a jerk before...I really had the roles confused. I had become the biggest jerk of the night. Now I was making Elea-...no….I was making my...my sister cry. The saddest part about it was, I still didn't have the heart to go over and comfort her.

 _Some piece of family I was..._

I rubbed my temples with both of my hands and pushed out all of my increased hostility with a silent but deadly sigh. My head was pounding and my stomach was doing flips. The rush of the presences all around me…and some of its friends...created a whole new aura that stiffened my perspective even more and it only increased my anger nonetheless. I came to a brief realization...

 _People were always talking about how 'Family is Everything'..._

 _Respect was something that had to be earned no matter what. No way around it…._

 _I knew we didn't only get to this point because of me. She had to take some part in it..._

 _Denial! She had to be in straight denial if she was gonna make it all about her..._

 _Everything we had together though. Would I have honestly chosen fame if I knew …_

If I knew it was all going to turn into this?

I was full of it. I was, and I didn't know how to stop. This whole mess was full of straight turmoil and I knew what had started it all. Even though Eleanor was still causing a lot of heartache, I knew there was something that had started it all. Something I was full of…

 _P.R.I.D.E._

* * *

A choked sob came out of my mouth and my lips were trembling as I gasped for air for my overwhelmed and shaky throat. I didn't realize how much I needed to breathe. My eyes were wide and I held on to the icy counter tops behind me gripping them tightly and catching my breath rapidly before raising my head up slowly to meet Eleanor's sorrowful eyes.

I swallowed and stood up straighter wiping my face smearing my makeup around. Normally I wouldn't dream of assaulting my face as much as this, but with the stirring in my stomach and the sharp pain in my temples, I couldn't afford to care.

" A-Alright Eleanor...you win.", I admitted shamefully holding on to some form of hope that we could work some of this out. She met me with the exact opposite of what I hoped, instead she looked confused with sadness still plastered across her face. She rose throwing her hands up walking around me towards the other sinks near me to meet me face to face yet still keeping some distance between us.

She stared at me for the longest scanning my face for any deception. She looked hurt and confused, yet still trying to register what I had just said, " Like I win what? What do you even mean-

"I'm-just…!", I threw my hand up and stopped short meeting her gaze and sighed feeling the heat of exhaustion flood my mind. The weight of all this is going to kill me. Its late, I'm _tired_. I've been on my feet all day. The fans. The girls. These heels. My career. My music video. Alvin. The magazine. The commercial. Eleanor. MY LIFE.

I hated them all!

"I'm sorry for not being there, okay! _There!_ Is that what you wanted?!", I hollered pounding my fist against the icy countertops and feeling my voice grow hoarse cracking under the dry pressure of my explanations and excuses. That's all I felt like I was sometimes. One giant excuse.

" I wanted to be there when Miss Miller died too Eleanor...but I _couldn't!_ I just couldn't and I'm sorry! I'm completely sorry and I blame myself everyday." I paused with my voice heavy and my throat felt like I had been strangled. It hurt to bring air in and it hurt to bring it out from my frantic outbursts. I scanned and surveyed her face for an answer. The room was silent and she instead looked like she was on the verge of tears herself, her lips trembled and she took a step back.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be by her side when she died and I'll regret it for the rest of my life! But please Eleanor...for the love of…", " I paused and wiped my waterfall of tears letting the wetness now flow off of my thumb and forefingers, " I'm _sorry_!", My last word came out as a high-pitched cracked sob and I was weeping hysterically now, I felt my heart sink and break a thousand times for the mother I would never have again. The mother who would never put me to bed at night, or joke about vintage Hollywood fashion with me...All of a sudden, I'd give anything just to hear Miss Miller tell us about her golden days with her girlfriends back when she was young. No matter how irrelevant I used to think it was.

More importantly. I was mad. I was damn mad at myself for waiting this long to say all of this. This should've happened earlier and I knew that waiting this long was what allowed a flame to turn deadly and blow out of proportion. I was angry...at myself. I was upset. My whole life began to flash before my eyes. What I had never told anyone before is that... for what it was worth I kind of…

I wanted….

Really though...I wanted to learn more about... wherever our real mother was…

….and if she was still even alive. Did Jeanette and Eleanor even feel the same way about that? I almost felt it was inappropriate to talk about that after Miss Miller died and I knew it was out of the question for even discussing now. It wasn't the time or the place.

Still, I wanted to curse her for even leaving us to begin with. If it wasn't for her, we'd still be in Australia together and we wouldn't have to worry about all of this fame mess. That's what tore us all apart.

 _Wait a minute no_.

We still had something to be happy about. Coming to America and starting a girl group was great-in the beginning. Afterwards, I felt like I deserved a little more recognition and felt like things were moving slow for me career wise.

That's when Miss Miller said I had to think of my sisters and the world other than just myself. She didn't want to hear it after I kept pestering her about it. She said it wasn't just about me in the group, but that's just it. I wanted it all about me, Only me. Even if those Hot Gossip blogs and TMZ blogs had disagreed with it at first, shortly after I had total global support.

Me going solo couldn't have been what tore us apart, it was Eleanor and her bitterness. _Her_ stubbornness. Her-

"I forgive you, Brittany."

My eyes rose up in shock and met hers. The tears that were welled up in her eyes were quickly wiped away as she gazed at me straight into my light blue ocean cerulean orbs. Immediate happiness rushed into fill my spirit and I wanted to explode with pure happiness. It was done! I felt a large and giant weight be lifted up from my shoulders and peace and tranquility rush into my mind and soul. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth and wanted to smile and laugh at my sudden luck, "Eleanor I…"

"...But there still is one thing though.", she said firmly. And just like that...

 _My beautiful moment was short-lived._

The presence of Fear washed over me once more...

...Sadness creeped around and suffocated me…

...Worried hovered over me…

….and the Tension in the air set the whole room on fire.

The burning fear was built up in my throat and looming around me. My stomach churned and dropped like I was on a dangerous roller coaster. All of these emotions were making my head hit the ceiling and I felt a gurgling sound erupt from deep within me. My body felt like it couldn't move and Eleanor looked like she was in one place and then another. I saw zigzags. My blurry vision saw her body stretch from one place to another like I couldn't see straight.

I closed my eyes slowly and savored every second trying not to dread opening them against once more. I don't know if I shut them tightly because I wanted to disappear again or because I already knew what she was about to ask." One thing like what?", I asked and blinked rapidly opening them again. There was that light again. I knew I saw it before. It was flickering out at the end of the room. Like the tension burning inside of me...waiting for me to explode,

Eleanor looked like she was trying not to roll her eyes at me but did it anyway. She sighed heavily looking down and then back up, "You know what."

 _Oh yes I knew._

How could I forget…?

It was the very next thing on my mind. It was the question that kept me up at night. The question plagued my thoughts day after day. The question the tabloids still haven't completely closed for good because not even they knew the true answer. The question Jeanette sometimes still asks me when I climb into her bed at night because of a nightmare I had, or my fear of the future keeping me up, or my past regrets not letting me go. It was the question everyone who was anyone has been asking me for years.

" Why did you leave the group, Brittany?"

We stopped and memories slowly started to flourish and make their way into our mindsets. Moments passed and the exhilarating rush of past events flashed before my face. The pain and anguish of standing up for the freedom I truly deserved at the banquet, even after what it would cost, or what I would find out eventually about how much I actually had to pay in emotionally instead of in dollar bills.

Miss Miller's death came back to me, pressing into me on how I had gained a record company contract yes, but lost the most important woman in my life. I had a lump in my throat as the guilt from back when me and Jeanette were leaving the record company today. It had stayed stuck in my throat and I had almost forgot about what Jeanette had explained earlier.

Everything.

From when she mentioned how I left the group to how I wasn't there when Miss Miller died...to when she described how I left _us._ All of us. Was she lying when she said that? It couldn't be...I never told her that Eleanor couldn't stay or anything! I didn't I said-

….!

That's right...I didn't say anything. I didn't _say_ anything, I didn't even tell them that I was leaving The Chippettes, I just left and made them look like fools in front of everyone. And I didn't... _say_ anything. I never did after that, or even before that when I was making plans to leave...I didn't _say_ anything because when I left...us...I didn't just leave the group, I left them...emotionally.

I hadn't said a word to them about it before, but what I said came out loud and clear when they had no clue about how I was feeling.

" _I HATE this stupid group!", I screamed._

Fear and panic washed over me. I knew this was bound to happen sooner or later. I've tried to hide it from them for years, but I knew I had to explain this. Explain how I caused us all to do a complete 360 with our entire lives. None of us could honestly say that even one aspect of our lives remained the same after I quit. At least the boys could say that they all still lived together. We just had to learn how to hide...how to lie. How to keep this all a secret. I gulped and opened my mouth.

 _Buzz!_

A gasp left my throat in place of the words and I immediately sucked in my breath and looked down peering at my phone, pulling it out to see a brief message on the screen from Jeanette. I felt my chest become tighter upon realizing how long we had actually been in here. Still, I felt the rocking of my body throw me into a trance of feeling the floor move upwards. I gripped the counter feeling my nails bend and become heated up with the built up pressure I was giving them. I swiped my thumb over the screen and read the message.

' _Hey, are you still in The bathroom?! I think they're going tobe bringing out the food soon, r u alright in there? I texted Ellie but,she didnt respond either, everyone keeps asking about you guys. I'll come ANd check on you if your not out,in 5.' - Jeanette_

The blood drained from my face as I shakily read over the message. No, she-she couldn't. She couldn't come in here! Not while I'm so worked up like this! She couldn't see all the damage that I had done. No, not now. Maybe I'll just come up with something quick to get Eleanor off my back and then...yeah that's what I'll do.

By the way her texts looked, it looked like she was nervous, she never makes that many spelling mistakes when she texts me. That could only mean one thing.

-gnore me?!"

I shot my head up still holding my phone. The sweat on my forehead was causing me to feel faint at all these random emotions. The light kept flickering, the floor felt like it was coming for me. I could see the walls closing. I swear I wasn't going to get out of here safely. Jeanette just said she was gonna be in here any second!

It was hopeless...I can't come up with a lie, because then we'll be right back to square one. Where we started. Maybe another two-year go around, and then we'd be dealing with one of these scenarios for a second time. And like she just said, we wouldn't have contacted each other in the meantime at all.

I stumbled over my words trying to pick them up and place the pieces back together, "What?..H-huh? Yeah? No..I was…"

"Right. You were ignoring me...so this doesn't even mean anything to you.", Eleanor shook her head slowly gazing at me sadly. Regret washed over me and I had a pleading pathetic look on my face but I couldn't think of anything to say. Realization slapped me across the face and I glared hatefully at my phone before putting it away realizing I had ignored her, " Oh come on Ellie…". The text message flashed through my mind brought me to think if I called her by her old nickname, she'd come running back to me, but fear soon paralyzed my presence once I realized the clock was ticking.

"So what was it this time? Another photoshoot? A movie deal?", she was shaking her head again looking away from me. Blinking back tears she choked on a sob, " I can't remember the last time I posed for a magazine…". The hurt and rejection was read clear from her face and a single tear slid down her cheek and she sniffed, her eyes and cheeks puffy.

That hit me _hard._

My eyes grew wide in astonishment. I opened my mouth, but then closed it biting my lip in frustration. Is that what she had really just said? What was I going to say? I had trouble controlling my breathing and the presence of sadness consumed every part of my existence. I felt every gaping pool of energy become completely filled with a gloomy and guilty presence that made its way into my conscience. My bottom lip was trembling as I reached out to say something, anything, " Eleanor...I-I…"

"You wouldn't _know_ what its like.", she spewed at me in a mixture of anger and sadness turning to me, " To have people laugh in your face when I told them that since my sister went solo, that maybe I try to go solo too.", her voice was sounding slightly off from the congestion in her nose and throat.

She blinked some more and turned away wiping her nose and face with one hand sniffing heavily. I began to hear Jeanette's voice race around me from back when we were in my dressing room today...telling me about all of this.

 _" You didn't have to sit there and listen to everyone tell you 'Oh yeah, we all know that Brittney would run circles around you guys in the industry, let her go she's too good for you guys anyway."_

I felt so ashamed…

I sniffed loudly and swallowed a lump in my throat, but it remained there nonetheless, I wanted to try again, " Ellie I didn't know-

"People called me fat, Brittany!", she roared at me and her voice let of in a spiraling motion all throughout my body. I stumbled back and my stomach turned and did flips causing me to clench it tightly. I didn't know what to say. She was sniffing and sobbing now and hidden memories came crawling back and powerfully making their presences known.

"They said I could never be like you and I should stick to what I do best which is eating!", she pounded the counter throwing one hand over her forehead turning away from me, " I didn't even want to do this whole restaurant thing, I mainly wanted it for Theodore because he couldn't start it without me because I was legally seen as an adult!"

Hurt crashed over my face and I closed my eyes and blinked hard trying to rid myself of this situation. I tried to redirect my attention to somewhere, anywhere but here! This was way too much for one day. I couldn't handle all of this stress! I couldn't listen to this. What she was saying, it couldn't have all turned into this!

The room was spinning and I grabbed the countertops again with my other hand careful not to peel off my nail beds which were burning from me grabbing them so tightly, but I couldn't help it. I kept feeling like I was about to faint. My stomach..the walls...the flickering light...Eleanor looked like she was becoming fuzzy to me. And Jeanette…

Oh gosh...She was gonna be in this room any second…

I couldn't control my breathing. I was gulping and sucking in my breath desperately trying to keep from hyperventilating as I felt the truth cause a rush of emotions and a hurricane of events flashing before us. The presences were becoming stronger and I felt like I was losing touch with reality.

 _Tick…_

 _...Tock_

" And I do love my restaurant. I do.", she went on sobbing, " But it didn't come as easy as you thought it did! With people leaving me rude comments on any pictures I posted calling me 'Fat', 'Ugly, or 'Pig'...". She choked on another sob and bit her lip slightly. Then her eyes squeezed shut and more tears ran down her face and I heard her whimper and let out another shriek of anger.

" I couldn't even wear pink! Did you even know that?!", I sucked in my breath tears silently falling down my face, I quickly snatched a look at myself from my peripheral vision and saw my eyes were bloodshot and red. I looked like something...something that consumed me...I felt like sadness...and the darkness moaned inside of me confirming what I knew to be real. Shivering at my reflection, I turned my gaze toward the ground.

" 'Stop trying to be like Brittany!' ", she mocked in an exaggerated tone crossing her arms together not looking at me, " 'You'll never be like her so quit fooling yourself!' ". The next breath I took was painful and my throat was burning and heaving like it wasn't just air coming up. I couldn't stop looking at the anguish. The pain. The realization. The world was cruel I knew it. But, I couldn't believe people would go that far to say that!

Eleanor had always been slightly bigger than us, but never outrageous. It wasn't like I was embarrassed to be seen next to her and neither was Jeanette! She wasn't even fat so what were they talking about? Curvy yes, maybe, but definitely not fat.

My temples were beginning to burn. I tried to trace back a thought, anything to make me even understand Eleanor's image issues in the past, but I got nothing. My brain was just blank and it hurt too much to think anyway. I had to give up and believe that everything she was saying was true.

My ego wanted to soak up all the glory from other people seeing me as the star from the beginning, but looking at Eleanor's sad and soaking face, her cheeks red and puffy with all the life sucked out of her eyes, I felt ashamed all over again. The rate in which my...sisters...had to suffer from in the past as well as trying to get their lives back together today...all because of a decision I made. I couldn't help but blame myself.

"I tried to find work everywhere. But nobody wanted me.", I snapped my head up as she went on, " When your first album came out with your movies, I couldn't get a spot anywhere and neither could Jeanette."

 _Jeanette?!_

My eyes raced around looking for a nonexistent clock. I knew she was going to be here anytime soon. But, she always told me she didn't know what she wanted to do. I knew she had gone out with Eleanor sometimes. But, I never knew it was to find work. I didn't know she wanted to still sing or do magazines. She knew I had connections and my manager knew everybody in the business.

Why couldn't she have asked?

Why couldn't they have both asked?

"We tried to do stuff or get known in some kind of way, but they were completely in love with you.", Eleanor crossed her arms and looked down sniffing and sobbing still, " _Every_ _single place_ we went." I stood still as if in a trance. I was afraid to say anything. Afraid to move. Afraid to speak. That's because the presence of fear had made its home inside of me.

" And they…", she began and stopped herself short taking a deep breath. I swallowed hard this time trying to desperately make that lump go away, "They what Eleanor…?", I knew I didn't want to hear the answer, I just knew it. So why did I even ask in the first place?

She stopped biting her lip trying to take deep breaths and mask out her frequent stuttering. She shut her eyes tightly letting the remaining tears fall out, " They said that you were gonna be a star no matter what…and I shouldn't try and compete with you.", she began accordingly. Another knife was stabbed into my spirit.

"They said Jeanette had potential, but probably would never tap into it.", she continued with great pain that I could see within her whole demeanor. I fidgeted with my fingers pulling them off of the counter and instead started to lean on the counter. I still wasn't sure if I could hold myself up. Not at the rate in which my heart was pounding.

"And...", she finally stated allowing more tears to fall sniffing heavily again.

 _Tick…_

 _...Tock._

" They said nobody wanted to see my fat ass on a screen anyway!", she shrieked at me blazing a fire in her eyes that ignited my soul in a demising and damaging form that I knew would take months to recover from.

I regretted peering into her bright green eyes, instead I saw red. I saw blood. I saw sweat and tears. The crumbling of a washed up dream going down the drain. And it was all because of me. What was left of my heart broke over and over again until all I felt was the hardening and cracking of my selfishness tearing me from the inside out.

Eleanor gave a sharp cry taking both of her hands and wiping them down her face, her face becoming redder and redder with each cry. Even through my pounding headache, I felt the pain. I felt somebody else's pain and that was new to me. I felt _her_ pain.

And now I was sorry. Sorry I even wasted my time coming here in the first place. I clearly didn't belong here. This was a celebration for her. And if I was really honest with myself. This proved beyond a doubt how selfish I really was...I knew I didn't come here for her.

With each cry she gave, I felt little parts of me break away and I felt so pathetic and miserable. I felt like a dark and deadly person. A toxic person who destroyed everything I touched. Seeing the sorrow and misery in her eyes reminded me how I didn't deserve this. I didn't deserve the life I so desperately wanted while all those around me suffered immensely.

I felt like a total fraud. Here I am claiming to be this great person...here I am treating Destiny and my manager and a few other people with respect, but the only family I had left?

I stumbled over my words, my thoughts mixed together. Trying to decide whether to console, defend myself, or stay quiet. And so far, silence was winning. I tried to reach out before drawing my arm back and watched Eleanor break down in front of me on what was supposed to be her night.

A tiny cry and whimper came from my mouth, " Eleanor….I...u-um…", a sigh finished all I had to say. Even after two whole years, I had to same thing. I had nothing. I didn't _say_ anything. Again.

"And they're right. Of _course_ they're right! Look at where I am!", she asked the sky looking up and around the entire place. "In the very place they said I would be at. Eating! Not on a screen! Nowhere, just here! And its not even fully my restaurant, I have to share it!" She threw her hands over her face and rubbed furiously messing up her makeup which would normally be a sin to me especially to watch, but now...I reached my arm out to her.

"No, don't touch me! I'm still mad at you!", she hollered pulling away from me and I withdrew my arm back pathetically, mentally apologizing for even thinking that she would allow me that privilege.

Her face was crimson now and her makeup was almost thoroughly rubbed out, her eyes screamed at me in pain, "And you know they're right too! Because look where I'm at! At a place that-that Thank _God_ I can call my own without any _Chipette_ influence!", she admitted with a grimacing look around the place, " But even still, they barely even call me by my first name either! They just say ' _Brittany's_ sister.' "

I sniffed and attempted to stand up straighter. Tears were still lodged in my throat but I ignored the feeling trying to straighten out my voice with what ounce of dignity I had left, "Eleanor, you...you don't understand. I didn't mean for all of this to happen."

"Because that's what you wanted right?! Remember? You wanted to be separated from us, Brittany! You had dreams way too big for this town remember?!", she shot back harder and I gripped the countertops tighter and gripped my stomach again at the pain of everything consuming my existence all at once. I didn't know if I was going to make it home tonight.

My voice came right back to me pounding and pounding in my head and in my ears until I felt light headed.

 _"I have plans Eleanor. Dreams way too big for this town and I need to give them a shot."_

I heaved and coughed lightly, my voice was weezy from all of the exhaustion from everything that happened today combined with all of the emotional trauma and my tiredness. With all of her confessions, I felt as though I didn't even have a right to ask her anything. I still needed to know who she was on the phone with and why she was talking about me to them. But did it even matter anymore?

No. No wait, yes it is. Think of the tabloids Brittany. The reporter from outside? I had to ask her. And I still had questions about...about Alvin and her. My mind was fuzzy...what did I want to ask her again…? After another cough I took at deep breath devoid of any emotion and tried again, " Eleanor...I need to-I need to talk to yo-

" And you don't even care!", she threw a load of pain at me and covered her face growling loudly in rage and frustration. Her voice was so raspy and full of animosity, I felt frightened to even be in this room. Fear came out of me and plastered itself across my face as she rose up to meet my face sniffing uncontrollably her face hot with tears, " You don't care, you don't y-you-

She coughed again and again harshly sniffling and swallowing wiping her face and meeting my eyes again, " You don't even care that I've been bulimic since it happened!"

 _What?!_

* * *

I couldn't control the gasp that came out of my mouth. I couldn't close my mouth. I couldn't contain my shock. After years of being unable to capture myself looking purely horrified in a movie just to the director's satisfaction. That was the only flaw I had on the silver screen, and I finally learned it in the most unfortunate of ways.

Tears silently fell down my face flooding it. I tried to get a word out. Anything. I wanted-I had to tell her something! I had to say something why couldn't I say something?! She needed me and I still. I still didn't _say_ anything.

I was embarrassed. Ashamed. Tears spilled down her face and I shamefully repeated her gesture. I opened my mouth and nothing but air came out. I felt like I was in a daze. There is no way I was standing here listening to this. Listening to Eleanor confess that she had an eating disorder?!

The flashbacks were hitting me hard. All over the place and guilt was eating me up inside. Just-just...

"How?! ", my voice croaked out in a stumbled, yet demanding perspective. My eyes searched her face for any clues, " H-how could you just do this to yourself, Ellie?!" My bottom lip was trembling, I just could even attempt to understand how she could start such a serious and not to mention dangerous routine!

Eleanor looked defeated, she gazed at me I'm sorrow like in any second she could just burst out in tears, " You couldn't know. I never told anyone. I just...", her voice came out soft and she started to take a step back shaking, " I couldn't..."

"Ellie.", I pleaded clasping my hands together, " No matter what was going on you didn't have to resort to this!" I watched her as she didn't speak and just stared at me full of melancholy. Once I saw her start to take a breath I couldn't hold myself back. " Do you know that you can kill yourself doing this?!", I screamed her with my hands shaking in front of me.

She looked angry and she glared at me with tears still streaming down her face saying nothing. I didn't hold back, I just couldn't stop the words coming out of my mouth, " So you're eating food…"

"Brittany, please don't start this.", Eleanor started sniffing wrapping her arms about her body. "Please don't…"

" And you're throwing it all up?!", I shot at her loudly, my ears ringing from the sound of my own voice. I knew I shouldn't be victim blaming but I just couldn't believe she was basically killing herself, I just didn't believe she had it in her to fall.

" Eleanor how could you, why w-when...", I threw my hand over my forehead taking a second to try and rationalize through my pounding headache, I closed my eyes tightly before glaring at her with a rage that had never raged before in my eyes, "Eleanor this is dangerous!"

"Oh please, please just stop it, okay! You don't know how hard it was for me tell you any of that just now!", she shrieked, " You don't know how hard it was for me...", she sniffed again covering her mouth trying to trace back what had become of her. " You don't know how I felt back when we were in a group...The Chipettes…"

My teeth were rattling. We both had a heavy array of tears and sorrow consuming our entire spirits with us powerless to stop them. The emotions were growing too strong.

" I just…", she took another step back and covered her mouth with her other hand and then took it off flashing her eyes at me full of rage, " That was my shot, Brittany! That group was all I had! And you...you took it all away from me…", she cried relentlessly with gasping sobs trying to retain her breath as all of the anger, stress, and frustration over the years came back to haunt her. And just like that, whatever line of defense I had that was about to come out was immediately put back into its place, and again...I didn't say anything.

Time went by and I bit my lip in frustration. No, I couldn't let another moment go by like this.

" But Eleanor I…I…."

"No, you listen to me!", she demanded in a sour tone pointing an accusing finger at me, " This is the first time in two years that you just had to stand here and listen to me!", she coughed a couple of times before regaining her previous position. I was stunned. Frozen in time. She had the opportunity to take me and use me as an emotional dump, and she was going to get her wish.

Eleanor held onto my stare and I licked my lips in anticipation. Which was just about the only thing I had control over. I gripped the counter again to hold in my balance. The walls were closing in big time. I had to focus on something else. Something that would take my mind off of this...Nina...Destiny...ughh this wasn't working! I knew I was in for it.

" When we were young…", she began snapping me out of my thoughts and drawing a breath to regain her composure, " I...I tried to fit in. I tried to do my best pose, I tried to smile real bright, I really wanted everyone to see me. I wanted everyone to know my name."

I gave a light nod, despite her keeping her attention away from me.

"But then, I always noticed how...even when me and Jeanette were signing autographs, and how we had to stand in the back because most people would be catering to you..we flew by invisible.", she bitterly put. I shamefully thought back to what I was thinking earlier. Back when me and Jeanette were leaving today and she was confessing to me about being the shadow of the group. After those two girl fans wanted nothing to do with her.

My mind raced back to my previous thoughts from earlier at the studio.

' _I guess I was too busy signing autographs and taking pictures with fans. I thought Jeanette and Eleanor took a step back simply because they weren't too comfortable with fan interaction.'_

She cleared her voice and smeared more mascara and tears across her face, and yet more came to replace them and her voice began to become high pitched and full of sobs, " But then...I guess I should've known you were going to quit back then with the less time you spent around the studio, but...this lady…". Now I was listening intently. "...One of the women who was apart of the Chanel Headquarters had came into our dressing rooms after one of our last concerts looking for you. She had a gown sealed in plastic in her arm."

My heart froze. I didn't like where this was going.

" I had-I had asked if she was here to see if she could leave the gowns here, but I noticed there was only one.", she closed her eyes and a few more tears fell down her face. My heart raced in anticipation. Even then, I checked around the room for an imaginary clock, but all I saw was that flickering light.

 _Tick…_

 _...Tock._

If I didn't know any better, I felt like I could hear footsteps down the hall. I started to panic.

" I asked her why was she bringing in a gown….and why was it long, sparkly, and... _pink.",_ she shivered like the memory was sending signals down her spine and corrupting her already fragile mind. I gasped upon the realization….that pink long flowing gown...it sounded like the exact same light pink strapless gown that was on my mannequin in my dressing room from today. The one I had still never worn.

I felt uneasy and gulped half of me not wanting to hear the rest.

Eleanor continued, " That's when she told me that big designer companies said that they wanted the outfit to look like a million...a million dollars on one girl...not half priced on three.", she heaved holding her stomach as her voice took a sorrowful turn.

My stomach did the same and guilt kicked in unleashing another blow. Because those were the words that they told me that made me really want to quit. I was missing opportunities and getting turned down for others. It seemed reasonable to me at the time. That if we were getting turned down for something as simple as an outfit...I had to leave sooner or later. But now I knew for sure... that it was the very same gown I have right now in my dressing room. It had to be.

I needed to leave. I had to get out of here, I felt dizzy, the room was spinning again.

But nevertheless, Eleanor continued, " She was only there for you!", Eleanor roared her voice piercing through the walls of my entire existence. Her tone rumbled through me sending chills penetrating my heart and soul. " She-she said…'Oh honey..' ", she proceeded to put on her best mocking upscale business-like voice, "... ' You won't be needing this. Only the most fashionable and able-bodied girls are able to wear gowns as nice as these...you understand don't you?' "

It was like a ghost just walked through me. I didn't feel like I was in my own body. I knew people were cruel, I knew. But to say that to someone, anyone. Much less a teenager?! I couldn't believe this. Any of this! This couldn't be real. And yet, I still took all the blame.

"Oh no, Ellie…", I watched her as both our hearts broke into a million pieces.

Eleanor was hyperventilating now, " S-she said 'A girl of your size...' ", she went on in the same voice, " '...should be lucky enough that she is even able to be given such a high class opportunity to be in the entertainment industry!' ", Eleanor gasped and threw her hands over her face again and cried out. Her screams pierced through my entire body and I wanted to faint on the impact. They echoed through the walls and I was certain anyone outside could hear her. My heart broke again. I wanted to cry with her.

When she looked back up, her face was even more red than before. Tints covering her cheeks, nose, and forehead. Her voice was blazed in heat looking for a target, anything it could cut into and destroy, and I was in its way. I braced myself for the pain.

" She said I would have to starve myself in order to survive in the entertainment industry!", Eleanor hollered slamming her fist on the countertop.

Tears flooded my face and a sniffed loudly swallowing and I couldn't pull myself together. My heart ached and looking at my once confident sister who was now in a complete mess on what was supposed to be her night left me speechless. How could someone do that to her?! How could someone say that to her? I attempted to reach out again, but quickly withdrew my hand feeling the repercussions of when I attempted to comfort her earlier. I didn't know what to do...what to say..how to say it…

" A-and that's when I started...", Eleanor paused and looked down regrettably. She paused and bit her lip sniffing lightly. The moment was starting to become longer and eerie. I braced myself for whatever was next. But even then I still wasn't sure how to act.

Eleanor let out a short cry and them reached down then pulled herself back up as if questioning her next move. Finally she let out another loose set of sobs before reaching down finally and pulling the bottom of her dress up to reveal her left thigh. And what I saw almost made me want to faint.

Deep red gashes were embedded into her skin creating long streaks on what looked like cat scratches, only they weren't. All over the place covering her leg were random arrays of crimson red lines and marks. Some deep and dark red, looking like they were done recently. Others were faded out and tiny. They ranged from short and deep, while others were long and light. Stab wounds that would probably never disappear, a deep reminder of how the industry treated her. Some of the skin was peeled off like a heavy razor blade was used. The color of her thigh appeared veiny and red combined with dark a dark blue hue. The color of pain. The color of dispair. The color of…

Cutting.

She dropped her green colored dress down and it hit the ground lighty and swept across the floor her eyes watering up all over again and she covered her face. I wanted to utter a word, something. Something to tell her everything was going to be okay, but all of this information and taking it in in one night. Instead I wanted to gag. I coughed and felt like all of my insides were about to fall out. I covered my hands over my mouth letting out huge sobs, "Elea-..", I coughed once, then twice again then fanned myself trying to swallow and make sense of what I just saw. Something I could never unsee. "Eleanor...how could...when did...?"

I couldn't hold myself back anymore, " How could you _do_ this to yourself?! How could you- Jeanette-

"Jeanette doesn't know!", she cried to me taking her hands off her face with the most desperate and heartbreaking defeated look on her face begging me to believe her. For the life of me, all I wanted to do was give her a hug, but I knew it wasn't that easy. " Jean….nobody knows. You're the first one I told! Not even Theodore knows because it would hurt all of them if I...".

Her voice drowned out and faded away as her eyes begged me to understand. Her blonde curls were starting to fade completely away and become straight clinging to her shoulders and flowing down her arms. I attempted to calm myself down taking deep breaths, " But Eleanor..you were always the one who told us to never let what people said affect us, how _could_ you…"

" The lady said they didn't have my size for any of their gowns and they didn't want to make my size ever!", she screamed, " So that's why they wouldn't work with us! Words hurt, Brittany! Or have you forgotten that?"

And there it was again.

" _I HATE this stupid group!"  
_

* * *

I traced her body up and down for a sign, something anything that could've told me. But, that was the thing about mental problems, you couldn't tell who was suffering from them. It could happen to anybody. And...I hadn't seen her in over a year, but I'm sure I'd seen a picture maybe something Jeanette had posted online when her and Eleanor went out. But still, something could have _told_ me. Or someone...-

 _Jeanette!_

I scanned the room again for that imaginary clock. She was coming. She was coming and I couldn't even time it! I didn't know when or how but I knew she was coming. And there was nowhere to run or hide. She would come in and see us. Broken down in agony and just trying to make sense of the situation. Did Jeanette even know about this...even some of it?...And if she did, why didn't she tell me?

"I do this to myself, Brittany.", she screamed at me, " Because nobody wants to feel like the fat, ugly pig of the group, no one!"

 _I couldn't….This couldn't be happening. I couldn't have single-handedly causes all of this to happen. This couldn't be...my...life._

"This is it…", I said to myself quietly, " I ruined everything". My heart breaking with each second. What was left of it as least. "You know Brittany.", Eleanor wiped her face with one hand her mascara falling down in a greyish black trail all the way down to her chin, " Sometimes I wonder why you even bother with us." That took me by surprise and my eyes rose up in shock, " W-what's that supposed to mean?"

She stared at me in a daze for a few seconds before cracking a tiny fake smile in disbelief shaking her head, " I know you didn't come here on your own. I know you had some...help.", she finished and her eyes turned into pain once more. I stopped short and brought both of my palms to my forehead squeezing my temples trying to rub out some of the pain, " What are you...talking about Eleanor?", I finished uncomfortably.

 _Buzz!_

I jolted feeling the vibration of my phone again. Uh oh, that meant Jeanette was getting closer. And I didn't even have the power to stop her! Wait a minute, hopefully she wouldn't be able to find where the bathroom is. This place is new she can't-

" _She can.",_ I thought stupidly to myself. She had been in here before. Before when we were all in front...when we had first seen Simon and Dave.

Why couldn't all of this stop? The pressure, the business of my day, all these meetings, photoshoots, magazine interviews, videos, emotional conversations, decisions, Eleanor, everything just-...And now this..?

A gurgling sound erupted from my stomach reminding me of how empty it was. At this rate, it didn't matter how this night was going to end, soon as I got out of here, I was going to call a limo and leave. I couldn't take all this crap from everyone anymore. This had turned out to be the most longest and stressful day of my life.

Is this was it was all about? This is what I signed up for? A lifetime of fame and fortune with no one to trust. Constantly feeding off fans and attention but never really able to enjoy even a part of it? Forget it. I'm texting my manager as soon as a get home to book me a vacation spot. I couldn't take this, it was making me _sick._

"No, get your phone first. It could be important. You know, being an Class A celebrity and all,", she shrugged crossing her arms and leaning against the counter looking at me through the mirror. I brought my palms down and ruggedly ignored her comment pulling out my phone to see who it was.

I heard a muffled chuckle followed by another sniff, " I guess I should be grateful for Alvin though.", I heard her say and I whipped my head up and peered at her in great shock. I took a deep breath as I felt my chest tighten with pain and my breathing became shorter and shorter. I breathed deeply trying to make my anxiety go away but-but- I can't, no I had to ask.

Before I slide my phone lock screen across to see who the message was from I spoke again and tried to fill my voice with as much confidence as I possibly could, " W-what about A-Alvin?", I gulped hoping and praying for _some_ good news within this nightmare I was living that I couldn't wake up from no matter how hard I tried. I was gripping my phone tightly now.

Her mascara was still falling down to her chin and she was failing to wipe any of it away. She stared emotionlessly into the mirror almost in a trance and then it hit me for a second time. Guilt was hurled into me. Realizing again that this was her night. Her one and only night and I had deliberately made it about me just showed me again, without even looking into the mirror, again how selfish I really was. I had ruined her night, her moment, and made it about me.

Now I could never give it back to her.

" What about him, Ellie?..", I tried in more more pathetic attempt of using her nickname to see if it would soften her heart again. But, she stood there still in a trance gazing at herself in the mirror. I bet not even she could believe that this is how her night was supposed to be going.

I got no response.

There was no time to be angry about it, I hesitated before I very skeptically swiped my finger across my phone screen and then wiped away a tear that had came down and left a watery mark on it slightly blurring my screen. I blinked the tears away from my eyes and tried to read the message I received.

"Ugh…", I groaned trying to squint my eyes to read it desperately trying to blink back more tears that were now sliding down into my mouth leaving a salty taste. A taste of fear...sadness...and anger. All of the presences that were inside of me were now coming out in a sorrowful and deadly display. Mocking me as the pain they caused leaked out of me. All of my feelings and my flaws all being shoved into my face. I tried to make the sentence out, but failed miserably and instead soon made out one word, then another. Two….three…

What the..?

 _" Heyyy Brittany. Come on girl you know I was just playing. I didn't mean all of those threats, you know I'd never do that to you. I didn't mean to make u feel bad. Are you mad at me? "- Alvin  
_  
My sweat dropped. He couldn't be serious, could he? All that outside a-and he-

Wait. Wait a minute no wait. I should be happy I guess right? But what about all that he did out there? Flirting with me and trying to kiss me! What about that?! And touching me at the dinner table, he couldn't be serious.

Could he?

I mean it should be no different from when Alvin was on the phone with the president of his record label company a few months ago while we were in his movie trailer for _Crash Fusion_. I still didn't know what the movie was about but I'd visit often. Just because I wanted to be near him. I'd have my hands wrapped around him from behind running my hands up and down his firm muscular torso, kissing his neck gently while he was on the phone and resting my head on his back lovingly...

 _Ohh yes…_

Reminiscing on that moment gave my body a brief moment of warmth and filled my spirit lightly with his presence. It was just the light amount of treasure I needed to believe that he wasn't all that bad. We were best friends after all. Always have been, and always will be. He was just playing, right? Maybe all the stress from today led me to believe that he had some hidden mission. Yeah, that's it.

But wait. Whenever I did anything with him, I wasn't doing it and having it be done discreetly in front of an audience like today! If he thought was just gonna forgive him that quickly, he had another thing coming. I had him in the palm of my hand now and I was definitely going to use this power I had over him.

I groaned upon feeling my stomach twist and turn making more gurgling sounds. I clenched my teeth and gripped it trying to drown out the pain. It was cramping and I suddenly started to feel nauseous. My vision was blurry again. At this rate, I don't care what the media or anyone says. I'm really leaving as soon as I get out of here.

" I was on the phone with Alvin this morning, Brittany. ", Eleanor stopped short seeing as I looked at her in shock with my stomach still clenched. I traced my thoughts back to this morning. What happened this morning? My mind was all over the place. " Wha-a...I don't remember…", I tried to make something come out of my mouth, within seconds I barely could even remember what I had just said. All I could see was that flickering light.

The very presence of rage flickering back and forth while the other presences consumed me. Something raced across the room. I knew it was tension, but the only thing I felt was panic.

 _Tick…_

 _...Tock…_

" He and Theodore were the ones who told me to invite you, because I wasn't interested.", she stated firmly crossing her arms and looking away from me sadly. Another dread of silence past us. I couldn't say I was shocked about that one. Once again I heard the water from the faucet crash on its own down the drain making it known of how dark and dimly quiet this bathroom was. For my sake, I hope this was going to end soon. If anyone was about to come in here, I was going to have to make a break for it real quick.

I didn't know how much longer I could last.

Needless to say, I was still listening intently. Forcing myself to push back against the pain and stand strong enough to hear what she had to say. I had almost forgot about all the answers I still needed. Yet, after seeing those hideous scars...my mind and body still stood frozen in shock. Goosebumps filled my memory as I tried to shake it out. Eleanor would've been the last one to resort to such an answer like that. I wonder what else she was hiding.

Her eyes began to water and fill with tears and her voice got shaky again, I honestly wasn't surprised when panic and fear battled for death inside of me. "T-the business people...", she began choking on a sob and the mentioning of corporate people made me feel sick all over again. I knew they could be cruel. Judging by the way I had splashed water in that man's face when I was in New York around the time Miss Miller passed, I knew dealing with them wasn't easy, but I listened closely still.

Eleanor continued on, "...they told me and Theodore that despite all of our success in the Food Industry and special guest star appearances that we were still too young to be making plans like this on our own."

"Y-yeah…", I answered gently pain racing across my stomach making me feel woozy and disoriented. But what did this have to do with Alvin? I wanted to hear more.

" They only gave us one year of property rights, due to me being emancipated.", she continued sniffing as more tears fell down her cheeks which were red and puffy still showing no sign of going back to their original color. " This year. They said if business goes well, they would increase time span on our business contract."

"Okay...", I answered adjusting myself to stand up more straight. My heels were killing me and the pain was making my feet numb. I was still confused as to where she was going with this, " Where did this all tie in-

"But do you think the comments stopped there?!", she screeched catching me off guard. Gosh, I knew some sort of tension was just around the corner, I just wanted to get out of here, " No, that wasn't even the end of it! Even though me and Theodore were elated, they told us that we shouldn't even get too excited because we were the 'forgotten siblings' anyway.", she cried desperately.

My chest tightened all over again confirming what I knew to be true now. Even after Jeanette had told me about where all her insecurities came from. It just didn't ever seem to stop with them two. While my career was going higher, theirs kept crashing down.

Time after time again and even to this day, they were still fighting the same battles they were fighting even _before_ The Chippetes ended. I felt so sorry for them. After all these years, they really couldn't catch a break.

Even with Jeanette though. I paused in fear seeing as though she didn't make her way into the bathroom yet. At least with her...I hope she didn't start any addictions. Because the fact that Eleanor was eating food and then throwing it up along with cutting herself... I didn't know about Jeanette. And I refuse to believe that she didn't know of what Eleanor was up to. I couldn't say I believed that statement. Those scars were too heavy and gruesome.

Jeanette had to have seen some of them. Eleanor didn't have the heart to wear pants all of the time, what about in the summer?! All I could say was that Eleanor and Jeanette's problems never seemed to end. And by the looks of it, they weren't going away anytime soon. How long had they felt this way?

" They said…", she wiped an arm across her face smearing more tears away leaving a pale black trail of mascara, "...They said that we had better invite you and Alvin to the opening because if we didn't, business would never increase. I thought they were joking, but they weren't. They even said that how could they even see me as an adult legally if I was still living with you and Jeanette."

"So...wait….so...", I asked pulling myself up and rubbing my eye trying to wipe away the last of my tears despite still feeling more forming.

"So yes.", she pressed on, " I did lie to them and I ended up telling them that I was unwelcome at your place so they would see me as more of an adult." I gasped forcing breath into me. So that's what she was discussing at the table. I couldn't control myself, I pushed past the pain and fixed my eyes on her firmly, " But to lie, Eleanor? And try to make me look like a fraud in front of everybody?! Where do you get off doing that?"

"And I'm sorry, okay? I am!", she replied burying her face in her hands making no attempt to hide her heartache. She rubbed her hands heavily across her face and took them off, " I'm just a mess...I don't know _why_ I was acting like that tonight, Brittany okay? Gosh I just-I just…all of what happened just made me...just made me hate you!", her voice trailed off.

A red hot blaze set fire into my eyes, this was the tension I was waiting on, I knew I shouldn't try to be angry while I felt nauseated at the same time. The whole process of this was elevating my animosity. I bitterly dug through my pain and pressed forward, " But you did! Eleanor you know I didn't mean for all of this to happen and I was being nice to you the entire time tonight and you just kept firing on me!", I bitterly reminded her. " Don't you think that affected me?!"

Eleanor gazed at me miserably and a trail of guilt coursed through me, but I pushed it back down reluctantly. " I didn't deserve to get treated like that! I can see why you would hold anger towards me all these years, but all of this?", I beckoned making a swirling motion with my finger, " Everything that went on, you could've taken the time to tell me! Ignoring me and holding a grudge against me for everything that went on would never fix anything, you know that!"

I was panting now and shaking all over. Time seemed to stand still and my body felt like it was on fire. She sucked in her breath and closed her eyes quietly letting more tears fall. " I know, Brittany. I…"

"What does all of this have to do with Alvin though?", I had to ask upon remembering his text and terror unleashed within me from my head going down into my body. I felt it in my fingertips that somebody had to be getting closer. Either Jeanette or…

No. This is the ladies room. Even he wouldn't be crazy enough to do that. I shook the thought away, I was scaring myself. I peered back at Eleanor and scanned her face for any clues. She put one hand over her stomach and thought for a second. I'd be mad if I left here after all of this trouble and failed to get any answers.

" We talked this morning.", Eleanor swallowed like she didn't even want to tell me this part, " Alvin said that Theo invited him because...well you know how Theodore is. They're _family,_ there was no need for an invite.", she gave a small smile. I wasn't in the mood to return it. That's the point. Why did I have to be 'invited'?

" But…", her smile diminished, " Alvin thought you were already going and I said I didn't invite you because...I guess I…", her voice trailed off a second time.

 _Breathe in._

 _Breathe out._

I had to brace myself for anything. She pressed her gaze against mine and I saw a hint of color return to her cheeks. I didn't know whether to be happy or sad. " I guess I just wanted to impress you.", she told me grimly. I squinted my eyes together softly groaning at the feeling of death inside of me making me want to collapse. Even then that sounded dumb and confusing and my head was already in deep pain. I sighed deeply, " How could I be impressed...if I don't show up?"

I tried to piece my words together after she didn't say anything for a while. I waved my hand around trying to pull some thoughts out, "I'd have to see it on the news...or-

"Exactly. You see it on the news and know that I accomplished something on my own without having to depend on you.", she went on trying to reason with me sniffing heavily after a moment, " So it would be a direct hit to you and the business people." I took a second to process that. Was I supposed to be happy she wasn't letting everyone's obsession and love for me keep her from getting out of my shadow? Or be furious that she would choose pride over someone she called family.

That is, if she still did want to refer to me as that.

" Would that also be the reason as to why I had to find out about everything today?" I pressed forward unable to be gentle anymore, " Its not like I have a life or something y'know. Like I don't already have everyday plans.", I finished sarcastically.

 _But what did that have to do with Alvin?_

Eleanor winced back like she had been hit by my remark, then cleared her throat, "Alvin.", she ran her hand through her scalp,"...told me that if it was true that you weren't coming, all he would have to do is convince you and you'd be here. Plus he mentioned, that it would be bad for both me and your image if you didn't show up."

My nostrils were flaring up bearing a white-hot rage at that statement, and she still continued, " So, he ended up calling you twice this morning to prove his point. But...unlike when you apparently said no to Jeanette this morning when she had asked if you wanted to come like she told me when she was at the studio with you today. With Alvin…", she paused.

" You said you'd think about it.", she looked me dead in the eyes. I stood for a second in realization at how much knowledge she had about my day. How much she simply knew by how many phone calls were being exchanged today much to my dismay.

Rage wasn't enough to describe what I was feeling. That little sneak. And I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment as my infatuation with him was being proven right in front of me. All of which was supposed to be kept a secret.

"So _that'_ s why we laughed.", Eleanor stated referring to earlier at the dinner table, " Because one way or another, you got here whether it was by your own influence or someone else's because I know Jeanette spoke with you too today."

"And I'm pretty sure it was Alvin's.", Eleanor finished looking straight at me.

I was fuming. All the events from earlier today coming back to me and hitting me in the most devastating way. Well even if it was Alvin's influence, she should still be glad that I came, right? I glared at her and crossed my arms turning away. " You couldn't honestly expect that with all the hate you felt for me that I would agree to come just so I could get harassed."

"Especially if it was on late notice.", I added firmly as her gaze met mines, " Let's not forget that part. And for the record, Eleanor whether you believe it or not…", I paused seeing that she was listening closely, "... it was Jeanette and my manager that convinced me."

Eleanor looked away and took a deep breath darting her eyes back and forth across the floor, " Well...if you say so….", She paused looking like she was about to argue against my claim. She had an uneasy look about herself rubbing the nape of her neck, "...But I only believe it because Jeanette did end up telling me you were going.", she stopped looking away wistfully. I waited on her response with hesitation biting my lip.

"That's when I told Alvin you were coming.", she finished grudgingly looking back at me.

A gasp consumed my spirit. She was the one who told?, "So wait…", I spoke upon realization looking around, my eyes real wide, " ...that's how he knew?" I spoke into clarification recall the events that seemed like ages ago. Yet something didn't feel right. All churning in my stomach cramping and stirring, it was going somewhere. I yelped almost silently and leaned forward clutching my stomach. My head hurt and my ears were ringing. I felt all out of the sorts gasping and choking on the realization that was up ahead.

' _Word on the street is that you agreed to show up. You better be ready to handle me tonight.'_

That all made sense now. I whimpered feeling the pressure build up inside of my and into my throat. I didn't like where this was going. All of my fatigue plus all of these raging emotions were combining in the most derogatory sense making me feel like spilling over and passing out onto the floor.

But I couldn't, no. Not here. I could barely see out of both eyes. My mind ran around in circles and I was having trouble paying attention. I can't...no...I had to ask...before there would never be a moment of clarification like this.

I let out and breath and then pulled it back in choosing to ignore her back-handed comment, " So on second thought…", I choked out a breath then felt like gasping back onto it as my stomach did another flip and stirred within me, "...what were...you and Jeanette talking about at the table?", I tried to ignore the pain in my stomach. This feeling that wouldn't go away for the life of me. At this rate, my whole torso felt like it was on fire.

Eleanor looked confused, and I tried to bring my thoughts back to me, " You asked…", I tried to remember and think back bring my hand to my forehead and paused trying to process a thought in order. Being at the dinner table seemed like a lifetime ago, " You asked if she remembered what you told her." Instantly her eyes raised up in realization, her makeup still lightly smeared and her eyes watery.

Still even then I continued, not backing down, " Was it something about me you were discussing while you were on the phone with her?!", I barked wincing still as pain shot up and through me. I knew Jeanette was no gossip but Eleanor…? I wouldn't dream of it back then, but today it was possible. And it was true. I had heard her once I walked in.

"Jeanette was trying to convince me to invite you and I didn't want to! I said that once you got here, you would probably start acting like some arrogant asshole! The only reason I called you was because she said it sounded better if I invited you rather than her so we could sort all of _this_ out and let bygones be bygones! ", she screamed back at me.

" And how did all of that work out, huh? So that's your excuse? ", I couldn't believe what Eleanor was saying, was she seriously going to stand here and play that game with me? " So you're goal still was to get me before I got you?! ", I couldn't contain myself, that comment was just too pathetic to be true. All this yelling and information was driving me into a deep, black hole. It was driving me crazy! I couldn't control myself anymore, I felt sick to my stomach.

" And I'm sorry, okay?! I should've never acted like that!", she threw her hand over her forehead before I could respond, " It was so selfish of me and I'm sorry! Its just that with all of this mess that happened over the years with the group and me starting an eating disorder a-and cutting...I just took out all of my anger on you, okay?! I shouldn't have done it!"

" Then how come you came in here to gossip about me!?", my questions came spewing out back and forth. I couldn't control it all. " I already had a run in with a reporter outside! Me and Jeanette did!", I was furious and my blood was boiling all over making me feel faint, but I just couldn't hold back now. My voice was cracking and felt dry and I felt myself slipping away.

"D-Do you know what could happen if whoever you told goes out and puts this shit out for everyone to see?! Did you ever think about that?! Do you think about anything anymore?!", my lips trembled and my voice was hoarse. She took a step back and wrapped her hands around herself shutting her eyes as more tears fell down in shame. " I put up with _so much_ trouble every single day Eleanor, I don't need this shit anymore!", I felt tears rise again in anger and the price of fame hit me harder than before. My headache was becoming a splitting migraine and it had hit an all time high and I threw my hands over my forehead and let out an ear shattering scream.

It echoed down the halls and before I knew it, my mind was in flames and I couldn't see straight. I...I…

 _Creeeeaaak.._

Oh no...not now….It couldn't be…

I was slowly beginning to drip out of consciousness. And then almost immediately, another fear of today was firmly exploited and footsteps were heard marching carefully towards us followed by a gasp that was heard.

" Brittany?!", a voice spoke that sounded like Jeanette, but I couldn't see. My hands still covered my face and I ran them up higher and let out a groan, my body was growing weaker. I couldn't take much more of this. Fame and fortune. Glitter and gold...was it all worth it anymore?

" Eleanor…", I heard her say and heels clicked towards us. I didn't wanna look at her. I felt so ashamed. " Elea- you guys…", I heard her say sadly stepping towards us, but I couldn't make sense of what was going on. I was just as frozen as Jeanette was and I felt the pain rise and I started to panic.

What is happening to me?!

"H-hi Jean…", Eleanor said sheepishly and I could make her out still having wrapped her arms around herself while I stood stuck, frozen with both of my hands covering my forehead. Silent tears creeping down my face. "What did...how…", Jeanette's soft voice trailed off and I peeked open my eyes very lightly only to have what was left of my heart shatter completely. Jeanette's lips quivered and she opened her mouth and covered it and a small cry came out as she looked between us. What had become of us through the years.

She darted her head back and forth between us and her eyes began to fill up with tears. I felt defeated. My spirit was consumed with all fear...sadness...guilt...I just didn't even know how to begin to describe the death I felt within me. I held no emotion on my face as my greatest fears came true. I knew Jeanette was already in the middle of everything, but what she was seeing right now, I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy.

Our hair was sweated out, our makeup was smeared. Tears saturated our faces and we were face to face looking like we just got out of a warzone. I still had my head in my hands barely able to construct the events going on in front of me. The pain in my body, my fatigue of today's events, it was late, the stirring in my stomach, my migraine….the truth….about Eleanor...I ruined her night. And now….

Jeanette gave another gasp and her lips trembled, " I-I thought….but how…?", her violet eyes were tearing up and filled with so much hurt and I could barely stand to look at them. It would remind me even more of the selfish brat I was. I sniffed lightly. The pain...it just wouldn't go away. Tears began to race down my face. It just wouldn't stop...I wanted it to stop.

"We're fine Jeanette...w-we just...we…", Eleanor sniffed loudly and folded her lips together and the shook her head and brought her hands to her face. Her cheeks and forehead slowly but surely grasped a hold of its former redness and she heaved and let out a series of painful sobs. On instinct, Jeanette looked back at me and back to Eleanor's cries that filled the room. Filled the room with sadness, hurt and pain. And that's when I remembered, I still needed to apologize to her...to Eleanor. And Jeanette.

Everything wasn't fixed like how Jeanette wanted it to be and that's what hurt the most. Jeanette couldn't hold onto herself anymore, her messy chocolate bun that was still delicate, seemed like it was falling out of place, just like all three of us. My hands were still on my face as tears ran its never ending course down my face and I stared at both of my sisters with sadness, yet emotionless. I was numb to the pain now.

Jeanette's face took a turn for the worse and her face twisted into sheer agony and her eyes filled with water and she smashed her hands into her face and broke out in silent sobs. " I -I….", she began and then stopped trembling and letting out many more endless sobs. I felt it. I felt her pain...I felt it because I knew why she was in pain. I knew. It was something that she never stopped telling me. But, I was afraid of what would happen if she said it again.

Jeanette gasped and hiccupped shaking her head unable to hide back anymore of her pain that she had been feeling over the years. I didn't have time to brace myself for the blow.

" I just wanted us to b-be….be a family again..", she finished smearing tears all over her face and letting out a series of sobs each more sounding more gruesome and painful to listen to after another. The pain of this was tearing me completely apart. I was unable to witness and process what was going on anymore. It was then that I felt my body check out. Both of them were unable to control their sobs escaping their lips in front of me and I felt myself crack. Crack under all of the pressure, all of the pain. All of the secrets…

I stood in a trance watching all of today bounce back and hit me one last final time and I stumbled back and everything in my body raced upwards. Fame had tore us apart. All of the presences and the sorrow...the guilt and the pain had run its course and now it was all ready to come out.

I heaved and coughed stumbling back feeling the movement shift inside of me. The light flickering in a rage told me it was time. Slowly I took a step back staring emotionlessly at the ground who smiled back and nodded. The walls helped me find my balance and what I was once afraid of now became my friends. The pain had a purpose and soon became my peace. What I was once afraid of confronting was now forcing me to bring it all out to the table.

 _It was too much.._

I almost tripped walking backwards and in a daze, I saw Jeanette look up cautiously at me wiping her tear which were now fogging up her glasses, I gazed back at her in a trance. Suddenly, a hurling pain shot up through my stomach causing me to gasp out loud.

 _It was time._

Immediately, I heaved backwards and shot left pushing and barging the stall door wide open crashing it against the wall and was on my knees. The tormenting feeling had me slumped over and shot through me and had me vomiting up every ounce of pain I had in the toilet before I even had time to register what all had just happened and what I had done to us all.

* * *

 **~** Author's Note **~**

 ***Yawn* Well that was boring. I know you guys wanted some excitement, but I digress. I tried. Hehe...Sooo….50 exact pages long...told you I'd make it up to you guys.**

 **Needless to say, this was** _ **the**_ **HARDEST chapter I had ever written. Sooo many pages. I missed you guys, really I am so sorry, but I hope I made up for it. I know you all were waiting ever so patiently. Playstation has me working looong days man. Long.**

 **Oh did I forget to mention? I'm a gamer and I got a job at Sony Playstation! I'm not on the streets selling pieces of my work for money! (Well, not today.) Was this chapter too dark? There was just so much to be said though... Was it bad? I feel like...well I don't know. I just hope it was worth the wait.**

 **Remember if you liked what you read you know what to do.**

 **Drop me a line! Not like a cutting...line...like a scar or something... Ah whatever you know what I mean.**

 **XoxTristinaaaDuhhhhxoX**


	11. Amor Prohibido (Forbidden Love)

**~*Author's Pathetic Attempt of a Note!*~**

 **Guys...author-dearest (me) was kicked out for spending the night at a friends house…I'm literally living with a co-worker as of right now. That's why this chapter took forever. I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH LIFE I JUST HATE THAT I MADE U GUYS WAIT SO LONG! 4 months…?**

 **I'm so sorry...**

 ***TEARS***

 **Please dont hate mee..**

 **BTW : Most used word in reviews from the last chapter: INTENSE**

* * *

 **To my Rockers below !**

 **FireandFury796- Wasn't it like a great ball of fire?! I'm soo glad you stayed up to read it! Are you like not allowed to use the computer late at night? Do they like work late or something? OMG you live in London?! I have a friend that is from there, Im soooo jealous! I hope you liked the chapter! Sorry I made you wait so long for this one.**

 **Kali101- I thought you stopped liking my story and up and left ahahaha! I'm so glad your back. Just remember I haven't forgot about A &B but this is a different kind of story, the moments will come, you just have to be patient. Yes, its interesting, his behavior. He **_**is**_ **a solo artist now and at the tender age of mid teens, so with all that attention...yeah that should spell it out for you. O just don't want to write a typical story with the characters acting typically the same. It's different and I like it. But, don't worry, they'll get their time soon enough...eventually.**

 **Alvin'sBaby80- Yeah, it was the toughest chapter I had ever written, I even had to play creepy music in the background to get into the mood! I'm so glad you liked it, hope u enjoy this one too.**

 **PippELulu- I HOPE I WONT HAVE TO PAY YOUR MEDICAL BILLS! Why does everyone keep saying that? Let Eleanor come and live with them...like whyyy. Don't you just love the 50 million bits of drama. I love the confusion in the reviews :D She drank the lemonade! You can throw up drinks! Why is everyone so bothered hahahaha! Sorry again waifu, I made you wait forever and Im SOO SORRY**

 **LoveSwanCaptainChipmunks- Isn't it crazy what fame does to people? I mean BULIMIA? Who knew that even the strongest member of the group could fall the hardest, and poor Jeanette! Just think of it this way Mariah Carey's sister life ended before it even started . Pregnant at 16 Prostitute soon after. Meanwhile her sister is making millions and living the dream life while she struggles. Granted she brought it on herself b/c Mariah tried to help her and send her to rehab and take care of kids that weren't even hers, but all the sister cared about was being high and prostituting. Seeing your sister live the life you always wanted and living in her shadow will do. a. number. on. Anybody. Especially if you had issues with yourself from the beginning. That's kinda how this is portrayed. I'm so glad you enjoyed it. Yeah, the ending was a lil different, but I couldn't just make it typical. I'll be sure to keep yo comments in mind though xD And that makeup though! Girl, like whatrtheygonnadoooo?**

 **MistyZshi- OMG only they parlez francais?! What happened to the rest of you guys?! Omg well at least yall speak english! Please dont be mad at me for the wait I'm soooryyy! ALL of you guys said it was intense! Maybe we should make a movie ! :D Its not juuust about A &B , I must include everybody else! Yeah, I didn't want to make the ending typical, sooo yeah xD I'm so glad u liked it xDD FORGIVE MEE FOR THA WAIT!**

 **Hot Chips Are Love- This chapter was dark af . PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE LONG WAIT! Yeah seeing a sibling make it to the top where u wanted to be while u sit and suffer will destroy anyone. Most people don't get to see things from that POV, I had to squeeze it in there xD Yeah 50 pages is like….10 essays hahahaa! Thank u so much, I try I try xDD**

 **Eden Blessing- It waaaaassss it wwassss! And I was listening to creepy music while I wrote the dang thing! Crap just kept popping into my head thats why it was sooo long! Yeah...you guys have been soo patient I just love it xD PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THA WAIT! I hope I won't have to pay any med bills! All of everyone shaking and stuff! BREATHE GIRL BREATHE.**

 **Aerial Myth- I try girl I try, but I am so sorry I kept you waiting! Nobody likes Alvin and his cocky self and I don't know why xDD jkjk yeah when u get fame and fortune as a teenager...it does things to you . Thank you, I like the different kind of relationship, its makes things more interesting , huh. Jeanette just bears the burden of the whole familia! This whole story is a complete disaster, thats why it must continue! LOVE U TOO!**

 **White Lava Pearl- GEEZ GIRL YOU SOUND LIKE BRITTANY! Hahahaha! Just kidding (kinda) anyway I am soooo sorry for the excruciatingly long wait! I feel sooo guilty! Isn't that the price of fame though? xD Causes so much conflict, especially inside of a family .Thanks girl! And once again, sooo sorry :,(**

 **Princess of Oneshots- It was alright to me honestly. But, it was a boiling point that needed to be reached in the story! All that emotion and all that conflict.I am so sorry about that long wait btw, I hate that I kept you waiting so long. Hey, B ate breakfast remember and yeah pink lemonade too. Its possible to vomit up stuff, when you don't have stuff #TruStory Oh A &B will come back TRUST MEEH**

 **Blue-Blood Imagination X- AND I DID IT AGAIN AND I AM SOOO LATE AND SOOO SORRY! Hmm….should Ellie move in? I dunno who know's xDD You want ANOTHER huge talk?! I had to listen to the most creepy music while writing that chapter ! Alvin is a cocky mofo, thats what fame does to teenage boys hehehe**

 **Ivory Code- Jeanette is like carrying all of the burdens of the familia and I do not know why. I love Jeanette, but when u love a character, you put them through the utmost tragedy XDDX like for whyyyy…? Can u believe Ellie had secrets for days, week, months, years, centuries, and millenniums ?! Thats crazy! You'd be surprised at how many actual celebrity siblings feel. Thank you so much and once again I apologize for the wait :(**

 **FiLuAnna- Girl JOIN THE CLUB! I just apologize for my worst first impression of not updating for sometime, don't you hate that?! I HATE that I kept you waiting #WorstAuthorEver**

 **Xxttppooxx- I deeply apologize for not hurrying fast enough, March- June was a complete BLUR for me and stupid people kept getting in the way and crap. Good thing is I am back to writing. I am really glad you liked it though! XDXD That made me sooo happy!**

 **RED SPAZZ- YOU ARE SO NICE AND SWEEET AND KIND LIKE UGHHHHH! LOVE U! IM SO SORRY I KEPT U WAITING! IM SORRRY! You'd be surprised at how many celeb siblings feel this way and go through that behind closed doors. I have been thinking of other stories tbh xD You'll see xD I love my fangirliess so I gotta xD MISSED U HOPE U LIKE IT XDXD AND NO IM NOT LEAVING! IM SO SORRY I MADE YOU THINK THAT!**

 **Destiny's Heroine- The crazy thing about fame is that it affects EVERYBODY. No one gets left out. If you are in relationship to a famous person, especially closely linked to them it will either affect u positively or negatively. Imagine Mariah Carey's sister. Been prostituting and doing drugs since 16 , then Mariah gets famous and tries to help raise her kids and send her to rehab but the sister kept getting STDS, prostituting, and doing drugs. No matter what her reasons were ( especially when u have a rich family member helping u out especially when they don't have to) , you can bet that there can be some bitterness and anger from you seeing that your very own sister is making millions and everyone loving her while you are forgotten that can spark some self-destructive behavior because u start to not like yourself. I.e b/c everyone likes your sister and can care less about you. Does that help u see Ellie's perspective ? No one ever portrays her like this so thats why I had to. But yeah, girl I can totally see her being a Kelly Clarkson or Meghan Trainor. The Chipmunks…? You'll see about them. You'll see. Oh yeah girl, they sent me the check for my car so I'm good. Thank you so much for being concerned, it means so much that u do, hope everything is good on your end girl!**

 **MissSteph22- GIRL ME TOO. -_- I've been busy as hell so don't even trip! Girl with Brittany, a busy day, Alvin, wanting to go home but your image depends on this event, being in the public eye all day, haven't relaxed yet, all those mixed emotions, confrontation etc. It just does things to you. Yeah, girl I know Ellie's strong, but Ellie also has her own emotions and just like anyone else, sometimes we think we can handle anything , but then something comes into our life and sends us into a season where we've never seen anything like this before, or we never thought it would happen to us. Then we do something we never thought imaginable . That's what I wanted to portray. Not only were they put in situations they never thought imaginable , but you guys are seeing them respond in a different way that you guys ever thought imaginable. I know poor Jeanette...carrying the weight of it all. Being the middle child is like that sometimes. Resolving the issue?..Perhaps, perhaps not. Who knows.**

 **And now the story you've all been waiting for…**

* * *

~*Glamorous*~

Chapter 11

 _Amor Prohibido_

 _(Forbidden Love)_

*^,^*

* * *

"Are you okay, Brittany?!", Jeanette asked holding my hair and rubbing my back soothingly peering down to me with gentleness and genuine concern.

The guilt caused me to heave and cough a few more times as the pink and yellow mucus liquid filled into the porcelain toilet. I gagged again and the rubbing continued bring me brief relief. I barely remembered anything that just happened.

All of the yelling...all of the tears...and the secrets...that Eleanor had exposed to me. That my own sister exposed to me.

I threw one hand over my forehead and took a shaky breath, "Jeanette I...I feel-", I felt something come up again and threw my head forward and heaved my guts out again. My stomach and chest felt tight as the liquid crashed again down the toilet.

Jeanette used both of her hands to pull my hair and head back as I was coughing, shushing me and rubbing my back once more. I breathed and heaved lightly basking in the warmth of her touch ignoring the burning sensation in my throat as I slowly began to calm down.

" Its okay, Brittany, its okay-", Jeanette stopped and paused for a second letting out a deep sigh as I felt her adjust her position. She sounded like she was deep in thought, " I-I just…", I heard her say as her voice trailed off.

Oh no...I didn't want to hear this...not yet...not after seeing what I had her walk in on. I could just kick myself for not texting her back that everything was fine and she didn't need to come. But the guilt of Eleanor watching me would have made me feel even worse.

How could I have been so stupid?

"Brittany..", she began slowly but sounding like she didn't know how to. A tiny spark of hope set off in me , but I heard her clear her voice much to my dismay, "...What _happened?_...I don't understand why you would be... I know you ate this morning but..I walked in and you a-and Eleanor...I just don't understand…", she sniffed and swallowed noticeably.

I brought my head up slowly and my insides felt empty. I felt empty. But strangely, all of my hate and anger had all diminished. All of what was said had somehow left me shockingly at peace.

By the grace of God, thank goodness she didn't walk in during any yelling or screaming matches. Or when Eleanor revealed her secrets.

 _Oh those secrets...I remember the secrets. That was the only thing that stayed stuck on my mind for obvious reasons._

The cutting...the bulima...the-those horrible people who made her feel so bad about herself. Her and Theo.

How could the world be that cruel to someone who genuinely meant no harm? It just didn't make any sense.

Even with how Theodore was at the table. I had no idea people treated him that way too. He looked like he was just happy to have something to call his own. I knew how much he loved being with his brothers on stage, I knew he was excited to be exploring his other passion. If I had known what it took for him and Eleanor to get here...

I knew their group broke up too. Because Alvin wanted to be famous all by himself. Was it even right for me to blame him ?

I felt like I couldn't… He didn't cause Eleanor to do all those things, and neither did I...I couldn't help but blame myself because I felt like the cause of it all.

"What could cause the two of you to..I don't know I mean you guys were in here a long time...almost thirty minutes.", Jeanette started again, her voice trailing off a second time snapping me out of my thoughts. "Ughh…", I moaned and very hesitantly tried to reposition myself to sit up straighter despite the numb feeling in my knees.

 _Thirty minutes_?!

I rubbed my forehead trying to make sense of things, I was lightheaded and my mind was all over the place. I shut my eyes tightly feeling a headache coming on. Thirty minutes just didn't seem possible. I couldn't even think straight...not with all these questions.

 _Wait, don't lie to yourself, Brittany. You knew it was possible for all that time to pass._

I cursed inwardly and braced myself for the blow that I knew would soon come crashing down. I could see the floor moving slightly, I simply was not going to look at her.

Jeanette sighed deeply once more wiping one eye beneath her glasses, " Did it really get that bad in here?", she looked over at me and examined my broken features.

She was probably surprise that there wasn't any blood on the wall.

I could feel the color returning to my face and my eyes felt drained. The emotional blow left me a little empty, and a little better. But not better enough to tell Jeanette what happened.

Everything was all out on the table, the answers were all there. Everything that was needed to be said was all done.

But I... I couldn't cry anymore. The emotional blow left me at a loss of words and all of the realization, fatigue, and frustration literally all came rushing out of me. I was really at a loss of words.

In my peripheral, I could see her study me cautiously.

I sat on my knees with my hands folded into my lap, there was a rotten, foul taste in my mouth and I felt a small amount of peace now that the animosity and anger was all rushed out of me. Still I didn't know what to say or do.

I scanned the area slowly and brought my sad, shaky icy-blue eyes up to Jeanette and scanned her violet orbs begging her to understand.

She met my gaze with mutual realization that I simply wasn't ready to respond and I gradually brought my eyes back towards my lap. I breathed out deeply and shook my head at the ground.

"She hates me, Jeanette.", I answered sadly shutting my eyes and feeling soft tears of release rise up within me, begging to be let go.

I could practically feel both Jeanette's features and tone change slightly, " Wha-who, Eleanor?", she creased her brow and her lavender eyes widened in disbelief, " Brittany…", she scanned my face for anything but the truth.

My eyes remained shut and the clear, glossy tears soon broke free and made their way down my face and down to my chin.

I shook my head one more time, " Jean...I ruined everything..I ruined he-", I bit my tongue.

No. No, not now, that wasn't something she needed to hear. Not now. Not yet. I swallowed and tried to hurry and think of something else biting my lip.

Jeanette breathed out and blew a strand of hair forward and leaned over me to flush down the remains of my emotions. And for that I was thankful.

The sound of flushing calmed me down and carried all of my troubles away.

A sigh was heard soon after, " Brittany", she said.

My mind was fuzzy. I knew who that voice came from, but I still didn't want to look.

Jeanette reached out and touched my shoulder, "Brittany. Look at me.". I sniffed loudly and wiped away a tear turning towards her shyly.

"Eleanor is your-", she paused rephrasing herself, " Eleanor is _our_ sister. She could never hate you. Don't you ever believe that, okay?", I felt more sobs inching up through my throat as I let all of her words sink in.

I wanted to believe her but…

" Eleanor loves you, Brittany.", Jeanette assured me softly taking a second to observe me. Did she really? I wasn't sure if I believed that anymore. After a few seconds of me not responding she spoke again, " Just like I love you too. No matter what happens."

A choked sob inched out my throat. Still, I sat there unmoving. A few heavy seconds filled the air as more tears ran down my face.

As time went by, Jeanette slowly lifted herself up off of the ground and held her hand down gently in front of me, beckoning me to come with her.

Her hand looked soft and full of so much understanding. My lips curled into what would be a sob, but I knew I had no more tears to cry. "Jeanette..", I choked out feeling all the exhaustion rise above within me, " I want to go home right now."

She amplified her gaze at me and sighed bringing her hand and thumb over my cheek caressing it gently, " Just a little while longer, okay? And then we'll go.", she casted me a tiny reassuring smile before taking her hand off my cheek and I already missed it.

I didn't have the heart to return her understanding. I didn't even know what I was going to do once I got back out there. I didn't even have the heart to face anyone, I felt like they would all know.

And I knew I didn't have it in me to face Eleanor.

I knew I wasn't the cause for the pain. But, I was a pretty big part of it. I started the domino effect that ended the group that was her life. Her shot at the entertainment industry.

The place where Eleanor's heart was really at. It was in the restaurant too, but I knew it was only her second best to her. To Elea-

 _Gasp!_

"Elea...Eleanor!", I sucked my breath in and threw my hand over my mouth feeling myself return to my body.

I almost forgot what it was like to have feeling in my body after feeling so numb. The blow of it all was so unnerving.

I whipped my head around trying to peer across the cream colored bathroom down the stall, but all I saw were the porcelain sinks with baskets next to them.I furrowed my eyebrows together confused trying to squint and look underneath the stall next to Jeanette but my vision was blurry. I didn't see anyone there.

"...Wait?", I whispered silently bringing my hand up to run through my auburn curls, " Where did she..?"

"She left, Brittany.", Jeanette answered for me, " She's not our baby sister anymore, she has a restaurant to run, y'know? And our food should be coming out any minute now." I gagged a little bit.

Was food something that I should honestly be concerned with right now?

I mean I felt empty, but I didn't feel...sick anymore. But my breath alone was killing me from the inducing vomit from before.

"Once we get out there everything will be fine, I promise you.", she spoke into life as I brought my attention to her and sighed deeply.

The cold tile was making my soft legs numb and I almost screamed out in faint horror upon realizing that I was still on the floor.

The _bathroom_ floor.

My realization hit me with no hesitation and I slowly pulled myself together and wiped my tears away giving a brief huff only to realize this elegant bathroom was in fact brand new and that there was nothing to worry about-for now.

I smoothed out my sheer tight jet black dress running my hands over my knees through my pantyhose when I picked up on a sound from Jeanette.

"See, you're all better now!", she tried to register to uplifting attitude with me but it just wasn't working. I frown and ignored her, sighing.

Upon hearing her clear her voice, Jeanette immediately began changing her tone and I didn't like the sound of that.

" Just um...you have to promise me something tonight, okay?", she asked me though it seemed like she was asking herself. She brought her hand down towards me for a second time.

 _Okay, now I really didn't like the sound of that. All of what happened tonight with probably still more to come and now this?!_

I sighed dramatically and huffed peering up making out Jeanette's tanned gentle features through her glasses, "Like what?", I asked grabbing on to the softness of her hand and pulling myself up on my shaky legs. But only one was doing the balancing for me.

"O-oof!", I shrieked and landed into Jeanette's soft arms as we both crashed lightly into the other side of the stall.

"O-oh sorry Jean", I stammered against her nervously. She only smiled back at me as I felt the blood return to my body from my head. Still, I wondered about that promise I had to make.

I was hoping that it wouldn't be too much of an issue. At this rate, whatever it was, I knew I had to accept it. Anything to make her happy right now after seeing the pain on her face from earlier.

 _Though I would rather not remember it._

I stood on my wobbly legs praying that I would be able to balance on these heels upon leaving out of here. Was she really serious about us staying here? Maybe I could call a limo anyway and just leave.

Or haven't I caused enough damage already…

I gulped and stared straight at her hoping for some kind of small and easy request judging the way my night has been so far.

"Well..I..uh..", Jeanette began slowly and unsure. I raised a brow at her and brought my attention around the stall that we were in hoping that I could try and convince her that we should just go home and take our chances on late night take-out.

I didn't know if I had it in me to see everyone. Not to mention Alvin.

Chills and down my spine and a warm feeling rushed into me as I remembered his actions from earlier as well as his firm and protective caressing from last night at the award show.

Maybe me and him could talk tonight and I could convince him to leave with me, if we weren't too tired. But first I had to know what this promise was.

Jeanette bit her lip unsurely and brought a graceful hand up to rub her other arm shyly. She gazed down at the ground and let out a deep, but firm sigh.

My eyes were feeling dreary and I resisted the urge to roll them carelessly and repeated my huff from earlier.

In a second, I pursed my lips together and my eyes flashed up through my unnerving impatience, "Jeanette!", I stomped my heel down.

"I wanna know everything about Eleanor, Brittany.", she stated firmly, " About what she said in here."

My eyes grew wide in astonishment and my bottom lip trembled. I felt like a ghost had walked through me. A silent and ghostly breath escaped my mouth and I was at a loss of words scanning her face for any deception.

Still, she held on to my gaze with a confidence I had never seen before. Her ocean violet eyes still carried the hurt and the pain with a determination telling me that she needed to know.

I held onto a breath. Then soon after, I let out a choked high pitched laugh shaking my head at her, " Jeanette, you can't be serio-

"I _deserve..._ to know, Brittany.", she met me with the same determination as before taking a noticeable deep breath altogether burying my conscious with feelings of anxiety and fear. Oh no, not this again.

My lips trembled and my mouth was open in disbelief. I can't. I couldn't.

All of that stuff, she had to have known about it right? Did she really not know anything? Nothing about Eleanor?

I was frantic now. With a face like that, I knew she was serious. But if she was...how could she have not known? Aren't she and Eleanor close? They hung out maybe not too often because Eleanor was busy, but often enough!

I couldn't be the one that had to spill it, this wasn't my responsibility. Why couldn't she just ask Eleanor?

I licked my lips hurriedly and tried to reason with her, " But...but come on, Jean. You...you can't just expect-

" She's my sister too, Brittany. ", she spoke into me making me stop in my tracks. I stared and braced myself for another blow to come, like it always did. I knew she was right this time.

"Anything that would leave both of you guys sobbing like that is enough reason for me to know.", Jeanette confirmed.

I thought for a second, trying to piece together an explanation, but I couldn't let go of the breath I was holding on to. Just how was I going to tell her that our baby sister was _cutting_ herself?!

Didn't Eleanor say Jeanette didn't even know about it...what would Eleanor say to me if she found out I told? Any hope of rebuilding our relationship would be long gone.

I let out a breath and surveyed Jeanette's face for an answer I hoped she could give me. But I knew she couldn't tell me something she didn't know.

I frowned and stomped down in frustration huffing with confusion. I couldn't- I didn't _know_ what to say to her!

I wanted to lash out. What I wanted to say was…

"Jeanette, wait.", I paused licking my lips in pure grief, " I-she…", I sighed in annoyance and frustration. This was just too much in one day. Too much.

"Jeanette.", I repeated for a second time sighing and positioning myself for my next answer.

I was under the impression that if I showed her how frustrated I was and dodged everything altogether, she would instantly pick up and refuse to call it off. She'd be certain there was more than just a few hurtful words said.

I had to try again, but how was I going to get passed this?! I searched myself for an answer. My thoughts were out of control and I didn't know what to do with myself but panic uncontrollably.

Searching myself was now out of the question, I couldn't even trust myself to stand up straight much less give her a straight, direct answer.

I licked my lips and tried to form something-anything! But my words were matching my thoughts and they were coming out tangled altogether.

"Jeanette I-I sh-she...", I stumbled over my words trying to give her an answer I knew she deserved, but gosh! What was I supposed to say?!

I could tell she could sense my frustration. I immediately took a deep breath silently hoping I could dodge my way around it.

I soon felt walls build up in my chest and felt a burning rush bottle up inside of me. In a second, I balled my hand into a fist and I felt my eyes well up with tears of pent-up frustration.

"No, no Brittany, it's okay!", Jeanette threw both her hands up on my shoulders trying to stop me.

I was dumbfounded, my mouth was slightly open and my body was tingling. Jeanette had a silent hint of a smile from my wild recent reaction.

"I didn't mean now.", she confirmed warmly and instantly, my temperature came down a little. I relaxed and ran my hand through my soft auburn curls, patting them I felt happy to realize that they still felt soft and curly.

I stopped and scanned Jeanette face, " Wait...then..."

"I meant when we get out of here tonight.", she smiled and my spirit felt at ease.

"Maybe tonight during our late night swim if you're still okay with that. But not if you're still feeling sick. On the other hand, it could make you sicker...", she brought her hand to her chin and froze in thought, " Or maybe it could relax you, who knows?"

I nodded eagerly and cleared my throat concentrating and trying to find my voice, " Mhmm, yeah. That sounds good, yeah I-I'll be fine.", I squeaked out though I was still unsure of myself. I saw Jeanette instantly come back to herself and the light pink tint on her cheeks returned.

"Alright, come on.", she continued waving her hand over and stepping out of the stall, " Let's get that makeup fixed."

I laughed lightly upon feeling Jeanette's shy, girly attitude had returned and I stepped out to follow her. I knew before she was never one that was particularly interested in makeup, but I had did hers a couple of times a year ago, and after that, she was shyly eager to learn.

Of course after many trials of failed attempts on her side.

As I exited the stall, the bathroom seemed to take on a golden pinkish hue embellishing the entire room. My spirit calmed and I felt myself relax. The room didn't feel as scary as it did before. I let out that breath I was holding on to.

Slowly, but surely, Jeanette's presence alone seemed to relax the whole room. As I heard her footsteps echoing the hall. Everything felt...at peace.

I took another step out cautiously looking both ways. I sensed Eleanor's presence and didn't want to make the mistake of running into her before I was ready.

I glanced around quickly hoping to catch her before she caught me, but I didn't see her.

Or couldn't.

I glanced up and looked to see Jeanette fixing the strands of her brunette hair in the mirror. Combing and fluffing out her dark chocolate waves to meet her standards for her elegantly sloppy that even a good word? Elegantly sloppy?

Well I don't even care because it definitely described Jeanette!

I stared at her for a second. Watching her fix and adjust her hair and her glasses through the shiny mirror and I felt a lump in my throat and I choked on a sob. Guilt welled up inside me and my shoulders slumped over.

At that, Jeanette saw my expression in the mirror and instantly jerked back and looked at me questionably.

My mind was slowly putting itself back together. And the realization was beginning to fall back into place and hit me hard.

Like when you sleep in a different place than you normally would and then wake up not knowing where you are, then the pieces of the puzzle start to fit back together.

I made sight of myself in the mirror. Though my auburn curls were still long a fluffing down to my waist. My makeup had tiny grey streaks running down my face and a bit of my foundation was rubbed off.

My lips were still rosy, but my lip gloss had run its course. It looked like I had really bad allergies, if only that were the case.

I reached up and touched my cheeks. The coldness of my fingertips created goosebumps on the back of my neck and another ghostly sigh escaped from me. I guess this is what happens when two years of animosity finally meet.

This is what misunderstandings and broken dreams looked like, and I didn't like it.

How could I do this to Eleanor...to Jeanette...to us all? No matter what anyone would tell me, I really felt like the cause of all this.

I didn't know what was worse. Being the very root to all of our problems, or sitting by passively and playing pretend like everything was all fine and dandy. I took my hand down and caught sight of a pair of violet orbs rising up to take an unsure look at me.

Oh Jeanette. Poor, sweet Jeanette, she's so understanding and full of sympathy throughout it all. So full of resilience and I..I..

I couldn't couldn't control it anymore.

Like magic, I ran and crashed myself against her soft arms and rocked her back and forth.

She flushed and caught me as I wrapped my arms around her,"W-woah Brittany, what's wrong?", she questioned right away sensing and feeling my pain and hurt.

Then it was silent.

I didn't answer. Instead I only squeezed her tighter like my life depended on it sniffling because I had no more tears to run focusing on Jeanette for comfort.

And once again, Jeanette's kind and understanding nature kicked in and she sighed contently and squeezed me back holding me against her. "It's okay, Brittany. It's been hard on all of us, I understand.", she answered softly.

I still didn't answer. Instead I pouted against her shoulder unsure of what to say. Then I had realized something I had never knew before.

Through it all, Jeanette was the rock that held us all together. Through thick and thin, she was here for us both, me and Eleanor.

Great.

More guilt to add to my name.

I felt exhausted as I leaned against her. I then caught sight of myself in the mirror again and stared back at my reflection with dull and lost icy blue eyes. I gave another deep sigh and gave Jeanette another squeeze shutting my eyes and turning away. I didn't even want to look at myself.

As I lay against her, thoughts rang through me asking me how I was going to make it through this night or even have the courage to go out and face everyone. It was probably almost 10pm, but I could tell there was still more to come, just by the way this day has been. Soon after, I felt those same words coming out of my mouth.

"Everything will be fine, Brittany. It's going to be okay.", Jeanette spoke with great sympathy and rubbed my back gently, " You don't have to tell everyone what happened, it's none of their business anyway. Just play it cool like you always do, just like when the reporters were outside."

I bit my lip, I didn't want to hear that. My stomach churned at the thought of a half-hearted Scoop-Of-The-Month being plastered on magazine covers by tomorrow morning.

Those thoughts were cut short and I felt a growling sound coming from my stomach and groaned lightly reminding me of what I threw up earlier from this morning.

Now I was really empty.

" _And_ you need to really put something in your stomach. Not a lot though, we wouldn't want you to come back in here.", she laughed and I felt her hand trickle down my sides and tickle my stomach.

"H-hey! Jeanette!", I giggled lightly pushing her back and entangling my fingers with hers, "Stoppit, I'm serious, you know I hate being tickled!"

I saw her smile light up her face and my heart warmed and matched the beat of her own. I smiled. I was beginning to feel good again.

Jeanette snickered and giggled lightly and gave me a mischievous smile while maintaining eye contact and I raised a brow on instinct as she spoke, " Not as much as you hate getting yanked off the bed like this morning."

My mouth dropped and I playfully hit her upon reminding me of the events that occurred earlier today, " Uh yeah and I still haven't forgiven you for that!", I growled feeling my temples pulse.

Just who does she think she is reminding me of that?!

"And my butt still hurts from earlier because of you and your sick jokes!", I exclaimed with one finger on her chest across the lacy fabric of her dress.

She covered her mouth with her both of her hands with her eyes squeezed shut letting out many muffled giggles until her cheeks were tinted pink.

" I'm gonna get you back, Jeanette. Just wait, and you definitely _won't_ see it coming.", I threw on hand over my hip with a smirk.

She scoffed muttered something under her breath rolling her eyes shaking her head at me and I rose my eyes in surprise. My other hand went to my hip and cocked my head to the side taking a step forward getting in her face, " What? You don't believe me?"

Jeanette opened her mouth like she was about to say something backing up and stopped instantly feeling her back hit the countertops behind her .

She gasped on the impact glancing around at the counter and then redirecting her attention back to me." Yeah, see, and you're trapped.", I taunted making no attempt to hide my smile, " Now finish that sentence, _sis._ ", I rose my hands up in preparation.

Jeanette made out what I was about to do and threw her arms out in front of her in defense pushing me away shrieking, "No wait stop, Britt I was just play-", she erupted into fits of laughter as I dug my hands into her stomach and tickled her senseless. She cried out and clenched her stomach laughing and sighing uncontrollably.

" Now don't you dare mutter anything under your breath again, Jeanette!", I grinned and pulled away laughing at her recent outburst laughing as her glasses were now crooked across her face. I giggled and leaned forward straightening them out for her while we stayed giggling.

I scanned my eyes across her face as her laughter picked up and then died down. Though I had a thought in the back of my head that I needed to get out.

If I didn't now, I wasn't sure if I'd find the time later. I cleared my voice and took a breath bringing one hand to rub my other arm shyly to mimic Jeanette's motion from earlier, "So hey...Jeanette?"

She brought her hands down in front of her looking at me concerned with the look I had on my face, " Yeah, Britt?", she still had a small smile looking eager to hear what I was about to say.

"I..um…", I, sheepishly stared at the ground then back up at her into her violet orbs. I was very tempted to avoid eye contact, yet her alluring eyes were heavily focused on me.

I shook myself away from the trace and tried to find what I was about to say, " I guess what I wanted to say was..um a-are _you_ okay, Jeanette?", I felt the heaviness on my soul become removed at that instant of getting it off my chest.

Jeanette seemed genuinely surprised blinking back and fixed her attention on me.

I could tell she was surprised too because I really wasn't one to think of others before I thought of myself. I had to admit I was a little surprised too.

"Of course I'm fine Brittany.", she answered back and I remained silent, I didn't crack a smile. I guess she got the message because she spoke again, " I..uhh well...I guess I-what I meant to say was that... I'm not ' _alright_ alright' if you know what I mean. But…", she paused trying to gather her thoughts together.

My lip was beginning to tremble again. I was beginning to have a heartbroken look on my face, I braced myself for the impact.

" Well Brittany. To be honest…", she fumbled over her words and tried to piece together her words carefully, " I didn't like what I saw when I came in here a-and…", she sighed gazing at the ground and then back up at me, " I don't know what the cause of it was and everything. But…"

Her voice trailed off and I narrowed my eyes creasing my brows together and waited for her to speak again.

She took a deep breath and made eye contact with me, " Through it all...I know we can fix this. This. Whatever _this_ is, Brittany, I know..", she paused and took a breath, "...I just know we'll get through this.", she finished staring straight at me hoping I understood.

I hiccuped and my eyes were glossy. Not because of Jeanette's true strength and determination, but because of what she didn't know. Because of what she wasn't ready to face. She thinks that whatever this issue was, is going to be resolved over a time through a simple talk.

It wasn't.

I knew it wasn't.

Regardless of what Jeanette thought she could handle, she wasn't ready for any of this.

Before I knew it I felt soft arms being wrapped around me and I woke from my trance.

"...right, Brittany?", I heard Jeanette say and I instantly wrapped my arms around her feeling someone or something tug on the strands of my heart. I wasn't sure of what to say.

" We didn't come all this way from Australia for nothing you know. It won't always be like this.", she squeezed me tighter and I flushed against her hug.

I hate to say it...but honestly, I didn't think it was possible.

" Eventually things will be back to the way they were. You'll see.", she finished softly burying her head into my neck. Jeanette sounded like she was more so trying to convince herself more than me. I sighed in the crook of neck and took a breath.

Whether me and Eleanor like each other or not. I knew sooner or later we would need to make up.

I sighed and felt a warm presence enwrap all over me, "...Thank you, Jeanette.", I sighed deeply and took in the vanilla scent that lingered off of her and squeezed her again.

And for a moment after that, everything seemed fine and I felt a light touch ignite within me making me unwind and soften up my heart. We could just...talk about it later.

Although, in a second, the fear of going out to face everyone soon came back to me and again, I was fumbling over my thoughts.

Jeanette pulled away from me and I could see she still had the hint of a small smile of reassurance and hope. And for the moment, I forgot about my problems. Jeanette nodded toward the door muttering a what sounded like a 'let's go' but before she could start for the door, she turned around and her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh wait! We almost forgot!", she pushed past me and headed back to the counter.

Confused, I gave her a what-are-you-talking-about face and she laughed. "Forgot about what, Jean?", I asked in hope of it being something of good nature. She gave me a weird look, " We forgot to fix your face.", she said simply.

My face turned a ferocious red and my mouth dropped drastically and I stared daggers at her, " _Jeanette!"_ , I couldn't believe she had just said that! I mean I knew I looked a mess but I mean I wasn't that bad!I swear I'm fighting her as soon as we got home!

"No, look!", she gasped in excitement digging her hands through on of the many baskets on the counter scrambling through it.

I blinked twice, were those things always there? Confused, I cocked my head to the side inching trying to see what the heck she was talking about.

She suddenly pulled out what looked like light blue liquid in a small glass bottle showing it to me with the same grin.

I pursed my lips together and gave her a dumb look, " And what is that supposed to be , Jean? Water? Or something for my _face?_ "

"No!", Jeanette exclaimed purposely ignoring my comment like the devil she was, " For your mouth, Brittany!", she handed the bottle to me. I still had my eyes squinting trying to see what exactly she was holding. "Come on, Brittany, its mouthwash!", she shrieked and grinned towards me.

My eyes widened in shock as I gave the bottle a look of disbelief my mouth slightly open. I took the bottle and examined it and scoffed.

"Really Jeanette? Mouthwash in a bathroom?!", I peered at it closely trying to look for any sign of poison.

Just who was she kidding? This couldn't possibly be -

' _Antibacterial Rinse For Oral Care'_

I blinked rapidly and looked at Jeanette. She nodded at me and pointed towards more inside the basket. I took a step forward listening to the clicking sound my heels were making on the tile flooring and looked inside one of the small baskets and sure enough there were more of them in there. Along with hand sanitizers, lotions, napkins, and other small things.

I glanced over and made out Jeanette pulling out what appeared to be a tiny set of cosmetics laying them out on the counter and I smiled, "Well, then let's get started."

* * *

"Mmph!", I spit out the last of the liquid into the sink watching it swirl down the faucet and looked at my teeth through the mirror.

"Ugh, Jeanette, do you have another one of those...you know those tiny toothbrush thingies…", I made gestures with my hands and she frowned and rolled her eyes at me but I didn't have time to tackle her out of anger for that just yet.

"You know! ", I pestered at her with both hands desperately trying to make her remember, " The thingies that come with the toothpaste and stuff?! The stuff you carried around that I thought was irrelevant until now!"

Jeanette shot me a look and pulled out something small from her tiny cosmetic bag she always seemed to carry around with her.

Even then I still couldn't believe that Jeanette now held a deep respect for cosmetics in the form of sheer emergencies. I quickly snatched it from her and applied it to my teeth.

She shook her head at me, "Gosh Brittany, they're called _disposable toothbrushes." ._

I scoffed and tossed the tiny _thingy_ into the trash and smoothed my my skin tight jet black dress out. "Well, Jeanette. That device could have annihilated me for all I know.", I smirked and shot her the same look through the mirror with a grin.

She put the last of the cosmetics away and tucked the small bag away, "Boy Brittany, 'annihilated'?", she tucked rest of the bag away and went to the mirror to fix a few loose strands while smoothing out her lip gloss, " Those tutoring lessons must be paying off, don't you think?"

She shrieked and dodged my fist before it came in contact with her side and burst into giggles. I really didn't know what people saw in Jeanette. She was evil and that was the end of it.

"Ughhh..", I yawned and stretched my arms above my head sighing feeling a bone snap into place. At that moment I sighed deeply again and thought for a second.

Did I really have it in me to make it through the rest of this night?

I already dealt with so many unplanned situations and people today. It felt like I had already lived several days of my life and I still couldn't believe the day wasn't over yet. I shut my eyes tightly and stared straight at my reflection in the mirror.

I swear I was starting to see those _bags_ under my eyes that gave me one hell of a fear back today in my dressing room before Eleanor called me.

I groaned inwardly and thought for a second staring straight into the pink tint in my eye seeing how tired I was. I was just so exhausted...I didn't know if I could take another shot at today.

Maybe it was best if I called it quits.

" Jeanette.", I turned to her and looked at her with lazy eyes taking a deep breath preparing myself for my next move.

"Hmm…?", she replied clipping another strand of hair away. I had to admit, I had to be the best big sister ever.

Seeing Jeanette actually able to apply her own makeup and deal with her own hair had to be one of the bestest things I ever done. Why haven't I been awarded for this yet? I'm gonna have to call somebody. There was no way this should not go unnoticed.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts, my eyes were beginning to get heavy, "Are you...are you sure we can't just go home?", I asked against my better judgement.

I knew I already caused enough trouble here. I just didn't think I...belonged here. The guilt was slowly creeping into me and my mind was fuzzy all over again. Somehow I could sense that with everything that was said...Eleanor did not want me around.

I could hear a lowly sigh coming from her. I flinched upon the sound feeling a chill run through me and the room started to suddenly feel cold again. Jeanette stopped and turned towards me and went silent for a few seconds before responding.

"... Is that really what you want?", she asked honestly.

I paused and looked at her, "Wait a minute...what?" That wasn't the answer I wanted to hear. Why did she sound like that, it was like something was off about her. Something I didn't like.

Jeanette sighed and spoke again softly, " I said is that really what you want?". I froze and furrowed my brows together.

Well I mean of course it was what I wanted...but why did the way she said it suddenly make me feel guilty?

What other excuse was there? I clearly didn't belong here and it wasn't like there were no places left to eat in LA. The city never sleeps for pete's sake!

"Erm...well..I…", I bit my lip searching for an answer. Sometimes Jeanette blew my mind away with how easy-going she was. It made me fully realize what Simon and everyone else saw in her. I knew if I was that sure I wanted to leave right now, Jeanette would simply come along. But why did getting my way all of a sudden make me feel weird?

" I mean Brittany…", she paused and tried to piece her thoughts together placing a palm on the counter. She faced me, but wasn't looking me in the eye, " If you want to go that's fine. I won't argue with that." I cocked a brow up at her half-hearted response and waited for her to continue.

This wasn't going where I thought I would.

" But if you leave Brittany... you'll have to do it on your own because this is Eleanor's night and I have to stay and support her."

I blinked and questioned what I just heard. Wait what...no. I could not have heard that right.

She...Jeanette...Jeanette couldn't do that! No, this wasn't right, none of this was right. Jeanette was supposed to be by my side! She was supposed to be my ride or die we were always a team! She can't s-she…

"Jeanette…", my voice was shaky. I just couldn't believe she would...how…?

"Why?!", I blurted out.

At this point, I wanted to tell her all of the horrible things Eleanor had done to me all day. She didn't deserve to have Jeanette on her side the way she treated me. I felt totally betrayed.

"Brittany…", she sighed again and blew a breath out rubbing her forehead, "Brittany regardless of what you think, this is Eleanor and Theodore's night. You have to consider that." I took in a breath and and felt my body shiver all over.

I then caught sight of that flickering light behind Jeanette again only this time it was moving slower.

I stared straight at her in disbelief. How could…

" I…", Jeanette continued, " This is for what's best, Brittany. This is her night and I need to stick it through with her until the end.", she finished and finally her eyes made her way up towards my face.

Jeanette has always been by my side...

"Oh..", my spirit dropped, " Oh..kay then", I swallowed and again heard the noise of the leaky faucet with how silent the room had gotten. I searched her face for an answer and looked away when I didn't get one.

" Alright then, Jeanette.", I nodded my consent hurriedly with a fake tone more so trying to convince myself that everything was alright and that I wasn't honestly going to be riding solo out of here.

To be honest, I didn't know if I was being totally honest when I told Jeanette we should leave...but to know that she wouldn't come with me if I was serious about it…

"I guess that's fine then.", I muttered under my breath crossing my arms.

At that, Jeanette's eyes rose up in surprise and she quickly changed her tone, " Wait. Wait Brittany. No I mean…", she stammered and tried to reason with me, " Brittany I...I can go with you its just that-

"No, Jeanette. No I get it.", I put a hand up stopping her. This couldn't happen. Not like this.

My chest moved and swayed carrying a rush of emotions pulling me more towards the truth of the situation. It all felt so uncomfortable and for some reason I went along with it.

Jeanette paused and blinked as I went on, " No….no…", my voice trailed off and I looked away deep in thought. After a few seconds I closed my eyes and sighed, " Jeanette we….we can't…" Seconds passed and before I knew it, I was bombarded with flashbacks from earlier.

From Eleanor's confession to Jeanette walking in on what had taken place. The look on her face…it was at that moment I came to a realization.

"Jeanette, we can't keep... putting you between us.", I confirmed making eye contact with her again, " We can't keep...making you choose.", my voice came out in a whisper.

A cheerless, shaky breath found its way out of me and an icy chill ran down my spine for a second time. I was mad at myself. Mad at myself all over again.

I couldn't keep having Jeanette dart back and forth between us like this.

It was the main thing that was tearing us apart. Her eyes were pleading and glossy with regret from her last comment. She shook her head disagreeing with it all reaching out to me in regret, " Brittany I can go-

"No, Jeanette. No. You're right. This is Eleanor's night...,", I breathed out against my best judgement. _This was for Jeanette. Anything to make Jeanette happy right now. We could focus on how I felt about Eleanor later._

"...This is Eleanor's night so…", I was having difficulty swallowing and without noticing, I felt my hands grip onto the countertops. The minty flavor of the mouthwash left a coolness to my mouth and helped describe the wintry awareness I felt all around me.

I picked up my case, " So..I'm gonna stay tonight too…to support her and Theodore too."

I glanced around the tile flooring in front of me and caught sight of

Jeanette's heels tracing up her long legs and soon meeting her face and her gloomy features had soon begun to gradually change into a face of pure joy. She grinned and happily dashed towards me grasping me into a bear hug.

"Ohh, Brittany!', she shrieked and squeezed me tighter, " This is so great, you don't know how much this means to me. And how much it'll mean to Eleanor." I hoarsely choked out a breath with my hands still wrapped around her back, " You think, Jean?", I squeaked out causing Jeanette to mutter an 'oops' loosening up her hold on me.

Jeanette pulled back and stared at me and grinned, her smile lighting up her whole face of finally being understood. For that I was glad, though.

It was true.

We needed to stop pulling her back and forth between our problems and making her choose. I also don't think I could possibly live with the guilt and shame of leaving either.

Word would've got out super fast and would have been on the same page as our little run in with that reporter outside.

Still I wondered if I had time to call one of my publicists to pay them off because we knew that always worked.

Sighing, I took in Jeanette's features and her silly grin had caused me to smile. She giddily bounced up and down squealing, " Oh Brittany, I knew you wouldn't have left. To be honest I don't know what I'd do if you did. I'd feel so guilty." I pouted in return.

 _Not as guilty as I'd feel by seeing all of today's events on tomorrow's headlines._

But I couldn't let Jeanette know that. So right now, I was just going to bask in seeing her truly smile after seeing her heart shatter so soon earlier minutes ago.

One thing's for sure though, whatever my manager has planned for me tomorrow is going to be cancelled fast because I'm already done with tomorrow.

A hand gently caressed my cheek and pinched it, I woke up from my trance and pursed my lips at Jeanette. " Um hello, are you new?", I spat out at her as she picked up her laughter.

I still didn't see what was so funny. " Jeanette you know I don't like when my face is touched. Or have you forgotten that?"

"I was just going to say that I really like what you did with your makeup, Brit.", she confirmed matter-of-factly. I clenched my jaw and furrowed my brows together, "What the-

To my right, in the mirror what I saw brought me back to my senses. My face was golden and lit myself back up. My lips were back to their rosy state and my skin was porcelain and flawless. The black streaks were erased and Jeanette's powder gave me a photoshop nearly naked finish.

I gazed at my reflection touching my face with one hand in awe over my rosy golden eyeshadow and the rest of my sculpted features. I smirked at my reflection, "If I didn't know any better, Jeanette. I'd say I look even better than I did when I first stepped foot in this place.", I grinned and laughed at my comment snickering and fluffing out my auburn hair.

"Oh stop, Brittany!", she rolled her eyes playfully running a lazy hand through her brown strands sighing lightly. She still held that same look of pure happiness on her face and for the moment everything was fine. Some of the weight was lifted off my shoulders and at that moment…

Maybe…

Maybe I could patch things up with Eleanor...for Jeanette at least. I don't really know how that will happen, but maybe me and Eleanor could work something out.

I hope.

I brushed myself off after taking one last look in the mirror and grasping onto Jeanette's outreached hand and heading out of the door. Hopefully this was the last I had to see for this bathroom that had seen too much. Good riddance.

The door swung open and we headed straight to the right.

Our heels clicked down the long tan-gold hallway and we heard voices coming from the side, chatter probably from the people in the lobby. We walked in silence, unsure of what to say.

At least that's how it felt from my side alone. How is it that Jeanette was right next to me, but I kept feeling like I was all alone in all this. I gazed down at the diamond colored patterns on the flooring with diamonds laced in between the patterns on the ground that I had not seen before.

A drop of liquid splashed on the ground in front of where I stepped before I could realize it.

My eyes went wide in shock and I brushed a hand across my teary eye quickly wiped the excess away before Jeanette could see.

I gave a light sniff and brought my head back up trying to think of different excuses of what to say and how to say it.

It wasn't everyday you had a frightening family encounter in their very own private restaurant.

I sighed deeply and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. How was I going to get through this? I kept forgetting that we still needed to get to the table and face everybody.

My relaxed feeling was beginning to fade. The fact that I had to go out there and face everybody who was also wondering where Eleanor and Jeanette went and think of an explanation at the same time…

And the fact that going home would do more harm than good…

The reality of it all was honestly terrifying and I couldn't believe I had agreed to come here tonight.

The price of fame...the fact that sometimes I thought that I had complete control of my life, but when it really came down to it, the cameras controlled my every action more than I did.

Truth pierced into me at that moment and became a cold reality to me. Making me realize that I was under a spell and the spotlight was my puppetmaster, I had no control over my actions or my motives or what I really wanted. Yes, I had to think of Eleanor but…

I heard it. A soft melody racing through me. Turning, I found myself looking to the side at Jeanette, I had almost forgot I was holding her hand.

Jeanette was glancing at her bedazzled phone case humming a familiar sound of a song from when we were 'The Chipettes' while swiping through a few messages. As we walked, I heard the lyrics of the melody flow through my mind.

 _Hey doncha' know that we're off to see the world_

 _We're off to find things new_

 _So we will follow every clue..._

 _Just think there's suddenly_

 _A chance to find it in all we dreamed in dreams come true…_

That melody still was close to me. I could still feel the wind and rush of the hot air balloons from when we shot that movie. That was one of the greatest moments of my life and I missed it. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore and us were all so small. I wish we could go back to those days. Back where everything made sense.

As I stared carefully at Jeanette's flawless features remembering the tears that ran down her cheeks, her song ran through my spirit reminding me of the reason why I was doing this.

Or why I thought I was doing this.

We needed to be a family again...

The walls were moving slower and I felt Jeanette's hand slip away, only I was still holding it very firmly. Her light breathing maneuvered in and out of her nonchalantly along with her graceful steps .

We turned around the next hallway and I turned to say something to Jeanette but stopped short seeing the shock on her face.

"Huh?", I stopped and soon shared her gasp once I looked ahead and saw many colorful luminous figures in the hallway facing towards us, with one brightly light green figure facing them. They were speaking to each other with no sight of us-yet.

I gasped inwardly and cursed under my breath seeing everybody from our table in a tiny circle in the hall speaking to each other.

" Oh…", I began upon seeing Eleanor's back facing towards us as she spoke with Dave, Simon, Theo, and...A...Al-

"...Crap.", Jeanette finished for me stopping us both in our stance hand in hand as we stood still as a statue in the brightly lit hallway looking at everyone we so easily left behind who were now all standing right in the center of the hallway.

* * *

We couldn't look away.

They were all standing a few feet away from us. Eleanor looked like she was reassuring everyone that she was alright running a hand lightly through her blonde waves that were once curls creating a guilty feeling all over again inside me.

Before I could say anything, Dave immediately glanced over Eleanor and caught sight of us.

Theodore perked up and motioned Eleanor to turn around and face us. Simon exchanged a worried glance at both me and Jeanette unsurely. Jeanette gave him a shy smile and a tiny wave of reassurance.

My breath was caught in my throat upon the last glance that crossed ways with me.

My cheeks flushed instantly and all of the blood drained from my face and my chest began to race. I was hot all over upon remembering Alvin's actions from earlier and I didn't even have the courage to face him.

I looked away and then back at him. Alvin's ocean blue eyes were locked at me, but instead of the cocky smirk I lov-hated so much, there was something different. Concern. Alvin gave me a genuine look of concern and worry and his brows were together while he looked from Jeanette to me.

" Hh...I…", my mouth fell ghostly silent. Jeanette squeezed my hand tightly and turned to give me a quick uneasy glance. Even then, she gave me a smile showing that she was thinking the same exact thing as me .

 _What was everybody doing out here? Had they come to check on all of us...Were we really in there for that long?_

Eleanor turned to face us pausing in slight shock and then looked between the others cautiously before clearing her voice, " ...Uhm...yeah Dave I was feeling much better now like I said. Must've been something I ate this morning. Um…"

Eleanor paused and looked back at me and Jeanette. Her face was still slightly pink from earlier and she was hesitating like she was unsure of her next move.

" Hey ladies…", Dave greeted as Jeanette pulled us forward, our heels clicking on the tile flooring with the golden wall lamps slightly blinding me. Eleanor looked uneasy and uncomfortable causing Dave to give her a questionable look before redirecting his attention to us. "How are you guys we-

"We were really worried about you guys!", Theodore interrupted peering at the three of us glancing with genuine concern. He looked worried beyond belief. I felt kinda stupid now.

For walking out here thinking that the coast will be clear. Great, now how were we going to explain ourselves?!

"We thought something had...happened.", Simon joined in looking between us all puzzled as to why Jeanette and I had fresh make-up on our faces while Eleanor looked to have all of hers disappear.

He shook his head and amplified his gaze at Eleanor, "What happened? Are you sure you got a little sick. Eleanor?"

She pressed her lips into a tight frown with her eyes shut real tight, "Y-yes, I was.", she replied trying to hide her dismay, " I had told Theodore I was feeling a little sick this morning. Remember?", she brought her gaze towards Theodore biting her lip hoping he would agree.

Theo instead looked like he was trying to recall the events from earlier and wasn't doing a good job at it.

Finally his face looked hurt almost like he ate something he didn't like and gave Eleanor a nod of approval, though looking like he didn't want to.

I could hear the hoots and hollers from everyone who was still down the hall in the main ballroom of tables and seats. Hearing them from afar enjoying themselves and sounding as though they were having the time of their lives made me want to cringe.

But not as hard as the person to the other side of Jeanette was.

Alvin held on to his gaze towards me with a look I had never seen before. Or have I...? He looked at me like he could tell something was wrong. Something he couldn't let go. Something I knew I was going to hear about before the night ended whether I liked it or not.

I sighed remembering his actions from earlier. Could he have really been playing? Really...touching me like that? He had to be. No other guy would be showing me this much concern if they were only in this for a joke. He was my best friend after all...

Theodore took a deep breath snapping me out of my thoughts and brought his gaze towards Eleanor unsure, " I remember you saying something about it earlier but I don't…", his voice trailed off as he was still searching for an answer.

I could tell he wanted to believe Eleanor, but his mind knew that his close friend wasn't telling the truth.

"Okay I'm _fine_ , everyone. Really, I am.", Eleanor exclaimed trying to convince herself," I guess I...was just feeling a little sick." I knew she was tired of hearing everyone be all over her over this and I was too.

But to be honest, I'd rather keep it that way because if that's the excuse they were going for, Eleanor being 'sick'? Then the focus wouldn't be on me.

The crazy part of it all was that the one who actually got sick out of it all was me.

"Hmph.", Alvin snorted in disbelief at Eleanor crossing his arms against his chest, " Sooo am I the only one who's seeing this, then? That's not what you looked like before you up and left. Like you just fought a battle or something"

I frowned and yet my heart raced across my chest at hearing his voice after it seemed like so long ago since I had heard it last. His smooth baritone had cut its way into my heart and made me fall in love with him all over again. Ugh...this wasn't going good.

At this rate, I just wanted to take off and get out of here. But...Eleanor…

And Theodore.

I had to remember what I told Jeanette. This was their night. And I wasn't going to make it about me for once...tonight that is. As much as I admit I could be really full of myself, I had every reason to be! I _could_ let it go, but only for tonight.

That is, if I lived to see the end of it.

"Alvin.", Dave warned staring sternly at him, but again Alvin returned nothing but a cocked brow at him and a scowl daring him to say something else. They locked eyes for a moment and I squeezed Jeanette's hand a little tighter leaning into her.

I blinked between the two of them in utter shock and confusion.

Why were they acting like this all of a sudden? Was I the only one seeing this? Did everybody know something I didn't?

I gazed at Simon who didn't seem even a bit off by it and then at Theodore who wouldn't take his eyes off of Eleanor.

I knew Dave and Alvin had their disagreements, but Alvin was acting like he couldn't stand him! Why wasn't anybody noticing?

"I-I just accidentally rubbed some of my mascara off is all. Really I'm okay. Brittany and Jean just came to check up on me, that's all.", Eleanor finished sheepishly. Everybody held their gaze on her and back to us unsurely like they knew we were all hiding something.

Then out of nowhere, I could tell the answers weren't adding up and I gulped. For a second I felt as though I could read everyone's mind.

Because if that was so true, why had we left the bathroom after her so late? Wouldn't we have came out altogether?

And why did Jeanette and I look like we just got done getting all dressed up retouching our makeup while Eleanor looked like she had never even heard of mascara? And why would she leave the bathroom with such a look of defeat on what was supposed to be her night?

I bit my lip wondering what I was going to say next. Or even at all! I hadn't even said anything yet because if I lied, I was going to have to say a thousand more by the end of the night and my story will be all ruined and then I'd for sure have to fess up.

We all looked between each other not sure what to believe. Because, in a way, we were hiding something from each other.

Eleanor and I were hiding something from Jeanette.

Alvin and Dave were hiding something from me regarding their relationship.

Eleanor was lying about being sick and Theodore was lying about 'remembering' it.

Jeanette and Simon were hiding whatever relationship they had from us.

Eleanor was hiding something from everyone with her secrets.

...Alvin and I were also hiding something from everyone….

What other secrets were we all keeping from each other? And how much were we willing to confess?

"Well that's probably from all of the excitement from the restaurant release!", Dave said finally ignoring Alvin's hateful glare in an attempt to cheer up Eleanor, " Or _pre-_ release like Simon was telling me at the production agency from earlier today.", Dave wrapped an arm around Eleanor rubbing her back, " You sure you gonna be okay? Is that why Brittany came to the bathroom with you? Because she was feeling sick, right Brittany?"

I backed up. Everybody was looking at me now. I didn't know whether to make myself clear or head home right now because home sounded really good now that I thought about it. " Yeah...yes that's why I went-I-I mean that's why I…

"That's why we both came here.", Jeanette spoke up saving me from the horror of the truth, " To check on Eleanor and see if...", Jeanette paused and waited for Eleanor to agree with her, but she looked away and shyly down at the ground.

Jeanette's face dropped down a little upon seeing her sister so broken on what was supposed to be her night.

"To see if she was okay…", Jeanette finished in a whisper.

Nothing was making sense at this point. An assortment or navy ocean, deep green, and candied brown eyes darted all over each other.

Everybody knowing something, but not telling another. Everybody wanting to confess something, but wasn't willing to give it a shot.

It didn't make any sense. If we were so close then why did it look as though Eleanor left without us.

We would for sure have all headed back out as a group and Eleanor wouldn't look like her favorite puppy just died. Why had she even left the bathroom alone? Where would she go…

Was she trying to leave here tonight?

Eleanor never made eye contact with us. Instead she looked away and towards Theodore who gave her a small smile that she returned folding her arms together.

"Actually, I was hoping...that Jean would come and help me fix my hair real quick. I was going back to check on...you guys. Then I was gonna come back..and...", Eleanor stated all of a sudden causing everyone to look at her questionably.

...What? Nobody was going to believe that either. I gulped knowing that none of this was adding up and everybody was going to catch on to it real quick. I froze suddenly in the middle of waiting for Eleanor to continue and I felt a set of eyes lingering on me. I didn't want to but…

I glanced up only to see Alvin with folded arms staring at me with so much confusion. His facial muscles were relaxed and his jaw slightly clenched as he looked over me like he knew something was up.

He scanned over me up and down like he just couldn't put his finger on it, then he shook his head and perked up at the sound of Eleanor's voice.

"Brittany already came in first to help me when I was feeling...sick…", her voice sounded uneasy as she turned towards me, " So I wanted to get back to the table 'cause I'd been in here long enough."

...I was at a loss of words. I hope she had a good excuse ready because her stupid decision to leave without fixing herself up because she simply didn't want to be near me was costing us big time.

So basically her story thus far was saying she had felt sick and went to the bathroom where I came to check on her, then Jeanette came to help out Eleanor decided to come back and check on everybody which would be what everyone had beat her to the punch to just now. And what now?

"B-but...", Eleanor spoke up before anyone could register, "Jean um..said she will help me freshen up and then we'll see you guys back out there in like another second, it shouldn't take long.", Eleanor finished and stared straight at me as if daring me to contradict anything she said.

I tried not to appear hurt seeing as though she didn't want my help or anything, just Jeanette's. That was her way of saying she still didn't want to be near me at all. Even though everybody known to man knew that if there was a hair/makeup emergency, I was _always_ the one that was called upon.

I couldn't help but suck in a breath and feel a white hot burst of anger and it was written all over my face.

Everyone's face took an unexpected turn. Simon furrowed his brows together while Theodore glanced between us uneasily, " Well...I mean that's fine, Ellie. But…", Theo fumbled and folded his lips together looking as though he was trying to decide between playing along or choosing his emotions and asking for the truth.

Theodore let out a sharp breath out of nowhere, " Well why didn't you get all that cleared up before you stepped outside?"

Ouch. Um...

We all turned towards Theodore and faced him with our faces read clear with shock and bewilderment. His tone was curt and harsh like he was trying to cut through her and leave more than a mark.

I blinked between him and Eleanor who now looked in shock as her face began to turn red at being caught in what we were all trying to hide.

Her face knew she had just made a crappy move. But...where was this side of him coming from?

Simon looked taken back at Theodore's rigid remark and scanned his brother cautiously. The air in the room immediately became thick and heavy. He cleared his voice putting a hand on Theodore's shoulder. Simon had to have done that with the utmost bravery because right now, Theodore's comment alone was enough to scare me.

I gripped Jeanette's arm tightly and inched into her wanting to disappear and vanish right now, but there was nowhere to run. She even had a look of uncertainty plastered across her face as she darted back and forth between Dave, the boys, and Eleanor. Slowly, she bit her lip in anticipation and squeezed me closer to her.

"Hey, Theo.", Simon tried while his hand still rested on Theodore's shoulder, he peered onto him with genuine concern, " Listen, its alright, Eleanor just needs to-

"No. You don't get it.", Theodore stated shrugging off Simon's hand leaving a very confused and disturbed trail of shock on his indigo-eyed brother's face. Theodore almost seemed like a different person at this point. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't afraid at what I thought he might say or do next.

"Eleanor you can't…", Theodore tried to adjust himself licking his lips and throwing one hand on his head running it through his hair and clenching it tightly. He let out another deep breath and rocked back and forth in impatience.

Dave balled his hand into a fist and brought it over his mouth, clearing his voice, " Theodore, come on you heard her. There isn't a problem with any of this, Eleanor just said she was feeling a little ill."

Theodore wasn't even paying attention, he didn't even glance at Dave. His eyes were still facing Eleanor, "Do you even realize... how long you have been in there already?! On our night?", he questioned as his voice picked up.

All of us looked at one another unsure of what to do. The remark alone left us all itching to know why he was so angry..

Theodore was supposed to be the most caring and understanding of us all kind of like Jeanette…

Now he was acting like a totally different person…But why?

Eleanor gazed sadly at Theodore with the most hurtful expression ever and my heart broke all over again. Her lime green eyes got bigger and a tearful expression hurried to meet her face and she had the most defeated look I've ever seen not believing her best friend was acting like this.

The feeling was honestly mutual. I wanted to reach out and hug her as she clinged onto Dave begging with hopeless eyes for Theodore to understand.

I wanted to do something, but…

I felt the chill of the air get to me and I did not let go of Jeanette, again. I didn't say anything.

Alvin's face is what really bugged me. He didn't even look as though he had a problem with Theodore's remark. That was really weird. Weren't Alvin and Eleanor being all buddy-buddy today anyway? Shouldn't he have jumped into rescue his new best friend? Or at least try and set Theo straight like Simon?

I was frozen , but in a moment of weakness brought my eyes to Alvin's . His arms were crossed still and he had his sight set on Eleanor anticipating what was going to happen next. His eyes darted back between Eleanor and Dave before he snorted and looked away.

I paused as Alvin closed his eyes and slowly pulled himself together taking a deep breath.

I bit my lip scanning him up and down wondering how long this night was going to last or how long it would be until me and Alvin see each other again. Seeing him this close reminded me of how much I missed him and how much I wanted us to work something out some kind of way, even if it didn't make sense, or was against the rules.

As I was about to look away, his eyes opened and narrowed at me, his arms still crossed and his lips curled into a small smirk. A small gasp escaped me and I cuddled closer to Jeanette blushing looking away.

 _What the hell is going on? He won't stop looking at me!_

" I…", Eleanor tried to say and I froze and caught sight of Alvin again who was watching me intently like he could read right through me , only he didn't have a smirk on his face, he wasn't showing any more emotion.

A huge blush was plastered across my face remembering his actions from earlier and I felt an icy hot feeling pressed inside me. Reminding me of how much I wanted to explain myself to him. Reminding me of how scary this all was becoming.

I turned away fast for a second time. A small muffled shriek coming out of my mouth that only I could hear.

I knew that look. I had seen it before. When Alvin looked at me like that...it meant he was going to get the truth out of me and there wasn't anything that was gonna stop him.

Eleanor coughed lightly glancing at the ground and snapping me out of my thoughts.

Alvin had redirected his attention towards her too. She cleared her voice again before facing Theodore again," Theodo-...Theo…. I-I..I told you I wasn't feeling well."

"Eleanor, you can't _always_ use the same excuse. You have to change it up sometimes _.",_ Theodore confirmed trying to hold back his anger. His nostrils flared and he was beginning to breath a little more noticeably. He brought his hand down from his head and stared intently at her.

"Eleanor you-whatever your problems are...you just-you just can't always run from them!", Theodore balled his fists up and fixed his gaze on her with a look of resentment. We all stopped short at what he was saying.

 _Where was all this coming from?_

Eleanor held on to his gaze locking eyes with him and looked on with disbelief as her whole world looked like it had come crashing down, " Theodo-...where…where is all this coming from?", she brought a hand to her already pounding forehead and I felt immensely guilty seeing her look so defeated.

We already had it in the bathroom and now her best friend was attacking her.

We all glanced around at each other unsure of what our next move should be. What was brought on first by me and now by her best friend was causing Eleanor to shake.

"This is the same excuse you said when we were meeting the people in charge of the Food Industry for our restaurant deal.", Theodore continued as his voice picked up, "When they were telling us that we couldn't do it on our own and you left for the bathroom and didn't come out for so long because you weren't 'feeling well'. Remember?"

I didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say.

You mean to tell me when Eleanor and Theodore were trying to get the contracts for the deal, Eleanor had run to the bathroom not feeling well? But, that's not what kept her in the bathroom here so long..

It was because of me _…_

We were fighting. That wasn't Eleanor's fault, it just all came out at once. We ...we didn't mean for it to go this far. But...they didn't know that...Theodore didn't know that…

Theodore kept going on bitterly reminding Eleanor of the past and I felt a large weight drop inside of me. It was my fault we were in there for so long, not hers. She had went in to use the bathroom or make a phone call about me or whatever!

She didn't go in there for the reason Theodore thought it was...not as an evasive maneuver. But there was no way for us to admit the exact reason of what kept us both in there for so long. It was too personal.

This was a time that I knew Eleanor needed me and I could be standing up for her instead of watching her hurt. But, I knew for sure that I didn't have the heart to say it. I couldn't.

I couldn't let them all know what we were hiding. Choosing to save myself...was choosing to leave Eleanor behind...just like when I left the group.

And now she was here suffering again.

What I wanted to tell Theodore was that Eleanor wasn't leaving to hide in the bathroom because she had a problem with anything-well, except me of course. All she did was go to the bathroom. The only reason why she was in there so long was because of me. When we were arguing.

I had never meant for us to be that long in there but...everything just came out. I was just so mad.

Everything of what Theodore was saying was telling us that this couldn't be the first time Eleanor had 'run away' to the bathroom if she had a problem, it sounded like she had done this on several occasions.

…But I know that when you had a problem...that automatically put you in some form of stress.. The bathroom must've always been Eleanor's escape point…

The place where she could go and release all of her problems.

The place where nobody could see her.

The place...where no one could see her cutting herself.

No!

Is that what she did? She ran off when the corporate people of the Food Industry told them they weren't good enough? Was that what she did when her and Theodore were told that they needed me and Alvin to show up just in order to get the public riled up to come?

"...how could you think it was okay to do that again this time? This night, of all night, Eleanor?!", Theodore went on throwing his hands up and slapping them down at his sides, " I need you to be here with me. We're a team! I mean I just don't-

"Theodore!", Eleanor interrupted with a choked sob rubbing her forehead. Her face was beginning to look as pink as it was earlier when we were having our heated discussion. " Please, just stop, okay. I can explain everything. I….", her voice trailed off and her bottom lip was trembling because she was thinking the same thing as I was right now.

She didn't go in that bathroom for whatever reason Theodore was thinking of.

We stayed in there for a long time because of our fight...but that was a secret. A secret hat would also expose _her_ secret.

And...as much as I didn't believe it before, I had no reason not to believe it now. Theodore didn't know about that secret and exposing the fight would be exposing the secret.

I gulped hard. Pressing into Jeanette as I gazed upon everyone who were all gathered together in this hallway. A strong sudden flow to the air conditioner in this area made me shiver even linked closely with Jeanette.

Normally, the air would have made me feel better after my sickness, now it only made me more sobered up and well aware of the elephant in the room.

I began to notice the hoots and hollers of those coming from the well-lit area of the main room.

Again, I wanted to curse them for having a good time without me. The fact that they were able to arrive here guilt free of any media or extra affiliations that they had to be involved with.

Everyday of my life seemed like a never-ending thriller.

And being the star of it every single season wasn't sitting right with me.

"Hey.", Dave spoke up shooting Theodore a warning look rubbing Eleanor's shoulder. She leaned into him covering her face letting more tears fall while Dave continued, " How about Eleanor just goes along with Jeanette like she wanted to fix up everything before she comes back out and then everything will be back to normal, alright?"

Theodore didn't seem too happy with that. He still looked like he felt angry, but his eyes were telling a different story, he looked like he simply wanted to know what was up with his best friend.

He looked sorry for her. This was supposed to be their night and they had hardly spent it together.

"He's right, Theo", Simon agreed putting an arm around Theodore's back. I was surprised he was so forgiving even after how Theodore brushed it off earlier, but that was how Simon was and that was really what I liked about him, how forgiving he was. I thought that's how Theo was too, but…

" Just let them go and get all that female stuff situated and everything will be fine. She's not gonna leave you behind. Plus, we're all still here for you.", he finished giving Theodore a light squeeze.

Theodore still had a concerned look on his face as he gazed at his friend, my sister, who was still covering her face leaning into Dave trying to stop crying.

Dave continued to rub her shoulders consoling her Theodore nodded quickly before clearing his voice quickly regretting his actions, " Uh..uhm….y-yeah. No, that's fine. Yeah..", he sighed deeply pressing his lips into a tight frown and casted a glance at the ground.

Theodore then rose back up after a second and then took another deep breath taking both palms and running them over his face in heavy frustration, " I'm sorry, Ellie. Sorry for shouting at you like that. I...I didn't mean it, okay?", his face was full of heavy remorse.

Eleanor didn't respond, instead she kept on crying leaning into Dave's shoulder. Dave gazed down at her and sighed...well... we all did. He shook his head slowly and sadly spreading his natural empathy over the situation, " Just give her some time Theodore, maybe what she needs is her sister's right now ." , Dave responded in place of Eleanor who was still covering her face sobbing lightly .

Jeanette slowly maneuvered her way around me letting me go and went to console Eleanor taking her shoulders, turning her around and whispering in her ear preparing to lead her away, "...Okay Eleanor?..Yeah...we will….um..", Jeanette ran a hand through her brunette locks sheepishly and turned towards us , " We'll catch up with you guys in a second, okay? It'll only be a minute, I promise."

We all waved her off as she led Eleanor away to the ladies room. They left holding each other and in a flash, their footsteps echoed down the fall and soon vanished as they headed left down the next hall. Then as if we never heard them, then they were gone.

When I turned around, Theodore still had an upset look on his face with his mouth slightly open as he watched his best friend disappeared on what was supposed to be their night. Immediately, I felt a shiver of regret find its way into my heart and guilt slowly consumed me.

Why did I have to start a fight in there? Of all places, on all nights? But, wait. No, it wasn't me , I was trying to fix this, I wanted to fix this.

 _But I just stood there while she was clearly under attack! That made me just as guilty!_

Simon put his arm on Theodore's shoulder and whispered some words only he could hear.

In a second, when it seemed like Theodore's heartfelt eyes were gonna leak, he in an instant blinked back tears and regained his composure and nodded.

Though, he still kept another look lingering out as if hoping Eleanor would return, and in a instant, Simon brought his arm around Theodore and nudged him a bit.

Theodore sniffed and blinked a few times, " That's my best friend Simon…", he sniffed a few more times before continuing, " I can't understand why she's been like this ever since...you know."

Simon continued to keep his arm around Theodore's shoulder letting him have all of his empathy and support. Instantly, seeing all the care Simon was showing Theo was reminding of Jeanette coming to Eleanor's aid.

That's what I admired about Simon and Jeanette. They were like the rocks who held us all together.

Alvin had uncrossed his arms and sighed deeply taking a step forward. He turned towards me and gazed at me for a split second before redirecting his attention to Theodore.

My mouth was dry….Alvin was standing right next to me and my heart was off a beat. Thoughts from earlier crashed into me rapidly. The taunts... the stares… I could smell his cologne wrap its way around my body and keep me under his trance. At that moment I was frozen.

I had to think of something-anything!

Quickly, I ran my hands through my long auburn curls fluffing them a bit and tried to focus on the matter at hand. I licked my lips and noticed that my legs and feet were wobbly. I wasn't able to stand still and my heart was beating like a drum.

"Everything will be _fine,_ Theodore.", Dave spoke into clarification running a hand through Theodore's hair, " Don't worry about Eleanor, she's a tough girl. Whatever is going on, she'll tell you, okay?" Alvin, Simon, and me were all listening intently to him.

I bit my lip and antagonized myself even further of what was ahead. I couldn't take all this bad news in one night.

Theodore was supposed to be the light of all of us. The one that brought happiness and joy to us all. How could he not be doing his job tonight? He brought us so much joy and happiness…

Even Simon and Jeanette who were the rocks seemed to be doing their jobs correctly, but

Theodore and Eleanor..both seemed to break tonight. And I knew I was gave the domino effect that caused it all.

I was soon aware at how quiet everyone had become. I could tell nobody really understood what was going on and why everything wasn't making sense. I could also tell that if one of us was to reveal something, it would reveal another unspoken secret that wasn't supposed to be let out.

Dave went over and Simon took his hand off from around Theo so Dave could hug him.

Theodore paused for a moment, not knowing what to do as his father wrapped his hands around him and then Theodore's eyes started welling up and he hugged Dave back and gave a light sob muttering something into Dave who nodded in understanding.

I was unable to hide the hurt I felt all around my face. I wanted to hide my hurt, but the stress of today had took its toll on me and I wanted to scream all over. How was this all happening, why was this happening?

Could I have really caused all of this to happen with one decision? One decision of simply wanting to be free? To do things on my own? Why did I always have to get all the bad breaks, what about Alvi-

"Alvin.", a deep voice spoke out. I snapped out of it and looked to see Dave letting go of Theodore as Simon brought his arm across Theodore's shoulder checking over him to make sure he was okay.

Simon spoke some words to Theodore as he led him around and away from us. They took a couple of steps and Simon turned around towards us looking at Alvin and Dave, but seeing as though their eyes were locked, Simon directed his attention towards me instead.

"We're going back to the table, we'll catch up with you guys, okay?", Simon stated and I smiled sheepishly and waved him off. "Yeah…", I breathed out, " We'll catch up…" I wanted to go and walk with him but my legs wouldn't move. Simon appeared like he had something important to say to Theodore so I'd rather not get involved.

Jeanette and Eleanor were in the bathroom...Simon and Theodore were on their way back. I didn't know where I belonged...

This time, I was all alone...

And the only ones that were left were...

 _Oh no._

Alvin had his arms crossed and eyed Dave unamused with no emotion. A sudden breeze swept through the room almost on impact.

I suddenly remembered it was the air conditioner sweeping past me and not the ghost in the room. I froze still when I remembered that I was the last one here. The last one except for..

" Alvin.", Dave began again peering on to him taking a step forward to meet him face to face. Still Alvin remained unmoved, the encounter was like I wasn't even in the room. Still I waited, unsure of whether I should leave or stay. I think it was a little too late for all of that.

"Yes, Dave.", Alvin responded in his smooth baritone voice capturing my attention and leaving a pleasantly racing feeling across my chest.

" Do you have any idea about how this got started?", Dave spoke into clarification leaning forward. I could still hear the ballroom area growing louder from all of the guests out there enjoying themselves, still not knowing what was going on back here.

"How what got started?", Alvin replied cooly though he now had a confused look on his face. I watched the gold chain around his chest and traced my eyes over him wondering why he hadn't really said much. He had no issue at the table when it came to speaking.

But wait…

 _Did_ he know anything about why Eleanor was acting this way? I mean I knew I did, there was no doubt about that. But, had...had he and Eleanor grown closer over the years. A rotten thought crossed my mind. For my sake, I hope that wasn't true.

Regardless of who it was, I didn't like any other female being around him, even he knows this!

Dave stood up taller and cleared his voice, " Don't play dumb with me, Alvin. When something happens, you always have a way of knowing about it before it starts and then playing innocent like you knew nothing about it."

Now I was raising my eyebrows. This was the most man I've seen out of Dave tonight. Where was all this coming from, I mean he was right but…

Alvin laughed sarcastically watching the man he called father in disbelief, "Dave, seriously?", he said with a sarcastic laugh shaking his head, " You really think I had something to do with this? I haven't even _seen_ Eleanor all day, I don't know what's up with her!"

I studied them carefully. I didn't know who or what to believe! Dave wasn't exactly lying when he said he knew about how Alvin always had to word on what was up with anything, then he goes and tries to hide it. But, Alvin was acting looking like he was genuinely confused.

" I have no idea what you're even talking about, I'm just as shocked as you are!", Alvin raised his voice a little bit and a part of me wanted to bury myself in my grave right now.

I knew that Alvin and Dave had their moments, but these _moments_ were different than the ones I was used to .

For a moment, I saw a faint glimpse of the past of Alvin getting into all his shenanigans and putting me in the middle of some. Shushing me as he lied and talked his way out of some of the most unruly of pranks.

If he could talk his way out of those, he could definitely talk his way out of this one.

Dave was quiet for a while and for a second, the whole room stood still. Quietness was a virtue and the smell of gourmet food begun to linger in the air and my stomach growled. I brought a hand over it and cursed lightly.

On second thought, I maybe should have caught up with Simon and Theodore the first chance I got despite how nosy I was being.

But, was it really being nosy if they started this right in front of me?

Dave stared down at Alvin with a presence I had never seen before. His eyes darkened and he took a step closer to him and lowered his voice not taking his eyes off of him, " Alvin. If I find out that you had something to do with this-

"But I didn't, I _just_ told you that.", Alvin shot back uncrossing his arms and balling his fists together taking a step towards Dave. Blood pulsed through my veins and I started to feel dizzy.

 _Oh gosh, I hope they weren't going to start fighting right now! Why did Simon and Theodore have to leave? I needed them to come back!_

Dave took a deep breath and watched Alvin unintimidated. The booming in my chest was becoming louder and louder, it felt like my heart was about to come out of my chest.

Seconds passed and it felt like years had went by. Still nothing happened and we were still standing in the hallway. I didn't know what to do.

Dave lowered his voice again and and shot Alvin a look, " Let me find out you had something to do with this and you know what will happen." Alvin's eyes shot up in defense and confusion, " I just _told_ you-

"I don't want to _hear_ it. I'm warning you, whatever is going on, you better not let me hear about it. ", Dave finished coldly and stepped back. A shiver ran down my back.

Alvin looked bewildered and shook his head in disbelief at Dave taking a step backwards throwing his hands up, " You know what, fine. You don't want to hear me, right? Because you never believe me anyways, so why should I even bother?!", his voice got louder and my lips trembled at the sudden change of events.

What was going on, why were they acting like this? So cold to each other..what happened? At this point, I didn't know who was telling the truth!

"U-um...you guys?", I barely squeaked out.

" Alvin. Alvin stop.", Dave demanded putting his hand up prompting Alvin to quit. " I don't want to deal with this. You heard what I said-

" But that's just it. I always gotta hear what _you_ said…", Alvin motioned with one palm out towards Dave, " ...but you never hear what I say! Ever! You don't ever have a problem listening to Simon and Theodore, just just me, right? Right?!"

I was so out of it, it felt like I was watching a movie. I couldn't be here right now. I knew Alvin and Dave had their difficulties but...this wasn't just some small thing they could talk about. It was something that had been going on for a while.

I glanced between the both of them, unsure of what to say. I knew this was Eleanor's family owned restaurant and because of that I held a connection to it, but for a second I felt out of place, like a stranger.

My palms were sweaty and my chest was shaking. I cautiously took a step back and hugged my arms around my body.

 _Oh gosh, just stop! I can't take all of this anger and tension in one day! Just stop!_

This was more than just a father-son thing, this was something real. Something that went on. I slammed my eyes shut and opened them trying to make it go away, but it just wouldn't. Somewhere sometime...in the last two years...something had to happen. Between Alvin and Dave, something tore them apart.

I didn't recognize them anymore.

Dave's eyes darkened and he went silent. A cold chill passed through me and I withdrew my glance and faced Alvin whose eyes matched the man he called father.

Or the man he refused to call father judging by the sarcasm spewing from his voice when he called Dave 'dad' earlier.

I gulped and my chest felt tight like something was squeezing it tightly and wouldn't let go. I felt uncomfortable in my own body. I sniffed and glanced between them. Part of me wanted to go to the table, but in order to do that…

Dave raised his hand up and pointed at him, "Alvin, for the last time I said I'm warning you."

"How many times are you going to say that, Dave?", Alvin snorted and took a step forward, " Don't you know you've been saying that _every single time_ since-

A croaked squeak emerged from the floor and both of them perked up and looked in my direction. My heel and dug into the tile as I took a step back with every last bit of strength within me wanting to get away.

My icy blue eyes amplified at the moment of being caught and moved frantically between them.

 _Oh no..oh gosh.. I swear what I would give for a giant hole to swallow me up right now!_

Both Dave and Alvin kept their eyes on me lingering, then Alvin broke the stare and turned back to Dave who watched as my shaky leg returned to its original standpoint.

"...I...I...sorry..I ..", I groaned in defeat taking my gaze to the ground knowing darn well I knew I didn't have anything more of what to say.

Dave pressed his lips together and brought himself into deep thought before shaking his head altogether,"No. You know what? No. We're not gonna do this here." Dave backed up throwing his hands up, " I'm not gonna do this with you- _tonight,_ Alvin. I'm going to go back to the table but we _will_ discuss this later, do I make myself clear?

At that Alvin stood shaking his head at Dave muttering something under his breath. He blinked and straightened up and crossed his arms, his gold chain reflecting in the light of the cream colored hallways. After that, nothing came out of his mouth.

My bottom lip trembled. Whether it was from Alvin's smooth demeanor or from the tension he was causing all around us. It was causing me to forget how to breathe.

Another second passed and Dave's eyes grew cold once more and I winced. He slapped his hands down making a sharp clapping noise and opened his mouth, " For pete's sake, AL-

"Alright, I hear you.", Alvin replied firmly not changing the demeanor in his voice. He gave Dave the same unintimidated stare and his arms remained crossed. My chest was like fire and my body was ice. The unusual combination caused a stirring in my already aching body as I watched the interaction between the two.

No matter what, I was gonna make it my business to find out about what happened with them. Something had to happen. I couldn't watch this anymore.

"Ahem.", I brought my hand to my mouth clearing my voice finding the strength to make myself more known.

Dave brought his attention towards me and stepped over and wrapped his arms around me engulfing me in a quick apologetic hug.

I choked on a gasp of air smelling _Old Spice_ on his body while my hands found his way around his back in a shy attempt to squeeze him back.

I soon felt Dave's hand hound his way through my auburn hair and he scrunched it and gave me a kiss near my forehead, "I'm sorry you had to see that, Brittany. I'll see you out at the table, okay? Don't be too long."

As quickly and sudden as that embrace begun, it was soon over. The release of the warmth chilled my heart reminding me of how alone I basically felt. Here, I was standing with my whole life a showcase for everyone to see, but still I held so many secrets…

Dave pulled away and began to turn around and walk making a slight stop at Alvin narrowing his eyes at him . Alvin stared boldly at him as if daring him to say something and then, shaking his head firmly, Dave then brushed past Alvin and headed straight down the rest of the hallway without another word.

Alvin raised his brows in surprise with his arms still crossed as the man he disrespected all night walked right by and refused to acknowledge him as his footsteps echoed down the hall.

I slowly began to bring my hand over my mouth in perceived shock as Dave carried his steps away around the corner like he barely knew him.

* * *

" Glad that's finally over."

….!

I snapped out of my thoughts and my heart leaped hearing the baritone in his voice light a fire into my already vulnerable spirit.

Alvin breathed out a breath of annoyance, " He always walks away when he hears the truth. Fucking coward." I was floored. I didn't know what to think as I saw Alvin's indigo eyes watched the floor with a face I couldn't read.

For a second, I thought he regretted his words...I thought he-

I gasped as the air stole my voice.

His gorgeous cerulean eyes locked right at me and instantly stole my breath away. That's when I realized we were the only ones in the hallway. Both of us.

Alone.

 _Alone at last?_

 _I wasn't sure…_

I was shaky, This wasn't what I wanted..or…

" H-hey.", I sheepishly squeaked out. My head and my heart was pounding and something felt like it was going to pop out of my chest. Alvin uncrossed his arms and stood up taller from where he was, " Hey.", he spoke with no sign of shyness. I clenched my stomach and whimpered.

I didn't know whether to laugh or be afraid. I did want to be alone with him but its been so long...but Alvin always had…

" You gonna say something to me, Brittany?", he cocked a sleazy eyebrow and began to make his way towards me smiling. That alone was making my heart jump and squeal in excitement. But nervousness danced around me and I took a step back.

...Alvin always had...this effect on me..

My eyes couldn't hold their composure and my vision tried to adjust and I blinked rapidly. I gulped and my face was pink as I drank him in. His black and red attire made him appear so mysterious even in the brightly lit hallway.

His gold chain matched the glint in his cerulean orbs while he took another step towards me and I could see the tease of his chest from the few buttons that were undone on his deep red dress shirt.

Alvin stood and towered over me with the hint of a smirk across his lips. Another whimper silently escaped from my throat and I gulped and kept my mouth slightly ajar as his husky cologne filled my lungs and captured me.

My mind was screaming for me to run away and go meet the others at the table, but I wouldn't allow myself to move.

 _For the love of...why couldn't I look away?_

Alvin had one raised brow and his gaze was amplified at me, " What? ", he said with mock confusion followed by a snicker. I snapped out of it and struggled to get words out of my mouth. I hit him in the chest and began to push him away, " Ugh, nothing! Just lemme' get back to the table before I -

"Woooah girl. No, not yet.", Alvin voiced over me grabbing both my wrists that were now hanging loosely in his hands tingling from the electricity he gave effortlessly. My shoulders slumped , the magnetic force raced through my chest and held me in place.

I gulped and fell silent. "Wha...what?", I uttered and remained upright not taking my eyes off of his captivating stare.

Alvin locked eyes with me. And for a moment...nothing else mattered. I began to feel all of my troubles.. my worries...slowly be pushed to the back of my mind as I gazed deep into his orbs.

The rhythmic rise and fall of his chest was deeply hypnotic. For a few more seconds, his eyes watched me scanning my face once again that look of yearning.

How was he able to do that? Simply go from flirty to drop dead serious in a second? Like it was so easy for him I didn't know what to believe! I could barely hold myself from the exotic scent lingering in the air off of him and on to me.

Seconds felt like they were turning into minutes.

The sudden urge to touch him and a deep craving filled my spirit. I wanted to make it stop. But the urge...the urge was telling me to come along for the ride.

And before I knew it , Alvin gently let go of my wrists grazing his hands around me and took me in pulling me close to him and my arms on instinct wrapped around his neck and I pulled him tight into my body laying my head on his shoulder breathing in lovingly.

My whole body was trembling from both fatigue and excitement as he cradled me in his arms holding me tightly.

I wanted to smack him-hit him, and push him away, but his scent wrapped its way around me in a complete heavy rapture and brought me into a world I had thought I left behind and I felt so...vulnerable and passionate. I breathed in deeply and felt all my cares waste away.

In that same moment, I knew that if anyone- _anyone_ walked by right now and saw us together, there would be hell to pay in tomorrow's headlines.

Not to mention that everyone literally had a camera installed in their phone by default so they'd have the dang pictures to prove it.

To prove that we are together when we are not, to make me seem like I'm just one of his fangirls, to destroy everything I ever worked for by making me into just one of his girlfriends-

"Oh-hh..", I moaned into him as he squeezed me tighter as if to shut my over-reactive mind up. I felt Alvin's lips close to my neck and his silent breaths hitting my shoulder telling me that he knew.

"You're such... a badass…", I stifled into Alvin's shoulder.

"Hmph.", I heard him snicker and say , " Who me?"

"You know what I'm talking about.", I leaned forward hanging onto him with a smirk of my own because Alvin knew. He knew what would happen if anyone saw us in this open hallway showing affection to each other like this.

He knew what it would mean for our careers.

But I...it just felt too good. _He_ just felt too good.

Thinking about Alvin all day just left my mind in the gutter and I still didn't know how I felt about him. I mean I knew we were best friends still...but its still kind of complicated…

Alvin's hands were wrapped around me crushing me into him in a dynamic bliss and I didn't complain.

I breathed in his exotic scent and traced the back of his neck with my nails and rested against his toned body and shoulders.

 _I shouldn't care about any of those tabloids. What did any of those people know?! After a day that I had, they wish they could be right where I was right now!_

No wait. Did I really want to throw all of my hard work away to be famous for being someone's chick? Or to be seen as loose? No, I couldn't. I loved what I have with Alvin, but I can't compromise my dreams and everything I have ever worked for.

\- about earlier…", I heard him mumble into me. I yelped and snapped out of it clearing up a voice, " H-huh?", I managed yet my voice was still uneasy from the sheer amount of pleasure I was experiencing in his embrace.

Alvin breathed in again and paused for a few seconds before continuing, " I said I wanted to say sorry about earlier.", he rose up and met my eyes, " I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable to run off like that."

"I-I...", I stopped short and suddenly didn't have the words to continue. What was I supposed to say? For one thing though, he was right, that technically _was_ the reason I did run off to the bathroom, but not the reason I had stayed in there so long.

I casually rose up to look at him rolling my eyes and scoffing, " I didn't…", I stopped as Alvin began to smirk mischievously at what I was about to say. He knew I was never gonna let him win that easily, " Ugh! I did not leave because of you Alvin. I just _had_ to go to the bathroom like any other person, gosh!"

Alvin narrowed his eyes at me, " I know you don't actually expect me to believe that, _princess._ " At that, I was trying to hold down my smile at his cocky demeanor trying not to giggle.

" If I made you feel so bad, then why didn't you just slap me in the face like you always do? When I... _'act up'_ as you put it so nicely. Never stopped you before.", Alvin continued with clear amusement knowing that he was enjoying himself and clearly didn't care what I thought.

"I-uhmm...b-because...I..", I tried to come up with something quick.

"I'm waiting.", he declared.

A scowl made its way to my face out of the control he had without even trying and I was flushed. I unwrapped my arms from around Alvin's neck, " I-uh because! ", I sighed heavily, " Because...there were people around and I didn't want them to think something was up! 'Least I had some consideration when it comes to putting other people in uncomfortable situations, okay?!"

I shot him a look waiting for him to respond, but he didn't.

Alvin had his jaw clenched and his arms still wrapped around my waist. His fingers would occasionally graze against my lower back sparking a fire that went straight to my heart. I tried to ignore it...it wasn't working.

Alvin brought his navy blue eyes over mine and gazed at me in all seriousness. His eyes trailed down and then back up to meet mines again. I casually raised an eyebrow at him giving him a taste of his own medicine reminding him of his behavior before from earlier and then he sighed.

" Brittany.", Alvin began. No tone of humor rose up in his voice. I turned up a little more to meet him face to face, despite him still towering over me.

" Whatever I did to make you uncomfortable out there, I'm sorry, okay?", he went on as my eyes widened in realization and my hands began to throb along with my heart. I fell silent as he went on.

"In all honesty, whether you wanna confess it or not , I did not mean to work you up to the point of you having to leave the entire room because of me.", he held a painful look on his face and his eyes begged me to understand, " No matter what, you're my best friend and I don't wanna make you uncomfortable." Alvin responded and I felt my spirit soften upon feeling the true...honesty in his words.

"I'm sorry, okay?", he finished.

I felt my light blue eyes widen and I searched and scanned his face for any fault.

There was none.

He was telling the truth.

I breathed in deeply and began to take a step back but Alvin's arms kept me locked in place close to him. Panic rushed across me feeling how close we were. My chest was tight and pushed up against him and my heart began to race and pound. I bit my lip and rose up to meet his eyes.

I was a bit taken over by how true, and really sorry he looked as I inspected him, there was no impression of pretending in his features. Pools of ocean blues peered down on to me and gazed at me steadily.

The action alone literally took my breath away and I began to notice how truly honest he was being.

 _Alvin didn't want to see me hurt..._

A blush rose to my cheeks once I realized I hadn't said anything for a while. I dropped my head and brought my hand over my now warm cheek rubbing it and brought my other one hand to maneuver its way down on to his torso. The soft fabric on his dress shirt and blazer felt all too real.

I felt cautious, unprepared for what next move I was to make at this point. Clearing the excess in my voice, I subtly focused on trying to remember how to breathe.

"I-I...um…", I drew back bowing my head and tried to pull myself together rubbing the back of my neck at this heartfelt apology I had never really heard from him before. Either that, or it had been a long time since I got one of those. I glanced down away from his captivating stare.

" Yes?", I heard the smile in Alvin's voice and his fingers across my waist were taken off. Instantly, he took both of my wrists from me again and placed them around the back of his neck where I was forced to look at him.

"Talk to me, Brittany.", he wrapped his hands back around my waist and scooted me closer to him. " You know I'll just get it out of you one way or another.", at that Alvin grinned and gave me that evil smile and my blush quickly turned red.

I exhaled sharply at his tone of voice, "I said I was feeling sick Alvi-mmph!

I yelped as his hand found its way squeezing and scrunching the back of my hair tightly bringing my head into his shoulder tilting it to the side. My eyes fluttered softly and my heart sighed as firm lips were pressed against against my neck, " Mmm, how _long_ are you planning on saying that?", he whispered huskily against me grinning giving me few more pecks on my neck.

My eyes began to close as I let out the smallest breath exhaling, my heart jumped and emotions of bewilderment ran down my weak and frail body. Against my better judgement, I began to bring my hands back over his shoulders and lightly graze my fingers across his neck.

I tried to adjust to what was happening. I couldn't find words to say. The hallway was spinning and becoming a distorted pool of tans, pinks, and creams. "Whoa-I...Alvi-...", I blinked rapidly feeling how cold my body was, but how warm he felt close to my neck.

The odd icy-hot mixture was something I hadn't experienced in a long time and I welcome the spell it casted over me.

At that, Alvin leaned back and paused looking me over before leaning against me before exhaling pressing his lips softly against my cheek letting them linger there for a while before pulling away. I sighed and locked my arms around his neck tighter groaning softly leaning my head onto his shoulder and let out a breath.

"You feel better, princess?", Alvin whispered closely to me.

 _I feel more than better...I was starting to feel alive...I was starting to feel on top of the world._

His affection alone was starting to release all of the worry and built up stress I've been holding for so long...

"All of this affection is beginning to remind me of last night.", I managed a small giggle that he returned just as fast. Alvin's hands began to rub my back in small circles chuckling lightly.

I relaxed and savored the moment of how close we were in this moment.

I was beginning to feel glad that I wasn't feeling as nervous as I was when we were at the table. It was crazy how someone could be your best friend, but still make you feel that way at the same time...I had forgotten how much I liked that about...us.

" Well, before the International Music Awards last night, I still can't really think of the last time we spent time together, y'know.", Alvin laughed and pulled me tighter to his chest.

I smiled and lovingly trailed my nails along the back of his neck gently with a small smile on my lips as his protection washed over me.

Memories flooded my mind from last night.

 _The loud applause of the audiences filled my ears. My deep ocean glittery long and blue halter-top dress from last night trailed up the stairway when my name was announced and I came to accept my reward. Screams were heard all around the auditorium as I blew a kiss to the crowd and thanked everyone who helped bring me to the top._

 _I remembered my manager meeting me on the red carpet outdoors in front of the paparazzi after I was done answering questions and taking pictures with my award. Tony was telling to be out in the front on the other side in fifthteen minutes, but the fancy buffet full of cake arrangements was calling my name._

 _And that's when Alvin came and pulled me away._

 _We hid, ran, and laughed all the way to the secret secluded lounge room. Even though we weren't supposed to be in there, we stayed until I had to go. I loved the way Alvin taught me to live. Taught me how to run, how to mess up, how to live a life with no rules._

 _In complete freedom, with no regrets._

It felt like it happened years ago, but it was only last night. Sometimes today it felt like it was still last night, especially with how I felt right now. Time stood still in my world.

I could still hear Alvin's steady breathing against me and his hands were still rubbing my back in slow circles telling me he was experiencing the same flashbacks I was.

 _I know I should be worried in case somebody comes and spots us..but I just didn't wanna leave….when were we gonna get another moment like this?_

If we were going to get another moment.

I sat and thought for a second, thinking of something to say and instead let out another sigh pulling him tighter to me. Alvin quickly responded by squeezing me a bit in return and I sighed deeply against him again.

" I'm just tired, Alvin.", I told him.

Feeling the comfort he gave wash over me, I soon began to feel just how completely exhausted I felt. All these emotions, all of this stuff that has happened today. It was just so much happening and it was all plunging ahead of me and I was powerless to stop it.

" I know you are.", Alvin casually admitted with a laugh and he leaned into my ear, " That's why you're coming home with me tonight."

My jaw dropped and I rose up to look at him. This was some sort of sick joke? It had to be! I met Alvin's cerulean orbs and searched his face and yet there was that same evil smirk on his face.

I shook my head abruptly, thoughts of my very busy schedule tomorrow filling my head combined with the silent excitement of being with him filled my already weary head and I couldn't think straight, " Wait, Alvin- I…you want…"

" Yes.", Alvin leaned in closer to me face grinning at the sheer pleasure he was getting from the complete shock on my face. A pink blush found its way across my face. I turned to look behind me to see if my sisters were out of the bathroom and then looked forwards to see if anyone was coming.

My voice lowered down into a whisper even though no one was around, " Are you _crazy_?!", I exclaimed in disbelief, " Do you know what-

"I know that we haven't been able to be around each other for longer than a few minutes for months now.", Alvin prompted with no sign of backing down. " Come on, Brit, just think about it for a second, how come-

" Do you know what will happen if somebody well, y'know, sees us trying to leave together?!", I stood and scowled at him curling my lip.

Deep inside I was honestly flattered to be invited to be with him...alone, but I couldn't let him know that. But I had to let him know what would happen if someone would see us together or find out!

 _Wait. But wasn't this my plan to begin with? Wasn't I supposed to be leaving anyway? This was already too much for me and I was thinking earlier about how much I wanted to leave with him...but why was I so worried now?_

"Eep!", I heard footsteps coming down the hall and immediately hid and clinged on to Alvin clutching my tiny fists against his jet black blazer. Fear made its home in my body. He flinched the same as me and grabbed me. We both turned to look behind him and saw…

Nothing.

After a second, breath returned to our bodies and we faced each other again. Alvin opened his mouth to speak but stopped short and brought his eyes down to where my hands were clutching his shirt tightly and I began to realize my grip and let go as the red tints heated my cheeks.

 _Shoot. That was close. I don't want him thinking that I need him to protect me or something._

"Britt..", Alvin stated remaining in steady eye contact with me interrupting my thoughts, " Stop worrying about what everybody else thinks for a while, okay?"

I withdrew my glare and gave him a dumb look, " Oh yeah, what about Jeanette? Or Ele-", I bit my lip making it almost bleed as I realized my mistake, I couldn't let him know about what happened if I still was rooting on this whole 'tired/sick' thing. That was the 'real' reason I went to the bathroom and that's what I was gonna stick to.

"What about how me and Jeanette were supposed to do something back home tonight?", I made no attempt to hide my frustration reminding myself of the late night swim she suggested earlier that didn't sound all too bad, " I can't just let go of that promise to her. We never get to be around each other that much anymore."

Alvin snorted and shot me a look. I raised my eyebrows at him beckoning him to speak,

" You serious?", he asked disregarding my comment, " Britt come on, you freaking live with Jeanette, you get to see her _every_ day."

I blinked twice and then shook my head abruptly and interrupted him throwing my hand up, " But-

"When's the last time you spent time with me?", Alvin caught my hand and stared deeply into my eyes. My eyes widened once I realized how close he was to my face. I began to get lost in the deep pools of ocean blues that circled his eyes.

I traced my glance around his radiant features and my heart began to throb.

I realized his hand was still laced and intertwined with mines and I couldn't hide the blush imprinted on my face. My eyes became desperate and begged him to understand why I couldn't get so caught up with him.

I wanted him more than anything, but our lives are so complicated now and Hollywood sees us as brand names more than people with private lives.

I blinked once then twice trying to formulate a time and a place of the last time we had some real time together that was pre-planned out. But I got nothing. He was right.

Alvin's hand soon wrapped and laced itself along with mines with his other arm still wrapped around my waist and I felt unsteady. I began to feel a rush of warmth all over, his stare lost within me and not letting me go.

When did he start having this powerful effect over me? Or was it always there?

 _I mean I have had such a long day...week….life in general...maybe a night with Alvin will release some of the built up stress I've been having...or maybe increase it more….I don't know...and does he really think I don't want to be around him?_

And another time tonight, again, I felt genuinely sorry of how much I probably hurt him.

"Alvin…", I said quietly squeezing his hand softly, " I do want to spend time with you...but…", my voice trailed off and I couldn't find them to make him believe me fast enough.

"Then why don't you?", Alvin made no attempt to hide his question. He appeared like he was a little angry, but was doing his best to hide it and genuinely wanted answers. Answers I didn't have.

The answers I usually had were that I am busy, which I pretty much always am, or that I was afraid someone would see or find out. Those weren't necessarily bad answers, but they were ones I always gave and I could tell they were getting old to him.

The truth was, I didn't have another answer and I wasn't about to give him those old ones.

"Seems like you're always too busy for me, but whenever you want to hang out in the past I was always there.", he said matter-of-factly.

He...he deserved a real answer.

Thoughts flooded my mind of how fun it would be, how well-overdue and encounter with him was, and how fulfilling it would be to be together for one night but...I don't know. I can't decide…

"What are you afraid of?", Alvin spoke the words right out of my mind in all seriousness.

Was I afraid?

My eyes softened and I felt like apart of me was brought back to life. I let my hands trace the back of his neck again and he responded by rubbing my lower back again. " Hm?", he asked again telling me to speak.

"I don't know…", I sighed and grazed my hand down his neck to his shoulder and began to rub the muscles in his toned arm on his biceps letting my hands touch and linger across his forearms. Maybe he wasn't so angry as I thought he was after all. Despite it all, he was still being...rather affectionate. Maybe he was just hurt, and wanted answers.

I wanted answers too though…

I needed to know about Dave. I needed to know why Alvin and him were at a war with each other. I needed to know what happened. What caused them to hate each other so much.

Even earlier when Dave was asked about Alvin, he didn't really have much to say. I would ask now, but now didn't seem like sorta the right time. It was also pretty weird..how Alvin wasn't even mentioning the blow up that just happened...and I was too afraid to ask about it.

Alvin cocked his head and turned towards my hands that were now running up and down his arm and smirked raising his brows, " You're enjoying yourself aren't you?" He turned at me and I held the hint of a smile on my face.

I couldn't hide it. Apart of me wanted to tell him maybe in his dreams, but I couldn't say I was blind to how I was deeply enjoying being this close to him and having him all to myself.

I giggled and brought my hand to stroke the side of his neck again giggling lightly, " M _aaaybe_.", I started giggling again teasing and stroking the side of his neck daring him to say something. Alvin's lips curled into another smirk and he gazed down at me in silence and I hummed at my little joke seeing the look on his face.

Alvin's touch began to trail up and down my back creeping and stirring a passion deep within me. Every touch I felt from his hands caused my spirit to dance and swirl within me. I exhaled deeply and licked my lips drinking him in sighing to myself lovingly. I wanted to go with him but…

Then I remembered his question.

"I'm not afraid of _anything._ ", I sang out to him with the hint of a blush on my face as I played with him smiling getting all up in his face. More giggles escaped me as I teased him effortlessly.

Alvin caressed my lower back and tugged me closer a little bit. Seconds passed slowly.

I didn't mean to lean forward. An unwavering force was pushing me closer to him. My heart rate picked up and my cheeks were flushed. I began to become lost in his cerulean ocean orbs so much I felt my lips tremble.

Alvin looked at my already parted lips and then back to my flushed face. His scent washed over me causing my heart to beat and throb uncontrollably.

At this moment...I didn't care who was around.

Alvin licked his lips in anticipation looking down to my lips then back to my icy blue eyes. and I let go of his hand and brought both my arms up back around his neck.

"I'm not afraid of anything.", I whispered silently to him gazing at him through the strand of curls over my eyes.

Alvin shook his head at me playfully and his lips curved upwards into a beautiful smile that lit up his entire face and I felt my spirit fall in love with his features. He began to take me in leaning forward into me.

"Come here.", he told me.

 _Finally._

I crashed my lips on to his and our mouths moved slowly at first with an unseen force driving us together. My eyes were slightly opened in bliss as his tongue moved and licked my lips gently. Alvin's hands caressed and trailed up and down my back firmly and a soft moan escaped me as I parted my mouth wider to deepen the kiss.

Our tongues met in after what seemed like forever, but was only last night and glided across each other licking and sucking. Loud, smacking noises were heard and I drew him closer to me. The softness of his touch was driving me crazy and I felt a fire-like explosion bursting in me like fireworks going off. The hotness of his mouth created an electricity that I hadn't felt in so long.

I gripped him tighter not wanting to ever let go.

 _Please don't let go._

"I missed you...", he moaned against me and took my lips again, his hand coming up to cup my face. It was completely intoxicating. His hand moved with care towards the back of my head gripping the silky, auburn curls in my hair tossing my head back a bit breaking our kiss. Alvin began kissing and nipping at my jaw and down to my neck where I gasped and let out a whimper feeling his warm lips begin to kiss me so tenderly there.

My mouth was opened in silent shock with my eyes shut tight, I couldn't describe the feeling. It felt so good that I began to pull away from the electricity and the pleasure I felt from his lips against my neck, but his grip on my hair kept me in place. There was nowhere to run. I held my arms in place around his shoulder pulling him closer while his tongue trailed over my neck followed by his lips kissing and tasting me.

At my whimper, Alvin released my hair from his manly grip and brought his lips against mine again moving hotly. Our tongues entwined with each others and then lingered in place frozen in time before he pulled away meeting my icy blue eyes again. I felt a longing I hadn't felt in such a long time as I stared back into Alvin's deep gaze with his face close to mine. He scanned my face for a couple of seconds and his lips curled into a handsome smile that lit up his entire face again and I felt my heart do the same.

 _If it wasn't Alvin's presence, his smile alone could keep me lost in his spell forever. He was truly gorgeous._

I laughed lightly and pulled him into a hug with my hands still wrapped around his neck and we rocked a bit as the heat and after-effect took over and a wave of pleasure sailed through me. "I missed you too..", I muttered into his neck breathing in his scent, "..sooo much…"

I felt Alvin breathe into my neck and pull back placing his lips onto my cheek and letting them linger before pulling away with a small smacking noise. He brought his head back into my neck and breathed in deeply again, " Mhmm…", he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close.

My hands on instinct draped under Alvin's arms and on to his back and I squeezed him tight to me. Thoughts circled my head. I knew what I wanted to do...but there were so many pros and cons.

Plus, I was so tired and I didn't know what tomorrow had planned. I had stuff to do and to get done I know it.

"I'll um...let you know what I'm gonna do tonight, okay Alvin?", I muttered softly into him rubbing his back tenderly. My eyes draped across the floor lazily and I squeezed him one more time, " I just need a little time to think if I can be there, alright?"

Seconds past before either of us said anything and he didn't respond.

I opened my mouth to say something, but a deep growling sound from my stomach escaped from me and I remembered that we were still supposed to be at the table. I soon heard his voice chuckle right after.

" Just surprise me, Britt", Alvin laughed against me pulling me tightly to him kissing me on the cheek tenderly again, " But we both know what's gonna happen."

Who knows what was going to happen? Did I really want to come see him tonight? But what about my life? How was I supposed to make all of this work with everything I probably had planned tomorrow...I wanted answers about Dave and maybe Eleanor if Alvin did know what was up with the whole thing…

But, if I choose to go, what if somebody ends up seeing me leave with him...what would I tell Jeanette? Or even possibly my driver? There was still too many things I would have to think about...

Because no matter what happens, the truth still remained.

The night still wasn't over.

* * *

 **~* Author's Note *~**

 **What if I told you guys that I kiiinda had a thing going on with a guy exactly like this during the 3 months I was totally absent from FF….yeah so I guess he kind of inspired that ending haha xDD**

 **But he won't talk to me anymore so I'm really sad :,(**

 **Sooo, is 70+ TOTAL pages good enough? I hope I kinds sorta made up for everything! Please don't hate meee! I worked for 3 months on this so I hope it was worth it! :,)**

 **What did you think of it?! Remember if you like what you read , please drop me a line (review)! But please no angry mobs and pitchforks! Like noooo!**

 **Till Then , L-ater!**

 **AND IM STILL SORRY!**

 **XoxTristinaaaDuhhhhxoX**


	12. Times's Running Out

**~*Author's Notes !*~**

 **I'll save all my excuses for my novel. Because that's how long it'll take me to explain.**

 **Aiya! I am so sorry, I feel humiliated. I have let you all down, I hope you can forgive me. Since July 2016, to say things have gone downhill would be a strong understatement.**

* * *

 **To the Squad:**

 **PippELulu - I don't want it to be depressing for youhh, Waifuu! Hopefully I'll bring the happy! Lots of drama, but that's the way I like it. x) Forgive meh for tha wait ...you had a birthday and evrything gosh xD Alvin is a bad boy...and I've been with one of those before...They uhh..well...do bad things….and girls ignore it...Why? I don't know. People are petty. They want you to never be more successful than them. J and E felt like they had a shot, and it was all taken from them. Then when they tried to get ahead, life kept knocking them down. In return, they've become jealous, bitter, hurt...etc. I don't like it either. I like the way u think waifu as always x))**

 **MissSteph22- I appreciate your concern with me, hopefully I'll be fine x) Dontcha just love sisterly moments? Me and my sister don't have any. Its weird. Theo is suspect. She's been acting funny...And don't you just love father/son arguments? And Alvittany? Everything in Hollywood comes with a price. In one sense you can have it all? But for how long? When can you get it? Is it even fulflling? What's missing? What will it cost?...y'know?**

 **LoveCaptainSwanChipmunks- OHMYGAWSH I MISS YOUR STORY UGHH. But interests change..I've even dived into other fanfics. And interests. B is a very selfish lady. I thought you kneeeww! I hope I make you happy each chapter, I'm glad you like it. But don't feel obligated to read it if you're over it or anything :P**

 **Kimberly- IM SO SORRY IM LATE, IM GLAD YOU LOVE IT, I READY ALL YOUR REVIEWS , HERE IT IS DEARIE**

 **Guest- SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG ! :,(**

 **Madelyn- IM SORRY I MADE YOU WAIT WAHHHH :,(**

 **B-Dog- AIYA... PLEASE DONT BE MAD AT MEEEE :,(**

 **Aerial Myth- I like forreal miss you and your sisters like omg. SO much. You don't need to give me a super long review! I'm fine! I just glad you loved it!**

 **MistyZshi- Thank youuuuu! Lo sientoooo!**

 **PrincessofOneshots- There's a Brittany in us all girl. Trust.**

 **EdenBlessing- Day one is the most important day! But I guess you're right. Like WOWOWOW. It really is chapter 12 and guess what...still day one. HA.**

 **xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Please continue…I hope you like it :) Really**

* * *

~* Glamorous *~

Chapter 12

 _Time's Running Out_

 _~*^,^*~_

* * *

Moments passed.

The clocked ticked.

So many questions and not enough answers. I really didn't know what to say.

I took a deep breath and tried to collect my thoughts. What was I going to do? Was I really going to end up going back with Alvin tonight? But...what was really starting to scare me was that instead of thinking "Should I go, just this one time?", my thoughts were beginning to lean over and instead ask " _How_ was I going to go?"

And that was the scary part.

I couldn't be seen with him! Not like this!

I tried to rationalize all the reasons that I shouldn't go, but I was starting to feel guilty all over again. Alvin was my best friend after all. And I sorta feel like I've been neglecting him lately. Because if I want him anywhere with me, there's little to no fuss. One call and he's on his way. I was the one always giving excuses.

 _No wait, that's not right, Brittany. You really are busy! Just look at how the day is going! Events can pop up in a split second and your image will dry up if you don't attend!_

Yeah...that's right too. Or it can be damaged if reporters are there and decide to take something out of context or start asking the wrong questions.

 _"But, what about Eleanor?", he pressed on urgently still not hiding his smile and pressing the microphone even more closer to our faces, "We've heard from an inside source that you and her don't exactly talk that much anymore. What do you have to say to that?!" I caught my breath in my throat and my eyes nearly popped out of my soul._

I shut my eyes and tried hard not to remember the events from earlier, but it was no use.

 _Flash! Flash!_

 _"Wh-what are you talking abou-_

 _Flash!_

The cameras. The reporters. How fast everything was going. There was so much I wanted to do...like just leave right now and hide away from the world for a little bit...but...its just so…so...

"Brittany."

I snapped my head up and my eyes began to refocus and adjust. A hazed, red figure soon appeared in front of me and I realized my hands were still wrapped around his shoulders in desperation. I didn't want to move, I had already been out of my comfort zone too many times to count today.

I sighed sharply with the bent up frustration I was feeling and inhaled the aroma of my perfume and his cologne mixed together and my features and posture softened at how well the aromas went so well together. We were a match made in the spotlight. But even then, perhaps me going back to the house with Jeanette would be better, I could always go see Alvin another time but-

"Brittany."

The luminous glow of the hallways began to relax into a faded pinkish gold and the shiny floors glistened to reflect the hue around the halls. It was a new vibe, I needed it. It was more soothing unlike the dark atmosphere from earlier.

"H-huh?", I stammered and cursed inwardly at my overactive imagination. I yawned deeply and brought my face up to him and watched him with sorrowful, weary eyes, " Yeah, Alvin?", I stated softly. A soft blush tinted my cheeks realizing he was still standing in front of me.

Alvin gazed at me with concern and took his hand off my waist and stroked the side of my face, " You ready to go back to the table?", he looked at me carefully inspecting to see if I would make a wrong move. A blush highlighted my cheeks while my spirit sank into me and even the thought of walking in front of all those people and back to the table sounded exhausting.

I sighed loudly and dramatically, "Aughh no! I don't want to.", I complained and let myself fall deeply into him burying my face into his chest welcoming his masculine scent and hugging him close to me. "I'm tired and I want to go home."

My body froze when I heard him chuckle, " And miss out on all the food that's probably out there?", Alvin laughed lightly and squeezed me back, " Come _on_ Britt, its almost over, just a little bit longer okay?" I felt his face near mine and cursed myself for wanting to lean in again. Fighting him off right now was even harder than going back in there.

"Okay umm, you're not exactly the one who has had _the_ longest day of her life and is feeling like passing out on the floor and hightailing it out of here!", I smart-mouthed him. Though I was slightly muffled with my face still on his chest. I waited for him to respond as I watched the golden lights glimmer across and down the hall where I could hear the roar of the audien-I mean people in the restaurant.

...What the hell is wrong with me?

Well, they sure did _sound_ like my audience. Everyone who's anybody is a fan of mine. I know this isn't my restaurant, but nobody in their right mind would say they weren't star-struck and excited to see me here tonight. I took a breather and instantly felt at home, I shouldn't be afraid of walking back and seeing those people.

When I walk into a room I wonder if I like them, not if they like me, hello duh.

Confidence filled my body and my voice returned to me instantly, "I don't hear you saying anything, Alvin. The fact that I got sick and I'm still attempting to stay here says a lot don't you think?!", I smirked against him closing my eyes smiling and hugging him tighter.

Alvin leaned in closer to me and I could feel his hot breath near my ear, " I _said_ if you're so confident about leaving, _toots_ , then why haven't you done it yet? " I could hear the smile in his voice and and felt my heart explode into fireworks as I began to giggle, "And while we're at it, you and I both know you cannot pass out _and_ 'hightail' it out of here at the same time. You need to pick one and stick with it. Savvy?" I felt warm and excited and started letting out little laughs of air snickering against him.

He had a point though.

"Cause' I don't feel like it.", I said simply with a smile on my face turning to peek at him, a blush tinted my cheeks when I saw the stupid look Alvin gave me. I burst out laughing and pushed my auburn curls back from my face and then sighed feeling them rest across my back.

Bringing my arms back up, I locked them around his neck and laid my head on his chest turning from him folding my lips together trying unsuccessfully to not let out more giggles.

I was really happy at how comfortable I was able to be with him right now. Not at all like how I was at the table. I acted like I was some ex girlfriend that wanted him back.

Alvin scoffed and shook his head at me amused, "Idiot." My mouth dropped in shock and I gave a small laugh of disbelief, "Look boy, I don't-..."

"Come on, everyone's out there already, it's time to go and be _social._ You know you looove being social and being the center of attention", Alvin smirked taking a step away with one still on my waist grabbing me to come with him. I pouted and heard the people around the corner of the brightly lit hallway towards the giant ballroom grow louder and more laughter and chatter filled the room.

"No!", I growled and stomped a tall stiletto heel on the ground like a little kid. Alvin turned towards me with his brow cocked up, "Forreal?"

I giggled and smiled slyly and reached out slowly on instinct and gently cupped the side of his face and brought him towards me gradually and leaned into him. I felt Alvin relax into me as my lips got closer and brushed against his…

"Wait...what are you doing..?", he asked softly letting himself be pulled in to the beat of my heart.

 _I got him..._

Closer...and closer...until...

"I don't think sooo", I sang as I pushed away from him and walked away laughing out loud at the stunned reaction on his face. "What?!", Alvin exclaimed his eyebrows raised entirely with his arms out and I turned around cupping one hand over my mouth and the other on my thigh letting out a bunch of hysterical giggles.

Rejection had hit him like a ton of bricks and I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Y-you you should have seen your faaace!", I burst out into more fits of laughter pointing at him. I was cracking up, my stomach felt like it was about to explode and my eyes begin to water while Alvin smirked at me nodding, " Okay Barbie. Okay. If that's how you wanna play.", he was starting to make his way towards me slowly with an evil smile, I was backing up still clutching my stomach laughing like my life depended on it.

"N-no Alvin s-stop please..", I started cracking up again and my eyes were staring to become even more watery. I held a hand out in front of him beckoning him to stop. I didn't want to wipe them and mess up my mascara so I knew that I was just gonna have to suffer.

Selfish, I know.

Without warning and before I could do anything, Alvin was already standing over me and my laughs were now turning into small breaths with small giggles coming out occasionally. I looked him up and down scanning his sculpted features taking steady breaths as he watched me like a predator watched its prey.

I took a shaky breath in and tried to remember how to breathe despite the hint of a smile on my face knowing that this was gonna cost me.

For my _innocent_ crime, Alvin eyed me intently smirking slyly and took the my mouth firmly and roughly in his hand outlining my jaw jerking me forward. I locked with him eye to eye frozen, not moving a muscle holding in my breath. I was trying to read his emotions, but so far...failing.

Our lips didn't meet each other at first-not yet. Both of us locked eyes letting the other know that we were okay with this , that we were okay with all of this...more than okay.

My face was turned upwards to meet him preparing me for my punishment and my heart was pounding rapidly outside of my chest heavy with adrenalin bursting as Alvin leaned in pushing his tongue forward and closing his mouth around mines and a pink blush tinted my cheeks.

My icy blue eyes fluttered lightly slightly open in a daze and relaxed as his demanding tongue traced its way inside and around on instinct I moaned lovingly. I locked my arms around Alvin's neck feeling him chuckle and smile within the kiss taking his lips off with a smacking sound before continuing where he left off. Alvin pulled me into him tightly and abruptly leaving no space in between us letting out a low groan. He knew he got what he wanted.

Even as he was kissing me, I felt my mind begin to wonder. I don't even think he knows the effect that he has on me, and I wonder if I cause him to feel the same way… I hope I do…It's crazy that I was getting so startled about someone walking in on us here in this open hallway, but now all of my cares seem to have vanished, and my morals along with it.

I was torn between two different worlds. One where I'm on top of the world. With confidence as tall as a skyscraper, knowing I could have any guy I wanted, knowing that I had even the closest females to me wishing they could have a piece of this life...then there was another world….another where I wanted to escape reality with Alvin and runaway to the edge of the Earth, just me and him forgetting reality.

When I'm with Alvin, I feel like I'm the finest, I feel like I'm the brightest, like brand new. Like I'm walking on the red carpet all over again.

 _Walking on the red carpet…_

 _Walking on the red carpet…_

 _Even on the ugliest days, there's glamour and grace..._

I felt him sigh and relax pulling me into another kiss then leaving a couple more on my cheeks and neck and I closed my eyes taking it all in. I breathed in and exhaled feeling a wave of euphoria wash over me. Taking my hand over the side of Alvin's face one more time, I slowly turned him away from my neck and towards me locking deeply into his indigo orbs as he watched me and waited.

Then, I placed my lips gently on his savoring this sweet moment not knowing when it might happen again.

And that's when he started to pull away, "No…", I muttered before grabbing his face planting a dozen more kisses on his lips. Alvin chuckled against me and gave me a few more before pulling away entirely, " You really know how to make me feel like a man, Britt.", he said with a few chuckles grabbing onto my waist.

I awoke from my cloudy gaze with a heat passing through my mind trying to wake me up, " H-huh?", I stammered still lost in pubescent bliss focusing on his lips. Well, so much for playing hard to get.

I was interrupted by being squished and pressed back into him in a breathtaking hug. Breathtaking in its entire and full context because words failed me. Needless to say, my arms draped back around him on instinct and my world became hazy and pink, my eyes fluttering at the warmth.

I'm glad that personal looks and hygiene was something that Alvin took great pleasure in. I was _very_ grateful. The cologne was definitely doing its job to the fullest.

Some guys I meet that want to be around me if they don't meet my standards, they are escorted away immediately. No hugs.

I took a deep breath and replied simply, " A queen is just doing her job."

I giggled because I heard the smile in his voice, " Well, Your Highness...", Alvin rubbed my back slowly before pressing me tightly against him, "...maybe you can consider doing it more often.", he finished and pulled away maintaining eye contact with me with his hands still wrapped around me.

What I wanted to tell him was that I really wanted to...I really did wish we didn't have to do these certain things in private, so he wouldn't have to be my little secret anymore. But, in all honestly, I don't like the idea of belonging to someone, or the idea of being _someone's_ girl.

 _I don't like the fact that he flirts with other girls too like how he did at the table. Kissing him makes me feel like I'm just another TRL groupie._

" Whatever.", I felt the words drip off my lips like honey as I pronounced every syllable praying it did some damage with a smirk on my face, Alvin raised both his eyebrows, " 'Whatever' ?!", the hint of a grin inching across his face, " You got something else you wanna say, Barbie?"

"No-pe.", I inflicted the words off my lips the same as I just did with little effort still smirking. Really I was lying, there was a lot of stuff I wanted to know about Dave, Eleanor...I wonder if he remembered about his little invite earlier...

"Well I do.", Alvin lowered his voice smoothly and chills ran across my spine. Alvin leaned forward and I shut my eyes in anticipation shaking and stirring, the pool in my stomach twisting and turning. I could feel the warmth of his breath against my cheek and I stood frozen in time.

"You…", he whispered gently into my ear and my heart thumped loudly like a drum humming, each beat set off a set of fireworks and I couldn't see straight. I opened my mouth slightly as breaths left my mouth instead of words. I could practically feel my lips tingling with all the euphoria.

I closed my eyes in anticipation.

"...got company.", Alvin finished and leaned back at me. I blinked rapidly, my eyes shot open in shock. I was confused and skeptical. I didn't understand what he was talking about.

"W-wha-

Alvin nodded upward looking straight ahead and I whipped my head around fast to see two distinct shadows and some chatter sounding like they were ready to turn the corner. My face immediately turned red at the current position I was locked into. Alvin noticed it too, but remained completely calm as if it wasn't a big deal.

My arms fumbled and I looked and felt awkward not knowing what I should do. I knew who it was around that corner, but I didn't need for them to see me like...this. Alvin shook his head at me smirking like he was about to laugh. My pink face began to turn red and I felt hot.

I whispered to him frantically, " Why are you looking at me like that?!" Alvin didn't seem at all fazed, probably because he wasn't, but I didn't care!

" What the hell are you so afraid of?", he asked. I stopped and paused unable to register what he just said.

What was I so afraid of ?

He chuckled and started to pull away while backing up, " See you at the table, Britt.", his hands lingered on mine until he finally let go and turned on one heel and made his way around the brightly lit hallway that suddenly returned back to its original gold from it hazy pink hue from before.

Or did I imagine it all?...

His scent lingered for a while and the chill of the air combined with the stunned silence of my emotions and his departure created a mix of unwanted feelings inside me. A few seconds later I heard the room erupt into a loud roar from everyone inside the ballroom because a certain rockstar entered the room. Soon footsteps soon crept up towards me whereas my mind was elsewhere.

"Oh..hey, Brittany."

A soft majestic voice echoed behind me through the golden, lit up hallways. Though it sounded like more like it was asking a question. I squinted my eyes and clenched my knuckles tightly not wanting to know who it was, though I had a feeling I already knew who it was. Very shakily I turned my head around to see who the person was.

Jeanette and Eleanor both stood behind me, Jeanette with a look of concern and Eleanor with a face I couldn't read. Jeanette's loosely dark brown curls were falling and cascaded in front of her face . Her lips glistened in the light golden hue of the large concealed hallway we were in and she was in the middle of smoothing out her midnight blue satin dress.

"Y-yeah I'm fine I just was...", my throat was caught with something and I resisted the urge to swallow, " Umm..."

Eleanor looked straight at me and didn't mutter a word. My voice felt shaky and uneven like I couldn't get a word out. Eleanor's face was completely cleared from our fiasco earlier and topped with a new fresh coat of makeup. Autumn colored hues resonated with her already doll-like features, complimentary of Jeanette I bet, she also held a nude shade of lip gloss that complimented her rosy cheeks that seemed to be brought back to life.

She held her stare at me along with Jeanette like she wanted to say something, but didn't. I was already blown away by her features of what a little makeup could do to a person.

Especially after they just got done telling you about how dark these last 2 years have been for her. Chills dashed through my whole body remembering the nauseating feeling of the deep red gashes on her legs and thighs. I stared longingly at her light green glowing gown feeling like I was going to throw up again. She had those scars right in front of me and I was the only one who knew about it out of the hundreds of people that were here tonight.

And the millions of people in the world.

And it still made me wonder...out of all the people in the world ... why after these two years did she only tell me? The person she hasn't spoke to in 2 years...why me?

"What are you still doing out here?", Jeanette asked with genuine confusion, her violet eyes scanned me for any answer. She had her eyebrow raised up in a half-hearted gesture.

I cleared my throat and coughed lightly. My cheeks flushed with a bright pink and I bit my lip. Crap! Did they see Alvin walk away, did they see...us?

"Ah I was just...um...Dave!..", I snapped my fingers quickly and came up with an escape route. Both Jean and Eleanor raised their eyebrows at me clearly confused. "Dave was here and we were talking and I was about to go back to see about you guys and well..here you are!" , I finished with a fake smile praying they'd buy it.

Jeanette cleared her voice and began to speak up, " O-oh...well…-

"Come on, Brittany."

That voice came from Eleanor. I fixed my gaze from her dress to her face not knowing what to say. Eleanor looked much better for one. The color returned to her face and she didn't look as tired and panicky as before. I even saw the hint of a smile on her face when I turned around when she was finishing her conversation with Jeanette.

I felt so guilty. My bottom lip trembled with tension and fear. Had she told? Did Jeanette know now? About what I said? About...everything?

What would Jeanette be thinking of me now?

" H-huh?", I mumbled under my breath.

" Are you ready to go eat?", Eleanor asked calmly. But she didn't just look at me. She was watching me. Watching to see what I was gonna say or do.

I calmed down and adjusted myself to face them. I took a deep breath and faced both my sisters glancing between them. I was supposed to be able to love them, to trust them. But here we are, all dressed formally on what was supposed to be a happy occasion, and instead we were all hiding dark secrets, from each other, from friends, and from the rest of the world.

" Yeah, I'm ready.", I replied with confidence even though I didn't have any. Jeanette smiled brightly and reached for my hand squeezing it tightly bringing me back to life. My eyes met Eleanor almost automatically unsure of what they wanted to say.

But even then...

" Alright good, then let's go.", Eleanor replied giving a small, quick smile went past me proceeding graceful steps ahead of me with her head held high and steady without another word.

...the show must go on.

And Jeanette gently pulled me away from the darkness and into the light.

* * *

The awkwardness in the air was thick as the remains of the former Chipettes and I slowly but surely made our way through the darkness of the elegant, poised hallways glittered with portraits and fancy mirrors and stepping into the light. A loud eruption of something took place, like a roar of an audience and my heart began to beat significantly faster, thumping loudly against me. I didn't know if I was ready for this.

I took a step back and gulped. A few people to the right sitting at the heavily royal embedded tables caught sight of me and gasped in excitement and smiled pointing in our direction.

'Crap!', I thought. 'This didn't look so good'

I swallowed, "Maybe this isn't such a good ide-

A noticeable figure went past me and caught me off guard.

Eleanor took a step forward and then retracted it. She stopped and took a noticeable deep breath while straightening out her silky green gown and fixing her white gold earrings. She smiled and gave a slight wave at the crowd of people who began to notice our presence. Then, without hesitation, she took a few steps ahead smiling lightly and proceeded ahead.

Without us.

I felt twinge of animosity towards her leaving all of a sudden right in front of us while me and Jeanette just stood here looking stupid and I narrowed my eyes at her. A reassuring squeeze on my hand caught me off guard and I looked to see Jeanette faced forward towards Eleanor with bravery, a small smile on her cheeks.

" What?! ?", I screeched in a whisper loud enough so that only she could hear.

Jeanette twisted her face and looked at me puzzled.

I gave her an are-you-stupid look, " Jean really? Did Eleanor or did she not just leave us to fend for ourselves in front of this crowd? Wouldn't the people in here think something was up if we weren't together?! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Then I saw another thing that made my heart drop into my gut.

There, on the other side of the room was a crew of camera people moving around interviewing people. Most likely getting the latest scoop of the very first people able to be inside the restaurant and talk about how excited they all were. The camera crew and reporters had a giant moving machine that looked to be an extremely expensive jet black camera. Like the ones they used in movies...like the ones they used on TV….like the ones they used on…

" _News!Flash!...",_ I thought to myself.

I was instantly reminded almost immediately.

The roar of the hundreds of people inside grew louder by the second as everyone began to look this way. I scowled upon witnessing a familiar face within the crowd towards the camera people. It was the reporter that was trying to get a little too personal with me outside earlier. This was not gonna be good.

Great. Just what I needed. The one night in my life where I wished I had a little less attention! Tonight's the night I get it all!

The chandeliers glimmered and twinkled out the corner of my eye but I ignored them and the crowd. All I wanted to do was just crawl under a rock right now. If anything , I mean _anything_ rubs them the wrong way, they're the type to blow something all out of proportion and make the public throw us under the bus!

I slapped my hand over my forehead and dragged out a breath, I didn't need this. I just didn't see how Jeanette couldn't see how much this could put us in jeopardy. Couldn't Jeanette see how important our image was? Why was she acting so strange?

Jeanette stared at me and sighed with disappointment, still she squeezed my hand gently and lowered her gaze, " Why does that matter to you now, all of a sudden...", her voice trailed off and I stared at her dumbly. What was she talking about?

Suddenly, my eyes rose up in realization, regret was painted across my face. I bit my tongue knowing that I couldn't take back what I said.

Everyone in the room seemed to notice our faint whispering and began to tone down their volume, only the slightest. I tried not to panic. Hopefully the cameras off to the side will point anywhere except over here!

" It really shouldn't bother you...", Jeanette spoke and the truth pounded into me with each word that echoed off of her voice, "...that's...exactly just lik-

"-Just like I did two years ago.", I finished for her. She brought her attention to me in shock, clearly not expecting I would literally own up to something like that. Those words tasted like vinegar, but I could tell by the look on Jeanette's face and through her lavender eyes that she was relieved at my honesty.

My chest felt tight like a rock and stopped suddenly. The feeling of a knife that was already lodged in my chest was twisted. I had to stop myself...I had to let go of it...because I was right. I had no audacity to be mad at Eleanor for leaving just now, even if it was only temporary. No right at all. My lips weren't moving anymore, but the words already came out of me and it was too late to take them all back.

I left without a fight, I left without a care. Like I was the only one that mattered. I could've warned someone. I didn't care how I hurt anyone else. I didn't have the right then and I didn't have it now.

...But even then... even if I could've done things a little differently, there was nothing wrong with wanting a little more out of life.

"Not a damn thing.", I declared under my breath glancing around the room at the hundreds of people in the room both on this floor and on the second floor undressing us with their eyes. I caught sight of a few men in dark, expensive suits checking both me and Jeanette out while nodding and muttering to each other.

A couple of other well-dressed individuals, both men and women, were mouthing and waving towards me trying to get my attention. I carefully studied Jeanette to make sure she wasn't paying attention then flashed a smirk in their direction and nodded upward towards them beckoning them to speak. An elegant well-dressed woman who looked to be in her 40s blew a kiss and waved at me while a couple of handsome men who looked to be around the same age mouthed 'Call me' while making similar hand gestures.

Everyone else in the room held their phones up trying to 'act' like they weren't trying to take pictures of me and Jeanette and gave hoots, hollers, and whistles at the two of us who grinned back with ease.

'This is what its all about', I thought to myself, " This is why I can't regret my decision." So if Eleanor chooses to do the same thing-

"That's all on her.", I heard Jeanette say and I turned to her, my ice blue eyes caught in surprise. Jeanette leaned into me carefully still facing forward, she had caught sight of the reporters and camera crew. Jeanette readjusted her glasses making sure the frame fit perfectly and fixed a stray brunette strand behind her ear, " Just act calm and keep a straight face, they won't know anything we don't tell them. "

Ah...that made sense. Geez, this is the second time Jeanette or Destiny said something to make me think like they were reading my mind!

I took a deep breath as the loud light of the main ballroom met us in bewilderment. I need to chill out, maybe take some yoga classes. Yeah, that's it. Maybe that's why I've been so crazy, I'm well overdue for a looong break.

Sighing deeply, I blew a strand of my auburn curls to the side of my face in a lazy raspberry manner causing an immediate giggle to erupt from Jeanette. I stuck my tongue out at her, "Loser.", I sneered with a playful grin.

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Whatever, girl.", she snickered and ran a lazy hand through her brown, silky curls and pulled me forward towards the crowd.

Just act calm.

 _Right step._

 _Left step._

 _Left foot._

 _Right foot._

 _1...2...3…._

 _1….2….3…._

'Okay...Jeanette's right, I can do this.'

Everybody's image was blurred all around, I didn't time to look at them, I didn't want to look at them. Just straight ahead...that's all that mattered.

Eleanor was already ahead of us, but turned around suddenly with a dumbfounded, confused look on her face. Me and Jeanette both stopped to stare at her as the confusion was met all around.

Hoots and hollers were then heard along with whistles from the sounds of the people at the tables. It felt like a domino effect seeing everyone at each table turn around in slow motion only to have stunned looks appear on their faces seeing all three of us together in what had seemed like a century ago.

Everything stopped. And suddenly me and Jeanette didn't really know what to do. I held on to her hand tighter and sucked in my breath. I didn't want to make the wrong move, especially not in front of all these people. I paused and waited, what would Eleanor possibly want?

"Come on!", Eleanor spoke over the roar of the crowd motioning with her hand. Her voice sounded faint over the loudness of the room. Peace began to massage my spirit and I started to settle down. Jeanette relaxed, " See? Let's go!", she exclaimed, "The food should be ready by now!"

I smiled brightly at Jeanette, though it wasn't genuine, not in the slightest. None of it was true as I felt myself being dragged and rushed back to the table where I was just a second ago, though it seemed like a millennium.

Events and thoughts circled my head. Even though it went on in private, did everyone know? The voice of the crowd picked up as we circled the tables around the white and creamed colored table and glass ornament decorations. Even though I was standing in a room full of hundreds of people, I felt naked. I carefully tried not to trip over myself. There was only one klutz out of the Chipettes and it sure wasn't me. I was not gonna make a fool of myself in front of all these people.

Even as the table got closer in sight, and I could make out the figures still sitting there, my thoughts began to spasm uncontrollably.

Were we really all just gonna sit and act like nothing ever happened?

Really?

I mean...Alvin and I had something going on, but that was nobody's business.

I had been missing from the table along with Eleanor for half an hour.

Jeanette walked in on it and was keeping it all a secret. She also neglected to tell me that her and Eleanor had tried to get entertainment careers of their own, but it never worked out nor did they ask me for help.

Theodore had spoke to Eleanor with so much authority I almost forgot who he was, it sounded like pent up anger from something that she was doing in the past. Not to mention Eleanor was keeping a dark secret from everyone. One that was endangering her life.

And did everyone really not notice the extreme hatred and animosity that Alvin and Dave showed to each other?

I knew Simon had to have known about it, it was obvious for him and Theo. I almost felt sorry for Simon, the way everything seem to explode earlier, but he still managed to calm Theo down. I had to really give props to him, he was like the only sane one of the Seville's right now.

I had never seen Alvin and Dave act like that to each other and that was scary. Why was I the only one worried about them? I was really worried...worried about us all. And I felt so guilty having Simon and Jeanette thrown in the middle of it all. What if any of this stuff got out? Do they know what will happen? Does anyone know?! If this stuff got out to the media...

I couldn't think about it.

As we ventured toward the table following closely behind Eleanor who was leading the way glancing back now and again to make sure we were coming, I could see that she was giving me blank looks but I tried to ignore it. This was as awkward for me as it was for her, having to play pretend all the time.

I followed her steps along with Jeanette wondering how long we would have to keep this up. These fronts. I wanted to work it out...but I just...didn't know how.

 _Or didn't want to. It seemed as though the situation was a lost cause by now…_

Sigh.

I could make out Simon and Theodore making polite conversation causing Theodore to start laughing before taking his drink giving a thumbs up to Simon. Good to know he was back to his old self.

Dave shook his head at them in amazement and laughed with Simon and Theo while the red figure next to them, who had made his place both in my heart as my best friend and my worst enemy said nothing. I gulped upon seeing him, he didn't see me just yet and my heart felt like it was gonna come out of my mouth. It pulsed and jumped giddily and excitedly like a puppy whose master just got home.

Alvin couldn't see my face yet. I could make out the black expensive blazer he was wearing along with the glow of the chain around his neck. But that alone was enough to make me gulp silently.

Still, I felt myself start to sweat as nervousness danced its way around my body. Jeanette's footsteps continued to carry me towards the others following right behind Eleanor who led us around and right towards the decorative table.

Alvin's chair was curved to the side with him sprawled out leaning back facing Dave's direction to his left side. Still, he said nothing, he wasn't even engaged in their conversation. He played and twirled a silver fork that seems so bright it glistened and sparkled with each reflection of the several chandeliers scattered throughout the room.

I watched his every move, my eyes eyes tracing his figure up and down. A mix of fear and excitement covered my face. The thoughts from us in the hallways earlier displayed all over my mind. His lips, his smile, his cologne...his cerulean eyes...everything about him was apart of me.

 _'That's why you're coming home with me tonight.', his voice echoed through my ears._

 _Gasp!_

Oh crap, that's right! How could I forget?

...But wait... what about Jeanette...we were supposed to hang out too. But he's right...I do see her all the time. I friggin' live with her and we hang out constantly!'

 _'When was the last time you spent time with me?'_

His voice echoed through my ears.

A pang of regret twinged in me and I bit my lip...For a famous worldwide rockstar who lives on being rebellious and causing trouble, he really did have a heart for me. Someone who was so mysterious and starborn was so connected to me. I didn't understand my feelings for him. I wanted to tear his face apart, but at the same time I wanted him to like me. Or maybe even...more than that. But, even if it came down to that...was I ready for it?

His blue, indigo orbs traced the length of his necklace, avoiding eye contact with his father figure who was now staring at him and now us. Seeing that alone made me stand still.

" Oh, there you all are!", Dave exclaimed with a look of astonishment on his face, " I was beginning to think you all weren't coming back."

Me and Jeanette gave sheepish smiles, trying to hide the facade. Hopefully he won't notice anything. I was secretly hoping Eleanor and Jeanette wouldn't mention the 'conversation' me and Dave 'had' that kept us in the hallway. I didn't wanna lie, but I felt I didn't have a choice.

I avoided all eye contact with Alvin, but I felt his eyes lingering onto me and our moments earlier flashed in front of me and a silent anger consumed me. How could I be so careless to let him get a piece of me like that…? And what if someone had walked in on us. They almost did…

Coldness touched my hand where Jeanette should've been and I saw her make her way around towards Simon and she gave him a quick hug and sat down. He wasted no time caressing the side of her face with genuine concern asking if she was okay. Jeanette smiled brightly and waved it off as nothing to be worried about.

I was lost in the sight of it all. Of what we all had become. Once upon a time, we wouldn't dream of keeping stuff away from each other like this. Why now? It couldn't have been all because of me.

I felt a tug on my wrist and glanced up to see Alvin motioning me towards my chair with his hand. I paused as the blood drifted away from my face. I looked at Dave then back at him and then to my chair. Then, wasted no time bringing my body towards it and sitting back down trying to forget the regretful events that would be stuck in my mind for the rest of my life.

The trays were coming nonstop. Entree after entree, it just wouldn't go away. Gourmet Cajun cuisines, Italian dishes, and even some of the items Miss Miller used to make for us when we were younger were brought out one after one to all the tables here on the first and second story of the building. Just when we thought they were done, there was plenty more arriving from the kitchens and onto the floor.

Our table was layered with salmon grilled with catfish and laced with mashed potatoes. There were spicy sirloin steaks and jambalaya with an array of sauteed vegetables. There was snow crab near the salads with smoked shrimp and a whole set of prime ribs, corn on the cob, garlic bread,-

It was so much, it smelled like heaven in here. Whatever you thought of, or wanted they had it. I had to admit it, Theodore and Eleanor really out done themselves. I didn't even care what the actual food theme of the restaurant was, I didn't care I was extremely impressed. And considering this was the best food I had eaten in some time, especially since breakfast, I was very satisfied.

Our table was beginning to make polite chit-chat and we had been gorging ourselves for almost an hour. The conversation did the best it could and we were finally catching up to things, feeling a little more comfortable around each other. The awkwardness was returning back under wherever it came from and finally leaving.

"Yo, but Theo seriously, you really oughta ask Simon to talk to the director for you.", Alvin pressed making gestures with his fork while chewing on a rib, " Either that or I'll do it for you. You could really use some screen time, bro."

I drank my drink in silence and watched everyone at the table quietly. I didn't want to make a scene. I had a lot to say, but I was tired of talking. Thank goodness they were doing it for me.

Ellie giggled lightly and gently brought her arm to rub Theodore's shoulder to which Theo smiled in return. "I'll think about it Alvin. I mean it does sound nice to be on the screen again. It has been a while…"

Everyone including me nodded in agreement. I wanted to say something, but I was way too busy chowing down the crab in my mouth. I caught sight of Jeanette who made eye contact with me and she grinned through her pasta and steak that it looked like she was trying to swallow whole.

I snorted a giggle and shook my head taking a bite of my mashed potatoes. Everybody around us and the other tables seemed to be lost in the trance of the entrees and the flavor of every last dish that was presented before them.

The sound of ice clattering onto the glass followed by a liquid pouring reached me and I realized that my pink lemonade was being refilled.

"Oh, thank y-...", I stopped and took in the lady next to me who just so happened to be Kelly. The waitress I wanted to intimidate earlier and felt my mouth become dry. She smiled gently to me and went to go attend another table.

Instantly, I felt my heart drop at her small act of kindness, knowing that very many people in here probably ordered soda and alcohol so she would've had to go out of her way to serve me personally. I bit my lip and felt the blood drain from my face and my food turned to ash in my mouth. I felt like a bully.

A rush of a familiar smell made its way across me again and my heart froze. I felt a warm calloused hand rest just above my knee and began to squeeze it lightly rubbing gently. My heart slowly came alive again and like magic and turned a confused look at my frenemy next to me and tried to hide my blush.

"What…?", I muttered silently thankful that Simon was explaining the auditions for the _Crash Fusion_ film sequel to everyone who actually was listening. I tried to act like I was still listening,

"You okay?", Alvin mouthed silently squeezing me a bit for comfort. I felt my chest relax and settle down and I very sheepishly nodded, "Mhm…".

I didn't want to think I was easy or something but without thinking, I felt my hand slowly inch up and begin to caress and squeeze his hand back feeling how warm and entangled his fingers were with mines.

I didn't care what he thought of this...I needed this affection one way or another. I sighed deeply and continued eating trying to catch up with the conversation. Was he okay with this?

Alvin didn't say anything for a while and his hand went cold in mines, unmoving. And slowly, my smile started to diminish. Embarrassment creeped up into me and started to eat away. Did I do something wrong..? I frowned and began to bite back the hurt, I looked down and away retracting my hand.

 _Was I...taking this too far?_

Instead I then felt the warmth of his hands squeeze around mines again. His thumb gently rolling over my hand. Alvin turned to look at me with concern, "You sure you're okay?", he muttered tilting his head to the side.

My spirit warmed and I glanced at him and nodded eagerly squeezing his hand firmly. I felt normal again. I thought he had rejected me for a second. And I won't even lie, that would've broke my heart.

"I guess so, rockstar.", I breathed out and hummed a tune going back to my food. Alvin chuckled to himself caressing my hand some more, his fingers laced in mines. "Whatever you say, Brit."

I scoffed under my breath, " Shut up.", I snickered getting an idea.

" You know you _looove_ me!", I giggled sticking my tongue out at him mimicking his antics and laughed at his shocked expression. He shook his head at me laughing, " You better quit stealing my phrases, Brittany."

"But, you don't deny it.", I nudged him playfully flipping my hair across my back. I was loving this and I knew he could tell. Alvin was trying not to let on, but I knew he and I both knew the truth. He knows.

Alvin sighed and laughed again squeezing my hand and caressing me some more. He shrugged to himself, " If you knew then you wouldn't need any reassurance.", he winked at me grinning, I rolled my eyes.

And then I noticed the table had gotten quieter...or was it just me? Alvin had noticed it too and we both brought our attention to everyone who had been quietly whispering to themselves and gave them a confused look.

"What's up?", Alvin asked out loud, while I secretly hoping nobody noticed whose hand I was holding under the table. I was blushing and I knew it, but I wanted to know what was going on.

At that Dave chuckled with a glazed look in his eye, "I believe you guys both know the answer to that.", he took another sip of his wine.

At that, someone cleared their voice.

"I think now is a perfect time to point out that this is the first time Alvin and Brittany are out in public not trying to rip each others throats apart.", Theodore chuckled, "Its actually really peaceful having you two around."

Everybody at the table wasted no time and eagerly agreed laughing out loud.

"Finally.", Simon muttered under his breath shaking his head at us.

"Ditto.", Jeanette agreed giggling.

"You said it.", Eleanor chimed in.

Ugh.

"I hate every single one of you.", I rolled my eyes and let go of Alvin's hand. I grabbed my lemonade while everyone erupted into laughter all over again.

* * *

The boys and Dave were clearly enjoying themselves while me and my sisters ate silently. I was always surprised how guys tended to bounce back and be all cool and everything after all that went down. Dave was even acting as though no altercation went down with him and Alvin.

I froze and caught sight of the camera crew making their way over and around the giant room interviewing people about how they're enjoying themselves. I was disgusted. Can't they see we are all trying to eat? How was that appropriate?

Geez, I hope they don't come over here I swear.

 _Thump!_

I felt a bump to my leg and looked up to see Jeanette eyeing me and noticed she had an array of lobster and fettuccine pasta on her plate now. She held her fork up over her mouth before speaking, " Are you okay?", she asked semi silently before taking a bite.

"Mhmm.", I nodded eagerly and went back to my food. I didn't want her to notice so I tried to drown out my guilt with the soothing sound of the jazz now playing in the background. At that moment, I felt Alvin's hand begin to stroke my hand gently and my spirit felt lighter. And so much better. It was almost…

Almost like...like he...no…

Like everything was gonna be okay. Was I maybe just overreacting? I couldn't be. Not with all of our secrets, Any of this gets out and Hollywood will have stories for centuries. Not with just me though...with all of us…

I sighed deeply again as the soothing sound of jazz and heavenly aroma of different ecotic foods began to do its job, I felt myself beginning to become full and my body began to take a breather and settle down.

"Thank you... _Alvin_.", I whispered only loud enough for him to hear. The tiniest smile may have tugged on my lips as I squeezed his hand.

Alvin smirked and leaned into me, "Don't mention it.", he said smoothly.

It was nice to know Alvin always knew when I was stressed. He also knew what to do too. I was starting to really like that about him.

Loud eruptious giggles filled the air and my moment was short lived and irritation soon replaced it. It was those females behind me that Alvin flirted with earlier. But, oddly enough, I felt chill. Like this wasn't even all that to be stressed over.

 _You know what, I'm not gonna even worry about it._

Alvin squeezed back and leaned into me little trying not to draw too much attention to himself, " You're _always_ welcome, Britt."

Oh no...I wasn't gonna fall for that. _._

I shook my head and laughed trying to catch up with the conversation glancing at Eleanor who I could see was now leading the conversation describing to Dave and everyone about how this and that were made and what she kept from old recipes and what she did differently this time around. She even gave some noticeable credibility to Theodore who pitched in and added some of his insight also perking up at some of Eleanor's compliments towards him.

 _Glad they're able to make up so quickly. Since Theo is the most forgiving person on the block._

Simon and Jeanette appeared to be taking noticeable interest in each other. He chuckled at her shyness while she blushed and waved off his intrinsic mannerisms. They were both so into each other, I don't know why they didn't make it official already.

Unless...they just didn't wanna tell us what we already knew was fact.

Who were they kidding?

"Yeah Miss Miller always liked for her seafood to be cooked with butter always instead of oils, so I made sure that at least stayed the same.", Eleanor joked while serving herself garlic noodles. "We wanted to make sure we were able to kill everyone with high blood pressure."

"Ah-em.", Theodore interrupted making eyes at her, " _We_ wanted to make sure that we killed everyone with high blood pressure.", he smiled nudging her. "You gotta learn to say it like that, Ellie."

We all burst into fits of laughter causing other tables to look right towards us. Especially at poor Simon who almost choked on his Pepsi laughing. We tried to tone it down as the waiters and waitresses swinged by to take empty entree plates and replace them with new fancy dishes.

I made eye contact with a male waiter who couldn't help but give me a _very_ noticeable glance and smirked at me. I gave him one in return flipping my auburn curls over back back lazily, a look that renders most men weak, only to see him look past me. Immediately his face went cold with fear and his smile vanished. Then he went on his way. I was confused.

"What the…"

And the grip on my hand tightened.

My chest tightened and I whipped my head around to see Alvin steady leaned back a bit with his other arm over the side of his chair silently with a brow raised looking unbothered, but I knew something was up.

I traced his face around and his eyes darkened. He watched the waiter become detached and uncomfortable as he began clearing other tables. I realized what he was doing.

He had freaking scared the guy off!

Was he serious? First I get it hammered into me about how I was being towards Kelly and he comes and pulls that crap with me and this guy?

"Alvin, you're a jerk, seriously?!"

He raised his eyebrows then shrugged his shoulders like he didn't know what I was talking about. I didn't know whether to laugh or scream.

"So you can flirt with any woman in the room, but I gotta watch myself around guys?", I whispered fiercely at him, " Is that what you're saying?"

Alvin fixed his collar and leaned into my shoulder, the hotness of his breath making me shudder, " I don't like guys staring at you like you're a piece of meat." , he confirmed narrowing his gaze at me.

My breath was stuck in my throat. I turned to him in mild shock at his bold statement towards me wondering if he was telling the truth. He had the hint of a smile on his face locking his indigo eyes watching me intensely. I couldn't find any faults. Did he really mean that?

In all honesty, I felt a bit...protected. Safe, even. Like I actually mattered to him more than a best friend. My heart warmed itself. And then it turned to ice.

One the other hand, if this was one of his jokes, then I didn't have time to be fooled.

No, he has another thing coming, " Alv-

"Alvin,", Dave spoke in a clear authoritative tone.

I paused, no I _freaked._ It's like I had forgot what had happened earlier! The fight, the 'family' moment. Oh yeah, I sure felt the love. What did Alvin do now? I mean I know the guy is a jerk sometime, but I was sure glad I had nobody to always call my name like that all the time. I would've stopped that real fast. I could understand why Alvin got so frustrated with him, He wasn't even in the wrong for anything right now, its like he can't catch a break!

I gripped Alvin's hand tighter, feeling the warmth rush right through me. His hand felt actually real soft for a guy, and noticeably warm. I held my breath and felt my heart leap in excitement, I didn't say a word, I tried to focus on Jeanette reminding everyone of the way Miss Miller really made salmon...or something like that.

In the midst of that conversation, I inched my face towards Dave trying to see what he was talking about. I saw him change his position to sit up straighter and glanced noticeably at his brown leather watch.

 _Phew._

I knew it, it was nothing. Maybe I was just hearing things from those voices in my head again. I giggled at my thoughts and went to grab my lemonade while trying to purposely ignore the tiny flashes from people trying to take pictures of me at other tables.

But, it caught my eye again.

Dave looked over at us and creased his brows like something was off, but he couldn't quite tell what it was, He was looking suspicious. My heart rate sped up. This wasn't good. What did that mean?

My breaths became shorter and was caught in my throat and I immediately took caution. For whatever Dave thought it was, Alvin was unbothered. He let go and stretched both of his arms high and yawned lazily. I rubbed my jet black dress some trying to get some feeling back into my fingers.

Alvin causally turned towards Dave resting in arm behind his chair again, but didn't say anything.

I felt every organ in my body stand still and not say a word. My chest was tight within me and I prayed that they would have no altercation and if they did that it would not get on the news. I blinked and tried to focus elsewhere and began speaking with Jeanette (rather than Eleanor) about getting some food for Destiny for later.

"Yeah, yeah we can totally do that!", Jeanette responded while taking a sip of her cranberry 7-UP, "Mm..did you want me to ask...Ellie?"

She didn't even have to ask. I nodded begrudgingly, she knew the drill. I didn't like dragging her through this, but for the time being just so things could stay sane, she would have to be the middle man until I could figure out what to do about our...sister situation.

Out the corner of my eye, I carefully glanced to the point until I could make out Alvin who looked at Dave clearly unfazed, as if daring him to say something. My eyes shot up at them in fear and anticipation and then I looked away.

 _Did Dave see us holding hands...?_

 _Would he think I'm one of Alvin's groupies?_

 _Did he make see us earlier...when we were kissing?_

 _Oh crap! I really cannot have him know!_

"...I….…ou….st…...ght.", Dave muttered though I could not for the life of me make out what he was saying. It sounded so low, and I knew it was because he didn't want anybody to hear what he was saying. But they didn't understand, Ihad to know. Because who is to say that if…

 _If…._

If I actually go with Alvin tonight, would he even tell me the truth to how its been with him and Dave these past couple of years since he decided to go solo. Because now that I thought about it, he never really discussed Dave at all. And when I mentioned him, he would get really distant or change the subject.

I saw Dave mutter something again to Alvin looking deep into his face examining him with a clear, serious expression. Still serious, but almost with worry. Maybe sad?

Alvin still had one arm rested on the back of his chair and shook his head slowly at Dave. Then Dave sighed deeply and began to rub the back of his head and looked deep in thought, while Alvin said nothing and just stared at him. He looked him dead in the eye. No emotion.

Another burst of excitement and laughter burst from our table and this time other tables joined in just to see that we were all having a good time. I knew what the joke was. They were describing the time we went all around the world in those hot air balloons. And how when we found the boys, we were cute genies while they looked like they were on the hunt for King Tut's tomb.

At least that's how Eleanor was describing it, she wasn't wrong though. I grimaced as I saw the _News!Flash!_ crew witness this and focus a couple of cameras our way. Even though they were a good distance away, I knew they could zoom in. I wasn't stupid.

I found myself holding onto hope that Theodore or Eleanor told them to please leave us alone tonight so we could enjoy ourselves.

Dave looked upset and the seriousness was diminishing, he just looked sad and upset now, I kind of started to feel bad for him.

" Alvin….", Dave pressed on urgently, waiting. I gulped. It killed me to hear that desperation in his voice. Was he apologizing?

Alvin stared back and didn't say anything.

"Are you sure?", Dave asked leaning to the side in his chair, one hand on the armrest still looking at Alvin. I began to take another sip of my drink trying to stay unnoticed.

Alvin nodded slowly and still remained silent, he just stared back emotionless. Like he didn't care one way or another. My guess was that he was still fuming from what happened earlier in the hallways.

No matter what Dave was asking of him, even if Alvin's answer was already going to be the opposite of what Dave wanted, Dave had to know that his accusations from earlier had set Alvin's answer even more firm in the ground. And the truth was written all over Dave's face. He knew. Because it was eating him from the inside out.

Dave sighed sadly and turned back towards the table not saying anything. He gulped the last ounce of the red wine he had with no interruptions and then signaled a waitress over almost immediately to refill his glass.

At that Alvin stared and let out a long dramatic, agonizing breath and shook his head. This was the most non responsive side I had seen out of him since he...well all night really.

I had no words for that brief encounter. I just couldn't believe how much had changed.

I tossed an auburn curl over my back and shot Alvin a look. Waved and unnerved, he reached for his drink and paused, tilting his head glancing at me with a confused gesture.

I raised an eyebrow and tried to make a tiny attempt to have him spill what was going on. Still, I got nothing. My face returned to its normal composure and I carelessly turned away. At that, Alvin shrugged and did the same.

" So hey.", Jeanette carried on adding to the ongoing conversation, " Is the restaurant only going to be in L.A?

" Hopefully it is going to expand.", Eleanor nodded her consent while spooning herself more sautéed salmon onto her plate and passing the saucer to Theodore who thanked her and did the same.

"So are you guys going to be at the restaurant everyday?", I spoke up wanting to be at least apart of the conversation so nobody would think anything was off with me.

"No, only sometimes.", I heard Eleanor speak in response. I nearly coughed and gasped almost choking on the crabcake I was taking a bite out of. Could that be a response? To _me?_

Everyone at the table seemed to be shocked as well. The boys and Dave each gave each other an amazed look while me and Jeanette shared surprise and some visible discomfort. I knew today was a slow day for me but since everybody heard that, it meant I clearly wasn't as crazy as they all made me out to be!

"We're gonna be here until May to promote our business!", Theodore grinned and chimed in sitting up straighter tossing an arm around Eleanor who began to relax a bit more finding comfort in him. " Then after that we'll be here rarely while we discuss business with y'know... the _business_ people."

Theo winked at Simon who carelessly rolled his eyes at him in return. Simon discussed earlier that he had now met and discussed business with hotshots and big people all the time like it was nothing, so he knew the drill all too well. People had been telling me previously that the 'intelligent Seville brother' had a niche for discussing movie deals and projects like a pro. Like he'd been doing it for years.

They also mentioned that Simon had something about him that made actors reach a deeper level in their acting performance whenever he helped out during TV shows. I had knew already Simon was assisting TV shows, but after finding out tonight that now he was all about movies. I was really happy for him.

And happy for my newfound extra 'connection' might I add.

Jeanette listened to Theodore and Eleanor discuss their business and looked at me in astonishment.

I made an 'I-don't-know' gesture with my hands and shrugged to her smiling. I instantly thought back to a couple hours ago when my manager was telling me that I should try and make up with Eleanor. Gosh, I really needed to talk to him right now, he would definitely know what to do. I knew I wouldn't like it though…

I wanted to tell him, Nina- _somebody_ what was going on. Especially Destiny too, I really have been shutting people out lately for fear they wouldn't understand or the media would find out.

 _Guess that's not really fair though. They don't even get a chance._

Interestingly enough, Tony always was able to pretty much find out stuff without me ever having to tell him, like he could read it in my face. But, I couldn't tell. What if I just wanted some dang privacy?! Was that too much to ask? I don't have to tell everyone everything!

" But obviously.", I heard a snort and tried not to imagine who I thought it was, " It would be pretty pointless for us to be here everyday if we were simply looking around and talking."

I couldn't stop the scowl that was beginning to appear on my face from Eleanor's passive aggressive comment. It _appeared_ like she was just speaking aloud, but I knew that she was trying to say something mean that would come across 'nicely' so nobody would notice.

Hence the term _passively aggressive._

Two can play at that game.

I slyly raised a brow up feeling the thunder pulse against me. It was quiet for about 3 seconds while I tried to think twice about reaching across the table to grab her neck.

"Thanks for that, but next time try and tell me without the attitude.", I commanded before taking a bite out of my food without another word.

Slight tension grew around the table while the thunder steadily increased and everyone grew uncomfortable. I heard Simon take a deep breath and hold onto it looking elsewhere while Dave raised his eyebrows at me. I could see Alvin from my peripheral chuckle to himself and shake his head.

My face was hot with hot embarrassment. I hated being seen as the drama queen! I growled to myself. I hated when people did petty crap! Then everyone then starts to look at you like you were the bad guy when all you were trying to do was defend yourself!

Jeanette then brought her attention over at me and muttered 'Stop' and I twisted my face together in disbelief, I was about to let her have it before I saw her lean over and do the same exact thing to Eleanor and then my spirit relaxed. Seeing as though the discomfort was shifted from me to Eleanor as I witnessed her distorted face as she exhaled casually and sighed, "Okay then." was enough for me to calmly go back to stuffing my face.

With class, of course.

I tried to drown out my feelings with the strolling sound of instruments playing in the background. I relished at the feeling of being fed in what felt like forever.

 _Gosh, why couldn't everyday feel like this? Now I get why Destiny was saying that I was so lucky to be here. She actually was missing out._

Dave cleared his throat and had a bit of a hazed look in his eye, most likely an effect of the second or third glass of expensive red wine that he just so vigorously topped off. He then led a discussion catering to everyone at the table regarding the time the boys thought their neighbor was an actual werewolf. A tale all of us remembered a little too well, judging by the fond remembrance on everyone's face at the table.

The conversation pleased everyone immediately as the thunder disappeared. Simon, Theo, Jeanette, and Eleanor's faces lit up simultaneously talking over one another remarking the tale as if it were only yesterday.

Though as I watched Eleanor engage with Simon over how Theodore almost attacked her at the time if not for the crystal necklace she was wearing while everyone laughed, I frowned again.

Apart of me wanted to make amends with Eleanor. Get down to the bottom of her secrets and resolve….whatever _this_ is, but I knew this was gonna be harder than it looked.

I sighed heavily and poked my food around lazily. "Should've never came.", I thought to myself and casually swiped through my phone wondering if it was too late to call a limo. Glancing down at my fancy porcelain plate, I was shocked at how much food I still had left. It looked as if I hardly even touched my plate with all the crab, mashed potatoes , and shrimp I had.

Glancing around at everyone else's plate, I noticed the same pattern. I knew they were enjoying themselves but I knew they were gonna have to take most of it home. Good we were getting a little of everything for Destiny.

 _Either that or she'd kill me._

"That girl was the reason I could eat like nobody's business now.", I whispered to myself.

 _All Destiny ever did was eat!_

Okay I was exaggerating , but when she wanted to, that girl could really get busy when food is nearby. I shook my thoughts away after seeing Simon offer me a plate full of lumpia which I accepted.

" I mean I didn't want to believe that Mr. Talbot was hiding anything", Dave went on to say while cutting into his sirloin steak, "... but when Alvin starting having those night terrors…"

"What's a night terror?", I asked anyone who was willing to answer. I took a bite out of my lumpia and gave a silent wave and smile to a 5 year old girl who seemed enthralled by how we shared the same drink. She pointed excitedly to her clear kiddie cup filled with what I assumed to be pink lemonade as well.

"Well when you wake up from a nightmare, you normally just wake up shocked and scared...", Theodore began.

"But when you have a night _terror,_ it frightens you so much that you end up waking up screaming usually.", Simon finished while adjusting the collar of his navy blue dress shirt and black blazer.

"Ohhh…", me and my sisters hummed in acknowledgment. Back then we knew there was something funny about their neighbor, but we didn't know what was going on at their house at the time.

"You remember when all that was happening, right Alvin?", Dave asked taking a bite out of his steak. He made eye contact with his crimson dressed teenager who at the moment was paying more attention to doing lazy tricks with his fork gazing boredly at it.

"...Mhm…", Alvin uttered nonchalantly not giving any more insight to how he felt. It seemed like he just didn't want to be bothered with Dave anymore.

I couldn't really blame him though. I don't normally wanna talk to someone I just had beef with earlier.

 _*ahem* Whose name started with an 'E'!_

But that was still his y'know...father.

The boys were casually making side conversations with each other along with Eleanor and Jeanette laughing and discussing other things with each other to past time.

 _There they are doing it again! Like nothing strange was going on! I don't care what anyone wanted to say, I'm not dropping this._

"Oh come on Alvin you remember!", Dave exclaimed and squeezed Alvin's shoulder shaking him a little. Alvin looked visibly annoyed. He inhaled deeply and his indigo eyes froze like he was trying hard not to roll them.

I gulped seeing this and grabbed my drink instantly trying to swallow down whatever ounce of fear I had left.

" ...Right?", Dave went on. " You had woken up that one night screaming telling us all about how the next door neighbor was acting strange. And how his dog was howling! Like a werewolf, righ-"

" _Yeah,_ yeah. I remember.", Alvin cut in exhaling sharply readjusting his shoulder like something venomous was on him right as Dave removed his hand. He blew a breath and ran a lazy hand over his messy hair, "Then I made that comment about your dandruff before we went back to bed and yadda yadda yadda...", Alvin finished and his voice trailed off.

Me and everyone else instantly perked up and started laughing uncontrollably. It was obvious, we had never heard _that_ part of the story! At least me and my sisters didn't!

Dave look mildly offended and mostly appalled recalling it. He was almost embaressed but managed to crack a tiny smile. And just when I took my hand off of my chest from laughing, Alvin slowly lost his smirk and went back to doing lazy fork tricks with a bored look on his face.

Like it didn't matter what Dave said or did one way or another, Alvin still didn't have anything to say to him.

Everyone's laughter was dying down and Dave turned to look at Alvin. I wasn't sure of what he was feeling in his chest as he looked at his oldest son. It was a mixture of concern and frustration, but also longing. Like he really was trying to get Alvin's attention, even if Alvin wasn't feeling the same way.

I could see that tiny spark in Dave's eye, kinda like how Miss Miller used to do to me when I ignored her or blew her off sometimes.

I sighed inwardly after glancing at Alvin then turned away and squinted my eyes shut, ashamed at the fact that I was missing his touch. My hand suddenly felt icy, like it was missing something. It seemed so foolish. Having feelings for my best friend. No, that wasn't foolish. That was natural. That had to be natural, right? It was the fact that he was a _bad boy_ that made it so foolish for me. Because that's who he is.

"So anyways, Theo…", Simon started and began to speak with Theodore over a bunch of new installments that were going to be in Alvin's new movie deal. Mentioning the course of some roles that needed to be filled along with auditions. They were doing bigger things for the sequel to _Crash Fusion._ Class A actors, highly advanced technology, killer screenwriters. Everything.

Seeing Dave, Eleanor, and Jeanette had eased in and began to be apart of the conversation, I adjusted myself in my seat and ran a careless hand through my auburn curls, fluffing them a bit and tried not to shoot a my attention towards Alvin, but failed.

He was leaned back in his chair rocking it back and forth with his leg and let out a deep yawn closing his eyes. I opened my mouth to speak, yet my eyes began to wonder and trail down his neck and towards his blazer and the piece of adorned jewelry he had around his neck that glistened from the elegant chandelier.

Alvin began to open his eyes and I snapped out if it, my heart stopped instantly. Our eyes met. Then my heart began beating louder.

 _Thump…_

 _Thump…_

 _Thump…._

"Umm..", I mumbled biting my lip, yet unable to stop staring at his.

"Yes, Barbie?", Alvin rested his arm on the back of his seat still leaned back in his chair. He flashed me a sexy smile and watched me intently.

I fidgeted and felt a pink blush beginning to crease across my cheeks. Our actions from earlier played over and over again in my head and my mind was fuzzy from the butterflies in my stomach. I was dizzy with delight reminiscing on the sense of pleasure we brought to each other. For a moment, I thought he could hear my heart throbbing through my chest. I suddenly hoped I looked more than okay to him.

Wait a second, wait no I always did! I was Pop Diva Brittany! Multitalented International Starlet of the World. My fame level was beginning to rise to where you could be living under a rock and still know my name. There wasn't a thing I had to worry about.

Though as I watched him quickly transform from disrespectful teen to Sexy Heartthrob (also best friend and rival) in a millisecond, I noticed how curious I became over the whole 'Dave' thing and decided to get down to the bottom of it.

I turned towards everyone, confirming that they were still sucked in their own conversations and scooted over some, thrusting my chair closer to him. Alvin took notice and twisted his face together confused, his smile diminished though he did the same.

I didn't know how else to say it.

"What's going on between you and Dave?", I blurted out immediately.

Alvin gave me a stank look like 'Really?'. He narrowed his eyes down at me like I was some sleazy animal.

" No, you heard me.", I whispered harshly still making sure the others weren't listening. " What's been up with you two? Like its-

"Brit, no. Just stop. I don't wanna talk about it.", Alvin spoke waving it off moving away from me. "Its.. just…", his voice trailed off and he dragged out a sigh bringing his ocean orbs to the ground in deep thought and deep frustration.

My forehead creased and I widened my eyes, "Alvin…", I was getting serious. I graciously decided to forget about him waving it off because I had to see what was going on. Maybe it was something I could fix.

" _Alvin_ …", my voice started to crack a bit. I was starting to sound desperate and I didn't like it. He had never been this closed off from me. He was being defensive. Like I was a stranger asking him something personal.

The room began to get louder at the same time as the band playing music drowning out the white noise. I licked my lips in anticipation formulating thoughts over and over again in my head. I didn't know exactly how to carry this out so I had to dive right into it and ask questions later.

"Alvin I…", I straightened out and leaned up in my seat, quickly scanning my surroundings and brought my attention back to him. I searched his face. Alvin was troubled and his face heavy with deep frustration. Lips pressed into a frown, he glanced back at me and what I saw shocked me.

Alvin's eyes were hard and firm, but glossy. Like it was a touchy subject for him, he almost looked like...like he was beginning to get emotional about it. For the first time tonight, he was showing feelings that I wasn't used to. I didn't want to address it anymore, but I wanted him to know that he could trust me at least...that's what friend's are for, right?

"Not tonight.", he said to me, "Not right now."

….

 _Or not ever?_

I fell silent, then quietly nodded in agreement.

Alvin turned a glanced at Dave for a second, then another. Dave was engaged in a deep discussion with the others and heavily engaged with Simon and Theodore specifically. He would mention things from their childhood and both gave them compliments on how they would handle something.

Noticeably leaving Alvin out of the story that clearly involved him as well.

All of a sudden his face twisted into a tight frown and he shook head slowly rolling his eyes. Alvin sighed aggressively and turned away and leaned back into his seat. He exhaled deeply again and said nothing. I didn't know what to say. It was sad seeing him like this.

Alvin glanced off, his face null of emotion and ran his hand over the back of his neck before fixing his gaze on me, " I don't wanna talk about it, Brit. Let it go. Its nothing.", he finished. Though his voice sounded one way, his deep ocean irises were empty and dry of any substance or emotion. Almost like defeat and it scared me.

I didn't let it go, I couldn't do that. To myself...to him...What had really happened for all these years. I had only got a glimpse, but I could see that there was clearly more to the story. I knew I probably couldn't fix it completely. But, at least it would be a way for me to forget about my problems for a bit.

 _Maybe…_

Or would it really?

A dispute between Alvin and Dave that set a rift between them affects me because I'm associated with Alvin. Alvin is associated with his brothers as I am with my sisters so it honestly causes distance between us all if issues like this don't get solved. There was already problems with me and Eleanor and look at what it caused. It just gets bigger.

Something had happened, something huge. Alvin always told me about stuff that went on between him and his brothers or Dave. For him to be closed off like this...closed off like this from _me!_ Gosh, this must be how I made Destiny feel when she told me earlier how I had been shutting her out for a while.

This stung. And it hurt.

I shook my head at Alvin not believing what was coming out of his mouth. I was in awe, unable to move.

Who was this guy?

Was this my best friend?

The guy I went all around the world with when we were kids? The guy that was my sworn rival since we met? The one I stay up late at night thinking about? The one who was my best friend and my worst enemy. This guy...after all these years decided that he wasn't going to trust me?

I clenched my jaw in anger. I wasn't giving up that easily. My clear, icy blue eyes flared up hotly and my fists were closed tightly.

"Al-vin.", I whispered fiercely. And then I dragged out a sigh, turning away giving up. How could I ask Alvin for more than what I'm willing to give him. I could easily see my little argument finding its way right back to me turning into a trap. And that just wouldn't do.

Abruptly, I gave up,"Just forget it.", I flipped an auburn curl back across my back feeling it cascade around me and hit my waist.

I pouted and closed my eyes breathing in deeply and letting it out. This day didn't need any more drama, I shouldn't be adding to it. I'll get down to the bottom of it soon enough.

I zoned out trying to picture myself elsewhere. Anywhere. At the mall with Destiny, on the beach in Maldives, that time me and Jeanette went on a cruise to Costa Rica...I slowly began to relax imagining the cool island air dancing through my wavy hair. The sun shining on my face and the rest of my body. Sunkissing me as I went into what would soon be a golden tan. The smell of the ocean crashing against the rocky shore and washing against me. Porcelain clouds…

My forehead felt cooler and a smile tugged at my lips. Yes, that's exactly what I needed right now. Time away.

Time away from the glitz, the glamour, the-everything!

I love what I do, I really do, but my manager was right. If I didn't take care of myself, then what good was I to the world. I have the money to do it and I've never been known to not get what I wanted. Being seen legally as an adult does have its perks!

Sister issues, boy problems, fame…I just can't with my life right now. I can't _diva_ today.

"Haha…", I giggled to myself. _I can't 'diva' today._ I am definitely get a tank top or a tee with that on it. Perfectly describes my soap opera life. I tried to catch up with the conversation at the table that seemed to be traced back to Simon's movie directing. Now did I think about that, I did have a a few questions for him.

"Hey Brit.", I heard a familiar husky voice under his breath. A smile began to appear on my face. I bit my lip, trying to hide myself. I cleared my voice and refused to make eye contact with him.

"Yeah?", I answered, biting my tongue, hating how desperate I sounded. What did he want now?

"The offer is still there, y'know.", Alvin whispered sensually, " Come with me tonight and _maybe_ ….", his voice trailed off. I gasped to myself, my eyes shot open. _Maybe what?_

"Maybe I could let you in on some stuff you might wanna know.", he finished. His voice was still low I could tell because he didn't want anyone hearing any of this. My heart rate picked up and I ran my hands up and down my legs and thighs trying to keep warm.

Chills ran down me, decorating my spirit.

There was that offer again.

But, I knew that wouldn't be the only reason I go. Unh unh, nope. That isn't enough to persuade me.

It also would be great to finally spend some time with him. I needed to. _We_ needed to. There was so much we had to say. Being this close to him tonight literally reminded me about how much I had missed him all this time.

Me and Jeanette hung out all the time. Maybe if I just stay one night, she won't be too upset. Though, those neon lights that were now installed on our pool, jacuzzi, and water slides made me really interested in swimming with Jeanette tonight having talking to her. It sounded like sooo much fun! Plus, maybe Destiny could come over tomorrow!

 _Maybe when she is done interviewing those new bodyguards tomorrow._

"Mmm…", I groaned and checked the time on my phone, swiping it from the side reading. I checked my text messages to see if I had anything new-I didn't-and then put it down.

The only thing that was bad when it came to Jeanette was that she wanted information about Eleanor. And I didn't have my lies together because there was no way I was telling her the whole truth. There was just some things she just didn't need to know yet. Stuff I wasn't ready to tell her. I was still wrapping my mind around it. And for that, I was going to desperately to have a hard time convincing Jeanette otherwise.

The eruption of laughter was echoed throughout the table and oddly enough, I felt my heart drop. Scanning the table, I could see that the ones who were clearly having the time of their lives were everyone else. And I felt guilty. Here they were at the release at one of the finest 5 star restaurants in Los Angeles and I wasn't even taken advantage of it like I should!

I growled and felt miserable. Even Eleanor, despite our heavily horrible dispute from earlier, was getting back into things. Cracking jokes and making silly faces while the others joined in and laughed. There was no reason for me to be looking out for them to be hearing us after all.

They were clearly the ones having the ones having the most fun. They didn't have my problems. If anything...I brought my attention over to Jeanette who was laughing at Theodore who was talking about how he was so embarrassed to have almost attacked Eleanor when he was part wolf when we dealt with the werewolf situation.

After everything that happened to her…

Being able to bounce back and still have fun when she needed to, and despite it all, Jeanette was still able to handle her problems better than any of us and keep it together. Unlike me and Eleanor with our secrets...

…

I thought back to Eleanor's deadly, unhealthy confession earlier...and got chills all over again.

Jeanette was really our backbone no matter what. I really wanted to be with her tonight, to thank her for holding it together this whole time...but at the end of the day, I could do that any other time...right?

"Alvin I…", the words left my mouth before I knew it. What was I gonna say?

"Times running out, Brittany.", Alvin answered swiftly.

"This night will be coming to a close any time now", he met my eyes, " Just do me a solid this one time. I won't ask you again. Make a decision, Brittany."

Alvin reached over and took my hand into his snapping me back into reality.

"Okay?", he asked smirking.

I watched him, my mouth slightly open. I found my attention focused into his deep blue eyes, then down to his lips. My chest felt heavy and I began to heat up like he lit a match inside me. Longing replaced fear and in an instant I knew what I wanted. I had to have it.

Our fingers felt warmly and perfect together. I entwined my hand within his and gazed upon his face. The hint of a smile began to tug at my face and he bit his lip smiling foreshadowing events we both knew we wanted to take place. I knew I did.

It was now or never.

I was ready to make my decision.

The noise of the room began to pick up. The sounds steadily increase and began to create a blur all around me. I closed my eyes and opened them again. Despite the swarm of people in here, right now there was just me and Alvin.

"Alvin…", I whispered to him. Alvin smirked and began to give me that sexy grin I loved so much. I was starting to lose touch with reality. Of who I was. Of what this could cost me. Suddenly, I didn't care who was watching.

" Alvin I…."

It was on the edge of my lips...

"Just tell me what you want, Brittany", Alvin said softly. He watched me seriously, studying me. His hand was so warm and firm within mines. The waves in his eyes started to move down to my lips, then back up to my eyes again. Butterflies pooled in my chest, I was starting to forget how to speak.

Short breaths were coming out of my mouth and my cheeks were becoming pink again. The deep baritone of his voice was reminding me of how much of a man he was becoming. I glanced down through my lashes getting a view of his features and felt my blush increase heavily. I hid my face looking down and away shielding my face with my auburn curls.

"You're blushing.", Alvin nodded at me smirking.

"No I'm _not_!", I objected.

"Ahaaa, you're blushing!", Alvin laughed and squeezed my hand tighter smiling. "No! No. Stop!", I covered my face immediately, "No I'm not-

"You like me.", Alvin said firmly. My face was completely red by now and I didn't know whether to laugh or object to it. I was laughing and trying to make sure the others weren't listening, but I put my head down and kept giggling.

Why did he always have to be so-soo...

"And you know you want to say yes.", Alvin continued, looking at me. His hand slowly became unraveled with mine and he began caressing my leg from the top of my dress slowly and sensually. My giggles were starting to turn into short breaths. I breathed in deeply letting his touch take me away. I knew there'd be more of that if I made a decision. It wasn't hard, right?

 _It was now or never._

" Alvin I-...I'd rathe-

My voice cracked and my heart dropped.

Alvin looked at me confused, he studied my face carefully. "What's the matter, Brit?"

I couldn't say anything. It was all over my face. All I could do was point and redirect Alvin's attention along with my sisters, his brothers, and Dave to the head reporter of _News!Flash!_ who was right in front of our table flashing me a mischievous smile. Straightening out his bowtie with his camera crew leading a live broadcast right behind him in front of all of America and the rest of the world.

* * *

"Crap.", me and Jeanette both said in unison.

No one saw it coming, but suddenly the jazz band started to die down and the music began to flow to a classical number as the volume lowered. I stared helplessly at Jeanette who shared the same reaction to me. Waiters and waitresses took entrees and replaced others moving out of everyone's way so the reporters could gain better access.

The volume of the room picked up as every single table around us noticed that the one of the most highest rated television shows had its attention on the hottest current and upcoming acts in town and worldwide.

And then their voices got louder.

" _Ugh, sheep! these people are so pathetic!"_ , I thought to myself throwing my hand on my head, _" So eager to try and get any ounce of 5 second fame they could have."_

" Yes, you heard it here first, folks! This is an exclusive sold-out ticket event that only the most well-connected and fabulously wealthy individuals get to attend here tonight.", the bright-eyed reporter went on to the cameras. And just like that I felt my sanity leave altogether.

Eleanor whispered something to Theodore who nodded in agreement and rubbed her shoulder. He them muttered something to Simon and who did the same to Jeanette.

My heart could not take this much drama for one day. My face was sure as red as a cherry and I felt it.

"How the hell am I gonna climb out of this one?", I whispered aggressively to myself. I felt so stupid! How could I think that they would just not come over here?!

I glanced at Jeanette who nodded at Simon and directed her attention at me, " They said they promised the reporters they'd do a mini scoop a while back...we can't get out of it."

I groaned and clenched my jaw. _Great. I thought they were gone for sure earlier, but apparently not!_

"...and they're all here in the flesh to give us their input on the success of Theodore and Eleanor's restaurant, isn't that right guys?!"

Everyone cheered except for me who just silently smiled and tried to remember what day it was.

The reporter grinned and flashed a smile to the cameras who gave him a thumbs up. He turned to us and I began to frantically think of something I was gonna say. There was always surprises in this line of work. Always. I had to be ready for anything.

"We really are proud of all of our hard work paying off," Theodore began as he wrapped his arm around Eleanor who grinned in agreement, " It all started as a dream and now it has really become a reality that we are so happy to call our own."

"So what do you guys _all_ think of the place, huh? It's something special isn't it. Jeanette? Simon?", the sleazy reporter had no issue acknowledging us personally. He locked eyes with me grinning, " And how 'bout you, Brittan-

"I'm pretty sure we're all proud of their accomplishments.", Dave spoke up, " Lest they let it all go to their head, we all knew that they both would go after their dreams and make them a reality."

Eleanor nodded taking a sip of her drink, "Yeah, its been a dream since Theo and I were little and didn't come quickly, but it really is a dream come true, we can't wait until the whole world is able to join in!"

The reporter seemed amused, "Well they are right now, back at home, aren't they?", he signaled towards the many cameras, " They tuned in just because they wanna know…

He eyed us warily, tugging his thin mustache amusingly.

"... just how did you guys manage to pull this together?"

He included that last part like he was on to something. Watching us like a hawk eager to obtain any information, any slight slip-up with his clear camera lens ready to capture the moment forever never to be erased.

I sensed panic through Eleanor as her cheeks began to be tinted pink though she still had a forced smile hearing the reporter ask all of the wrong questions.

I frowned seeing the look on Eleanor's face. The others didn't notice this, but I knew what he was up to. We weren't on the best terms, but hasn't this night already been enough on her? A part of me felt bad, but apart of me felt like she was getting what was coming to her.

He continued even then when no one would answer.

"So there wasn't any shortcomings or anything with the paperwork, anything like that to slow the process down, right?", the reporter questioned us all inquisitively. "I mean there must have been a lot of things that came up, these type of endeavors don't just happen overnight. And it sure seems like yours did."

My chest twisted inside of me as I caught sight of everyone at the table who seemed just as uncomfortable as I was. Then I brought my eyes to the reporter's face. His sly eyes, his conceited grin. His wavy brown hair with specs of grey. A suit that looked so expensive like it almost cost as much as one of those cameras. And another personality trait that they all had, no sympathy to the lives that he can ruin just overnight.

And I knew he was getting paid top dollar for every life he ruined. He bigger the star, the bigger the paycheck.

All it takes it one night, for everything someone has ever worked for to be taken completely away.

 _Flash!_

 _Flash!_

Alvin threw his hand over the back of his chair and leaned back twisting his cap to the side, " My brother and Eleanor have all the best connections in town sitting right at this table." he tossed them both a wink, "We all know people who can help us get the things we want."

"Or need.", Dave added, " We can never do these things by ourselves so its best that we find help when we need it to make these things happen."

" Yeah, but even for people with heavy connections much like you all, sometimes there's usually a cost when it comes to making those dreams a reality.", the reporter added confidently, " Wouldn't you all agree?"

"There were... a few things that came up, but it was nothing like anything we couldn't handle.", Theodore went on trying to mask his discomfort. Clearly he just wanted things to go back to the way they were like a few minutes ago.

The feeling was mutual.

"But like what? Anything! Any fierce competitors? Competition?..." he went on without missing a beat, " Maybe there were some people who tried to get in your way?

The reporter went on and on without stopping. Mentioning the latest gossip and rumors that had reached many gossip and celebrity forums from many 'inside sources'. He spoke of people that were upset with the company and accused it of being a replica of other chef 5 star restaurants. He even said that there were other chefs that had refused to show up because it had taken them years to establish their own restaurant while a couple of kids were able to get theirs so quickly.

We were all speechless.

Dave looked appalled at this guy. Like he seriously didn't know where he was getting all of these questions and these stories from. Jeanette looked visibly upset and uncomfortable. Simon groaned inwardly shaking his head while I tried not to roll my eyes.

Eleanor and Theodore were speechless. And all it took was one guy to bring it all out of them. On _their_ night. I swear this guy was asking for it! All night he's been bothering us all! Where does he get off asking us personal information like that? It was almost like…

Alvin swore under his breath and cracked his knuckles, " Hey look dude, you're not about to sit up here and-

...like he knew something.

The man held his hand up to Alvin's face unfazed and glanced in my direction knowing I didn't want to be bothered," Now hold on rockstar, I'll get to you in a second, but what about you, Brittany?, he asked ignoring Alvin completely.

Everyone at the table gasped as Alvin eyes immediately flared up in shock and disbelief as rolled up his sleeve about ready to knock the reporter out, "You motherfu-

-"Wait!", I half-screamed blocking and motioning Alvin to put his arm down and stop him from ruining his reputation in front of all these people and all his fans. It looked like Dave was about to do the same. My nails were tightly gripped around his arm.

My sweat dropped seeing Alvin clench his jaw and make a fist like he was about to mess the guy up right in front of the world and all his fans. Alvin wasn't one for disappointing his fans just like I was, but if this guy was willing to ask for it tonight. He was so walking on thin ice right now.

Alvin stared at me in disgust and disbelief as I brought his arm down as fast as I could, " Don't…", I muttered through my teeth, "Please don't."

My chest beating and pounding loudly like a speaker at a loud rock concert. My eyes pleaded with him and begged him to not go forward with this. Alvin's eyes were cold and held no emotion, but his arm wasn't moving anymore so I took that as my cue that he had calmed down slightly enough for me to let go.

I just hoped it would stay down. I didn't want him to make this night even harder for all of us and for him.

The reporter's voice cleared itself up again much to our dismay and I rolled my eyes and groaned seeing as someone who was about to get punched square in the jaw stlll wasn't getting the message. Like getting questioned on his own live show wasn't enough for him to give up.

I exhaled sharply ready for this to be over with, "What about me?", my voice had so much bite in it. And I wasn't sorry for it.

His smile began to return seeing my annoyance and discomfort. "How's everything going at the label? Any movies you want to name-drop? People you've been working with? Anything the public needs to know? Your fans may become upset if you're hiding stuff from them."

"Nope, not at all.", I flipped my hair back seeing now that he was trying to fight to be important and consistent with his questions even though he knew we were all over the whole fiasco right now and could see what he was up to. Remind me again why I didn't bring my bodyguards?

Catching a glance at Alvin who still was fuming, I hoped I had did the right thing. I knew that I couldn't totally blame him because I could imagine myself doing the same thing. He was watching the reporter like a predator, his eyes peering into him. I could see his chest faring in and out.

 _Oh gosh please don't get into a fight. Please don't get into a fight._

I had to stop and not panic and trust that no matter what I say, the public will say that I'm correct. The massive amount of female and male fans I had alike drowned out any noise of any naysayers.

"And why is that?", he pressed on.

 _Because I'm at top of my game and the head female in charge, that's why._

"Was there anything else? Maybe anything you wanted to say to the public about your sister's restaurant?", he moved in trying noticeably to change the scene of the outcome. "We tried getting you to open up outside, but you and your sister ran like you didn't want to be bothered.

No _**fucking**_ _way._

 _He did not just say that in front of everybody and on live television! And in front of Eleanor?_

I stared dead at him in silence. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Nothing but air came out of my mouth. It was like I was in the worst nightmare of my life. Here I was going to great lengths to protect my image and then this -this _**bastard**_ _-_ says this mess for the whole world to know? Making it seem like-like-

…. If my looks could kill, Los Angeles would have a bunch of funerals being held for a lot of professionals right now.

I couldn't speak. I tried to find the words, but nothing was coming out of my mouth! I was livid! I couldn't do this, I just couldn't possibly get out of this one. I-

" Actually…", a voice said aloud.

" Those questions are not up for discussion and are none of your business, because we've already answered that."

I snapped out of my thoughts and brought my attention over at who the voice has came from. To put that statement as bold was taking it lightly. I expected much from Alvin but...

Jeanette stared confidently at the man who was know looking at her puzzled, his smile slowly diminishing. Her arm held up on the table and hand resting under her chin. Clearly the reporter along with the rest of us weren't expecting her to speak up at all.

Alvin had his fist over his mouth choking back a laugh and Simon looked at Jeanette in mild shock. We could see smile hinted on his face. I locked eyes with Theodore who shared my same expression with Eleanor. She was visibly relieved. Even the cameramen looked uncomfortable

"Uhm, well...", the reporter cleared his voice, "That's uh…not what I expected coming from you. You know this is a live broadcast, don't you."

"Yes Jeanette.", Dave interrupted, " You really shouldn't-

"Well, I think you should have thought about that before you said everything.", Jeanette added firmly staring at him and straight at the cameras shamelessly, " We just answered your questions and now we are trying to finish our food and enjoy the little time we have to spend together with our busy lives."

"Well no, we were-

"You're making us uncomfortable.", Jeanette confirmed.

The reporter was floored and astonished. He was at a loss of words.

"So if you'll excuse yourself.", Jeanette wasted no time stating.

 _Shots. Fired._

I watched my sister in awe along with everyone else. She was not playing games at all. Everyone was literally watched her in admiration saying what we all wanted to say this whole time.

"Yeah, we're really trying to enjoy ourselves right now so no more questions, thank you." Theodore said, " We also have to discuss a movie deal with my brother and we're sworn into secrecy." He winked and smirked at Alvin who grinned in approval.

"Yeap. That means no cameras. Since the producers have us all already sworn in and everything, you know what that means." Simon acknowledged waving the reporter and cameramen off.

"B-but but uh...wait! We were-

He attempted to get another word in, but a giggle was heard from Eleanor who relaxed since the atmosphere was changing now that the tables were turned, " I'm sure everyone at home would greatly appreciate it."

Simon shared a laugh with Theodore who pleasantly agreed. "You heard it here first folks, the head reporter of _News!Flash!_ has been publicly humiliated on his own show!", Theodore laughed out loud.

We all bust out laughing along with the everyone in the restaurant who cracked up as the reporter's face turned red , even the cameramen were cracking a few smiles.

Alvin smirked and signaled everyone bringing his glass up. I giggled as we all did the same and toasted in the mist of the reporter's embarrassment. Urging Dave to do the same even though he agreed reluctantly.

The reporter's confidence slided down to the floor watching us all laugh and sip our drinks together praising Jeanette for her boldness we clearly weren't expecting. She blushed and waved it off like it was no big deal with a 'stop it you guys'.

We all busted into cheerful laughter watching the reporter's face grew red and he angrily signaled the camera crew to call it quits. Our laughter picked up seeing him accidentally trip over one of his men who he bit back from yelling at in public to avoid more negative publicity. The camera men merely shrugged it off and trailed after him one after another.

" You'll definitely get your ratings after tonight, guaranteed.", Eleanor joked making a silly face at the remaining cameras, " We all can't wait for anyone out there who's watching to come down and see us. Everyone who's anyone is welcome and for the rest of this month, all entrees are going to be 100% on the house!"

Astonishment was heard all around as everyone gave Eleanor and Theodore a large round of applause and whistles for their generosity. A smile tugged at my lips. After all, I didn't mind sharing a little bit of the spotlight to those who've earned it.

Sometimes.

* * *

"Boy, that was a close one.", I worded aloud taking a deep breath.

"You said it.", Simon replied, " That was highly unprofessional."

Everyone added in their confirmation of the fiasco that occurred earlier. Silently nodding and agreeing with each other. "I really thought that we were gonna be getting bad reviews already on our first night." Theodore acknowledged running his hand over his face groaning, " That would've been a bust."

"Ohh don't worry, Theo.", Eleanor replied softly touching Theodore's shoulder, " At least we had some fun out of it. We all were able to get together and give him a taste of his own medicine!"

Everybody joined in to laugh remarking on the encounter that is probably going to be a viral hit tomorrow no doubt.

"Right on his own show too.", Alvin agreed topping off his drink taking a glance at me, but I shyly looked away. I didn't want him to hate me for keeping him from cracking that guy's jaw. But, I couldn't help it. That would've caused more than some ratings. It would've killed everything! Ugh, that stupid temper!

Alvin looked at me with so much bitterness and hate. I know it was only because he was so angry at the guy, but still. I didn't need him feeling negative about me. I hope he's not mad at me...

I hadn't forgotten about earlier either. I gave him my answer, but then again, I didn't. I was gonna have to own up to it again too.

"All I know is that if he tries to pull some shady shit like that again, I'm gonna make it my business to give him more than just some stupid ratings.", Alvin declared.

"Now Alvin, watch your language.", Dave said sternly, " I know you're mad but-

"No, but nothing, Dave. You should be more mad than I am!", Alvin returned glaring at his father, " This guy that tried to embarrass Eleanor and your own son on national TV and you didn't do anything!

Silence was met around and Dave tried to speak, but nothing came out. Clearly he was at a loss of words because he knew Alvin was right. He would open his mouth and try too speak but words wouldn't come out.

" Not everything is about being professional all the time. These people shouldn't be allowed to get away with that kind of crap. That's shady and everyone knows it.", Alvin finished fuming. His face was firm and hard. He doesn't usually get like this unless it's something huge.

I had to hand it to him though, he was quick to stand up for his brother despite what it was gonna cost him and that was saying something. Theodore muttered a small 'thank you' after a while once he locked eyes with Alvin.

"No, don't mention it, bro. That kind of mess shouldn't slide just because people are watching at home. We may be celebrities but that doesn't mean we're not people!", Alvin went on. Everyone silently hummed their agreement. Sharing their mutual understanding and applauding Alvin and Jeanette for standing up to that guy.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. It was sad to know that the reporter's questions may have shocked me, but his overall demeanor and 'surprise' interview did not. Because where there was one person like him, there were ten others just like him holding high professional positions waiting to sabotage the next piece of new money in line.

I casually brought my eyes around the table and the room folding my hands in my lap. Then my brows creased together in serious thought. Still, I couldn't help but be paranoid over the news that would be all over the globe tomorrow. The fact still remained that he had let the cat out of the bag by asking me questions about Eleanor that I didn't answer, then mentioning that I ran away from him earlier when he tried to confront me on it! Not to mention the 'fight' that almost happened. Alvin didn't seemed fazed like how I was. He wasn't concerned about his image to the extent I did.

I swallowed hard, this really wasn't good for my image. I had a reputation to keep! If things, don't go along as planned. The higher the pedestal…

That would mean everything I know would slowly start crashing down. That would mean scandals and lies would create stories out of themselves with me powerless to stop it. That would explain to fans that I was no more than a cold hearted witch who was self centered all the time!

A chill settled into my arms and froze my body in place. Because looking up ahead, I had failed to realize that everyone at the table had heard the man's juicy gossip when he was speaking to me. That would also mean why for the last few minutes, Eleanor's piercing green eyes were hard firm and in a trance glaring at me from across the table. Because she had heard every word from the reporter's mouth from earlier and my face confirmed he had told the truth.

"Eleanor, would you pleeease do me a favor...", Alvin cut into the conversation that was already taking place as Eleanor looked up, "...and please tell my talented brother that the silver screen misses him.", Alvin finished with a smirk eyeing Theodore who playfully rolled his eyes.

Theodore sighed and laughed at the same time, "Alvin I told you I'm not-

"Come on, you know me and _your_ brother didn't just mention the movie for nothing!", Simon chuckled earnestly as we all laughed at his joke, "Me and Alvin have some really good connections right now and we do need a couple of new main characters for the movie.", Simon went on egging his younger brother. Me and Jeanette nodded in agreement while Eleanor blushed and waited for him to answer.

Theodore sighed and still smiled warmly, "You guys know I'm gonna be very busy with the restaurant..", his voice trailed off slowly, "...I mean I don't even really know if the fans would want me-

"Poppycock.", I stated simply sipping my pink lemonade giving Theo a small wink. Theodore began to blush as the boys, Dave, and my sisters laughed at my confidence. I was actually surprised to see a giggle or two come out of Eleanor, but when I glanced at her, she calmly gazed elsewhere.

I sighed deeply, "That's the saaaame thing I keep trying to tell Jeanette because she says the exact same thing.", I giggled to myself grabbing another piece of lumpia and cleared my voice.

"Nooo, Brittany, I'm scaaared!", I went on impersonating Jeanette as everyone cracked up and covered their faces, " What if they don't like meee, like noooo!", I laughed out loud taking a bite out of my food while Jeanette looked at me in playful shock. Her mouth wide open with a smile, she was trying to contain her laughter.

"Br-Brittney...wait what? I do _not_ sound like that!", Jeanette complained while we all laughed even louder. Alvin's laughter died down and he ran his hand through his messy hair, " Come on bro, what have you got to lose?!"

Alvin chuckled taunting and teasing watching his well mannered green-clad brother smile and try and wave his brothers off at their offer. " I just don't think-

Alvin and Simon groaned and everybody at the table chuckled at the three who were now laughing like idiots at each other.

"Theodore, I say this because I love you, while your other sibling says it for reasons nobody will ever know…", Simon grinned at Alvin's mock hurt expression while adjusting his expensive glasses, " It will be just like old times, trust me. Us working together like we did in the studio. I mean it won't be music, but its something we can call our own again."

" Oh oh! And you will be able to be together more often and not be so separate all the time!", Jeanette agreed giggling, her smiling face making Theodore blush and Eleanor nodded eagerly.

"You'll be able to share that brotherly bond.", Dave approved smoothing out the facial hair on his chin smiling warmly at his son.

"Plus, you'll look back on it with pride.", I declared playing with a strand of my pillow-soft curls, " Do it now or forever wish you had.", I finished with a motto I always liked to live by.

Theodore relaxed around all of our urging, yet understanding gestures. He maintained steady eye contact and rubbed his palms together. The weight of the pressure was lifting off of him as he carefully weighed out all options.

" And that's kind of like music too, don't you think so bro?", Alvin hinted smirking at his baby brother.

The atmosphere around the table warmed seeing as though everybody was basically here to acknowledge and support each others dreams and that made me happy. Everybody had a dream and it was good to know that each dream starts off somewhere and that even though you have one dream, that doesn't mean you can't have many more. I was glad everyone was trying to get Theodore to break out of his shell, he clearly didn't have to stop here, but he needed to see it himself.

"Yeah Theo.", Eleanor remarked joyfully , "It'd be great publicity for you! You'd have your own thing too! You'll get noticed more!"

"But Ellie-

" _Besides._ ", Eleanor scoffed, " Wasn't this place really _my_ idea to begin with?"

Everyone let out a joyful laugh at that one and laughed until tears were coming out of our eyes. We all held our stomachs and I felt my cheeks began to hurt and turn red. I knew this place had a white lie built in somewhere. At that, this time Dave was the the one to stand and bring his glass up.

" I'd like to make a toast.", Dave announced and we all raised our glasses up along with him.

Onlookers watched in awe as Dave gathered us all together in an honor.

" I'd like to say that this has been a wonderful night, the best I've had in quite some time. And what more than to spend it with two crazy kids that I get to see grow up more and more each and every day.", Dave smiled and eyed Eleanor and Theodore who beamed in delight.

"This day marks the beginning of an extraordinary partnership, one that will impact your careers, yourselves, and the world around you. One by one, each day you take it one day at a time, and slowly but surely you'll be bringing this world together. The same way music…movies..", he nodded towards me, Simon, and Alvin, "...and great food does for us all."

"It brings us all together. Even within our busy lives, it you've created something to find a way for everyone to bond all over again. ", Dave finished sighing gladly, his eyes glossed over. He paused and sniffed, " So thank you... Theodore and Eleanor for bringing us and the world all together."

The room roared with applause and everyone in the room raised their glass up cheering and toasting along with us. Eleanor blushed deeply along with Theodore who both stood up to give Dave a long hug causing everyone to cheer louder.

I smiled at their encounter and Theo and Eleanor both looked at each other whispering words no one else could hear. Eleanor nodded at Theodore and they both made their way up to the stage where all of the band was and took the microphone.

Theodore sighed to himself as everyone quieted down. He cleared his voice and glanced at Eleanor who smiled gesturing towards everyone.

" I uhh..", Theodore let out a breath and smiled, " We just wanted to say thank you to all of you. Each and every one of you for being apart of our franchise and to those watching at home. For everyone who believed in us and for everyone who made it out tonight."

Whistles and hollers were heard all around along with praise and I rested my hand under my chin watching with a small smirk on my face.

"This is without a doubt going to be the most memorable nights of our lives.", Theodore went on, " The first of many. We've got to meet so many amazing people, our families are here together, and so far...no one has spit out anything they didn't like."

"Because nothing was nasty!", a female yelled out from the crowd and everyone's laughter increased. I mean it wasn't like she was wrong.

Eleanor giggled as Theodore continued, " I first off would like to thank my father, Dave who gave that tremendous speech showing me and Ellie that we are doing what every chef wants to do, bring people together like we did tonight.", Theodore begin applauding signaling everyone else to do so to which they did.

" I just wanna take a moment to honor the man who has done so much for me and my brothers and has always believed in me from the start. I couldn't have done it without you, Dave."

Dave had a hint of a blush on his face as he tried to wave off the applause we were giving him the respect and honor that he knew he deserved. A discreet huff caught my ear in the mist of it. Signaling that a certain red-clad family member wasn't showing too much concern. He wasn't showing much emotion to Dave nor did he seem to share Theodore's feelings.

"Next I want to thank my brothers and our close friends the Chipettes for taking time out of their schedules to be apart of this.", Theodore mentioned grinning, " And for bringing in the crowd in just in case they felt sketchy about showing up."

Theodore laughed along with everyone else in the room including the band. Even though, we all knew that people from all over were gonna come either way, me, Simon, and Jeanette knew he was joking. Eleanor attempted a fake smile laughing. Still showing reluctance to the statement. Considering what she told me in the bathroom. I tried to ignore it.

" And last but not least, I wanna thank my very closest and and dearest friend, Eleanor.", Theodore confessed turning towards her taking her hand. Eleanor gasped and I heard her say Theodore's name and blush. Clearly she didn't know what was going on.

"No I'm serious.", Theo smiled at her who continued to blush in return, " I want to thank you Eleanor, for helping and inspiring both of us to follow our dream that we both share. For letting the world in on our passion. For keeping the faith even when the going got rough. You're the reason all of this is here and I want to thank you."

 _Aweeee…_

Was all we heard all around along with loving sighs. Everyone couldn't deny the chemistry that was felt between them. Eleanor's face was pink and blushing as she giggled and gave Theodore a hug causing the whole room to cheer.

Simon turned and caught eyes with me, " I saw that coming!", he mouthed while clapping. " Uhh yeah! Me too!", I laughed with him.

The room began to quiet down again as Eleanor took the microphone. She cleared her voice and tried to hide her blush, " Well, that was pretty cool.", she laughed along with everyone in the room.

" I had everything I was gonna say planned and now I'm at a loss of words!", she giggled along with everyone else as she straightened a blonde strand behind her ear.

"Smoochy smoochy", Alvin whispered in my ear playfully, " I think they're in looove-ouch! Hey!", he stammered upon me whacking him. I pushed Alvin away as he rubbed his shoulder. I shot him a annoyed look flipping my auburn hair while he grinned mischievously in return.

"You know I paired those two up from the beginning since I am the _looove doctor_.", he laughed at my reaction and I rolled my eyes at his antics. Theo and Eleanor didn't need him to pair them up.

….my sisters firstly.", I heard Eleanor say and I paused biting my lip. "They took the time out of their..well... _busy_ schedules to come and see me and Theodore off here and I really appreciate it more than anything."

She sounded a little reluctant , but maybe that was just me. Maybe.

"Not to mention Theodore's brothers for coming too along with Dave. It means the whole world that our little friendship could turn into to something so incredibly cool!", Eleanor went on and the crowd cheered.

"Um…", she cleared her voice trying to find an answer as a mild pause took place, "...As you know this restaurant did not come easy. There was a lot of fuss in the way, regarding me and Theodore's futures and the music industry. But...we are so glad that we were able to start a dream together."

"A dream that is so much better now that everyone is apart of it.", Eleanor continued smiling. "What Dave said is true, it really is bringing everyone all together. And that's all we've ever wanted."

My heart was pounding a mile a minute in my chest seeing Eleanor and Theodore make such bold statements to everyone. And with all the latest information I was getting tonight, I could tell that it was a rough ride for them to even be able to put their names on something as big as this. I was honestly at a loss of words, just like everyone else in the room.

"So I'd like to dedicate this restaurant actually," Eleanor took the mic in her hands looking deeply into it and then at all of us, " To everyone who has ever had a dream and had someone told them that they can't do something or that they couldn't do something...I'd like to dedicate our restaurant to you all...its yours too...to those who dream big like us. And we hope you all had a great night, we'll see you all next time."

Without missing a beat, everyone stood up and clapped boldly and loudly hollering and whistling at Theodore and Eleanor who gave a slight bow and got off the stage. I followed along with everyone else at my table who stood and began clapping unapologetically at the two who gave the most inspirational speech we had heard in some time.

As I stood clapping, Jeanette turned to me nodding showing she was deeply impressed and I did the same remarking back at her. Eleanor and Theodore both blushed as they made their way back to us. Theodore received pats on the back from Simon and Dave making him grin from the nostalgia.

Alvin went over and rustled his hair earning a playful punch from Theodore in return. Eleanor gave long hugs to each of the boys and Dave soaking in their attention. She planting a kiss on each of their cheeks and began making her way to me and Jeanette.

She pulled both me and Jeanette into a hug and we hugged her back just as tight. Even though this was supposed to be a tender moment, It felt very awkward and I couldn't help but feel it was all for show. After all, she did find out my secret. About me and Jeanette avoiding tough questions.

The crowds clapping turned into roars of cheers as the Dave and the boys joined us and we all faced the cameras holding each other while everyone took out their phones and snapped pictures of us.

We all squeezed in and grinned while trying to see past the blinding camera lights. I could even began to make out _News!Flash!_ facing us to try and get a shot while that sleazy reporter tried to make up his shortcoming by doing another scoop to save his image now.

I shook my head. _That's what he gets for trying to mess with us live. Jerk._

As this night came to an end, I couldn't help but feel like an imposter. Here we all are, acting as if we have no problems, but we all were keeping secrets from each other. Was this really Hollywood?

 _Flash!_

 _Flash!_

 _Flash!_

I felt my hand being taken off of Jeanette's back and enveloped with someone's. I turned to see Alvin who was still smirking to the cameras while he laced his hand within mines behind everybody. I was red looking down at it and back up to his face where he met my bright blue eyes.

Alvin nodded towards the main entrance of the restaurant.

" I'll be outside, Brit. Don't keep me waiting.", he whispered to me letting go of my hand. Alvin broke away from all of us as we all did the same and made his way towards the main entrance followed by an enormous group of of fans and followers. Even a couple of well known celebrities made their way behind them trying to catch up.

 _Ding!_

 _Dong!_

 _Ding!_

 _Dong!_

And the clock struck eleven o' clock.

* * *

Wind blew wistfully past me carrying my auburn curls into the moonlight. The sky was clear and the stars glistened briskly. The cool night air rested my soul as I took in all the events that occurred today.

With my sisters...with the boys...the fame. The lights...cameras. Gossip columns that were currently being written about tonight and will be on media networks tomorrow. Forever. For the world to see.

Though, there were so many questions that I didn't have answers to.

I glanced around behind the temporary bodyguards that were sent to my surprise by my manager to greet me and Jeanette as we came outside. He messaged me an apology for not have this ready earlier. I glumly agreed.

 _Ugh! Better late than never, Tony!_

They had created a circle around me as limos pulled into to pick celebrities and their companions up. To make sure no one could come and bother me. Though they were still screaming and aweing at the sight of me.

" _Brittany! Brittany! "_

" _It was so good seeing you tonight?"_

" _Can I pleease pleease have your autograph?! "_

Sorry ladies and gents, not tonight. Not for a while. I was beat. I gave the groups of people gentle smiles as my bodyguards gestured them away from me.

Though I had to be lying if I said I didn't like feeling desired and wanted everywhere I went.

"Awee..", I giggled upon waving at the little girl I had seen earlier inside who was happy she had the same drink as me. She was being cradled by a lady who I assumed to be her mother to her nanny/caretaker and ushered into a limousine. I blew a kiss at her gigging as she 'caught' it and waved bye to me as the door closed.

 _Inhale…_

 _...Exhale._

At least she was going to return to a peaceful night.

Sighing, my icy blue eyes scanned my perfectly manicured nails and down to my skin tight jet black dress that I began to smooth out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the tough looking bodyguards bit his lip and try not to notice me.

 _Like I said. Nuff' said._

I had already messaged Destiny letting her know that the night was over and I had a whole lot to get off my chest. I was just waiting for her to respond. Jeanette over there was saying goodbye to Simon and Dave carrying a few bags in front of her full of boxes of food for Destiny. I made sure to let her know Jeanette had gotten her food. Though, I wasn't looking forward to seeing her pig out and probably eat it cold in front of me. Weirdo.

I hadn't said my goodbyes yet. I was waiting for a certain someone to show up before my limo did.

" _Shoot! Had I even come up with an answer yet?",_ I thought frantically to myself and growled. My eyes widened in surprise and then I yawned. It was getting late. I was too tired to think. If I was going to go with him, what exactly was I going to tell Jeanette? Not to mention our driver…

There was loud chattering filled outside all around me where I was, but it was like I couldn't even hear it. There were hidden speakers outside that were now playing a sort of lullaby melody to soothe out everyone's voices. Though right now it was just about putting me to sleep!

I gently closed my eyes thanking God I was surrounded by these tough looking men. Dressed all in black looking like secret agents. There had to be at least 15 of them , just for me and Jeanette! No one else around here had this same type of fame or position I had and I was happy to remind them all of the status that was bestowed upon me. And it didn't come overnight.

I took a deep breath in through my nose breathing in the aroma of all of the exotic lilies and roses that decorated the restaurant. It was still extremely large and enormously lit up gold in the night. The water from the gigantic fountain in the middle of everyone gave the impression and sound of a waterfall, it made the night more relaxing.

I turned and looked through my bodyguards and watched people make their way down the large grand staircase from the main entrance and still no sign of whats-his-face. My eyes got lost in the spotlights that still shined in the sky waving back and forth letting all of Los Angeles know where the latest event was being held. Then I brought my attention back to the tans and golds on the restaurant with the sign ' _Eccentric Taste'_ still lit up the night with a gold hue among everything else.

Snapping out of my daze, I pouted and stomped my stiletto into the ground , "Where is he?", I muttered to myself. Swiping my phone, I read 11:12pm and waved goodbye to another group of celebrities who were entering their limos and exiting the area. I scanned the road for a black and gold limo with my initials carved on them and saw nothing.

I sighed harshly crossing my arms. I swore under my breath, "He better not have stood me up."

 _Buzz! Buzz!_

I jumped in surprise and swiped my phone to see who it was.

' _Eeeee! Thank you thank you THANK YOU! I'll be at your house TONIGHT to pick it up! Midnight swim party with Jean! Yas! I'll have to leave early to go train the new reinforcements though. AUGH.' ~ Destiny_

Midnight swim party?! My spirit dropped low. Shit!

"That sounds so friggin' fun right now, ugh!", I exclaimed to no one in particular. Now I felt guilty. Who ditches their sister and best friend over some boy?

But wait...no. Alvin was my best friend too after all. And I hang out with them way more than I do anyway. And he said he misses me…

Could I really do that to him though? Alvin was really hoping to see me tonight. Away from everyone else. Away from the world. And I really did want to forget about my problems with him. He had something special about him that just made everything...go away.

He missed me.

 _"I missed you...", he moaned against me and took my lips again, his hand coming up to cup my face._

I missed him.

 _"I missed you too..", I muttered into his neck breathing in his scent, "..sooo much…"_

It was only one night.

And what I would give to be wrapped in his spell again.

I studied everyone around me and caught sight of Theodore and Simon speaking with Jeanette looking like they were about to head off. Dave was also nearby talking on his phone. I mentioned something to my bodyguards who nodded in agreement and ran over as fast as my heels could carry me. They were trained to keep watch on me so I wasn't worried.

I shoveled through people and made my way to tell Theodore congratulations, those who tried to touch me or bother me were blocked and covered my trained guards. I got to Theodore and squeezed him real tight giving him a kiss on the cheek, " I'll see you later in your upcoming movie, Theo!", I giggled as he rolled his eyes playfully. " As long as Simon pays me bank for whatever my role will be.", he replied causing us all to laugh out loud.

" Alright I gotta find Ellie wherever she is so we can head out! I'll see you guys later, okay? Thank you so much for coming! Can't wait to see you all again!"

We all waved bye to him as he met up with a couple of his people and faded away into the crowd. I have to say that I was relieved he didn't have Eleanor with him. There was still heavy tension between us and I didn't know how it was gonna get resolved. With the secrets she told me and everything revealed tonight...I don't know that I actually wanted to face her.

"...So, he's doing the movie, right? ", Jeanette wondered adjusting the bags in front of her chest.

" We'll bribe him if he doesn't for sure. ", Simon slyly responded causing me and Jeanette to erupt into giggles. Simon smiled and rested his hands in his pockets glancing over at his father waiting for him to finish up his conversation.

I studied him up and down one final time. From his sharp outfit to his cool demeanor. I really had to hand it to this guy. Who would've knew that Simon would become so handsome? Becoming a director too? Man. Plus, he really only had eyes for Jeanette and her only. I shook my head, Jeanette really was one really lucky girl.

" It was really great seeing you tonight, Simon.", I watched him carefully as he turned his his deep blue indigo eyes to look my way and smiled welcomely, "Awe, same here Brittany.", Simon responded pulling me into a hug that I eagerly returned. He smelled faintly of cologne that reminded me of the ocean at midnight. It pulled me in invitingly and I savored its fire.

" We all have to meet up again real soon.", Simon stated as he pulled away from me, " I just hate that we only get so little time to spend with each other. That's something that's gotta change." His eyes got skeptical looking around once he saw the large, toned men dressed all in black began to circle us.

"Err-uh…", Simon attempted to clear his voice, " Are these your guys by any chance?", he asked to anyone who was listening.

Me and Jeanette were zoned out until we began to notice the change. We giggled to each other and nodded eagerly, " Yeap, all of our handsome bodyguards.", Jeanette shamelessly stated rocking back on her heels. Blushing at the ones who smiled at her comment.

Simon nodded impressively scanning all of them and met my eyes, " Would it bother you if I told you I told you I'm not surprised."

"Not one bit, Si.", I said matter-of-factly placing my hands on my hips confidently. He playfully ignored me tugging a strand of my hair causing me to giggle.

A moment of silence occurred and for seconds we just watched everything go past us.

….

…..

….

" We're all just so busy…", Jeanette added in sadly after everything got cooled down and got quiet, " There are so many things to do or that need to get done…"

"Yeah. But, I don't want us all to be like those families that only meet up on Christmas or when someone passes away.", Simon pressed forward turning to both of us. There was that word again…'family'.

Simon inhaled deeply and straightened out his black blazer, " You never know when is the last time you'll see someone, you know? You have to make each day count."

Me and Jeanette nodded to each other allowing the faint lullaby melody to drown out the crowd and our thoughts. Jeanette casually looked away and began to stare at the stars. Simon raised an eyebrow at her and cleared his voice, " Did you hear me, Jean?"

"Wha-what?! O-oh um yeah! I did! " , Jeanette stammered and blushed bright red adjusting her glasses with part of her hand. Simon watched her intently, almost lovingly with the hint of a smile on his face shaking his head, " Get your head out of the clouds Jeanette."

Jeanette laughed and I giggled and sighed happily as Simon went over and kissed her on the forehead and hugged her. She leaned in and sighed returning it the best she could with the bags she was carrying. They lingered there for a second before Simon pulled away." Text me when you get home.", he whispered to her as she nodded and adjusted her glasses again blushing even deeper trying to hide her smile and my knowing grin seeing them all coupled up.

"Aweeee you guys are so cute!", I teased in my baby voice making a kissy face at her. Jeanette shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully at me as we watched Simon make his way over to Dave who was just now getting off the phone. Me and Jeanette followed up to where he was saying a few words to Simon and gave Dave each a hug.

" I'm so happy we all got to see each other tonight.", Dave cheerfully stated in each of our hugs, " Let's not wait until the next family reunion to do it again."

"That's exactly what I just told them too, Dave.", Simon joked and we all laughed as Dave patted Simon on the back. Me and Jeanette gave Simon one more hug before the two took off and made their way towards their limo that had just arrived. We waved bye to them and made our way back to our bodyguards.

 _And just like that, we were all separated again._

"Hoo...that was some night, huh?", Jeanette declared handing the bags to the guys to hold and I didn't hesitate to agree.

We had seen and heard a lot of things. In just one night, I was ready for it to be over. Not to mention these black stilettos were killing me!

"Yeah, I mean I've had better nights, but with everything that had happened well..", Jeanette's voice trailed off and my stomach tightened.

I knew what she was talking about and I felt so guilty. The bathroom incident and the arguing. Everything that was kept in for so long instantly just came out in an explosion. It was catastrophic and I wasn't going to sugar coat it. I still couldn't make out any sign of Eleanor and I didn't want to. I just wanted to hurry up and leave.

Gosh, I sure had a lot of explaining to do. I was nauseous just thinking about it. Instead I exhaled deeply and took her hand in mine. She squeezed it in return and smiled.

"Yeah, it was a lot and I honestly don't feel like talking about it.", I muttered quietly, not wanting anyone around me getting too much information.

I heard a sigh from Jeanette and glanced over to see her gazing at the stars again. The sound of the fountain and melody putting everything in perspective for us. Our jumbled thoughts began to quiet down as I began to stare up with her. Watching the stars twinkle and light up the night sky.

"I know we all have a lot to talk about.", I huffed running a hand through my silky curls that were now turning into waves.

It was quiet for a few seconds, and the silence grew, but shockingly both of us didn't mind it.

I decided to break the ice.

"Yeah we-

"...That food was fucking amazing though.", Jeanette answered.

 _Shots_. _Fired_.

Loud laughter erupted from both of us so loud that it caused other people to stare at us silly and then oddly enough start laughing with us. I covered my mouth and my eyes bugged out hearing Jeanette swear! People around us including our bodyguards were getting in on the fun too, not even knowing why we were laughing.

I playfully slapped her arm and she kept saying sorry and that she couldn't help it. I didn't care. I was just...wow. There was a whole new side of her that I was seeing tonight and I didn't what the hell to say. Jeanette was seriously a puzzle. I don't know what has come over her!

Jeanette laughed some more and then yawned, I squeezed her hand some more, " Ahh...aside from everything...I think it was still a good night."

"Yeah..", I nodded, "I'm just glad that its finally ove-

Abruptly we began to hear something that sounded like propellers spinning widely above us. It sounded almost like an airplane.

"Huh?" Me and Jeanette looked puzzled at each other. We looked around following the gaze of everyone around us confused. Suddenly, everyone started pointing upwards and eagerly talking too fast. We still looked around, then gasped in awe at what we saw.

We turned around and up in the sky to see a top of the line luxury exquisite _Sikorsky S-92_ helicopter in red and black preparing to make a landing. Everyone started moving out of the way fast and in a hurry as the one of the most enormous expensive machine money could buy hovered in air circling around for everyone to see.

The wind was whisked around loudly and proudly. Causing dust to rise and people to start covering their face.

The paint looked so fresh and the golden lights on it flickered in alignment and the hue of the restaurant appeared to make it more brighter and bigger than it already was. It prepared to disembark and carefully gravitated itself onto the ground creating a light assortment of dust and debris around it that eventually faded into the wind.

It stood there in its full glory stretching and covering a good portion of the ground. With a spacious cabin that could hold up to twenty people or more. Everyone's eyes were locked on with their mouths slightly ajar. Clearly they didn't know how good money was when you had it. And in this moment, it seemed like I didn't either.

I knew only one person it could belong to. One person who told me all about it.

"Wait...Is that…", Jeanette began, but she and I both knew the answer to that question.

 _Buzz!_

 _Buzz!_

 _Buzz! Buzz!_

It was my phone again. And I glanced down at it and took a deep breath swiping it and holding it up.

" Yes...Alvin?", I answered nervously. Not knowing what to say or how to say it.

"Well?", he answered back smoothly.

The hint of a giggle came out of my mouth and I tried to hide my smile covering my mouth. I was seriously in awe of how he managed to pull this together.

"Well what? You said you were gonna meet me up here!", I exclaimed turning everywhere frantically trying to peek my head up and see if I could spot him through the crown of a gazillion people with no luck.

" Yeah and risk having a full blown conversation with you in front of the press and all the onlookers and people out here?", Alvin responded swiftly. I , again, was at a loss of what to say. It all made sense now. Clearly it was better this way, lest both of our images get wrapped up in something we can't pull ourselves out of.

I took a deep breath letting the music and melody fill the air and silence any doubts I had. Seeing as though I couldn't find him in the crowd, I settled on watching the sky, and I couldn't help but notice a few clouds rolling in.

I mean at least he had decency to contact me but...

"Were you not man enough to come and find me?", I asked smirking.

" Look, _princess._ ", Alvin started and I cracked up laughing , my cheeks blushing a faded pink listening to the offense in his voice, " Be happy I contacted you at all. Not like I can even see you."

" Well its not like I can see you either! There's still like hundreds of people out here!"

"Well, what about now?", he asked. My forehead creased together and I raised my eyebrows trying to make out anything _exclusively red_ in the crowd.

And there he was.

Alvin swayed down the massive staircase onto the pavement with a huge entourage following behind him. In front of him was his own collection of tough bodyguards and a few agents on their phones along with people from his label probably. Alvin was speaking on his phone while a few of his crew went up into the helicopter to check and make sure things were set.

Even though, Alvin couldn't see me, I could still see him.

"Mmm...yeah I can see you.", I licked my lips in anticipation leaning into Jeanette. "Is that, Alvin?", she asked, " Tell him I said have a good night and get home safe on that...rocket he bought."

Jeanette and I laughed instantly giggling and sighing to ourselves. That's exactly what that thing looked like. I friggin' rocket / mini airplane!

"What the hell is so funny?", I could make out Alvin adjusting his phone in the mist of the crowd who I could see was all trying to get a piece of him. His attention, his whatever. I didn't want to know.

" Jeanette wanted to make sure you had a good night and that -that..", I started to erupt into more giggles, ".-that rocket you bought gets you home safe." Jeanette erupted into more snickers along with myself and I heard him start laughing too.

" I mean…", Alvin chuckled, his laughter dying down.

" What I want to know is number one, what did you call me for? And number two, what made you want to bring that thing to your baby bro's launch party?", all jokes aside, I asked.

Everyone else saw one side of him, but I needed to see another.

" To answer your second question, you of all people know that not only to I make grand entrances no matter where I'm at, but I also pride myself on making grand exits.", Alvin informed me like I could care.

"Grand...exits.", I wondered, giving him a moment of silence to think about what he just said.

'Don't start this, Brittany.", Alvin told me choking back a laugh. "You know what I mean."

"Well then… I -

"I also wanted to tell you…"Alvin began and I started to listen intently. I watched him through the crowd as some of his entourage started to make a way into the helicopter before him, " ...that I'm gonna be at the _Grand London Palace_ hotel tonight. That's where I'm flying to."

"T-the _Grand-..._ ", I couldn't get the words out. The was one of the most hottest and fanciest hotels in all of LA, I still hadn't been there, because I live here of course, but I've always wanted to go so freaking bad!

"Yes, you can say it. I know its hella expensive, but that's what makes it fun ." Alvin joked like it was the most casually thing to say in the world. You had to make reservations on top of reservations to get in there!

"Woah…", I was in shock, I really didn't know what else to say.

" Is that a yes or…?", I could sense the smile in his voice. I could already sense the kind of night we would have.

I bit my lip in anticipation.

 _Boom!_

 _Boom!_

The sky shook and as the thunder rolled its way in and I was staring up at the sky as a few grey clouds started rolling in. My eyes were lost in the night as the thunder relaxed me like it normally did. It seemed like the world was on my side for a second and I closed my eyes and felt a little bit of my stress went away.

 _Drip._

I shot open my eyes as a water droplet fell on my face and I brought my hand up to touch it. Rubbing it over my face. There would be rain tonight. All of a sudden, an engine roared and rolled its way closer to where I was. I felt Jeanette let go of my hand and we turned to see our limo here with my initials engraved onto it in black and gold.

"Well, that's our ride!", Jeanette grinned eagerly as she pointed to our driver who was making his way out over to the other side to open our door, " Let's go, Brittany, the neon light pool awaits!"

"...You still there?"

I heard Alvin's voice on the other line and I could see him making his way up into his helicopter. His steps were slow as he trailed behind his crew waiting for my response. I could see him laughing and smiling at at a few male friends who were fist bumping him and making their way inside.

Oohs and awes were coming out of everyone's mouth as they gazed at the expensive helicopter watching the lights and gazing at the design.

A few more raindrops fell onto my face. I heard what Alvin was saying, but that's not what I was looking at.

Up above in a separate balcony of the restaurant, I could make out a hazed figure gazing out of the window. My vision was blurred and the flowers that decorated the balcony made it hard for me to see.I blinked rapidly and leaned forward.

I could see a hint of green. A blonde figure...staring down at me it looked like. Her hair was blowing in the wind, but I couldn't make out her face. I couldn't read her face. It was a blur. My chest twisted inside of me mixing in with my inner peace.

All I could do was hope. Hope that any other secrets never hit the surface. I know the figure up above was holding on to too many scars from the secrets that she kept to herself. And they were best kept hidden. Just like she was.

Thoughts circled my mind.

Where was I going to be tomorrow?

Who was I going to be with tomorrow?

Droplets of rain were now dripping faster and creating a soothing clean atmosphere. Along with the hint of thunder, the crystal fountain and hidden melody played a flashback in my head.

 _Seconds passed before either of us said anything and he didn't respond._

 _I opened my mouth to say something, but a deep growling sound from my stomach escaped from me and I remembered that we were still supposed to be at the table. I soon heard his voice chuckle right after._

 _" Just surprise me, Britt", Alvin laughed against me pulling me tightly to him kissing me on the cheek tenderly again, " But we both know what's gonna happen."_

My mind was fuzzy, my thoughts were scattered.

 _Boom!_

 _Boom!_

A flash and crackle of lightening followed.

" You coming Brittany?!", Jeanette called out as she stepped into the limousine. The driver still holding out the door for me to enter.

" You coming, Brittany?", Alvin wondered, he had only a few steps left until he reached the inside of his luxury helicopter. His pilot holding the door for him and his remaining group to enter.

Another shadow came out from the light and gestured the green and blonde figure back into the light, she stared down where all of the hundreds of people were for a few seconds and then returned back inside.

I wanted to go, I wanted to stay.

….But instead I said

" I'll surprise you, Alvin."

* * *

 **~* Author's Note!*~**

 **...Did you like it?**

 **Come on…**

 **I slaved over a hot laptop for this….give me some type of commentary at least.**

 **I know, I know...1 year and 84 effing pages later.. This is bad. Its huge. Please I beg you my dearies don't hate me. UGH. I could write you a novel at how this year has been. But, I won't burden you with the deets (details) as they do bore me!**

 **Its just that I start writing and...fuck man….life just happens and...smh.**

 **Let's hope I won't make the same mistake twice.**

 **If you liked, loved, hated what you read. Please...don't hesitate to drop me a line (review). BTW the whole 'drop me a line' came from Max from '** _ **A Goofy Movie'.**_ **He was all "Well dad, if you're out of town longer than two weeks drop me a line!".**

 **I always thought that was funny to me because he had on his shades and his cool hat when he said it *giggles* lol .**

 **Alright...off to listen to some Disney music. Or 2pac…**

 **Ah...yeah… L-Later.**

 **xoxTristinaaDuhhhhhh**


End file.
